


The Summer Strikes Back

by starwenn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternative Universe - Action, Alternative Universe - Comedy, Alternative Universe - Historical, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 95,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwenn/pseuds/starwenn
Summary: It's summer 1983 at a small island resort town on the Jersey Shore. Luke Walker is determined to become as great a surfer as his late brother, a member of the legendary Jedi Knights. His twin sister Leia is more concerned about Empire Industries, the corporation that's trying to buy their Uncle Ben's cottages and half the island. They band together with the Cottage's other residents, including shady fisherman Hank Solokowski and his British buddy Charlie Bachman, to bring down the corrupt Empire and the nasty biker group The Imperial Gang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this Star Wars AU last year, but I didn't finish it before the summer was over. It was originally inspired by this series of artworks on DeviantArt (http://denism79.deviantart.com/gallery/42288593/Star-Wars-80-s-High-School-Re-Design)...until it occurred to me that I knew nothing about high school in the 80's, beyond what I saw in John Hughes movies. I was 4 years old in 1983. 
> 
> I did, however, know about the Jersey Shore in the 80's. I grew up Cape May, a small town on the very tip of New Jersey. This story is inspired by my childhood memories of summers by the beach, and by the action-comedies of the time that often had a group of misfits banding together to save some location or other from developers, or take down the local snobs. I'm doing a lot of research to make sure both the time period and the surfer argot are as accurate as I can make them.

“Come on, Leia!” Luke Walker flashed one of his sunny grins over his shoulder at his twin sister. “Let's get everything inside. I want to find the guys. Biggs told me the waves are awesome this summer! The 1983 season is going to be the best!”

He'd been looking forward to this all year. The Cottages stood across from the quiet end of the boardwalk, buffering the small town of Ocean View, New Jersey. They'd once been painted white with pale blue or sea-green shutters. Now most of them were faded, the paint on the shutters chipped. They huddled together behind the protective dunes and narrow boards, hiding their flaws from passers-by. 

Leia Walker sighed, shaking her head at her goofy twin brother. The Cottages may have been eyesores now, but they were Uncle Ben's babies. They were originally built in the 20's as an alternative to the big, fancy hotels that littered the southern side of town. Uncle Ben and her parents bought them in 1952, then sunk all their money into renovating them. Leia and Luke used to spend every summer at #2, the cottage on the end, next to Uncle Ben's. She was actually glad he'd said that one was currently occupied. She didn't know how she'd deal with the memories, especially with their parents and Adam gone. 

She carried her suitcase and a bag of groceries up the porch steps. Luke was already barreling around the one-floor building, exclaiming over everything. “It's so...so...old! It's great!” His straight, sandy hair was flying in the breeze. He probably thought he looked like a blond, mustache-less Tom Sellek in the Hawaiian-print shirt and white shorts he'd so carefully selected for this trip. In truth, the shirt was a cast-off from Biggs and was about two sizes too large for his skinny frame, with the most god-awful combination of neon pink flamingos and lime-green palm trees she'd ever seen. 

The cottage consisted of a living room, a kitchen, a closet-sized bathroom, and two bedrooms. Although Uncle Ben had recently repainted the rooms a cheery nautical blue, white, and shell pink, he otherwise hadn't had the money to update in years. Most of the furnishings were still the same walnut wood tables and whitewashed wicker frame beds she remembered from her childhood. 

Perhaps to save money, genuine sea-side items were used wherever possible. A net festooned with real seashells hung over the slightly threadbare couch. The coffee table was a sturdy crab trap with a heavy wooden slab on top. The thick wooden TV console looked about a decade old. She bet they didn't even get HBO.

Luke didn't care. “Hey Leia, where's the suitcase with my bathing suit?” She had to jump aside as he ran back out to the driveway.

“Luke, the beach will wait!” She groaned. “We haven't unpacked or loaded up the fridge yet!”

“We can do that later.” He came back in with two suitcases and his old L.L Bean backpack. “Did you see those waves coming in? They were huge! Biggs told me he's going to teach me how to catch the big one this year.”

“And you'll fall on your head, like you do every year.” Leia went back in for a cooler and her electronic typewriter. She wanted to get a head-start on her recommendation letter for Senator Martha Mothma, whom she was hoping to intern with in the fall. She greatly admired her dedication to environmental issues and creating new jobs. 

The typewriter was her high school graduation gift from her aunt and uncle. Luke's was a surfboard, one of the glossy new X-Wing models. He'd had to talk their uncle into it. Uncle Owen thought Luke's surfing obsession was ridiculous. Leia suspected Uncle Owen would have preferred Luke staying in Philly and taking over the Lars Hardware Store, but Luke's heart was never really in selling nuts and bolts. 

Her twin came out in his bathing suit, carrying a brown plastic bottle with a gold tropical-print label. “Hey Leia, would you put the sunscreen on my back? I can't reach the middle!” He already wore his white and tan OP bathing suit. She didn't want to imagine what his room looked like, even after five minutes of occupancy. She hadn't seen the floor of his room at home in years. 

He sighed as his sister rubbed the white lotion on his back. “Luke, you know Uncle Ben wanted to meet us as soon as we came in. We're here to help him with the cottages, not go running off with your surfer buddies all day.”

“Aw sis,” Luke whined, “you're no fun. I don't need a mother. We came here to get away from Aunt Bertha and Uncle Owen, remember?” He turned around and let her do his front. “Besides, I want to spent time with you, too. This is going to be our last summer together.”

“I know.” She kissed his cheek. “Luke, I love you. You're my twin brother. I just have to do this. You know how important getting into Drexel was to me.”

Luke's sunshine smile fell. “Can't you join the Coast Guard with me?”

“I wouldn't be any good at it, just like political science bores you silly.” She put her arm around him. “The beach isn't going anywhere. Let's get the food put away, then go find Uncle Ben.”

Leia did manage to get Luke back into his flamingo shirt and ancient green-and-red flip-flops. She was grateful she'd opted for the pink Laura Ashley skirt and lacy white blouse and tan sandals. At least she looked professional. 

Luke followed Leia down the road in front of the beach. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, and it was hot, but not humid, something that didn't often happen at the Jersey Shore in the summer. The beach was already dotted with long rows of brilliantly-colored umbrellas and tents. You could barely move around the towels and blankets. 

She could see a bunch of Luke's buddies, including Brian “Biggs” Darklighter and Walter “Wedge” Antilles, riding waves closer to the old Cape Holly Lighthouse. Skinny Chip Thompson and his best friend, short and stout Arturro Detonski, were just running out of the ocean. Both had navy blue rental rafts under their arms. 

Luke waved to them. “Hi, fellas!”

Wedge waved back. “Hey, man! You're finally here!” He almost leaped over to the porch for a hug. “When did you get in?” Luke started to answer, but was cut off by Wes Jansen and Derek “Hobbie” Kilivan, Wedge's best friends. 

“Yo, Luke!” Hobbie had one arm around a neon pink and green surfboard. The other was around a cute girl in a green and yellow striped string bikini. “You gonna join us on the beach? You too, Leia. We could use some back-up here. Darklighter thinks he's gonna show us how it's done.”

Biggs smirked under his thick black mustache. “I know I am. I'm better than most of you idiots. I've been down here since May. Some of us college boys get sprung earlier.”

“We'll be down in a few minutes.” Leia was already tugging Luke down the sidewalk. “We have to talk to Uncle Ben first.”

“Bring him along!” Wes emerged with a can of Diet Coke. “He's a great old guy. He tells radical stories, man.”

Chip and Arturro waved as they marched up to the sand. “Hullo there!” Chip's clipped British accent chirped. “I'm so glad to see you!” Arturro grinned and let loose with a greeting in his native language. He was from some Eastern European country. Only Chip was sure which one, since he was really the only one in their group who could understand him. 

“When you do come on the beach, please take care. There's all kinds of awful things here!” Chip shuddered. “We were out in the water when a crab nipped my toes! How rude can you be? I'd say he was a very crabby crab, but that does seem rather redundant. And I know I saw jellyfish! Do you know what their sting can do to you?” Arturro rolled his eyes; the tone of his voice was annoyed and scolding. “You say the water is too cold for jellyfish? Arturro, I know what I saw!” 

Leia shook her head. Those two may have argued constantly, but they were the best of friends and were never seen without one another. They'd been sharing Cottage 3 together for the last couple of summers. “We'll down in a minute. We just need to talk to Uncle Ben.”

Arturro nodded, his voice enthusiastic. Chip nodded, too. “Do give Mr. Kenobi our regards,” the tall British boy insisted. “We haven't really had a chance to talk to him since we got here. We've been busy working at the boardwalk. Miss Maz pays fairly well, even if she can be a very peculiar woman.” Arturro's voice was defensive. “I like her too, but face it. She's a bit odd. Perhaps it's her age.”

Uncle Ben's cottage was the largest one on the very end of the street, across from the beach. He wasn't really their uncle. He'd been a good friend of their father and their brother Adam, before their parents died in a car accident and Adam after he came home from Vietnam. He liked to talk about how he'd come over from Scotland after World War II with barely a penny to his name, but their father helped him on his feet. 

“Luke! Leia!” The old man waved from his porch. He'd been sweeping the steps with an ancient cornstalk broom that looked like it should have had a witch perched on the handle. Luke and Leia swept him into a hug as soon as they got on the porch. He looked the same as he ever did, a dear, skinny old man with a thin silver beard, short flyaway hair, and an elegantly craggy face. “I'm sorry I couldn't greet you. Cottage 5 had a problem with a backed-up toilet. Kes Dameron's son was dropping his Hot Wheels airplanes down the toilet again. Poe is a good boy, but his curiosity does get the best of him at times.”

Luke chuckled. “Sounds like what Leia and I used to do when we were kids. Remember when Uncle Owen caught us trying to flush our Matchbox cars down the toilet in the back room of the hardware store because we were bored?”

“It was your idea.” She winced at the memory. “Uncle Owen sure gave us a walloping for that one.”

Whatever Uncle Ben was going to say was drowned out by the sound of motorcycles. Screams came from the beach as bikes ripped umbrellas out of the sand, overturned coolers, flattened sandcastles, and crunched through plastic buckets and inflatable life rafts. Helmeted figures in white and black leather jackets, dirty white jeans, and old white muscle t-shirts threw soda bottles at the crowd, jeering at them when they threw soda bottles or clam shells back. 

The old Scot's eyes were narrowed. “The Imperial Gang. They're a local motorcycle group. They've been involved in crimes ranging from civil disobedience to arson in this area for years.”

“Isn't someone going to do something?” Leia waved her hand at the chaos on the beach. “Shouldn't we be calling the cops?”

“I'm way ahead of you.” Ben was already stepping inside. “I'm not going to let them get away this time.”

The last motorcycle on the beach came to a stop directly across from Uncle Ben's cottage. It was by far the largest, a massive black and silver Honda that looked more like a space ship than a bike. Despite the warm day, the rider was dressed all in black, from his black Members Only jacket to the black boots with the silver tips. The voice that hissed through the helmet sounded deep, but surprisingly raspy, like he'd been smoking eight packs a day for the last decade. 

“So this is what they're letting hang around our beach these days.” He kicked at the twisted remains of a once-colorful beach chair. “Buncha morons. Everybody outta here. This beach belongs to the Imperial Gang. You've got ten seconds to get off our turf.”

The lifeguards, having recovered from their high whitewashed bench being tipped over, stormed over to the gang. The female guard put her hands on hips, barely clad in a pair of very tight red shorts. Her “Ocean View Lifeguard” tank top was so huge on her small frame, she'd knotted at her waist to keep it in place. “Look, buddy,” she snapped, “you're already in violation of about ten different beach rules, starting with the one about no vehicles on the beach and ending with the fact that I don't see any beach tags on your person. You might want to get out of here, before I have to send you and the Loser's Club up to the lifeguard station for some up close and personal time with my boss.”

“Oooh, little girl thinks she's a tough chick!” The guy in the black mask gave her a shove. “Go back to playing with your widdle pink bears, kid.”

“Watch it, buddy.” Her friend, a small, slender man with short, dark hair and a thin mustache, came up behind her. “I'd suggest you listen to her, unless you'd like to write about how you spent your summer vacation in jail.”

The Imperial shoved the smaller man. “Watch it, punk. Why don't you take your little girlfriend and shove off?”

“We ought to do something, Leia!” Luke's pink lips narrowed. “Where did they get the idea that the beach belongs to them, anyway? This is a public beach, at least the last time I checked.”

They came on the sand just in time to see the male lifeguard point towards the steps. “Look, I don't want this to get ugly. This is a public beach. There's the exit. Use it, before someone calls the cops.”

The tallest Imperial Gang member in the black Members Only jacket lifted him into the air by the collar of his tank top. “You think you can tell me what to do, little man? No one tells Vader what to do! Nobody!”

Biggs took his arm. “Hey man, why don't you take a couple dozen chill pills, then get back to him? You're being a real ass. This guy and the chick are in charge.”

“I'll show you a nuisance, Darklighter.” Vader hit him square in the gut, then followed it with a right to his chin that left him flat on his back. “This is what happens to those who mess with the Vader.” 

Arturro ran into the man, pounding at his stomach. He barely made a dent. “Arturro, are you mad?” Chip called. “That man is three times larger than you are! Let him have his beach. We were just leaving, anyway.”

“Yeah, shorty. Listen to your friend.” Arturro spat a stream of the nastiest curses he could think of at the taller man. Vader just laughed. “Too bad I don't speak that shit. I might be offended.” He finally threw Arturro into Chip, knocking both against a family's sandcastle. 

It was turning into a free-for-all. Families scattered as fathers and mothers dragged their little ones away. Young adults, teenagers, and local kids jumped on Vader's group. Leia didn't like how many people she saw bloody and bruised under the fist of a white-and-black-clad Imperial Gang member. Wedge was attending to Biggs' bruised lip, while Hobbie and Wes flung the volleyball net over two of the gang members.

Luke jumped in front of Vader. “You leave my friends alone, you big bully!” 

Vader nearly fell over laughing. “And who's gonna make me, Stick Boy? You?”

“Yeah!” Luke put up his fists. “You're not so tough! I'll bet I could...”

He never got the chance to find out. Vader laid him out on the beach with one punch to the face. “Sure, Stick Boy. You couldn't hit a sick snail.”

“Don't you dare touch my brother!” Leia had enough. She never tolerated anyone picking on Luke. Not at school. Not in their neighborhood in Philly. Not here. She rammed her knee as hard as she could into Vader's crotch, allowing the woman lifeguard to trip him into the sand next to Luke and Biggs.

The girl lifeguard grinned at Leia. “Hey, you're damn good!”

“Thanks.” Leia lifted her chin. “No one hits my brother and gets away with it.”

The lifeguard put out her hand. “Jennifer Erso. Most people around here call me Jyn.”

“Leia Walker.” She shook her hand, then nodded at Vader. “What are we going to do with the trash?”

Even as Leia spoke, sirens could be heard in the distance. Jyn grinned. “Let's get this guy to the lifeguard station. Our boss and the cops can pick them up there.”

Vader had been just leaning back on his shoulder, his helmet aimed at her. She couldn't be sure if he was staring at her, or making faces, or what. “You...chick...” his voice sounded...shocked? Awed? “You were just...amazing.”

“And you,” snarled Leia, “are a creep.”

“I'm a creep who doesn't wanna get arrested.” He rubbed Leia's arm. “You know, I like girls who can give me a real challenge. Wanna go up to the old sunken concrete ship at the Point, so I can show you where else to put your knees?”

Leia shoved his hand away as Jyn and her male friend helped Luke. “After what you did here? I wouldn't go out with you if you were Indiana Jones!”

He chucked her chin. “Too bad, babe. I could be a real adventure.”

Leia's glare would have been more effective if it hadn't been directed at his helmet. “Get. Out. Now. Or else.”

“I'd say 'Or else what,' but the look in your eyes pretty much answers the question.” Vader almost literally leaped on his bike. “Later, babe.” He roared off, just as Ben hurried on the beach, the cops behind him.

Ben looked concerned when Luke showed up with a black eye and a bloody lip. “Luke, are you all right? What happened?”

“Uncle Ben,” Luke insisted, “the leader attacked Biggs! He really wailed him. He might have broken something. I had to help.”

Leia crossed her arms. “And I wasn't going to let my brother get hurt.”

The older man sighed. “I want you both to come to my cottage. We need to have a long talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Ben explains the situation with the Imperial Gang to the twins while dealing with an unwanted visitor. Luke's more interested in his surfing past.

Luke had always loved Ben's cottage. Though the furnishings and appliances were similar to the ones in their cottage, every crack and crevice held mementos of Uncle Ben's many adventures. Beautiful Asian bamboo umbrellas and ivory elephants vied for space with Hawaiian animal carvings and shell leis.

Leia was more interested in the photos on Uncle Ben's crab-trap side table. “Is this Mother and Dad?” she asked, holding up a faded color picture in a chipped gold frame. Luke joined her, looking over her shoulder. “It looks like them. And look, there's Adam.”

Luke frowned. “He's pretty young here, barely a toddler. This must be at least the mid-50's.”

His sister nodded. “It's so empty. I see the old Ocean View Hotel, and the cottages and a couple of houses, but nothing else. What's that little Victorian house in the background, across from Cottage 8?”

“The original lifeguard station.” They both looked up as Ben shuffled in from the bathroom with a battered first aid kit. “It was built in the late 1880's. Locals did try to save it, but the city of Ocean View finally decided it wasn't up to code and replaced it with the current lifeguard station about five years ago.”

Luke smiled. “You know everything about this town, Uncle Ben. How long have you lived here?”

“Since after World War II.” He dropped on the battered brown and tan-striped couch and flipped open the rusted snaps on the first aid kit. “I was stationed at the Philadelphia Naval Yard late in 1944. One summer weekend, my unit had shore leave. Some of the boys were from the Philadelphia area and had often spoken of the charms and bikini-clad women of Ocean View.” He gave them a small grin. “I came for the attractive females, but I fell in love with the ocean. It reminded me of the fishing village I grew up at in Scotland, but more...colorful, perhaps.” 

“I wish I remembered this,” Luke said softly as Ben rubbed alcohol on his wounds, then slapped Band Aids on them. “We weren't born until years later.” 

“You two will need to be cautious.” The slender, calloused fingers snapped the heavy yellow case shut. “Vader and his gang are not to be taken lightly. They will damage anything that gets in their way. You saw them today.”

Luke rubbed his bruised cheek. “We'll be careful, Uncle.” 

They all looked up at once at a knock on the door. “I'll be right back.” Luke and Leia's blue and brown eyes followed the older man as he headed for the front porch. Luke could only see a little of the man on the other side. The man had a stiff British accent with the crispest dictation he ever heard. 

Leia tried to see over her brother's shoulder as their voices got louder. “What's going on?”

They both went to the front window. The other man was small and very thin, with a skeletal face straight out of the _Night of the Living Dead_ movies. His sharply cut gray suit and smooth brown leather briefcase had more in common with John Forsythe on _Dynasty_ , but he somehow made them even more intimidating. 

“I think some guy is selling something to Uncle Ben.” Luke winced as the voices got louder. “I wouldn't want to buy anything off him. He reminds me of Dr. Frankenstein from those old Hammer Horror movies Channel 11 runs during October.”

Uncle Ben was not an easy man to intimidate. “I've told you before, Tarkin, no. I'm not interested in selling the Cottages. This is my life, and not only my home, but the home of many others.”

“Surely you can't keep them up much longer.” The gray-haired man gave Ben a thin, knowing smile that chilled Luke to his bones. “These buildings are over fifty years old. They require a great deal of money to upgrade. And with all the horrible gangs driving tourists away, like those on the very beach before you, how will you survive?”

“We'll manage.” Ben looked at his watch. “I'm sorry, but I do have renters to attend to. Perhaps you can come back another time? Say, never?”

Tarkin only chuckled. “My employers are making you a very generous offer. You could even retire in style.”

“I'm not interested.” The taller Scotsman started to close the door. “This is the last time. If I see you here again, I'll sue you for harassment. Got that?”

The man smirked. “And I could call a building inspector. None of these rat-traps look like they're even remotely up to code.”'

“You do that. Good bye.” He finally shut the door in the skeleton man's face.

Luke shuddered as the man strode back to a sleek silver-gray Mercedes parked on the side of the road. “Who was that, Uncle?”

“Peter Tarkin. He's a lawyer, mainly based in Philadelphia and Allentown.” He watched as the Mercedes took off down Ocean Drive with a mighty screech. 

Leia sat on the couch, her hands demurely on her lap. “Uncle Ben, would you please explain what is going on?”

Ben rubbed alcohol into Luke's wound, making the young man wince. “Have either of you ever heard of Empire Industries?”

She nodded. “I have. They're technically an oil and fuel company. They began in the 1930's as Imperial Oil and Power, but they branched out in the 1950's and 60's into chemicals and bio-engineering. In the 1970's, they branched further into the totally different field of hotels and entertainment, probably to compete with Gulf and Western buying Paramount Pictures. In addition to oil fields and chemical plants, they own six theme parks, two luxury hotel chains, and a cruise ship line.”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “How do you know all that?”

“Senator Mothma has an ongoing feud with them.” Leia picked at a natty brown thread in the couch cushion. “They've broken at least three or four environmental laws and six minor safety regulations on their theme parks and hotels, but nothing anyone has ever been able to convict them for. Their owner, Simon Palapatine, is said to be a real grade-A sleazebucket.”

Ben slapped a Band-Aid on Luke's cheek. “Most of the newer hotels and condos on the south side of town were built by Empire Industries. They tore down the Old Republic and Royal Naboo Hotel, among others, to build the Coruscant City condo complex. It just opened last month.”

“Oh no!” Luke's face fell. “The Royal Naboo had a great pool! It was almost the size of a lake, with lots of flowers and landscaping. It was so beautiful. I used to go pool-hopping with Wedge and Biggs there.”

“And the Old Republic had a great tea shop.” Leia's eyes were far away. “Mother used to take me there as a special treat when I was little, just her and me. I wore my Sunday best dress and everything.”

Ben nodded. “Tarkin works for Empire Industries. He's been after me to sell the Cottages for months. Every time, it's right after the Imperial Gang have played pranks or done damage. He thinks he can get me to sell out by driving away my customers.” He gave them a thin smile of his own. “That shark doesn't know the first thing about loyalty or devotion. I'll never sell this property. It's my home, and a lot of other people's homes, too.”

The older man nodded at the beach. “Why don't you two take the rest of the day off? It's only your first day. Tomorrow morning, you can start painting the fences between Cottage 2 and 3. They aren't very wide or very long. You'll be out on the beach in no time.”

“Thanks, Uncle Ben!” Luke let out a whoop and went to grab his surfboard from the back porch at their cottage. “Aren't you coming too, sis?”

Leia shook her head and gathered her purse. “I think I'll go for a walk. I'll join you later.”

“Suit yourself.” Luke turned to Ben. “How about you? Want to try surfing again? I'll bet you haven't done it in years.”

Ben smiled. “These old bones aren't up to surfing, but a swim does sound nice after wrestling with plumbing all morning.”

Leia waved. “Save me a spot by the water!”

“I will!” The younger man sighed as his sister strolled out the screened door. 

Luke couldn't help watching his sister as she strolled down the street, past the boardwalk and the beach. The boardwalk was narrow here, really more of a wooden sidewalk than the great plank road where the amusement parks were further south on Ocean Drive. He wasn't the only one watching her. Wedge and Deak's eyes followed her the whole way down to the edge of the street, where the ancient brick Hotel Ocean View malevolently guarded three city blocks. She turned the corner, heading down Sea Gull Road to the docks. 

Wedge whistled. “Is it me, Walker, or does your sister get cuter every time I see her?”

Wes smirked from where he was perched on the back of his surfboard. “Is she still going steady with that Isolder guy in Philly?”

“Nahh, they broke up right after New Year's. Leia said she wanted to concentrate on school.” Luke hefted his board. “How's Biggs? Is he ok?”

The other two gathered their boards. “Split lip, cracked ribs, lotta bruises. Hobbie has him back at our cottage.” Wedge got his board under his arm. “Vader got him pretty good in the chest. His ribs are really sore. He may not be able to ride for a while.”

“God, what a bummer.” Luke looked towards the cottage across from the stairs to the beach with the bright-colored towels and bathing suits flapping on the peeling wooden porch railings. “I was really hoping he'd teach me how to catch the big one this year.”

Uncle Ben had already waded into the water. “You know, Luke, I might be able to help you with that.”

“With what?” Luke was paddling out besides him. It felt great to be back out in the waves. The bottle green Atlantic Ocean was just cool enough to be bracing. 

“With surfing.” He ducked under the waves, then emerged as the ripples parted, sea weed caught in his short white hair. “I'm an old hand at this. I know a few things even some modern experts aren't familiar with.” Sapphire-blue orbs gazed into the horizon, seeming a million miles away. “I was once a member of the Jedi Knights, like your brother Adam.”

Luke nearly fell off his surfboard. “The Jedi Knights? The surfer group? They were the best of the best in the 50's and 60's! I've heard stories about them. They won every competition they ever entered. They were legendary!” He looked over from his board. “I didn't know Adam was a member. My aunt and uncle don't really like to talk about him. He got into some kind of trouble after Vietnam.”

“He was the best surfer to ever ride the waves in Ocean View.” Ben turned his weathered face back to Luke. “And he was a good friend.”

“Awesome, man.” Wedge floated up besides Luke. “Teach us everything you know.”

“That would be radical!” Wes grinned. “We could learn from the master!”

“Please, Uncle Ben?” Luke's round eyes matched the wide, baby-blue sky over their heads. “I want to learn the moves of the Jedi and be a great surfer, like my brother.”

“Tomorrow.” Ben started towards the shore. “As soon as Luke gets finished painting that fence.  
The waves aren't high enough, and it's really getting late. The lifeguards will be leaving soon.”

Luke laid down on his surfboard. If he and the guys could learn those moves, man, nobody would stop them. Not even the Imperial Gang. And definitely not some lame sister who didn't know how to have fun anymore. Maybe they could even be as great as the Jedi.

Wedge nudged him from on top his surfboard. “Hey, we're having a late 4th of July bash tonight at Cottage 4. We'd love it if you could come.” He splashed Uncle Ben. “You too, Mr. Kenobi. We could tell people we have a chaperon.”

“Yeah, man.” Wes' eyes sparkled. “It would be an honor to have one of the legendary Jedi at our place.”

Ben chuckled and splashed Wedge back. “I think I'd like that. If only to keep an eye on you young whippersnappers. I might even tell a few stories about the Jedi.”

Luke managed to hug Ben from on top of his surfboard, ignoring the laughter from the other guys. Someday, man. Someday. We're going to be that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulf & Western actually did buy Paramount Pictures in the 1960's. They were a part of their corporation until 1989, by which time Paramount had become so successful, they spun off the mining and oil companies to focus on movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to commercial fisherfolk Hank Solokowski and Hera Syndulla, Hank's buddy Charlie Bachman, Hera's crew and family, and most of the other residents of the Cottages By the Sea as Leia meets the cocky Hank and the others try to figure out how to save their home. Hank has his own problems, namely with a little punk named Greedo who wants him to pay his boss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - like most crazy teen/young adult parties in 80's comedies, this one does feature smoking, drinking, and references to drugs.

The docks down at Roseman's Landing were always a little rough, but Leia wouldn't have them any other way. Grimy two-story cottages mixed with splintered wooden shacks and sagging diners along the bay side. Gleaming white yachts butted up in Brentwood Marina against aging green, yellow, and tan fishing boats. She could see at least two brand-new condo buildings rising over the harbor right before you walked over the concrete bridge and entered the island. 

Roseman's was a small series of islands that were technically part of Spring Creek, the last town on the mainland before you went into Ocean View. No one really thought of them that way. They were as much a part of the Ocean View scene as the beaches and historic hotels. 

Ackbar's Restaurant was on the very end of Roseman's, between Brentwood Marina and the Exxon. They were one of the most popular eateries in Ocean View, mainly because Ackbar's doubled as a marina. The catch of the day was as fresh as you could get! Old Admiral Ackbar ran everything ship-shape and on time. He was in the Navy through at least four wars, finally retiring and buying the old restaurant in the early 70's. 

She dropped by the Admiral's Fish Market first. It was the smaller, recent building attached to the main dining hall. A young man with spiky royal blue hair, his lanky form encased in a pale-blue polyester polo shirt and black apron over dark shorts, was blaring “Hungry Like the Wolf” on his silver Sharp radio. He danced along as he added a tin container of scallops to the display case under the counter.

“Hi, Ezra.” Leia grinned as he whipped around. “How's business?”

The young teen looked up from the counter. “Hi, Leia! It only just slowed down in here. When did you get in? Where's Luke? On the beach?”

“Yeah, he's on the beach already. Him and Uncle Ben.” She smiled. “Is the Ghost in?”

“Yeah.” Ezra turned his attention to the radio as Fulcrum, Ocean View's most popular DJ, switched to the theme song from Flashdance. “Hera n' the others just got in on Friday. They should be at the docks.”

“Thanks.” She headed back out, promising herself she'd pick up some fresh fish for hers and Luke's dinner later. The docks were easy to find, once you picked your way through the long lines slumped on polished wooden benches or admiring the enormous stuffed fish and shellacked crabs hanging on walls in the lobby of Ackbar's. 

The tang of the harbor, of salty air and barnacle-crushed boats and just-caught crabs and fish, greeted her as she stepped out onto the dock, passing by the old schooner used as a bar, the Magnolia Belle. The Belle was joined by a motley assortment of fishing vessels in various states of repair, from state-of-the-art crab trappers to tiny cruisers with faded paint and flowery names that had seen better days. She recognized most of them. Ackbar's prided itself on its fresh fish and crustaceans, caught by the same local fishermen year after year. 

The ship that was docked on the landing closest to the Magnolia Belle was a new one on her, though. The Millennium Falcon was painted on the slightly chipped red stripe that ran the whole of the small boat. It was a fishing vessel, barely. She'd seen toy boats in better shape. The hull was covered in scars and barnacles. The boat was dirty and smelly and the front looked like a baby shark used it to gnaw on. 

The man gathering crab traps on-deck was far more attractive. The cool breeze wafting in from the harbor blew his scruffy red-brown hair in all directions. His tight, frayed jean shorts were paired rather haphazardly with high rubber boots, knee-high white tube socks, and an old Bruce Springsteen t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The jeans showed off his slender legs and a well-shaped rear. A set of silver military dog tags dangled from a chain around his neck. She admired it as he loaded crabs into ice-filled, wax-coated boxes. 

He looked up at her and whistled. His eyes hid behind a battered pair of tinted sunglasses. They were perched on a long, slightly bent nose was covered in white sunscreen. “Well, hello there, Princess! What brings you to this side of the island? Slumming?”

“If you must know,” Leia sniffed, “I'm visiting friends.”

The man pointed across the marina. “The yachts are that way, sweetheart.”

Leia glared at him. “My friend runs the Ghost. She and her crew should be around here somewhere.”

“Leia!” Hera Syndulla rushed up to her. The tall, freckled woman was dressed similarly to the fisherman on the Falcon, in tight, ripped stone-washed jeans, old rubber boots, and a t-shirt (though hers was pale yellow and had “Ocean View” embroidered on the chest). The yellow shirt was complimented by her long green-tipped black braids and coppery skin. “Hi, hon. I'd hug you, but I smell like the harbor. How's your brother? When did you get in?”

“We've only been here a few hours. Luke's great. He's already at the beach.” The younger girl grinned. “Do you still live in Cottage 10?”

Hera shrugged. “Yeah. It's small, but the rent's decent, and Sabine probably won't be around for much longer anyway. She's growing like a weed, that girl. She'll be going into 11th grade at Ocean View High School this year.”

Leia smiled. “Is she still working for Admiral Ackbar?”

“She got a raise.” Hera nearly glowed with pride. “She's not a bus girl anymore. She's a full waitress, working in the kitchen with Ackbar himself. It's a tough job, but I think she can handle it. She's saving her tips for art school.”

“Hey!” The man in the tight shorts waved down at them. “Hera, I didn't know you were friendly with yuppies.” 

“I'm not a yuppie.” Leia glared at him. “My uncle owns a hardware store.”

Hera sighed. “Hank, grow up and quit flirting. Leia's not interested.” She grabbed the claw of the crab before it could bite her. “And what do you think you're doing?” Determined green eyes met tiny black orbs on stalks, both trying to out-stare the other. 

Hank smirked. “I think he's giving you a love nip.”

“Yeah, he's so loving, he nearly took off my finger.” She shook the creature's claw. “Sorry, pal. You're going in the crab tank at the fish market.” Her eyes switched back to Leia. “Hey, did anyone tell you and Luke about the party in Cottage 4? The Rogues' first major event of the season. Everyone is invited.”

“Including Charlie and me.” Hank clamored down a slightly rusted set of metal steps. “Kanan invited us. We took over Cottage 7 a couple of months ago. Don't worry. It's only temporary. We'll be moving on by the end of the summer.”

“Can't be too soon.” Leia turned to Hera, ignoring Hank. “I'd love to come to the party, and I'm sure Luke would, too, if the Rogues haven't already asked him.”

Hera leaned over and whispered into Leia's ear. “We're going to talk about what's going on in town. Some asshole's been trying to buy the Cottages. They've got something planned. We just need to figure out what, and what to do about it.”

Leia nodded. “We saw the asshole earlier. He practically threatened Uncle Ben.”

Hank got between them. “Is this a girls-only thing, or can anyone join in?”

“Don't you have something to do?” Hera rolled her eyes. “Like bringing your catch of the day to the Admiral?”

“Charlie's doing that. I'm working on the Falcon.” He turned on his lazy grin. “See you at the party tonight, Princess?”

“I hope not.” Leia turned her back on him...but she couldn't help looking over her shoulder at the tight ass and long legs that strolled back onto the heap of wood he called a boat. 

Hank stared back. “What was that all about, mate?” snapped a growl heavily inflected with a North English accent. Charlie Bachman's blue eyes followed Leia as she went across the street. “Hey, she's an all right little lass.” His best buddy knew him as well as, maybe even better than he did by now. Charlie was a big guy, nearly 7 feet of brown hair and World Wrestling Federation-worthy muscle, but sometimes, he didn't know his own strength. He gave Hank a playful shove that nearly sent him into the harbor. “I think you like her!”

Hank rubbed his shoulder. “I don't like her! She's just some rich bitch from Philly.”

“I saw the way you were lookin' at 'er.” Charlie grinned, showing all of his very even, very white teeth. “Admit it! You like her. You think she's cute.” 

“Ehh, bitchin' babe like that with some fisherman? I'll bet she's got eight guys at home she's stringing along.” Hank finally managed to tear his gaze from her shapely legs peeping out of the pink Laura Ashley skirt. “Come on, man. These crabs ain't gonna walk to the fish market on their own.”

Charlie put an arm around his friend. “If you left the top off the traps again, they might just try doin' that.”

As she returned to the cottages, Leia swore she saw a man in a green and red Members Only jacket and black Ray Bans watching her from a black and green boat docked at Brentwood Marina across the street. Charlie and Hank never saw him at all. By the time she'd gone to ask him what he was staring at, he'd already pulled out, leaving nothing but white foam on the waves in his wake.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia was starting to regret having come to this party. She was still unnerved by the man she'd seen in the boat earlier, even though Luke told her there was nothing to worry about. He was probably some boater passing through on his way down south. 

The Rogues' summer parties were legendary for being balls-to-the-wall insane, and this one was no exception. She had to climb over at least three couples making out in the hall, two guys trying to snort things that probably weren't legal, someone racing lobsters in the kitchen (she had five dollars on the one with the broken claw), a guy drinking punch out of his girlfriend's bra, and Wes and Hobbie trying to see who could sing “Billie Jean” better naked. (Personally, Leia thought they both looked somewhat better than they sounded.) Over the din, Leia could hear Fulcrum going on about the purchase of the Alderaan Manor Country Club over on Organa Island between “Thriller” and “Every Breath You Take.”

Luke was playing Atari games with Wedge. As far as she could tell, Luke had the edge on Wedge on Combat, but only because he was slightly less drunk. Every time one of them lost, they had to take off clothes. Wedge was down to his underwear. Thankfully, her brother still wore his shorts and flip-flops. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Princess?” Hank leaned against the archway over the heating grate. He'd traded his grimy shirt and shorts for clean jeans, a white t-shirt, a black jean vest with frayed sleeves, and battered sneakers. Still wore the sunglasses, even indoors and in the dim light, and the dog tags. He held a can of Miller Light in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. “Interestin' little shindig they have here, ain't it? By the way, I have ten bucks on the lobster with the pink claws.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “My name isn't Princess. It's Leia.”

“Leia.” Hank rolled it around on his tongue. “Cute name.” He inched closer to her. “You sure you're not a princess, running around in that fancy white get-up and the buns?”

She tugged at her white Gunne Sax sundress and wished she'd worn something with fewer ruffles. “The buns were inspired by Mexican women, who wore their hair like this during the Mexican Revolution. I read about that.” She wasn't going to admit she'd filched the style from Seventeen Magazine. “What about you?”

“I'm goin' for debonair.” He flicked his cigarette into a coffee cup on one of the crab trap side tables. “Face it, sweetheart, you just can't get enough of me.”

Leia glared at him as she sat next to Luke on the floor in front of the TV. “I think you just can't get enough of yourself.”

Luke's blue eyes slid to Hank as Wedge struggled to get Frogs and Flies in the game console. “Are you bothering my sister?”

She made a face at her brother. “You know this guy?”

“Sort of. I've seen him around.” He grabbed a bag of Doritos, stuffing three in his mouth, before addressing Hank. “You were here last summer. You delivered fluke to Uncle Ben for our end-of-the-summer barbecue.”

“I was paid good money for that fish.” Hank didn't add that the money from that shipment vanished into repairs on the Falcon and various gambling debts. 

Hera showed up with a can of Pepsi Light. She'd swapped her jeans and yellow t-shirt for an orange button-down blouse with skin-tight black shorts, a cropped jean jacket, and two black belts that slipped around her waist. “Meeting on the back porch, guys, for those who are still able to think. We have to talk.”

“Really?” Wedge switched off the game. “I thought that's what we were doing.”

“Without the booze and lobsters crawling around on the floor.” She handed Leia a ten dollar bill. “By the way, your lobster won. I lost three bucks. The one with the wonky back leg wandered into the side yard and is currently scaring the squirrels.” 

“Thank you. At least it's is doing something useful.” Leia put the money in her purse and followed the three guys and Hera to the enclosed back porch. The back porch doubled as a storage area and a kind of den. Ezra and Sabine argued over the merits of Falcon Crest over Remington Steele on Hobbie's 10-inch black and white Zenith. Sabine hadn't even taken the time to change out of her red waitress uniform. Ezra, at least, now wore shorts and a Pac-Man t-shirt and did not reek of crustaceans. 

Hobbie and Deak stumbled in next, wearing shorts and looking bleary-eyed. Charlie, who had switched to a jean vest and Van Halen t-shirt, helped Wedge, Wes, and Hera's long-time boyfriend Kanan drag in chairs. Cassian and Jyn arrived arm in arm, both carrying cups of cola mixed with cheap wine and a long white box loaded with saltwater taffy. Uncle Ben arrived last, looking like the laid-back beachcomber he was in a white linen shirt and worn khaki shorts. 

“All right.” Zeb, Hera's big gray-haired first mate, grabbed a meat mallet and pounded on a crab trap with it. “Is everyone here?”

“I don't know,” Hobbie snickered. “Why don't we go outside and ask them?”

“Kes, Bodhi, and the nerds in Cottage 6 are pretty much the only ones missing. The nerds, Kes, and Biggs.” Wedge raised his hand. “We, the Rogues, can vouch for two of them. Biggs is sleepin' off medication for his ribs, and Kes is at his place, watchin' his kid.”

“Chip, Kris, and Arturro have early work.” Luke leaned back in his chair. “I saw them when I came off the beach.”

Jyn shrugged. “Bodhi's still busing tables at Chirrut and Baze's place. They're open later in the summer.”

“So, let's get this started.” Hera slid into the folding chair next to Zeb. “There are rumors going around that Empire Industries is trying to buy the Cottages and the surrounding property.”

Uncle Ben nodded, sitting in an old green metal chair with a flower pattern and a ratty cabbage rose-print cushion. “Tarkin's made offers for this place at least three times in the past four months, including today. My friend George Walker and I bought them from the original owners 30 years ago. And if I ever did consider selling, it would be on the condition that the rent not be raised and all of you be allowed to remain.”

“We have memories here.” Luke thought of the photos in Uncle Ben's living room. “I don't want to lose them.” 

“The Cottages aren't the only piece of property on this end of the island Empire Industries is after.” Hobbie leaned back in his chair, trying to think through the drug-fueled fog in his head. “Kes told me they'd made an offer for his shop on the Boardwalk. He said no way. His boardwalk shop is twice the size of the one downtown and does great business in the summer.”

Ezra looked up from ogling Stephanie Zimbalist. “I heard someone bought the wooded areas behind Endor Estates. Davy and a bunch of the kids down there said there was a fence, and some guy with a gun chased them away when they tried to climb it.”

Hera waggled a finger in his face. “Is that how you ripped the butt of your new Wrangler jeans the other day? Going over a fence?”

Ezra unconsciously rubbed his rear. “I told you I was sorry!”

“Someone bought Alderaan Manor Country Club and Organa Island, too.” Luke shrugged. “I just heard Fulcrum mention that on the radio.”

“We should ask around.” Jyn swallowed a piece of pale pink saltwater taffy. “See if anyone else has had an offer from Empire Industries that sounds too good to be true.”

“I could make calls.” Leia tucked her legs under her. “Senator Mothma has a lot of contacts. She might be able to find out what Palapatine has in mind.”

“My dad has a construction business. He was the head of one of the crews that built the Coruscant Condos.” Jyn shook her side ponytail. “They were real bastards. Never paid on time, treated Dad and his crew like slave labor, stinted on a lot of materials and safety measures to get the job done faster. I know he'd love to find out anything that would put those assholes out of business, or at least give them a sock in the eye.”

“How do you plan on doin' this?” Hank flicked the last of his sixth cigarette of the night into an overflowing green glass ashtray. “Empire Industries is one of the ten biggest companies in the US. You wage war with them, they play air hockey with your balls.”

Cassian smiled. Jyn smirked and mock-swooned, kissing his cheek. “Leave that to us.” Jyn wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's shoulder. “I grew up here. Cass is from Holly Beach. We know this area inside and out.”

“You guys are crazy.” Hank threw the stub of his cigarette into the ashtray, where it slid and landed on the pock-marked side table. “The Imperial Gang will murder the whole lot of ya. Ain't none of my business, anyway. Charlie n' I are leavin' soon. Besides, we got other things to do.”

Charlie was giving him dark looks. “Hank, you can't bloody just walk out,” he might have growled. It was hard to understand that thick Northern English accent sometimes. “These folks need help. Screw Greedo.”

“Yes, I can. Watch me.” He made for the door, glaring at Charlie. “Are you comin', or what?”

“I'm comin', mate.” He put a hand on Ben's shoulder. “Good luck.” 

“Thank you, Charles.” Ben patted the man's steel-thick arm.

Hera looked around the remaining group. “Anyone else want to back out?” The only sound was the radio, which was now playing “Far From Over.” The tall woman waved the others closer. “Kids, gather 'round the table. This is what we're going to do.”

Chairs scraped and old wood floor boards vibrated as the others pressed over the crab trap table around Hera. Zeb's booming voice could be heard over the din. “Ok, who ate the whole damn bag of sour cream and onion chips? I can smell your bloody breath from over here!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Mos Eisley Cantina was the kind of place you didn't want to get caught without at least three forms of protection, including sexual. It was busy for a Sunday night. A jukebox that dated to at least the 50's belted “Highway to Hell.” The cracked green vinyl seats along the scarred bar were all covered with the closest thing this podunk town could get to an assortment of scum and villainy. Hank hadn't seen so many guys wearing leather since the Motorcycle Convention was in town back in April. He pushed his sunglasses back over his eyes and squinted, trying to find the guy he was looking for. 

A skinny hand sitting at a table in the back waved to him. “Well, Solo, it took you long enough. You weren't thinking of running out on the Hutt, were you?” 

Hank sat down across from Greedo. He was a greasy little punk with a stiff lime-green mohawk that stood up like a row of needles across his shaved head. His Clash t-shirt and battered tan windbreaker hung off him like a shroud. Hank gave him one of his easy smiles. “As a matter of fact, I'm getting ready to see your boss in a few weeks. Tell the Hutt...”

“A few weeks? Solokowski, he wants that money now. In fact, yesterday. The Hutt doesn't have room in his operation for runners who dump their shipment the moment cops turn up.” Greedo leaned back in the booth. “You know how expensive this shit is?”

“I'm well aware of the costs.” Hank ordered a whiskey and Coke from the bleached-blond waitress. “Even I get boarded at times. You think I had a choice? The Coast Guard doesn't mess around.”

“Tell that to the Hutt.” Greedo leered at him, showing crooked yellow teeth. “He might only try to take your boat.”

Hank glared at him under the sunglasses. “Over my dead body.”

Greedo pulled a small snub pistol from his jacket pocket. “That's not a bad idea. I've been looking forward to this a long time.”

“Yeah, I'll bet you have.” Hank grabbed the first fat-coated hamburger that came by him and threw it into Greedo's face. He then upended the table on him, the drinks flying everywhere. 

The two mountain-sized bikers next to them didn't like their nice leather jackets getting splashed with liquor and ketchup. “Ok,” said the mountain with the tangled curly beard and mop of matted black hair, “which of you did it?”

Hank gave the men his most innocent smile and pointed at Greedo. “He did it!”

Greedo threw up his hands. “Wait, no! It was him!” He pointed at Hank. “Really!”

“I think we ought to take the money for these jackets from this dude the hard way.” He turned to his identical friend. “Nose or crotch?”

“Crotch.” The other mountain had a grin filled with broken teeth. “It hurts more.” 

Hank dashed out the door the moment they reached for Greedo's asshole. He could hear his screams all the way from the parking lot.

Charlie was three-fourths of the way through a Snickers bar when Hank barreled out the side of the Cantina. “What's the bloody rush?” The big Brit licked the chocolate off his fingers. “I thought we were gonna eat here with Greedo.”

“Sorry, pal. Our midnight snack plans just got canceled.” He shoved Charlie into the passenger side of their rusted brick-red Ford truck. “Jasper knows we're in town. Greedo tried to kill me. I started a food fight before he got far.”

“Shit.” Charlie swallowed the last of his candy bar. “Well, what are we going to do now, mate? We can't make ten thousand dollars by next month! We'll be lucky if we can make two thousand.”

Hank just gave him the lazy grin. “I don't know, but I'll think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roseman's Landing is based after Schellenger's Landing, a small island just as you enter Cape May from the big Cape May Bridge. Brentwood Marina is based after Utsch's Marina and was named for a good friend of my stepfather's who passed away about a decade ago. Ackbar's Restaurant was inspired by The Lobster House, which is also a working marina (though not to the degree that it was in the 80's) and its dock-side bar boat, the Schooner American. 
> 
> Hank Solokowski is partially based on my stepfather, a charming, handsome rogue with his own slightly seedy reputation. He's been a commercial fisherman for 50 years, and did occasionally work at the Lobster House docks in the 80's. 
> 
> Members Only jackets and Ray Bans were among the "in" styles during 1983. Remington Steele and Falcon Crest were an action show and a prime-time soap opera respectively, both very popular that year. The TV Ezra and Sabine watch them on is very close to a black-and-white Zenith I got for my 8th birthday four years later. "Hungry Like the Wolf," "Billie Jean," "What a Feeling!", "Far From Over," and "Highway to Hell" are all hit pop and hard rock songs from the late 70's and early 80's. "Feeling" and "Over" came from two of the biggest hit movies of 1983, "Flashdance" and "Staying Alive." 
> 
> Gunne Sax specialized in fanciful frilly dresses with Victorian, Edwardian, pioneer, or medieval designs. Their heyday was in the 70's; by the early 80's, they were starting to focus more on prom gowns, though they did still make more day-to-day clothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke learns the ways of the Jedi Knights from Uncle Ben; Hank Solokowski is more skeptical. Meanwhile, Leia and the crew of the Ghost investigate goings-on at Organa Island.

The two weeks following the 4th of July weekend and their arrival passed in a blur for Luke. He didn't see much of Leia after their working hours ended. They'd help Uncle Ben around the cottages, painting fences, mowing lawns, cleaning the empty units after tourists moved out, or babysitting younger kids for working parents. 

In the afternoons after lunch, Leia would disappear downtown to the city hall or into the cottage to work on her essay for her internship, and Luke would grab his surfboard and head to the beach. Uncle Ben more often than not came with him. Luke had been surfing every summer since he was 13, but he wasn't a pro at it, like some of the guys who lived here all their lives. It was a great experience. Just being out there, catching the perfect A-Frame, like you were flying...

Trouble was, he was more likely to end up face-first in the water, as Leia often teased him. She didn't understand his interest. Sure, she liked the beach and was actually a pretty good surfer, but she never seemed to consider it to be a near-religious experience. For Luke, the beach was life. It was spiritual, really.

It was two weeks after arriving that Ben lead him to the grimy, vine-covered shed in the back of his cottage. “I think you're ready to practice with a heavier board.” Luke's nose was assaulted with layers of dust and dirt the moment Ben opened the door. “Your brother Adam wanted you and your sister to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. I'm afraid he's not much for the beach. He was afraid you'd drop school for some damn foolish surfing tournament, like Adam did.”

Luke's eyes widened at the selection. Most of them were at least twenty or thirty years old. He dragged his fingers down one wooden board. It was green with a yellow stripe down the center. Probably dated to the early 60's, maybe even before. “Wow. Where did you get all of these?”

“Oh, here and there. Various surf stores and sports shops. South End Sports on Texas Avenue has a rather nice selection.” He pulled one board down from the rack. “This was Adam's board. He called it Twilight. He built it himself. It was his pride and joy.” 

“Holy crud,” Luke gasped. “It's beautiful.” It was the brightest blue Luke had ever seen. There was some kind of spiral design, like an atom, in the center. “And she's a custom?”

“All the way. Adam won three major surfing contests with that board.” Ben took down a lighter blue board for himself. “He was convinced she was lucky.”

Luke ran his fingers down the board. “Look at that workmanship.” His blue eyes gazed up to Ben's. “How did Adam die? Uncle Owen says he was killed in a hold-up after he came back from Vietnam.”

Ben didn't face him. “Your uncle was right, sort of. The Imperial Gang started in the late 60's, early 70's. They weren't much of a threat at first, until they began to directly challenge the Jedi Knights. There were gang wars, rumbles. Some of them were brutal. Many of the Jedi died in that conflict. Vader killed a number of them himself.” 

The younger man bit his lip, his cheeks flushing. “Vader. The bully on the beach.”

“Yes.” His uncle nodded. “Vader was among those responsible for your brother's death.”

Luke gathered the blue surfboard under his arm. “I want to go to the beach,” he said quietly. “I want to learn everything the Jedi knew. I'm going to be as great of a surfer as Adam was someday.”

Ben took down the yellow and green surfboard. “You can't do that until you're in the water, of course.”

It was a glorious day for surfing. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and rare for the Shore, the air was dry. “You have to connect with the water,” Ben was saying as they paddled out. “It's like a force, and energy field. It binds you, penetrates you. It flows around you.”

“You mean it controls your actions?” Luke looked up as the wind blew southwards, ruffling his sandy locks.

“Partially. The water and the boards take on a life of their own. You move with them, not against them.”

Luke stood up on the board as the first wave of the day came closer. He set up his stance, concentrating. For a moment, he was one with the wave...before the blue board went out from under him. He hit the water hard, pulling seaweed off his hair.

Laughter erupted a foot or two behind them. “Nice flop there, kid.” Hank Solokowski stood on the deck of The Millennium Falcon, pulling up crab traps. “You're really graceful.”

Charlie nudged Hank. “I'd like to see you try it, mate! You ain't what I'd call graceful yourself.”

“I ain't that crazy.” Hank shook his head. “If I'm gonna be on the water, I want a lot more between my legs than a thin piece of plywood. Surfboards ain't no match for a good boat.”

“I imagine you've had a lot of things between your legs.” Luke glared at him as he got back on his board. 

Hank smirked as he loaded crabs into a bucket. “Jealous, Junior?”

“Don't mind him, Luke.” Ben held onto his ankles as he stood again. “Remember, to really be one with the water, you have to feel the force of it flowing through you. Stretch out with your feelings.”

This time, Luke manage to get almost to the shore on a half-barrel before he wiped out again. When he came up, his smile could have lit the entire Boardwalk. “For a moment, it was like...I could almost feel the wave. Like it was a part of me.”

Hank snorted. “Sounds like luck to me, kid.” 

Ben got on his own board. “In my experience, there's no such thing as luck.”

Luke was paddling towards the fishing boat, making sure to watch out for the nets and traps along either side. “You don't believe in religion, do you, Hank?”

Hank shrugged. “Kid, I've been from one side of this country to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff. But I've never seen anything to make me believe there's some mystical force controllin' everything. It's just a lot of simple fairy tale junk.”

“Well, I believe it.” Luke looked up at him. “Sometimes, you need something to believe.”

“I have something to believe in.” The tall fisherman loaded his wiggling catch into a wax-coated brown box filled with ice. “It's called money. If I don't pay off Jasper Hutt, I'm a dead man.”

Ben paddled over on a smaller wave. “Why don't we relax and take our minds off this? I haven't been on the Boardwalk yet this summer. A walk would clear our heads.”

“Awesome!” Luke grinned. “Could the guys come, if they're not working?”

“Why not?” He looked up at the Falcon. “What about you, Solokowski? Would you like to join us?”

“Sure.” Charlie joined Hank as they pulled up another net. “Just let us get these to Ackbar before the old guy drops his false teeth or somethin'.”

“I ain't been to an amusement pier since the last time me family was in Brighton.” Charlie easily carried four crab traps under his arms. “Might be fun, at that.”

Ben nodded. “We'll meet you at the entrance to Maz's Marine Adventure Pier.”

Hank watched as the two headed for the shore. “Nice kid, ain't he?” Charlie asked. “I like the old man, too. Rent's cheap, an' he fixes most things.”

“Don't get too attached.” Hank shook his head. “We're not going to be here much longer.” Despite his words, his eyes followed the boy and the old man as they paddled to the shore. “Yeah. Soon, we're gonna be headin' down to Mexico. Tequila all day, lots of good fishing, and no Hutts.”

Charlie pulled at the last of the net. “You sure that's really what you want?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Even as he said it, Hank's eyes were watching the duo dragging their boards to the shore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia spent her afternoon with the crew of the Ghost. Hera told her that she and the others had seen unusual activity on Organa Island, the tiny private islet that once housed the Alderaan Manor Hotel and Country Club. The club had closed after the previous summer and was considered abandoned until it was purchased by Empire Industries. 

Hera handed her a set of heavy, slightly rusted binoculars. “See for yourself. Something is going on over there.”

She turned the nob; the island came into view, slowly at first, then closer. Alderaan Manor Hotel was a Victorian dream of a dwelling. It looked like something out of one of her fairy tale books. Creamy yellow and deep green spires rose into the air, capped sharply by brown slatted peaks. It looked surprisingly busy for a business that was closed. Men in black and white jumpsuits, leading rottweilers on chain leashes, strolled back and forth. A thick chain link fence blocked off any other possible views. 

Zeb joined them with binoculars of his own. “Take a look at what else the bloody cat dragged in, mate. I wonder what those jerks are doin' at such a classy place?”

Leia swiveled her binoculars to follow his. A green and red boat roared up to one of the three docks...a familiar one. She turned the lenses to focus on the green-clad driver. “I know that boat. I saw it a couple weeks ago, on the day I first got here.” A smaller man with a shriveled head and thin silvery hair was the first to step off. “I know him, too. That's Tarkin, the lawyer who tried to buy the Cottages off Uncle Ben.”

Kanan looked pretty ticked off as he joined them from the wheelhouse. “The guy in green is Bobby Fett. Local asshole-for-hire. I've had a couple of run-ins with him. You need to find someone who's behind on alimony payments or screwing your wife, he's your man. Trust me, if he's here, there's some serious shit going on.”

She recognized the men climbing off the boat. They all wore black and white leather. One had a black motorcycle helmet. “Vader and the Imperial Gang. Why would someone want them here?”

“I'll take us closer in. Maybe it's time we got a look at this place.” Kanan rushed back to the wheelhouse.

They didn't get far. The moment they got within a half a mile of the shore, the sound of gunshots exploded across the bay. 

Hera's eyes widened. “Shit!” Everyone dropped to the wooden deck. Hera scooted over to the rectangle the anchor was lowered through and peeped into it. “They've got guns out there! Big ones! Like World War II-movie-big.”

Leia wrinkled her nose as it was assaulted with the pungent scent of old rubber boots, salt, and six different types of fish and crab. “They've got to be hiding something. What would Empire Industries want with a motorcycle gang? I can understand Tarkin, but why the Imperials?”

“We'll have to come back tomorrow.” Hera called over her shoulder. “You boys ok?”

“Peachy.” Zeb was wedged between a coil of rope and a crab trap with several agitated specimens. “This bloody damn movin' nutcracker just tried to take off a piece of me nose, that's all.”

“I'm fine.” A mostly white rag fluttered on a ruler in the guardhouse. “I surrender to the Nazis, or the Communists, or whomever is trying to kill us today.”

Hera rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. “Kanan, quit being cute and turn us around.”

Leia accepted Zeb's hand as he almost lifted her bodily back onto the deck. “I don't get it.” Zeb rubbed his now very red nose. “We're at a bloody seaside resort, not the Middle East, so what's with the army an' the crackers motorcyclists?”

“We'll find out.” Leia nodded. “I can feel it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Ocean View's boardwalk gets ugly when the Imperial Gang starts a brawl and the group has to help put out a fire.

“He's not coming,” Leia said for the tenth time as they waited for Han and Charlie to arrive. Their group stood next to Larry's Fries, just outside of Marine Adventure Pier. The name ran the entire length of a turquoise and yellow archway that greeted customers as they entered. Luke, Leia, Ben, and Wedge noshed on a bucket of Larry's famous Old Bay-seasoned fries. No one did fries like Larry's. Their fingers were covered with reddish spices. Luke's lips were nearly as orange-red as Leia's lipstick.

“Give Hank a chance, sis.” Luke stuffed three fries in his mouth at once. “He probably had stuff to do.”

“Yeah.” Wedge licked his fingers. “After all, the other Rogues couldn't get here, either. Biggs and Wes are working with Kes, Deak took his girlfriend to the drive in movie theater on the mainland, Tycho's working at the Chirrut's Chinese Palace, and Hobbie got recruited to babysit Poe.”

The buildings for the Marine Arcade, Larry's Fries, Mickel's Famous Pizza and Wings, and 99 Cent Land guarded either side of the pier. Beyond it was, in Luke's humble opinion, the greatest assortment of rides anywhere. Not many piers could boast Dracula's Dungeon, a spooky haunted castle where teens dressed as horror icons and jumped out at people, or the Giant Slides, or the biggest, brightest Ferris Wheel on the whole boardwalk. The intercom blared “Keep the Fire Burnin'.”

Just as Ben was about to say they needed to get moving, Hank and Charlie strolled up to them. Charlie's current t-shirt promoted Twisted Sister. Hank wore his black vest over a white button-down shirt with rolled-up sleeves. The sunglasses were still perched on his nose, even though the sun was on its way beyond the ocean. “Nice of you two to put in an appearance.” Ben sighed. “What took so long?”

“We had to haggle with Ackbar over the price of that fluke.” Hank tossed a stick from a corn dog into a trash barrel. “Well, are we going on rides, or what?”

“I can't wait to hit the Kamikaze Star meself.” Charlie waved at the cage-like white and yellow roller coaster that dominated the back of the pier. “I heard it goes backwards. That's crazy. They ain't got nothin' like that in England.”

Ben shook his head. “I'm afraid I'm not that brave. I remember when Adam and Asha used to try to get me on the Comet, the wooden coaster at Seaside Pier. They only did it once. I could barely walk straight for the next half-hour.”

Luke looked up as they strolled to the ticket booth. “Asha?”

“Ahsoka Tano. She was a good friend of your brother's.” Ben smiled at the memory. “Nice girl. One of the few female Jedi Knights. She left the group after having some trouble with the Big Kahunas, our leaders.”

Maz herself sold tickets from the bright yellow cylindrical booth that was the first thing you saw on entry. She was one of Ocean View's true characters. She'd taken over running the Marine Adventure Pier in the late 60's, after her husband Sammy died, and had been a fixture ever since. Nothing escaped her. She knew all, saw all. 

Ben grinned as the others trailed him to her window. “Hello there, Maz. You're looking younger than ever.”

Maz smirked. She was a dark-skinned older woman with a shock of frizzy gray hair. Keen brown eyes judged through thick, round spectacles. “Save it, Kenobi.” She nodded at the teens and young adults behind him. “What's this, the cast of Porky's?”

The older surfer chuckled. “Thankfully, no. I don't know if I could deal with that level of hormones.” 

Hank winked at Leia. “Not a bad idea for later, though.” 

Leia wrinkled her nose. “In your dreams, dickwad.” She went right to Maz. “I'll have the book of 30 tickets, please.”

Maz laughed. “I like your spirit.” The tiny eyes behind the round glasses squinted as she handed her the bright red and yellow ride tickets. “I've been around. I've seen the same eyes in different people. Yours are familiar.”

Leia smiled. “I'm Leia Walker.” She nodded behind her, where Luke and Wedge were sharing some lewd joke. “That's my brother.”

“Walker...” She patted her hand. “Of course. George Walker's little girl, and his younger boy. I remember your parents well. Good people. And Adam, that brother of yours.”

Leia gathered the book of perforated ride tickets. “Maz, has anyone been asking you about selling this place? We saw a lawyer a couple of weeks ago pestering my uncle, and other people in town have said they've been harassed.”

Maz nodded. “Hell yeah. Looked like a skeleton in an expensive suit. I told him we didn't have any openings at the Haunted House. He tried just about everything short of lightin' a flame under my fanny to get me to sell to that pissant Palapatine. Finally said he'd better lay off, or I'd sue his boss' ass off for harassin' an old lady.”

“Empire Industries is after something.” Leia shoved the tickets in her purse. “I just wish I knew what.”

“They're after the whole damn town.” Maz took Luke's order for 30 tickets next. “They just don't make good folks like your parents anymore. Nice folks. Sure, they were shoobies, but they were decent. Respected the community, didn't pick on nobody. They were relaxed, you know?”

Luke sighed. “I miss them.”

“I do, too.” Maz nodded at the pier. “They were good customers. Took you to your first roller coaster right over there, the little Mighty Mouse.” She indicated a red and yellow steel coaster near the Whacky Shack.

“I heard you talking to Leia.” Luke's blue eyes shined brighter than the lights on the Ferris Wheel. “Did you know Adam? What was he like?”

“I knew your brother.” She handed the book to Luke. “He was a spitfire, that boy. Had a real temper. He was a maverick. No one could tell him anything, including Ben back there.”

Luke tucked the tickets in his back pocket. “Do you know what happened to him?” But Maz was already dealing with Wedge, her back turned to him.

Leia was debating whether to ride the Flyer wooden coaster or go easy on her stomach and take in the Ferris Wheel when Hank strolled up to her. “Charlie abandoned me for the Kamakazi Star. He's nuttier than a bird that's crazy about chocolate cereal. I like my stomach on the ground.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “I'm more of a Flyer man myself. No loops, just hills.” The music on the intercom changed to the Manhattan Transfer's version of “Boy From New York City” as he bounced along with the song.

“Are you just going to follow me around all night?” Leia started towards the kiddie rides. Maybe she just needed something simple, like the Carousel. 

“Why not? I don't have anything better to do.” They got into line with the parents and their children in strollers behind the bright red metal fence. 

“Hullo, Leia!” Chip waved to her. He somehow managed to look even skinnier in the ill-fitting blue and yellow t-shirt and shorts. “I'm glad to see you!” He nodded. “And you too, Mr. Solokowski. I've heard a great deal about you and Mr. Bachman around the Cottages.” 

Hank grinned. “All good stuff, I hope.”

Chip took their tickets, tearing the perforated paper and dropping it into a red wooden box. “Do be careful on the ride. There are children up there. Don't run when the ride is in motion, don't stand on the ride vehicles, don't...”

“Yeah, yeah, Goldenrod.” Hank patted his shoulder. “We're big kids. We'll be fine.”

“You'll like Maz's merry-go-round, Hank. It's different.” She wound her way past proud black stallions and magnificent white mares laden with painted roses to a set of metal stairs, leading him to a second, narrower level. The horses here didn't go up and down, but the benches were relatively comfortable, and the view was spectacular. 

Leia climbed on one of the flowery white horses. “This is my favorite merry-go-round on the whole boardwalk. There's another one at Sporty's Mid-Town Pier, but it's pretty normal, just one story and horses. This one let's you see everything around you.”

Hank got on a black charger painted with a green and red saddle and blanket. “I haven't been on rides since I was a kid at Coney Island. I should come back here before I leave.”

The young woman frowned as the carousel lurched to life, the cheery organ version of “In the Good Old Summertime” nearly drowning out her question. “Why are you so determined to run out now?”

“I was running a shipment, and I...kind of had to throw it overboard.” His eyes roamed over the purple and orange twilight behind the Giant Ferris Wheel. “Dunno if you've heard of Jasper Hutt. I think he's kind of a big deal down here.”

Her brown eyes widened in shock. “Jasper Hutt? He's a mob boss! He controls half the drug traffic in South Jersey. You lost his shipment? Why were you working for him, anyway?”

“I had to ditch it. The cops were on my tail.” Hank shook the reins on his fiberglass steed. “You don't need to know, sweetheart. Let's just say some of us don't have uncles who own hardware stores.”

Leia finally looked away from him, turning her attention to the boardwalk. There was no place on Earth like Ocean View's boardwalk. People chattered noisily. Rides squeaked, rumbled, sputtered, whirred. In the distance, she could faintly hear the waves crashing and the seagulls squawking on the beach. Fried potatoes and seafood vats sizzled. People screamed and laughed in six or seven different languages. “Lost In Love” by Air Supply mingled with the carousel's organ music. 

She was almost a little disappointed when, all to soon, the whirling slowed. This always was one of Maz's best rides. It was hard to beat the classics. 

She was about to ask Hank if he was up to the Flyer next when she heard yelling over the din. A blur of shiny black and white vinyl near the entrance to the pier caught her eye. As they went slower and slower, the blur came more into focus. Leia gritted her teeth and tapped Han on the shoulder. 

“What?” He was beaming ear to ear. “I'm winning the Kentucky Derby!”

Leia rolled her eyes. “I'm sorry to break up your race, but I think we have a problem.” She got off her horse as the carousel came to a complete stop, indicating the increasingly noisy fracas down at the entrance. 

Hank saw them after he reluctantly removed the belt and climbed off. “The Imperial Gang. What the fuck are they doing here? I doubt they suddenly decided they wanted to ride the Flyer. I think Dracula's Dungeon is more their speed.”

“Maz.” Leia stomped down the metal stairs so hard, Hank could feel them still vibrating. “Maz told me she got a visit from Tarkin. He tried to harass her into selling this place, but she threw him out.” More fearful screams came from the direction of the arcade and Larry's Fries. “Tarkin and the Imperial Gang are connected. I think they're both working for Empire Industries.”

Leia could have sworn she saw the same guy from the docks again, the one in green and red, with the motorcycle helmet, leaning against the railing for the outdoor dining area. She started in closer, but by the time she made it there, he was gone. She shrugged and went after Han. 

“Oh! Oh dear!” Leia thought people didn't ring their hands in real life anymore. Chip didn't seem to have gotten that message. He was wringing his hands like crazy, his blue eyes wide behind his very round and thick glasses. “Those men at the entrance are causing a terrible fracas! I would go help, but I have my job here, and I don't want all these little children getting hurt...”

“Leia!” Luke and Wedge rushed over next, followed by Arturro in a grease-smeared blue and yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts. “What's going on? We heard the yelling all the way over at the Bumper Cars.”

Leia was already heading for the entrance. “It sounds like the Imperial Gang is trying to make trouble again.”

Luke groaned. “Like what they did to the beach a couple of weeks ago wasn't bad enough! What do they want now?”

“Maz to sell out.” His sister shoved a few people out of the way with her oversized straw purse. “I'll tell you what Maz told me when we get there.”

Hank smirked. “Speaking of, looks like the old chick got here first.”

The Imperial Gang were tossing guests around in front of the entrance. Leia winced as one of the kids in the black and white jacket elbowed a family aside, grabbing their bucket of fries from Larry's counter. Two more were knocking down trash cans and shoving people away from the ticket booth. One was yanking out the intercom, distorting “On the Dark Side” from Eddie and the Cruisers.

“All right boys, break it up.” Maz ducked under Vader's legs and squeezed her way into the middle of the group. “This is still my property, and I'm not gonna let you jackaninnies trash it. Get out, before I call the cops.”

Vader blocked her. He was twice the size of the older woman, and yet she seemed to dominate him. “Oh yeah? You and what army, ya ol' bitch?”

An arm reached out and grabbed Vader's jacket. Leia was surprised to see Uncle Ben drag him out of the crowd. “I think this army should be sufficient enough.” He waved a hand at the four young adults behind him. “Why don't you go home and learn to respect your elders?”

“What, like you?” Vader sneered. “You're old enough to be my great-grandfather.”

Luke shoved in front of Ben. “Don't talk that way about my uncle!”

The Gang members around them all laughed. “Oooh, it's Stick Boy!” The towering man in the black helmet's voice managed to smirk. “What, you gonna pound me again? You did so well the last time.”

Ben put his hand on Luke's shoulder. “This little one isn't worth the trouble. Why don't I buy you all a soda, and we'll get away from this crowd?”

“I ain't takin' no pansy...” Vader's helmet locked on Leia. Several people went flying as he nudged his way through the crowd. He lifted the bottom part of his helmet long enough to kiss Leia's hand. She swore half of his right cheek looked burned and disfigured, like he was Michael Myers or something. “Well, hello again, beautiful. What brings you to this little fun pier?”

Hank grabbed her hand. “If you must know, pal, she's with me.”

“Actually,” Leia pulled her hand from both of them. “I'm here with my brother and my uncle.”

“Fun little family outing. How sweet.” Vader grabbed her arm. “Look, doll face, why don't we lose the fisherman and Stick Boy and go find some real excitement? Say, over at the Mos Eisley Cantina down on Rock Isle Avenue?”

“First of all, that's the worst part of town.” She pushed him away. “Second, I wouldn't be caught dead with you.”

Vader yanked her arm harder. She gasped. “That can be arranged, doll face.”

Suddenly, a very wide and hairy arm in a Twisted Sister t-shirt snatched Vader by the back of his black jacket. “The lady said 'no,' lad,” a thick North England accent growled. “Don't be a bloody prick.” 

“What the hell is this?” Vader tried to twist out of Charlie's ham-sized fists. “I didn't hear anythin' about an ape escapin' the county zoo.” 

“Bright lad. Very bright.” He tossed Vader into his buddies. “Now bugger off. Before I start separatin' limbs from sockets.” 

Hank grinned. “Just in time, Charlie. The dickheads thought they could make trouble.”

Vader smirked. “Can't fight your own battles, so you bring in the human ape. Nice, Fish Face.”

Hank glared at him. “Great thing to call someone when we can't see your face. What, are you that ugly?”

“I have skin problems.” Vader turned his fist to Maz. “We're here to bring a message to the old lady. Our boss wants this property. She can sell it the easy way...or we can play hard ball.”

Chip and Arturro came over next. Chip actually looked pretty angry for him. “You're a nasty man, threatening a nice lady like this! She's a good employer. She always pays us on time, and she gives us a discount on meals at Larry's Fries and Bigger's Restaurant.” 

Vader grabbed Chip by his throat. “Butt out, nerd breath, before I break you in half.” 

He never got the chance. Arturro let out a growl that sounded somewhere between Tarzan and the monster in “The Howling.” He launched himself at Vader, running head-first into his gut. 

The moment they hit the ground, Hank smashed the nearest guy in white vinyl in the face. Luke and Wedge clotheslined another guy. Leia knocked a third flat on his back when he tried to touch her breasts. Maz and Ben let a fourth trip over a colorful plywood counter. He crashed into the bottles set up for the ring toss game. Chip stumbled into the pier, gasping and clutching his throat. Arturro shoved Vader aside and went after his friend.

Hank grinned at Charlie as they ended up back-to-back. “Just like old times, huh pal?”

Charlie thrust his foot into another guy's crotch, then grabbed two and smacked their heads together. “I haven't had this much fun since we started that one bar brawl in North Carolina.”

Luke was never in a brawl before...but he was having the time of his life. He dumped half of a bucket of fries over one guy's head, then kicked another in the rear. Some of the spectators were starting to join in. Fries and chicken legs and funnel cake flew everywhere 

Ben and Leia came up to him as sirens were heard in the distance. “I think we can let the police handle the rest.”

Leia nearly doubled over laughing. “Look at the two of you!” She gently tugged them both over to one of the mirrors in front of the Whacky Shack. “Nice black eyes.”

Luke and Ben turned to each other and laughed. Ben touched the bruise on his right eye. “How did we manage to get the same ones on the same eye?”

“I have no idea. I've never had a black eye before. Uncle Owen would be so pissed.” Luke's smile turned down. “You wouldn't tell him we were in a brawl, would you? He'd ground us for life!”

Ben smiled...but he ended up wincing at a split lip. “What your uncle doesn't know won't hurt him.”

Wedge stumbled over, arm in arm with Hank, Charlie, and Arturro. Chip was behind them, still rubbing his throat. “Maz is talking to the cops,” Hank announced. “They got a couple of the guys. Most of them got away, including Vader.”

Charlie grinned, showing all of his sharp canine teeth. “Looks like Leia n' Luke ain't the only twins.”

Ben chuckled. “You have some rather nice bruises yourselves. I think we all got knocked around pretty good.”

Chip stopped next to Arturro. “Arturro Detonski, what made you do that? You could have been killed...or worse, lost your job.” He gasped as Arturro threw his arms around him. “Well, I understand you wanted to stand up for a friend. It was noble of you, but those men were twice your size!”

“Wait.” Luke stopped and sniffed. “What's that smell?”

Arturro sniffed next, nodding. Chip raised his long nose in the air. “Arturro says he smells smoke. Oddly enough, so do I.”

Hank and Charlie sniffed next. “It's not from the fryers at Larry's,” Charlie rumbled. “It's more like...”

“Like that!” Luke pointed to the flames licking at the side of the narrow storage building between the Whacky Shack and the Mighty Mouse mini roller coaster. 

“Shit!” Charlie's long legs got there first. “Someone get water, quick!” 

“Oh dear!” Chip threw a cup of warm lemonade that was sitting on the ground into the flames. “Call the fire department!”

The flames weren't big now, just on one corner of the storage building, but they were spreading fast. Wedge took off his shirt and tried smothering the flames with it. Hank, Leia, and Luke dashed over to the nearest beverage stand, tossing the largest cups of Pepsi Light, lemonade, and Teem they could find onto the fire. Charlie grabbed a bucket that held popcorn, filled it with water from the kiddie boat ride that wasn't in operation at the moment, and dumped it on the flames. Arturro had finally gotten most of it just as Maz and Chip hurried over with several fire fighters. Most of the other employees evacuated the Whacky Shack and shut down the Mighty Mouse. 

Maz's wrinkled brow fell in relief. “Thank god there's a Fireman's convention in town this week.” Everyone ducked aside as the firemen turned on the hoses and did their jobs. “I never would have gotten anyone over here this fast.”

Ben put his arms around the older woman. Arturro, Chip, Charlie, and several employees were pushing back onlookers and telling them to “bugger off” (in Charlie's words.) “It could have been worse, Maz. We were lucky we were over here. You know how easily fire spreads in these flimsy buildings.”

“I know too well.” Maz watched as the men doused the flames. “I remember when the old Ocean Park Pier went that way about a decade ago. Bunch of kids were fooling around in the off season, smoking. One dropped a cigarette, and whoosh! Whole pier went up like it was made of matchsticks.”

One of the firefighters brought a slightly singed lined notebook sheet to Maz. “We found this tacked to the wall in the back, near the fire. I'm surprised it wasn't consumed with the rest of it.” The other men were already leaving, the fire now just down to smoke. “You were very lucky, ma'am. The worst you probably got was some smoke and water damage in your room and a little smoke on the side of the Whacky Shack. I hate to think of what would have happened if we hadn't gotten there when we did. It looks like some kid dropped a cigarette by the walls and it caught fire.”

Maz took the note. Half the group leaned over her shoulder as she read the blurred scrawl. “Don't let your business go up in smoke. Next time, we'll set fire to a ride.”

“They're threatening you.” Leia's fists were clenched. “Those Imperial Gang bastards are outright threatening you!”

“Can't you take this to court?” Her brother put a hand on Leia's shoulder and shook it a little. He could never stop his sister from punching someone in the face when she was really mad. 

“With what evidence? This?” Hank waved at the smoking building. “This says nothing. We can't connect the Imperials with this, especially since most of them were busy brawling with us when this was probably set.”

Arturro shouted furiously in his native language. Chip nodded. “I agree.” He took off his glasses and wiped the water from the hoses off them, then turned to the others.“Arturro says that the fight in the entrance was likely a distraction, to keep people from witnessing the Imperials starting the fire.”

“Maz,” Leia insisted, her jaw set, “I will find out who did this, and they will pay. I swear it.”

“I don't know what you can do, hon.” Maz tucked the paper into her pocket. “I'll give this to the police when they arrive. Even if we don't know who did it, it's still pretty obviously arson.”

Ben sighed. “There's nothing we can do here now. I think we'd better go home. Maz, call me tomorrow and tell me if there's any developments.”

Maz nodded. “Right, you old codger. And don't you kids be strangers. You really saved my bean today.” She ran over to the ticket booth and came back with a book. “Here. Free passes for the whole summer to make up for your night being ruined.” She pulled green printed papers out of the book and handed one to everyone but Chip and Arturro. 

“As for you two,” she grinned to her employees, “you just got promoted. Artie, I know you're a good repair man. Some of these new rides, like the Kamakazi Star, have really fancy mechanical systems I couldn't begin to figure out. I heard you could. And Chip, I could use a good assistant, and maybe a translator. I can't always understand every fool person who comes through here. I've seen folks from as far away as Japan and India.“

Arturro bowed with a flourish. Chip's bow was more like a bob. “Thank you, Miss Kantana,” Chip added. “We're truly in awe of your largess. Does this mean we'll receive an increase in salary as well?”

She grinned. “We'll talk about that tomorrow, boys. For now, Chip, get back over to the merry-go-round, before the kiddies start tearin' the horses off. Art, let's help the firefighters clean up the mess.”

Hank tucked the pass in the inside pocket of his vest. “Well, this has been an exciting night. How about we blow this joint and take my truck over to the dunes by the canal? It's quiet over there.” He directed his lazy grin to Leia. “We could look at the stars, talk, drink, do some bird watching, have some fun.”

“Not tonight.” Leia dropped the pass in her wallet. “I need to get a hold of Senator Mothma. This is huge. If we could link it to the Imperial Gang attacking the beach...”

“Spare me all the talk about the Cottages and your senator.” Hank glared at her. “Don't you ever think of anything else?”

Leia glared right back. “Unlike some people, I have a conscience. The Cottages and the Marine Adventure Pier are Uncle Ben and Maz's lives. I've been coming here for as long as I can remember. I don't want the Imperial Gang to cause more damage.”

Hank stuck his finger in her face. “But what about you?”

Leia ignored him and kept going, following Luke, Wedge, and Ben down the boardwalk. Charlie ambled after them. “What about me?” She rolled her eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“It's nice that you're tryin' to help the old folks, but don't you wanna do anythin' else with your summer?” He indicated the boardwalk and the rapidly darkening beach behind it. “There's a whole world out there, sweetheart. It could be ours for the taking.”

“You could help, you know.” Leia walked fast, but Hank had longer legs and easily caught up with her. “You live at the cottages, too.”

“Not forever. Some of us have places to go and people we don't want to kill us.” His cocky grin became even wider. “You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me.”

“Yes!” Leia finally stopped, facing him. “You were a big help tonight. You and Charlie.” 

“That's not it.” Hank crooked his finger at her. “Come on. Admit it. You want the dick.”

Leia would have rather told him where he could take his dick. “You're imagining things.”

“Am I?” His lazy grin became a bit feral. “'Fraid I'm gonna leave without givin' you a good-bye kiss?”

Leia's eyes blazed. “I'd just as soon kiss Charlie.”

Hank lifted his glasses, his hazel squint directed down at her. “I can arrange that, Princess!”

“I guess you don't know everything about women yet.” She had to get on a convenient crate by Ed's Funcade to do it, but Leia did kiss Charlie fully on the lips the moment he passed. It wasn't the smartest thing she ever did. His face was all hair and bristles. She still managed to hop off the crate with her head held high, glaring at Hank as she passed.

“Wow.” Charlie almost stumbled into his friend. “She's damn good.” His own cocky grin showed every very large white tooth. “If you don't want her, mind if I have a go at her?”

“Laugh it up, fuzzball!” Hank finally just pushed past Luke and made for the nearest ramp to the street. 

Luke rubbed his shoulder. “Geez, what got into him?”

Charlie shrugged. “No bloody idea, mate.”

Neither Charlie nor Hank noticed the man in the green Members' Only jacket and the green and red helmet watching them from the red Formica booth at Mickey's Pizza. The moment they went down the stairs, he tossed his cigarette into the metal ash holder and went in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who lived or vacationed in Wildwood, New Jersey, from the 70's onward will recognize a lot of the names here. Marine Adventure Pier is an amalgam of the three Morey's Piers and Hunt's Pier in the early-mid 80's. The Kamakazi Star is named for the Kamakaze and the Jet Star, two fondly-recalled defunct roller coasters from Hunt's Pier and Morey's Pier respectively. (The Kamakaze can now be found under the name Ninja at Six Flags Over Georgia.) The Whacky Shack and the Flyer come from Hunt's, the double-decker carousel is still a popular attraction at Mariner's Landing, and the Mighty Mouse started at the Wild Wheels (now Adventure) Pier and ended up at Morey's. The Comet is named for the wooden coaster at Six Flags Great Escape in Queensbury, New York, but is based after the Great White on the Adventure Pier.
> 
> Curly's Fries and Jumbo's Restaurant can still be found on the boardwalk at the front of the Mariner's Landing pier. Ed's Funcade is actually further down the boardwalk, closer to the North Wildwood side. Mickel's Famous Pizza and Wings was named for Nickel's Midway Pier, which used to be across the boardwalk from Mariner's; it burned down in 1992 and is now a water park. Stores like 99 Cent Land abound on the boardwalk, selling everything from suntan lotion and cheap sodas to hermit crabs to boys, books, and knick-knacks from three decades ago. 
> 
> Dracula's Dungeon was named for the still-operating dark ride Dante's Dungeon, but it was based after Dracula's Castle, which survived the fire at Midway's to become the oldest ride in Wildwood through the early 2000's. Like Maz's Dungeon, it featured local teenagers playing monsters and jumping out at people (making it an icon of goth-oriented teens and their friends in the area). Unfortunately, it met the same fate as Midway when it burned to the ground after two teens were messing around and smoking on the grounds in 2002. 
> 
> The soundtrack to "Eddie and the Cruisers" did debut in 1983, but it wouldn't really become a hit until a year or two later, when the movie (about a fictional South Jersey bar band in the early 60's) started to turn up on cable. Given the movie's setting, I had to sneak in one of the singles from that album, "On the Dark Side."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jim Davis, creator of another famous geek (and his even more famous fat cat), for the "I TOUCHED SEAWEED!" line. ;)
> 
> Bernadette Tomlinson Memorial Hospital is named for the former Burdette Tomlin Memorial Hospital (now Cape Regional Medical Center) in Cape May Court House. It was, and has always been, Cape May County's only hospital. 
> 
> Also, beware of some nasty language in this part, including the F word.

The late July heat pounded the entire Jersey Shore the next day. The yellow ball of flame scorched every wooden tile on the roofs of Cottages 6 and 7. Luke and Leia started nailing down shingles at 8 in the morning. By 11, they were both dripping, and Luke swore his flip flops were melting. Even Leia had to agree it was time to have lunch and hit the beach. Uncle Ben and Wedge, who had been working on fixing the back porch steps on Cottage 3, joined them. 

Luke wasn't surprised that the beach was mobbed today. Even Chip and Arturro were out, Arturro literally dragging his taller friend into the water. Kes Dameron helped Poe build a sand castle, surrounding it with shells and pebbles.

“That's right, Luke.” The older man watched the youth as he charged his way into the barrel. “Go for it. Use the wave. Don't fight it.” Leia and Wedge were catching a few waves of their own. Leia always went for the big waves, but today, she seemed distracted. She only rode two smaller waves, and fell off of a third one. 

Luke was by her side in an instant. “You ok, sis?”

She rubbed her head where it banged the side of her white and neon yellow board. “Yeah. I'm just worried. You saw what happened to Maz's yesterday. What if the Imperial Gang tries something here?”

Luke grinned. “Then we kick their asses.”

Ben stroked his filmy silver beard. “You do have a point, but I don't want to worry everyone needlessly. Remember, two of the cottages house families with children. Kes and Hera and her crew have enough to worry about with feeding their young ones and keeping food on the table.”

“That's why I'm doing this.” Leia lay back on her surfboard. “Empire Industries bought the Alderaan Manor Hotel and Country Club, right?”

Ben nodded as he cut over to a smaller wave. “The last I heard. A few local boaters and fishermen have mentioned some activity going on, but nothing seems to be built. Palapatine hasn't mentioned putting anything up there.”

Wedge floated past. “I wonder what that old geezer has up his sleeve?” He stood up on his board as a wave came past. “Later, folks.” Luke stood up himself as his dark-haired friend grabbed the smaller tube and took it to shore.

Leia stood up on her board and straightened the top of her blue bathing suit with the wide white straps. “I can imagine. I did some research at Town Hall yesterday afternoon. Palapatine is gunning for a spot on the city council. He wants to cut funding for schools and families, make three popular surfer beaches private, and increase the rents on the boardwalk and the Walking Mall.” 

Ben wobbled a little as he got on his board. “He's been trying to get back on the city council for years. He actually was on the city council in the mid-70's, but they voted him out after he permitted the demolition of a few too many local landmarks and encouraged higher taxes for all but the wealthiest tourists.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “What a dickweed.” 

He cut into a mile-high keg, grinning as Leia went in beside him. He heard Wedge cheering on the shore. Uncle Ben brought up the rear. He had to admit, he was impressed. The older man could cut some damn sweet moves, including a few couldn't manage yet. Leia was just holding on, her eyes elsewhere.

He'd never felt so with-it in his life. He'd never gotten in the pocket like this. It was like...like he was air. Like Twilight was his bird, and he was the wings. His uncle was right. It was a religious experience. He held on to his board, trying for a couple of jumps. He managed two before the wave broke and he found himself on the shore.

“Wow!” Wedge ran up to him, still hauling his own board. “Damn, man. You were bitchin' back there.”

Leia came in next. “I'm impressed, brother dear. You actually stayed on.” 

Luke tossed his arm around her for a squeeze. “Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment.”

Cassian and Jyn clapped from their perch on the lifeguards' stand. “Beautiful, beautiful.” The dark-haired lifeguard grinned. “You'll be a top surfer yet, kid.”

Luke's shiny blue eyes were wide with hope. “You really think so?”

“You might even be better than Adam Walker.” Jyn nodded. “Maybe even Quinton Jinn...and he was one of the best there ever was. Or Yoda Yamagashi. Old don't mean you aren't good, man.” 

“Yoda Yamagashi?” Luke exchanged confused looks with Leia. “Never heard of him.”

Ben came up behind them. “He taught Quin and me everything we knew. Yamagashi took us both in after World War II. He was in Japan and Indonesia when surfing was just getting started. No one knows more about the water than him.”

Jyn leaned over Leia as Luke, Ben, and Wedge went over to talk to Kes. “Hey, we need to talk. Not here. Saw's staring at us. Meet me at Cottage 3 tonight, before the Rogues' party. Say, around 8?”

“I could do that.” Leia watched her brother as he tossed a rainbow-striped beach ball around with Ben, Wedge, and Kes. Poe laughed loudly every time someone dropped the ball or took a nose-dive in the sand. 

“Yeah.” Jyn winced as an older black man with fuzzy gray hair, hard dark eyes, and a “Head Lifeguard” t-shirt shot a look in their direction. “Man, I think our boss wants us to pay attention. Saw's a decent guy, mostly, but he's a real hard-ass on the beach. He's got this idea he's still leading the troops in Vietnam.” 

Leia leaned on her surfboard. “Why do you want to talk to me?”

Jyn's eyes were on the water. “You're the one with the connections.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Fulcrum found something big. You know, the DJ? Actually, no one really knows who she is. Well, Dad does, but he's been sworn to secrecy. Anyway, Dad was in on one of Palapatine's meetings, and Fulcrum actually brought recording equipment and took down all of it. Dad was in Palapatine's office, trying to get the money he owed him, when he found something huge in his desk. I told Dad I knew someone who could get it to the right people. He's scared to death ol' Palpy with find out.”

Cassian made a face. “The thing is, the equipment's kind of...sophisticated. We're going to need someone who can figure out how to run it.”

Jyn grinned. “And I know whom.” Two figures were body surfing on the smaller waves by the shore. “They should be coming back on the beach right about...”

“I TOUCHED SEAWEED!”

Jyn busted out laughing as Chip barreled past the lifeguard stand. He was covered in seaweed from the waist up. It was even up his nose. Arturro chased him with a few pieces, trying to shove it at him and freak him out more. People ran screaming, assuming he was some kind of sea monster.

Cassian grabbed Arturro's arm as he went past him. “Whoa, boy. No running on the beach.”

“Hey, we have a job for you.” Jyn leaned over him seductively. “Could you get your buddy? I don't speak...whatever it is you speak.”

Arturro waved his hand at Chip. Luke was helping him get the seaweed off. Chip's hands flailed as he tried to brush off the aquatic vegetation. “Get it off of me! Ugh! It's slimy and gunky and heaven only knows where it's been! I think it's trying to eat me! I saw something like this on a late-night movie once. There was this terrifying blob that ate everything in sight, including humans! It was awful. I never wanted to see another horror film.”

“Aw Chip, it's not that big of a deal.” Luke pried a piece off the rear of his faded gold shorts. “You know, they eat seaweed in soup and sushi in Japan.”

Chip sniffed. “Well, I'm not overly fond of sushi, and I find this vegetation abhorrent.” 

Leia pulled it out of his shorts. “Chip, we need your help and Arturro's tonight. Jyn's dad made a really big discovery. Really hush-hush.”

“Rather a James Bond sort of thing then?” Arturo grinned and nodded, his voice indicating that he was all for it. “Arturro would love the chance to attempt to be an undercover operator, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea. What if Empire Industries finds out what we're doing? Shouldn't this be going to the authorities?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, sis. I don't like this. What if someone tries to hurt you?”

“No one knows we have this.” Jyn shrugged. “Or so my dad says. He swears you can trust Fulcrum. He says she used to be a big surfer way back when. She's been here for ages.”

“What about the Rogues' party tonight?” Luke brushed sand off his board. “Wes is turning 21. They're throwing him a really big barbecue. You said you'd be there.”

Ben nodded. “We need to discuss our entrant in the Ocean View Boat Parade as well. The Ghost was our entry last year, but Hera said she agreed to represent Ackbar's Restaurant and Marina this year.”

Leia reached up and kissed her brother's forehead. “I'll be ok. I'm just going to hear what the tapes say, then take it into town. I'll be there by 9.”

“All right.” The small blond hefted his surfboard under his arm. “I'm gonna catch one more wave. Do you want to come with me?”

“That's ok. I think I'm going to take a shower.” She patted her brother on the shoulder. “Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise.”

Had either twin looked up at the road at that moment, they wouldn't have agreed. The man in the green and red Members' Only jacket, motorcycle helmet, and sunglasses kept a silent vigil from a concrete and green wood bench on the narrow boardwalk. The moment Leia started towards Cottage 2, he whipped out a huge wireless phone, pulled out the receiver, and pushed some buttons.

“Boss? We found out where the plans are...”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“This is messed up.” Leia was sitting on the couch in Jyn and Cassian's living room. “I can't believe they're really going to do this.”

The dry, perfectly enunciated voice of Peter Tarkin droned on from the tape recorder on the crab-trap coffee table. “I just received word from Mr. Simon Palapatine himself. The brand-new, state-of-the-art Empire Star Resort and Theme Park will provide thousands of jobs for the community. The building will be a 40-story hotel, with a gym, two pools, three bars, and four gourmet restaurants. This will also include a mall and amusement pier that will double the size of any of the current offerings in Ocean View.”

“What about the people who own those buildings, boss?” One male voice – Leia recognized it as belonging to a member of the Imperial Gang – whined. “We've gotten a couple of folks to give up, but most of them won't budge. And then, there's the plans for the hotel. You shouldn't have let someone swipe them. If anyone finds out about how the boss is buyin' up properties...”

“The plans you refer to are gonna be back in our hands in a few hours.” Vader's sibilant hiss nearly blended with the static on the recording. “Just don't be too proud of this great big thing you haven't built yet. It doesn't mean nothing next to the waves, man.”

“Still a surfer at heart?” She could almost hear the sneer. “You're a dumbass. I don't see some shitty surfing talk getting us the plans back, or getting all those dicks off their land, or...”

A gasp suddenly filled the room. The only other sound was Vader's hissing. “I find your lack of faith disturbing, dude.”

“Enough!” Tarkin's clipped British accent overrode Vader's rasp. “Vader, release him.”

“As you wish, Mr. T.” Chip winced at the sound of something being thrown hard into a wall.

“This bickering is pointless.” Tarkin's voice continued. “The moment we get the plans back, we'll deal with the hold-outs. Including Benjamin Kenobi and Mazina Kantana.”

Cassian groaned. “I don't want to hear anymore.” Arturro nodded and switched the machine off. “This is shit. It sounds like they're gonna try to buy everything out from under us anyway.”

Leia was studying the plans. “I'm no architecture student...but this hotel is HUGE. It would probably take up at least ten city blocks alone. And then there's the mall, the amusement park...”

Jyn leaned over her shoulder. “They'd need to tear down everything from the Lighthouse to about two blocks after Maz's. That's half of this part of the island!”

“What about the Cottages?” Cassian was pacing now. “Jyn and I live here! Kes and his kid and Hera and Kanan and their family and Mr. Kenobi live here! It would create even more traffic jams than we already get, too. And there's all those small businesses on the boardwalk and down by the hotels, including Kes'.”

Leia refolded the blueprints. “Beyond that, it would just about destroy all those small businesses and the smaller hotels downtown and on the south side of the boardwalk. Not to mention, most of the tourists here are families, young adults like us, foreigners like Chip and Arturro, and older people like Uncle Ben and Maz. Those aren't the kind of people who can afford a huge Vegas-style hotel.”

“They're not the kind of people they want, I think,” Chip began. Arturro spoke quickly, cutting his friend off. “He's right,” Chip translated. “They want those who are in a higher income bracket. Wealthy and influential citizens would be far more likely to pour money into a project such as this one than lower-class families, the middle-class elderly, or young people just starting out in life.”

“Great.” Jyn kicked at an old varnished side table. “So they're driving out most of town. There has to be something we can do about it.”

“I can do something.” Leia folded the plans and slid them into a manila folder. “I can get this to the City Council. They're meeting next week. I'll bet they have no idea what Palapatine's real plans are.”

Arturro had been looking out the window. His big brown eyes nearly popped out as he dashed over to Chip and grabbed the sleeve of his red and gold t-shirt. “What is it?” The taller British boy stepped over to the window...just as the sound of wood smashing and raspy breathing diverted everyone's attention. Chip jumped away from the door. “Oh my! The Imperial Gang! They've found us!”

Jyn grabbed a heavy old green and white lamp as Cassian ducked into the kitchen for a pan. “Leia, get out of here!” she hissed. “Go get help! Get to the Rogues' party!” Noisy talk and the radio playing Twisted Sister's “The Kids are Back” drowned out the Imperials' entrance. “Ben's there. You have to get the plans to him!”

“Oh no, you don't.” Vader was the last guy to smash through the door. “We want those plans, baby doll. We heard from a reliable source that you guys have them in your possession.”

“Oh yeah?” Jyn dropped the lamp on a table and put her hands on her hips. “What 'reliable source? Your mother?”

Vader let out a growl and grabbed Jyn by the arm. “Don't you ever talk about my mother that way.”

“Hey, get off her!” Cassian leaned in for a punch, but he barely made Vader's arm. Arturro opted to leap onto Vader's back instead. Chip ducked into a closet, whimpering about not wanting to get killed and how his best friend was completely and utterly crackers. Jyn brought the lamp down on the back of another Imperial. Cassian tripped a guy out the front window.

In the midst of the confusion, Leia dove between two Imperials and out the front door, the manila envelope and cassette snuggled under her arm. “After her!” Vader shoved Arturro aside and waved at two of the white-clad gang members. “You two, come with me. The rest of you, deal with these two.”

Arturro yanked the closet open. Chip was on his knees. “I surrender! Please don't hurt me!” Arturro let out a stream of exasperated gibberish as he helped his friend to his feet. “They're going after Leia? She has the plans and the tapes? Well, why on Earth didn't you tell me sooner?” The smaller boy pushed him towards the back door. “You couldn't find me? I was right there!” The back screen door slammed, cutting off the rest of Chip's fussing.

Leia had never run so fast in her life. She looked over her shoulder as three men pursued her. The backyard. They didn't know their way around here like she did. She could lose them in the backyards. She leaped over the first fence, the one she and Luke whitewashed a few weeks ago, and felt the wind fly through her short white pleated skirt. Why did she have to wear that? They probably saw her underwear.

The Rogue's barbecue was the next cottage over. She just had to get past Cottage 5. It was one of the empty ones. She tried to stay in the shadows, stay hidden. If they found her...well, she didn't want to think of what they'd do. Her fingers managed to reach for a good, sharp rock under a pine tree in Cottage 5's backyard area, just as she saw a short, stocky figure behind her.

“Arturro?” The outline of the barrel-chested boy could just be made out in the rapidly-growing darkness. Sharp yellow lights and the sounds of smashing and hissing bled into the shadows. She threw the folder and cassette into his arms. “You and Chip have to get this to Uncle Ben.” 

Bright yellow lights inched closer. Leia felt like she was in Friday the 13th. She half-expected Jason Voorhees to leap out of the bushes with a bloody chainsaw. “Go!” She shoved Arturro ahead. “This is our most desperate hour. The plans have to get to the city council. Uncle Ben and my goofy brother are our only hope!” 

Arturro stumbled out of the bush just in time. A thick arm reached for hers seconds after he took off. “Hey there, baby cakes.” The gang member's breath reeked of cheap whiskey and nicotine. “Where do you think you're goin'?”

His fingers were leaving bruises on her elbow. She glared at him. “Not where I can smell you, geek wad.”

“Sorry, baby.” He rubbed her elbow gently. She could almost see the sex in his eyes. “You know, you're pretty damn beautiful. I think it might be fun to do it in the moonlight...”

She whacked him over the head with the rock she had behind her back before he could contemplate the moonlight further. Sprinting for the Rogues' backyard really made her regret having worn her white sandals. They were slippery and not really made for marathon runs in the grass, but she didn't have the time to take them off.

Soft outdoor floodlights and the scent of burning coal and citronella came into her senses. She was almost there...so close...

She had no idea what she ran into. It was too dark to see. Leather and plastic blended with the blackness around her. She started to move back when her eyes roamed upwards, recognizing a familiar helmet. Unfortunately, she backed into two more Imperials in white. 

“Vader,” she snapped. “Only you could be so bold. My uncle and brother, not to mention the local police force, aren't going to let you get away with this. When the cops hear you've attacked people in their homes...”

“Don't even, babe.” Vader waved a finger in her face. “You're not entirely innocent in this. I wanna know where the plans your buddies stole are.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Leia turned her killer glare on him. “I'm on my way to my brother's friends' barbecue.”

“You're a liar and a thief.” He pulled Leia into his arms, holding his beefy leather-gloved hand over her mouth and turned to the remaining goons behind him. “Two of you, keeping looking for the other guys. I know I saw the nerds from the boardwalk. Everyone else, help me with her.” He stroked Leia's cheek. “This little girlie is going to go for a nice, soothing boat ride to Organa Island. Our boss wants to have a chat with her.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hank, I'm going to Jyn and Cassian's place.” Luke tossed his plastic cup into the overflowing wax-covered box being used as a trash can, yelling over Hobbie's portable radio blaring “The Best of Times” by Styx. “They should have been here by now.”

“Relax, kid.” Hank ground out his cigarette in the weed-choked grass. “She's not that late. I know your buddies. This party will probably be going on until 3 in the morning, if not later.”

Ben was sitting at the table, holding his hand on his stomach. “I don't know. It might be heartburn from the extra-spicy grilled chicken legs, but I feel that something is wrong.”

“I'll get the Alka-Seltzer.” Luke had just started into the house when a short figure in a blue plaid polo shirt barreled right into him. “Arturro?” The short, squat boy with the dark curls was pale and scared in the dark night. His brown eyes were two wide marbles. “What's wrong?” He made a face as Arturro spoke rapidly in his language. “Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying. Where's Chip?”

“We're doomed!” Chip rushed in, nearly passing him. He skidded on a pale yellow rag rug, turning around stiffly, like a robot. “There you are, Luke! Leia and the others are in considerable danger. There will be no escape for your sister this time.”

“Both of you, calm down!” Luke grabbed the nearest bottle of Coke and two plastic cups. “Drink this. Now, tell me, what's going on? Where's Leia?”

“The Imperial Gang was here.” Chip sipped his cup. “They did frightful things to the inside of Jennifer and Cassian's cottage. I'm afraid Mr. Kenobi may want to charge them extra for the damage.”

“We'll talk about the damage to the cottage later.” Luke ducked into the bathroom, ignoring the wooden sign on the door that said “Beware – toxic waste.” He riffled through the stacks of expired drugs in their medicine cabinet. “What happened to Leia?”

Arturro started, a little slower this time. “The Imperials abducted her,” Chip translated. “Or so Arturro claims.” The shorter boy held out the manila envelope. “He also says he has a private message for Mr. Kenobi. Quite frankly, I don't know what he's talking about. I thought Jennifer had the envelope.”

“Abducted?” Luke dropped the Alka-Seltzer on the side of the sink. Suddenly, he wondered if he was going to need it, too. “You mean, someone kidnapped her? Do you know where they took her?”

Arturro gulped his Coke and continued, a little faster now. Chip nodded. “Organa Island. Evidently, it's where their employer is currently residing.”

“We have to get out there.” Luke threw the tablet into water and hurried outside. “Someone has to stop these guys, before they hurt anyone else...including my sister!”

All three guys lunged for the phone at once the moment it started ringing. Luke got there first. “Hello, Rogues residence. Luke Walker speaking.”

“Hi, Luke.” Jyn sounded weary. “I'm at Bernadette Tomlinson Memorial Hospital in Ocean View Court House. Cassian's here, too. I drove.”

“What are you doing there?” Luke couldn't help his voice rising. “Are you all right? Chip and Arturro are here. They have the plans. They told me the Imperials grabbed Leia!”

There was a pause. Then, Jyn's voice dropped to a monotone. “The Imperials beat the shit out of Cassian. I'm not doing so hot, either. My head looks like a fucking ripe plum right now, but Cass...Vader kicked him in the ribs...broke his arm in two places...” 

“Oh god.” Luke's stomach dropped as Jyn's voice broke into a sob. “Sounds like what he did to Biggs on the beach, too. I'll see if I can send someone over. Wedge and Hobbie might be at least a little sober.” 

“We're ok, Luke. Really.” Jyn pushed back another sob. “Just find Leia and keep those plans safe. If the Imperials get those plans, half the town's going to be dead meat.”

“I will, Jyn.” Luke nodded. “I'll get them to Uncle Ben. I swear it.” He turned to Arturro and Chip as soon as he returned the phone to its cradle. “We're going to need to talk to Uncle Ben. He might know someone who'll get us to Organa Island.”

Ben was leaning over a slice of store-bought blueberry pie while talking to Kes Dameron. Kes' 4-year-old son Poe was using his pie filling as finger paint. Gluey indigo juice was smeared all over his plate, part of the picnic table, both of his plump hands, and most of his cherubic tan face.

“Look, Daddy!” He held up his hands proudly. “I'm all messy!”

“Yes you are, son.” Kes grabbed a wet wipe from a green quilted bag at his side. “You're very messy. You know that pie is for eating, not to play with.”

Hank laughed. “Aw, let the kid alone.” He had a chocolate pudding pop and was slurping the last of it. More than half of it seemed to have dripped down his knuckles. “He's having fun.”

“You're a worse tyke than he is.” Charlie came up behind him with a vanilla pudding pop of his own. “You couldn't keep yourself clean at meals if someone paid ya to.”

Ben sighed and rubbed his chest again. “Have either of you seen Luke? He went in the house for Alka-Seltzer twenty minutes ago. It shouldn't take twenty minutes to get heartburn medicine.”

“No, I ain't seen the kid.” Hank tossed his Popsicle stick in the wax-coated box as the radio switched to “What a Fool Believes” by the Doobie Brothers. “I did see Chip an' Arturro runnin' into the house like bats outta hell. Don't know what got into those two idiots. Probably thought they saw ghosts or somethin'.”

Charlie managed to swallow half of his pudding pop in one gulp. “I dunno, Hank. Chip looked pretty damn scared, even for 'im. Either there's a bloody horror movie monster back there, or somethin' bad happened.”

“Uncle Ben!” Luke took the back steps two at a time, his loose cream-colored hooded sweater flying in the small breeze. “We have to do something! They have Leia! She's been kidnapped! They're going to hurt my sister! We...”

Ben put up his hand as Chip and Arturro followed Luke in a more orderly fashion. “Luke, please. Now, from the top. What happened to Leia?”

Chip opened his mouth before Luke could. “She's been forcibly abducted, sir. The Imperial Gang broke into Jennifer and Cassian's cottage while they, Leia, and the two of us were going over the plans. Jennifer is with Cassian at the hospital in Ocean View Court House on the mainland. The cottage was considerably damaged in the fight.”

Arturro added some narrative in his own language. Chip nodded. “I didn't witness Leia's abduction, but Arturro did. He said he heard them silence her and drag her to the car. They stated that they were going to bring her to Organa Island to be questioned by their employer.”

“Oooh!” Poe gulped the last of his pie. “Is Leia gonna be ok, Papa? Will those bad guys hurt her? Like Skeletor on TV hurts He-Man?”

Kes shook his head. “Don't worry, son. You know how He-Man always gets Skeltor and rescues all the good people in the end. That's what will happen here. She'll be ok.”

“I like Leia.” Poe's lip quivered. “Leia is nice. She plays with me. She likes He-Man, too.”

Ben ruffled the little boy's glossy black curls. “We'll get her back.”

“How do you plan on doin' that?” Hank wiped his hands on a paper napkin. “I don't know if you've noticed, but the Imperials don't exactly mess around. Plus, there's Organa Island. You can't drive out there. You can't even take a ferry. And it's getting dark.”

“No, but we can take a boat.” Ben turned his piercing cerulean eyes on Hank. “You have a boat, and I haven't seen you drink much tonight.”

Hank shrugged. “Charlie n' me were going to head out early tomorrow. We need to get another trip in before we can leave.”

“Would you have enough time to take us to Organa Island?” Ben pulled out his wallet. “The only other person here who runs a boat is Hera, and I'm afraid she and her crew won't be back from their fishing trip until the end of the week.” He gave Hank a thin smile. “If it's a fast ship, of course.”

“Fast ship?” Hank glared at him. “She's the boat that did the Kessel Scallop Run in twelve minutes. She's fast enough for you, old man.” He leaned against the thick trunk of a willow tree, his eyes rolling upwards thoughtfully. “I want eight thousand dollars. In advance.”

“Eight thousand!” Luke's jaw dropped. “We could almost buy our own boat for that!”

“But who's gonna drive it, kid?” Hank's sneer dripped with contempt. “You?”

“How hard could it be?” Luke glared at him. “We could find another driver, Uncle Ben. We don't have to listen to this!”

“No, Luke.” Ben waved the boy away. “There isn't time.” He pulled a wad of bills out of his ancient leather wallet, the one that was now being held together with a rubber band. “This will be enough for a retainer. We'll give you more after we've found Leia.”

Hank counted the bills, then tucked the money in the back pocket of his jean shorts. “I'll meet you two at our cottage in twenty minutes.”

“What about me?” Kes took Poe on his hip. 

“Yeah!” Poe yawned a bit. “I wanna be He-Man!”

Ben leaned over the little boy. “You and your father can help by waiting for us to come home. If we're not back by the time the sun is up, your father will need to call the police and tell them what's happening.”

“I don't like this.” Kes gave his sleepy son a squeeze. “It's too late to be on the water. Not to mention, Kanan told me what happened the last time anyone went near that island.”

“We'll be all right.” Ben patted Kes' shoulder. “Tell the others what's going on. I'll call from Ackbar's as soon as we have her.”

Luke groaned as they crossed the yard to Cottage 7. “I'll have to sell the car I share with Leia to afford this!”

“We'll figure something out.” Ben followed Luke to the faded red truck parked on the street. “If the boat's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well.”

Luke swore as he looked up that he saw a man in green and red with a green helmet on a motorcycle across the street. He watched as Hank and Charlie joined them, climbing into the front cab as Luke and Ben got in the bed in back. There was something really freaky about the way he just looked at them. Luke thought he saw him whipping out a phone...but when he turned his head back as Hank was pulling out, the man was already on his motorcycle and half-way down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this part, I'll be starting to post the new chapters and settling into a more regular posting schedule. Look for new chapters from me on Tuesday and Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Hank attempt to rescue Luke's sister...with less than impressive results. Meanwhile, Uncle Ben has his own problems dealing with nasty Imperial Gang leader Vader, who turns out to have a personal vendetta against the older man.

“What a piece of junk!”

He couldn't believe they were going to Organa Island on THAT. It was as bad as Leia had described it to be, and worse. They'd be lucky if it made two knots.

“It'll make at least 100 knots when it gets warmed up,” Hank insisted, completely unfazed. “But we're in a bit of a rush here, so if you'll all just get going...”

Arturro had to drag Chip up the ladder. “I forgot how much I hate boat travel,” the tall blond groaned. “I get so terribly sea sick!”

“Barf over the side if you can.” Hank made for the wheel house. “I don't need the deck to smell worse than it already does.” 

Luke settled down on a coil of rope between and empty crab trap and bright orange net weights. Ben sat next to him. “How are we going to get past the guards?”

Arturro grinned and handed Ben a net. Chip had already sprinted for the side of the boat, his face greener than the waters of the Atlantic. “We'll have to fool them.” Ben grinned down at the net. “Hank, how much netting do you have on this hulk?”

“Enough for my needs.” The tall fisherman pulled back on the throttle, easing the ship into Ocean View Harbor. “Why?”

“When I was stationed in Japan during World War II, one of the most important things we had to learn about was the correct method of camouflaging ourselves. When done properly, you would be invisible to the naked eye.” He started wrapping net around the wheel house. 

“Whoa, old man!” Hank waved his hands. “What are you talking about?”

“We're going to go in disguise.” He tossed Charlie a wooden wheel of netting. “Here. Drape this over the sides. Make sure it doesn't get into the engine.”

Charlie saluted him. “Right on it, mate.” 

Hank pulled down on the throttle, sending moonlit spray over their heads. “What are you doing? I need those nets! I can't catch fish without 'em!”

“We'll make sure we don't damage them, Hank. We're just borrowing them.” Ben gave him an easy smile. “Trust me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia had been taken across the bay on Tarkin's private yacht, the Mary Shelley. The main building for the Alderaan Manor Country Club and Resort was one of the oldest in Ocean View County, having been built in 1876 as a fanciful home for an eccentric millionaire. The wealthy steamship magnate died after only a few years of residence. After sitting empty for a decade, the house was eventually turned into a hotel. It had remained an exclusive country club and one of the most expensive hotels in or around Ocean View until hotels were built on the island that were even more expensive, with more modern amenities and no need to rent a boat to get to the grounds. 

Two men in red and black Empire Industries uniforms tossed her into one of the bedrooms. The lavish canopy with the bright floral bedspread and cheerful yellow curtains failed to comfort her. There had to be a way off this island. The plans had to be sent to Senator Mothma, or other local businesses would suffer the same fate as the Royal Naboo and Old Republic hotels. 

It was nearly daylight when they finally dragged her into what appeared to be a private office. It had probably been the steamship millionaire's office at one time. The books on the heavy walnut wood shelves were ancient, mostly on running hotels, the steamship business, the Atlantic Ocean and the boats that crossed it, or the local municipalities. 

She knew who the gaunt older man behind the massive walnut and brass desk was instantly. Vader hovered like a shiny black cloud by his side, occasionally peering over his shoulder at the prisoner. “Mr. Tarkin,” she snapped. “I should have expected to find you holding these idiots' leashes. I recognized your foul stench when I was hauled in here. Lavender water, I think? Rather old fashioned, for an ambulance chaser.” 

Tarkin stood, grabbing her chin and pulling it up to admire the girl's flashing eyes. “Charming to the last, don't you think, Vader?”

“Huh?” Vader had been concentrating at the sound of a motorboat out the window. His helmet-clad head moved back over. “Oh yeah, her.” She didn't like the smirk in his voice. “She's cute. A real trouble-maker, but cute.”

“And I can make a lot more trouble for you if you don't bring me back to the island as soon as it's light.” Leia glared at them. “You're in violation of at least six federal laws, including kidnapping and trespassing on and destroying private property. Vader and his idiots did major damage to my uncle's cottage, damage that you'll likely have to pay for.”

“Ahh, the cottages.” As Tarkin stood, Vader roughly grabbed Leia's arm and shoved her to the back window. Though they were mostly surrounded by trees and an unkempt golf course, she could see a couple of Vader's boys making their way to the docks. The trio carried car jacks and baseball bats. One of the boats was wound with fisherman's nets; despite the encumbrance, she'd recognize it anywhere. “Since you're reluctant to tell us what you've done with our property, we intend to...remodel...your uncle's prized real estate. What Vader and his gang did to your friends' home last night will seem like Sunday School by comparison.”

“No!” Leia's sable eyes widened. “You can't do that! There's kids there, including a four-year-old! People live there!”

“You would prefer another target? Perhaps something larger and more substantial?” He crowded the girl against the window. “I'm tired of asking, child, so it'll be the last time. Where are those plans?”

Leia blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Dantoonie, on the mainland. The old schoolhouse.”

“There, Vader, you see? She can be reasonable.” He pulled Leia from Vader's grasp. “You can take your men to the Cottages as soon as it's light enough to be out on the ocean.”

“What?!” The girl in white struggled in the gaunt lawyer's arms. “You said you wouldn't hurt them!”

“I never said that.” His piercing blue eyes glared down at her. “Dantoonie is too far on the mainland to make an effective display, and that schoolhouse is a National Historic Landmark. We don't want to bring the federal government into this. But don't worry. We'll deal with your meddling friends soon enough.”

“No! Let me go!” She made for the door, but Vader wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and carried her down a hall before she could get close. He yanked open a closet and swung it open, throwing her into two brooms and a shelf of toilet paper. “You asshole!” Her little fists pounded on the front of his black leather jacket. “You won't get away with this!”

“We already are.” He stroked her brown buns. “You know...you don't have to go through this. I can take you away, find us a place to hang out, get to know one another. I know a place under the boardwalk...”

Leia slapped his hand away. “You're going to rape and harass me, too? You're a real piece of work. I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last man on this planet!”

“Can't blame a guy for trying.” He stepped back, slamming the door in her face. His “Later, babe” was muffled by the heavy oaken door and the sound of a broom handle being wedged against it. 

She pounded hard on the door, yelling at the top of her lungs. When pounding proved ineffective, she threw her body into the wood. That only resulted in a sore arm. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her gaze roamed around the tiny room. It was mostly shelves and shelves of bathroom cleaning supplies, toilet paper and bottles of floor wax, Pledge furniture spray, and bleach. 

“Ow!” A wooden dowel fell on her head with loud smack, then clattered against the door. As she rubbed her bruised noggin, she looked against the door to see what attacked her. The other broom, with its well-varnished handle, had been dislodged as she'd searched the shelves. “This'll do.” She took the handle and smacked it as hard as she could. If she couldn't break the door, she'd at least get someone's attention. 

She was on her sixth thwack when the door was flung open. “Sis, it's me! I'm here to...oof!” Leia's last swing accidentally made contact with her rescuer's gut. Her brother doubled over, clutching his stomach.

“Luke!” She leaned the broom against the faded violets on the wallpaper and bent over to attend to her winded twin. “I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you.”

“That's...ok...” her brother wheezed, in a voice considerably higher than usual. He'd thrown on one of the white leather jackets worn by the Imperial Gang; the helmet lay beside him. It made a rather odd combination with his loose tan shorts, old green tie-dye flip-flops, and Howard the Duck t-shirt. 

Gunshots rocketed the hallway as Hank Solokowski and Charlie Bachman came barreling past them, followed by at least five workers in red and black jumpsuits with “Empire Industries” embroidered on the chest. “Come on, kid!” He grinned. “Oh good, you found Her Worship. Now all we need is to pick up the old man and get out of here.” 

Charlie and Leia helped Luke to his feet. “You all right, mate?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Luke pushed Leia aside as another bullet ricocheted on the woodwork. He pulled out a small black box. “Hank, I'm glad you had these walkie-talkies. Chip, are you and Arturro all right?”

“For the moment.” Chip's British accent sounded a bit whiny over the back box. “We dispensed with those men you, Mr. Solokowski, and Mr. Bachman rendered unconscious. They're in the storage sheds by the pool.” Arurro's higher voice was a little crackly. “No, Arturro, I don't think they have a crocodile pit we can dump them in. This is New Jersey. The only crocodiles here are in the reptile house at the Ocean View County Zoo.” 

“Have you seen Ben?” Another bullet lodged in the wall way too close to Luke's head. “He was supposed to be dismantling the security system, so we could get out of here.”

“Not since he left...” The sound of bullets now matched the ones flying past Luke's nose. “I'm going to have to sign out. We have a few problems. Arturro, wait for me!” The static that followed didn't sound too much different from Chip's fussing. 

“This is some rescue,” Leia grumbled. “You boys got in. Didn't you have a plan for getting out?”

“Don't look at me.” Hank waved his gun at Luke. “Your brother and uncle are the brains here, sweetheart.”

Luke glared at him. “Stealing the uniforms was your idea. I couldn't even see in that helmet!”

Leia rolled her eyes and pulled the broom out of the closet. As soon as it was in her hand, she brought it up over the head of the nearest Empire Industries employee. It was hard enough to make him drop his gun. Hank took advantage of the distraction to ram into the side of another, making him drop his gun. Charlie threw two more into the wall.

Darting to the back of the hall, she flung open two wide windows that flanked the back of the hotel. “Into the dumpsters, boys.” Still holding the broom, she leaped out the window. 

Hank leaned over as she landed in the wide metal trash containers below them. “Is she crazy? This is no place for dumpster diving!”

“Either we jump, or we deal with more of Tarkin's men.” Luke winced as bullets shattered an antique lamp on a table. “I'd rather deal with the garbage.” His jump was far less graceful than his sister's, really more like a belly flop.

Charlie winced as he leaned out the window. “I ain't goin' down there! I smell dead things down there, and skunk, and...”

“Get down there, you big furry oaf!” Hank gave him a swipe on the rear. “I don't care what you smell!” He shoved his protesting co-pilot out the window, then jumped himself with an impressive Tarzan yell.

The landing was just as crunchy and disgusting as he figured it would be. “This was a really brilliant idea, Princess,” he grumbled as he struggled among thick black plastic bags. “What a wonderful smell you discovered. What do you think it smells like, Charlie? Rotten eggs? Exploding heads? Maybe cabbage that's been boiling for a hundred years?”

“Oh, shut up.” Leia brushed drops of cola off her white skirt. “It could be worse.”

She seriously regretted those words as bullets exploded off the tulip trees over their head. “Something's alive in here!” Luke let out a screech as he pulled his leg away, revealing three long scratches. “Owww! I stepped on an animal, or something furry!”

Hank threw a hand over his head. “Shh! Do you want them to find us here, kid?”

After a few minutes, the silhouettes at the window drifted back into the house. “All clear, boys.” She managed to climb out of the dumpster first with some difficulty. The other three followed, with Charlie helping Luke out. “Ok, Luke, let's take a look at your leg.”

Three angry red scratches ran horizontally down the side of Luke's right thigh. “Damn, kid.” Hank winced at the jagged cuts. “What the hell was in there, a bear?”

His sister shook her head. “More likely a raccoon got stuck rooting around for dinner.” Charlie handed her a crushed tissue from his pocket. Leia wiped at the trickle of blood running down his leg. “Doesn't look like it's too serious. You're lucky he didn't bite you. We don't need to be dealing with rabies on top of everything else.”

Luke turned pale at the mention of diseases. “Swell.”

Hank started down the nearest path. “Ok kid, if you're able to walk, we can get out of here. Those guys aren't going to stop looking for us.”

More bullets splintered the tree trunks around them, these shot by three Imperial Gang members. “Well, that was fast.” Hank pulled a small black gun out of his pocket. “Charlie n' I will handle these guys.” He hastened down the dusty path after them, yelling “We'll meet you at the boat!” 

“Er, sorry, mates.” His towering co-pilot shrugged. “Got to go make sure 'e's ok.” He rushed after his friend and the Imperials.

“You know,” Leia started as they took the other path, “I have to give that man credit. Hank does have courage.”

“What good will it do if it gets him killed?” Luke winced as he heard more bullets in the distance. “Wait. I have an idea.” He ran for the nearest tree trunk and shimmied into the branches.

Leia groaned. “What are you doing? This is no time to pretend to be Tarzan!”

“They won't know to look for us up here.” He slid his fingers down to Leia. “I'll help you, sis.”

“Oh please. I'm better at climbing trees than you are.” Unfortunately, she'd forgotten she was wearing a sundress and white sandals with slippery soles. It took her much longer to haul herself into the branches than he did. 

“What was that about being the better climber?” Luke grinned. 

Leia rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Luke.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke had actually begun to enjoy swinging through the trees. It was like being in one of those B jungle movies from the 40's he liked to watch on Channel 17 late at night. Here he was, the great explorer, escaping his foes, with his sister and partner by his side. They'd return to his uncle, a scientist, and the pirates who brought them to this island, then would make sure that the plans for the deadly ray gun were back in the hands of the authorities...

“Yeow!” Another bullet shattered wood under their feet. “Luke, snap out of it!” Leia grabbed his hand. “We're almost there.” She pointed ahead of them. The docks loomed ahead of them, close enough that they could almost touch it. “Let's get out of...oh!”

“Freeze!” Two Empire Industries workers in red and black coveralls pointed guns up into the trees. “Come on down, kids. Our boss wants to talk to you.”

“You'll never take us alive!” Luke yelled down at them. He grabbed a vine and his sister's side. “Hold on. We're boarding ship.”

“What?” Leia didn't have the chance to protest further, or even breathe, before her brother wrapped his arm around her, gripped the vine tightly, and swung over the heads of the surprised dock workers. They landed in a heap on the top of a coil of rope.

“Luke Walker,” Leia groaned as she rubbed her rear, “that was the craziest thing you ever did!”

Luke was already untying the boat from the dock. “It got us here, didn't it?”

“Luke! Leia!” Chip hurried out of the paths that went to the golf courses first, followed by Arturro. “We lead the men on a merry chase. They think we're still back at the golf courses. Which, by the way, are more like the golf jungles. They need to prune the bushes and apply weed sprayer to the lawn.”

“We'll tell Tarkin that later.” Luke shooed the duo up the boarding ramp. “Do you still have the tapes and plans?”

Arturro disappeared into the main captain's cabin, going a mile a minute in his language. “Roughly translated, Arturro hid them in the floor boards in the secret hiding spot Mr. Solokowski showed us when we arrived. I don't know why he did this, but it is out of sight.”

“As long as you know where they are.” Luke's blue eyes swiveled nervously towards the paths from the house. “Where's everyone else? Hank, and Charlie, and Uncle Ben?”

Even as the young man finished his sentence, more gunshots echoed on the docks. Hank and Charlie barreled at full speed out of the trees. “Get on the boat, kid!” Hank grabbed another rope on the dock. “We'll finish this!”

Luke squinted, trying to see into the dusky dawn rising over the green leaves. “Where's Uncle Ben?”

“Not a clue, kid. Didn't see him.” Hank threw the last rope on-deck, then almost leaped off the dock. “I hope the old man found the mechanism to open the fences around this island, or this is gonna be a really short trip.”

Charlie looked up as shouts were heard on the shore. “There they are! Vader, too!”

Everyone flew down the plank and onto the dock as Ben chased Vader to the shore. “The circle's complete, old man.” Vader held a bat over his head. “When I left you, I was the learner. Now I'm the master, pal.”

“You're no master, Vader.” Ben's intense blue eyes glared up at him. “You'd hit an unarmed senior citizen.”

“You? You were actin' like you were a hundred when you were forty.” Vader lunged for him, his beefy fists flying. To Luke's surprise, his uncle mostly managed to hold his own, nearly knocking Vader off the dock at one point. 

Luke started towards him, but Hank, of all people, pulled him back. “Let 'em fight, kid. Sounds like this is between the two of 'em.”

“But he's my uncle! Or close to it, anyway.” Luke tried to pull away. “I have to help him!”

The combatants on the shore were too involved in their duel to pay attention to the group near the boat. “You can't win, Vader.” Ben pulled away. He was breathing hard and moving slower. His right eye was so swollen, it was almost shut. “If you strike me down now, I'll become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.”

Vader let out a hiss when his uncle got a strong right into his chest. “What the fuck does that mean?” 

Ben didn't answer. He was clearly tiring, even though his fists were still raised. This time, when he went after Vader, the beefier man was ready for him. He caught him hard in the chest, then gave him a sharp kick in the side with his steel-toed leather boots. Luke and Leia gasped as Vader swung a bat into their uncle's chest and rear, leaving him gasping and barely conscious on the deck. 

“NOOOOOO!” Vader was about to wallop the prone Ben over the back when a blond blur in loose khaki shorts and a Howard the Duck t-shirt ran smack into him, knocking him to the deck. “You bastard! You killed him!”

“No, Luke! He's ok!” Leia and Chip were helping Ben to his feet. “He's breathing!”

“Not very well, though.” Chip pulled a perfectly pressed white handkerchief out of his pocket. “We have to get him to a hospital, quickly!”

Luke was still pounding at Vader. “What did our uncle ever do to you, you jerk?”

“This!” Vader flipped open his helmet. The skin underneath was a jagged sea of angry purple and red welts and burns. “Your uncle did this to me, Stick Boy. It's his fault I look like I'm gonna terrorize Camp Crystal Lake! Friggin' Jason Voorhees is better lookin' than I am!”

“But...” Luke stammered, scrambling back, “that's not true...”

“Lad, this is not the right time to kick the bloody snot out that bastard.” Charlie darted down the wooden ramp and easily lifted Luke over his shoulder. “We'll give that arse the what-for later.”

As soon as Charlie stomped on-board, he and Arturro pulled in the ramp, and Hank pulled them out of the docks as fast as he could. Gun shells created geysers a mile high around the Falcon, but the small fishing vessel was too quick to catch them.

“You came in this thing?” Leia snarked as she joined Hank in the wheel house. “You're braver than I thought.”

“You'd be surprised, Your Worship. I've got a few tricks in this baby.” He pushed a button, letting off a smoke screen that blanketed the bay in a rolling fog. Another button shot water into the air, pushing bac two speedboats on their tail.

Charlie poked his head out. “Want to use the guns and harpoons, mate?” 

“Yeah.” Hank winced as more bullets exploded around them. “Take over. I'll get the harpoon. The kid might be up to shootin'.”

Luke was down below, in the bedroom he and Charlie shared on long trips. He was wiping his Uncle's split lip, his eyes red like he'd been crying. “I couldn't stop him,” he heard him whimper. “I couldn't protect you.”

“You did what you could.” Ben coughed as another explosion rocked the ship.

Hank felt a little guilty about breaking up such a tender scene, but they needed Luke's help. “Come on, kid. We're not out of this yet.”

Ben nodded and struggled to sit up, an arm around his chest. “Chip and Arturro can stay with me. You go and help get rid of these nuisances.” 

Luke didn't like it, but he knew his uncle was right. He could see two black and white speed boats, one with mounted guns, out the porthole window, even as he got to his feet. He followed Hank up the scuffed wood and metal steps back to the main deck.

“The harpoon's on the end, kid.” Hank rolled his eyes at the shocked look Luke gave him. “No, I don't hunt whales. What, you want me to get arrested? Not only are most of them bigger than this boat, but most of them are also protected. You catch a whale on purpose, you can get arrested quicker than Jason Voorhees can carve up teenagers.”

“I don't think that matters at the moment.” Leia poked her head out the door of the wheel house. “Here they come!”

The duo ducked more bullets as Hank pulled what appeared to be a machine gun, a real model from one of gangster movies of the 30's, from a storage area under the deck. Luke's “harpoon” was more like a giant crossbow, shooting sharp arrows that pierced the speedboats' gas tanks and guns. Hank took out the men on the decks and shot off watery explosions of his own, covering their exit. 

“Hey, Princess.” Hank handed her balloons he'd been filling from a plastic bottle on the ship as the last two boats closed in on them. “Here. Shoot these at their windshields.” 

Leia raised an eyebrow. “All right.” She took a bucketful, throwing them with a hard right as the boats slammed into them. One hit their windshield; two more landed on their roofs and on the men, covering them with black ooze. “Oil. They're filled with oil.” She smirked at Hank. “Nice.”

“Thanks...fuck!” A final bump nearly sent them all to the decks. He nearly landed right on Leia. “Well hello there, Princess. You can't get enough of me.”

“In your dreams.” Hank rolled off, clutching his chest after Leia gave him a white sandal to the midsection. She threw a gas-filled balloon at one of the guns, making it too gunked-up to work. “Finish 'em off, baby brother!”

“I'm not a baby!” Luke grabbed the gun and shot a hail of bullets into their side. The impact from the gun sent him head over heels onto the deck. He looked up in time to see the final Empire Industries boat run aground at Pennsylvania Road Beach, leaving its occupants arguing over how this happened and who should push it back first.

Leia grinned and threw her arms around big Charlie. “We did it!”

Charlie wrapped his arms around the girl. He gave GREAT hugs, warm and furry. “We're bloody amazin', lass!”

Hank smirked as he joined them at the wheel house and Charlie went to clean up the deck. “Not a bad bit of rescuin', huh?” He took the wheel, his lazy grin plastered on his face. “Ya know, sometimes, I amaze myself.”

“That doesn't seem too hard.” Leia made a face. “I think they let us go. We got away too easy.”

“Easy?” Hank turned from the wheel. “You call that easy?”

“They know where the cottages are.” Leia waved her hand at the shoreline of Ocean View Island. “They're probably following us.”

Hank shook his head. “Not this ship, sister.”

Leia settled down in the cracked black vinyl navigator's chair. “At least we still have the tapes and the blueprints.”

“What's the big deal about all this?” Hank's eyes were on the water. “Why does everyone want a bunch of tapes?”

“They're concrete evidence that Tarkin, Vader, and Empire Industries are pressuring residents of Ocean View to sell their homes and businesses, in order to build a massive hotel and mall that could destroy half the town.” Leia sighed. “Palpatine's ruthless. Senator Mothma's had at least three hearings accusing him of environmental and safety infractions. He's wiggled out of every one. It's not over yet.”

“It is for me, sister.” Hank kept one hand on the controls. The other waved a finger in Leia's face. “Look, Princess, I'm not in it for your cottages or anything else. I have enough problems at the moment. I don't want Empire Industries up my ass. Your uncle's paying me good money to rescue that sweet little fanny of yours.”

“You don't have to worry about the reward.” Leia stood abruptly, at least as well as she could on a swaying ship. “If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive.” 

Luke chose to pop his head in at this tense moment. “Leia, Uncle Ben's conscious, but he's coughing a lot. I think he may have broken ribs. We have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible.” 

“I'll watch him, Luke.” She spoke to her brother as she shoved past him, but she glared at Hank. “Your friend's quite a mercenary, brother. Wonder if he really cares about anything, or anybody.”

“I care!” Luke tried to insist, but Leia had already taken off. He took her place at Hank's side. “So, what do you think of her?”

Hank's eyes remained on the water, but they were far-away. “Tryin' not too, kiddo.” 

Luke noticed Han's dreamy look. If there was one thing he had no problem with, it was playing matchmaker. “You know,” he started, “Leia dropped her boyfriend last winter. I don't think Tommy Isolder was right for her, anyway. He's a big jock. Ok guy, but not really Leia's type. She needs someone who challenges her.”

Hank snorted. “A princess and a guy like me?”

“Sure, why not?” Luke grinned. “You don't have anyone else right now, do you?”

“Don't need anyone else,” Hank muttered. Not after Brianna, he added mentally. She'd joined the Army as a nurse, leaving him high and dry...and he was the one who had to tell her dad when she died in the Afghanastan. 

“You think it over.” Luke gave him that sunny, trusting smile. “I think Leia likes you.”

“She has funny ways of showing it.” The pilot rolled his eyes.

“If she insults you, that means she likes you.” Luke chuckled. “I know my sister. She's crazy about you. She's just too stubborn to admit it.” 

Hank didn't know how to respond to that. He settled for “We're coming up on Ackbar's, kid. You tell your sister we're going to be docking in a few minutes.”

“Yeah.” Luke continued beaming. “You think it over, ok?”

“I will, kid.” Hank turned his eyes back to the twinkling lights on the harbor...but his mind was filled with images of the sassy preparatory school girl who took no shit from anyone, even him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Had Hank turned his radars on that that moment, he would have realized that Leia was dead right about them being followed. A familiar green and black speed boat lingered in the waters, just off his scope. “Are you sure we're following them?” Tarkin tried to move around on Vader's legs. The boat was so full, he had to sit on the lap of the Imperial Gang's leader. “I'm taking an awful risk, Vader.”

“Relax, Mr. T.” Vader's voice hissed confidently from under the helmet. “I know what I'm doing.”

“I can tell you about Solokowski.” The man in the black Ray Bans and green and red Members Only jacket sneered from the controls. “His real name is Harold, but everyone calls him Hank. He and that British Hulk Hogan buddy of his are involved in a number of drug running deals, including one with the Hutt they backed out of.”

Tarkin's smile more resembled that of a happy corpse. “I suppose someone should tell the authorities about his activities. After all, transporting illegal drugs has been coming increasingly under fire of late. Local police and federal agents may be quite interested in this.”

“Screw that, old man.” Bobby Fett started up the gears. “I just wanna bring him to my boss. I'm getting good money for his skinny ass.”

Even Vader shuddered at Tarkin's unbridled delight. “We may be able to find a way to give us both what we want.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader thinks attacking the residents of the Cottages By the Sea will be a piece of cake. After all, they're just a bunch of families, drunk college students, and older people. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for F-bombs and a few homosexual slurs in this chapter.

The sun was just barely rising over Ocean View Island as Hank pulled into the dock. The moment they got in, Leia ran over to the pay phone booth at Ackbar's. Luke and Charlie helped Ben down the planks. “You're not breathing very well,” Luke gulped. “We've got to get you to Ocean View Courthouse as soon as possible.”

“I'll be...fine...” Ben looked up at the boy. “The Cottages...are more important. You have to warn the residents and evacuate, before the Imperials arrive. Call Kes. He has to be worried sick by now.”

“Evacuate?” Luke shook his head. “Uncle Ben, this is our home! Shouldn't we defend it?”

“Luke, there are children here. Older people.” Ben shifted against his nephew. “I told you what happened to the Jedi Knights when they took on the Imperials. They were slaughtered. I don't want that to happen to us.”

Hank emerged from the Falcon. “Look, old man, I don't care what you do. Charlie and I have to get going. We were supposed to be going on a fishing trip first thing this morning. Pay us when we get back.” He tossed Luke a jingling set of keys. “Here, kid. You need my truck more n' I do right now.”

“Hank,” Luke insisted, “can't you stay? You saw what we're up against. You live here, too.” 

“Not for long.” Hank shook Ben's hand. “I wish you guys luck. As soon as you get in, call the cops. They'll deal with this better n' us regular people can.”

“I'll make sure they do,” Ben wheezed. He winced when he leaned over to shake Hank's callused hand.

Luke just pulled away. “All right. Take care of yourself, Hank. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?”

Hank watched the quartet as they stumbled over to the parking lot. “Hey kid!” He called out to him. “Don't forget to catch a wave for me.”

Luke gave him a faint smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Sure.”

“You're fuckin' crackers!” Charlie scolded. “The kid's right. We need to go back. There ain't no bloody way they're gonna get past those blighters on their own.”

His best friend just started loading wax boxes onto the deck. “What are you talkin' about? I know what I'm doin'.”

Charlie sighed. “Right, mate.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia met them at the entrance to Ackbar's, the plastic bag with the tapes and blueprints hanging on her wrist. “I called Bernadette Tomlinson Memorial. The ambulance for Uncle Ben should be here in about 10 minutes. Talked to Jyn, too. Cassian's better, but he'll still be out for at least another day.” She took Ben's arm. “I'll go with him in the ambulance, then call the City Council from there. The rest of you, get to the Cottages as quickly as you can.”

Luke gave Leia a hug, then gave his uncle a smaller one. “Take care, you two.” 

Uncle Ben gasped when Luke squeezed him. “That's...quite all right. You get back to the Cottages, or the other residents may find themselves in the hospital with Cassian and me.”

His nephew nodded. “We'll do you proud, Uncle Ben. Come on, boys.” They headed to the battered red truck sitting in the empty parking lot while Leia and Uncle Ben settled down on the wooden and wrought-iron benches in the front of Ackbar's.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wedge! Wedge”! Luke zoomed across the lawn, ignoring the leftovers from the party the night before and the glimpse of a lobster scuttling across the porch. “Guys! I need your help! We're about to be annihilated!” He banged on the door as hard as he possibly could, yelling at the top of his lungs. “Wedge, Hobbie, anyone! I need help! We're going to die!”

A bleary-eyed Wedge stuck his head out of the front door. “Luke, I don't know if you remember, but some of us were involved in serious partying last night. I didn't get to bed until three o'clock in the fucking morning. Go fix something.”

Luke pushed between his door and the frame before he could slam it shut. Voices came up in the cottage and from the cottages closest to him. “Wedge, this is serious! The Imperial Gang's coming! They put Cassian and my uncle in the hospital, and now they're gonna kill us!”

He managed to force the door open as Hobbie, Biggs, Wes, and Deak stumbled out. “What's all the friggin' noise about?” Deak clutched an old flowered sheet around his body, though it still left little to the imagination. “I have company upstairs. Important company, if you know what I mean.”

“Guys, this is really serious!” Luke waved his arms. “The Imperial Gang is on their way. They could be here any moment! They know Jyn's dad stole something major. They tried to make my sister give it up, but she got it away. She's going to call the City Council and get it to them. They're not going to like that. In fact, they're going to hate it. They're going to kill us!”

“Whoa buddy, slow down!” Biggs rubbed his own recovering ribs. “Ok, you're serious. You're paler than those little crystal pebbles on the beach. Point is, what can we do about it?”

“First of all, we have to warn the other residents, especially people who have kids.” Luke gathered them around. “Then, we have to make a plan...”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bobby Fett's boat the Slave I landed on the beach twenty minutes later. “No offense, Mr. T,” Vader said as they landed, “but that's the closest I ever wanna get to you.”

“None taken, Vader.” Two of the men helped a wobbly Tarkin out of the boat. “Now, gentlemen, I want to see this done quickly and efficiently. Don't linger too long in one place. Beat the occupants, shatter a few lamps, then leave. We want to make an effective display, and the last thing we need is to be around long enough for the residents to call the police or sound any alarms.”

“Will do, Mr. T.” Vader hefted a baseball bat over his shoulder. “Ok, boys, you heard the boss. Let's bash their heads in.”

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, giving Vader's jacket and shiny helmet an almost eerie glow. He banged up the porch to the nearest cottage and banged on the door. “Open up! We're gonna knock your teeth in!”

A teen head with messy blue-back hair poked out. “Sorry, my dad said I'm not supposed to open the door to strangers.” The kid jumped back in, locking the door before Vader could mash his face. 

“Hey kid, that ain't funny!” Vader banged on the door again. He could hear snickering and muttering from inside. “I know you're in there!” More giggling, and something...hissing? “Hey, I'm the only one who hisses around here!” He kicked at the door stop. “If you don't open up, I'm gonna break this door down! One...two...two and a half...”

The door opened before he got to the end. “Eat paint, dick wad!” Vader fell back as globs of sparkly gold and bright pink blurred his vision. Sabine grinned over her shoulder. “I got him, Kanan!”

“Good work!” Kanan stepped out. “Now sir, if you'd excuse me, my children both have work and need their rest, so...” He grabbed the green plastic welcome mat with the big fat daisy out from under his feet before Vader could react, sending the motorcyclist crashing to the weathered wood porch.

“You asshole!” Vader hissed. He stomped around back. “I'm gonna kill your whole family, starting with that little painter chick!” He was too busy stomping to notice the wire he tripped over. The moment he went over it, a bucket of paint – lemon-yellow this time – fell over his rear. “Fucking shit, this jacket's expensive!”

Kanan popped his head out the window. “Please watch your language. There are impressionable children in this house!” He quickly slammed the window before Vader could grab him. 

Ezra's protest “But I'm not a little kid!” could be heard, even after the window closed. When Vader tried to open the window, Ezra flung it shut on his fingers. “What did I say about 'no strangers?'”

“Owwwwww! Kid, leggo!” It took two passing members of the Imperial Gang to pry his swollen digits out of the window sash. Their leader backed away, rubbing his sore fingers. “You guys deal with that house, but watch out! Those kids are fucking nuts!”

He jumped as an Imperial Gang member ran past him, screaming. “Gettit offa me! Gettit offa me!” An angry lobster with a wonky back leg had clamped on to his rear. Vader had to pry the fiend from around his buttocks, and even then, he barely avoided being clamped on himself before the critter ran back into the woods. “These people are INSANE! Who keeps attack lobsters in their back yards?” He looked up at Vader's helmet and sniggered. “Have you looked at yourself lately?”

Vader ran over to a window. “That little bitch!” The words “You suk” had been spray-painted onto his helmet, surrounded by little hearts and flowers. “I'm gonna murder her!”

That was when he heard the crash. Vader and the Imperial Gang member ran into the next yard just in time to see three guys scooped into a fisherman's net. “Shit! Get us down from here!” Motti screamed.

“Yeah!” added Jerrod. “I don't like heights! I'm gonna barf, man!”

Motti tried to ease away from him. “Don't hurl near me!”

“This is so dumb.” Vader pulled out a knife and cut the ropes, sending his men crashing to the ground. “Come on. I think this one is open.”

To Vader's surprise, the door was open. The most delicious spicy smell wafted from outside. “Gentlemen!” A tall Asian man with a short, shiny black crew cut in a flowered apron and plaid seersucker shirt stood on the porch. He carried a cane and didn't seem to look in their direction. “Welcome to our humble home. You came in good time. We need people to test our new sauce. I see many volunteers.”

Motti jumped up and down, raising his hand. “Ooh, me first!” He pushed past the man and ran in. The others followed him more slowly. 

Steam rose from the big pot of bubbling red liquid on the stove in the tiny kitchen. “Gimme!” Motti grabbed the bowl offered by the slightly older, bulkier man with the wild dark hair and thick Willie Nelson mustache. 

“Be careful, boy,” the older man warned. “Don't guzzle it. It's hot.”

Motti ignored him, gulping down most of the contents of the bowl in one swallow. He didn't even have the time to put the bowl down before his eyes widened and his cheeks turned redder than the sauce. “Water! I'm on fire! Gotta have water!” He flung opened the refrigerator, swigging down the contents the nearest olive-green Tupperware pitcher as fast as he could. He threw the pitcher into a table, then lunged for the older man, fists raised. “Motherfucker, I could have burned my tongue off! I'm gonna rearrange that slanty face of yours...”

He never got the chance. The man went into a martial arts stance, slamming him just under the neck with the side of his hand, then throwing him out a window. “I told you,” he yelled, “don't guzzle! It's hot!”

“Let's get that fucker!” Vader ducked away as his remaining boys went after the old man. One by one, he knocked them into the linoleum, or let them fly out the window. The blind man finished them off, leaving a pile of groaning bodies around him.

Even Vader had to take a step back. “Who the hell are you guys, Bruce Lee's homo relatives or somethin'?”

“Sorry, I was rude. Didn't introduce myself.” The older man bowed. “Baze Malbus, and my partner Chirrut Imwe. I teach Martial Arts on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday mornings at the Booker Street Rec Center.”

“Shit, first the kids are crazy, now the homos.” Vader raised his knife. “Maybe you need to see the power of the dark side, man...owww!”

A cane came down on Vader's hand, sending the knife skittering under the table. “Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I can't hear.” Chirrut held his staff at ready. “You're racist and bigoted. A bad combo. Please leave, or we'll call the police.” 

“Damn homo bastards!” Vader ran out. “Try callin' the cops on us!”

Two more Imperials came flying out the door of the next cottage as he stumbled down the path. Mr. Tarkin stomped out on his own accord. “And stay out!” Kes peered out the door. “My son is four years old! He needs to sleep!”

“I'm He-Man!” Poe yawned as he tried to hold up a brown and gray plastic sword that was almost as big as he was. “An' He-Man say 'no bad guys here!'” He poked the sword at Mr. Tarkin's rear. “Go away, Skeletor! Go yell at Moss Man an' Trap Jaw!”

“I'm a lawyer, Dameron! I can sue you for defamation and destruction of property!” Tarkin snarled to the closed front door. The front of his fancy suit was covered in something lumpy and yellowish. “And I do NOT resemble a jaundice-faced, incompetent animated warlord!”

Now Vader was snickering. “You watch cartoons, Mr. T? I didn't think you knew who Skeletor was.” 

“They're something to have on in the background when I'm at the office.” Mr. Tarkin tried to brush the lumps off his suit. “I'm going to sue this entire complex! This suit cost me at least six hundred dollars at Barney's of New York.”

“They got you, too?” Vader pointed to his helmet. “I think Stick Boy an' his sister tipped 'em off.”

“Ya THINK?” Big Ozzie Ozzel was rubbing his toes. “I stepped on Legos and Hot Wheels at Dameron's house, man! Those suckers hurt!”

Vader grabbed his neck. “Next time, wear sneakers when we kill people, not flip-flops, you fat turd.”

Tarkin got between them. “Fighting among ourselves will do nothing. There's one last cottage. We may be able to stop them and cut the phone lines before the police arrive.”

Motti raised his hand. “I'm all for leavin' the area before the cops come, Mr. T. There's a lot of other stuff we could be doin'. Like rippin' off Jersey Food Mart down the street. I need some serious liquid refreshment right now.” 

“Evacuate? In our moment of triumph?” Tarkin gave him one of his chilling smiles. “I think you overestimate their chances.” He directed Motti and Ozzie back towards the houses. “Cut the phone lines. And watch out for that lobster. It pinches.”

Ozzie rubbed his rear. “Tell me about it.”

Vader lead the Imperials up the steps and onto the porch. This time, he didn't bother with knocking. He just slammed the door until it went in. “Mr. T?” He frowned. “The joint's empty.”

“Well, it's not empty-empty.” Piett, somewhat older and better-dressed than the others, sat down on the ratty couch. He swiped a magazine from the table. “Last month's Playboy. You'd think someone would at least keep Esquire around.”

“Read later, skillet face.” Vader kicked at the table. “Kill things now.”

“Hey!” Vader turned towards front of the living room to his right for a fraction of a second...and found himself stumbling back as runny yellow liquid hit him dead in the visor. “That's not polite!” Luke dove out of his hiding spot behind the TV. “Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch other people's property?”

“Eggs!” Shiny, white ovals came soaring over them as the Rogues all darted out, holding blue and gray cartons in their arms. Motti threw his hands over his head. “Boss, we're being egged!”

“Now, really. It's one thing in the families with children, but this juvenile behavior must stop!” Tarkin grabbed Luke's hand. “You're the one whose sister stole those tapes! Or at least, she and her friends did.”

Luke yanked his hand back. “My sister never stole anything in her life! You're the one who's stealing! You're buying all this property for less than it's worth, and you're just gonna drive everyone away anyway.”

“That's called progress, boy.” Tarkin took a napkin from a box he'd found in the refrigerator and started wiping the oatmeal off his jacket. “Your entire complex has done nothing but assault us. You could all be arrested for assault and battery.”

Wedge mashed an egg on Ozzel's back. “And you could be arrested for trespassing.” 

“You!” Vader aimed his fist at Luke's face, slamming him on the porch. “You n' me, boy! Surfer against surfer. I've seen you with these doodle brains. I know you guys think you're hot shit.”

“You're not so great.” Luke glared at him. “All right. End of the summer, you and me!”

“Or all of us!” Wedge pushed alongside his friend. “We'll all take you and the Imperials on. It'll be a contest.”

“How about we really get the community involved?” Piett nodded. “We could sign up surfers from all over the island. It could be huge.” His tight face might have smirked. “We'll win anyway, of course. Mr. Vader is the best surfer there ever was.”

Hobbie dumped a glass of Coke over his head. “Aw, go dry off, ya tight wad.” 

The fight was spilling out onto the porch, and then onto the front lawn. Luke, Hobbie, and Deak held onto Vader, walloping his arms and back. The sounds of sirens echoed down the street as blue and red lights flashed. “Boss, it's the cops!” Ozzel was already across the street. “We gotta get outta here, or we're gonna end up spendin' our summer in the slammer!”

“He's right.” Piett carried himself with more dignity. “We'll have to return when there's not so many people at home.”

“You're all staying right here!” Tarkin stood his ground, but the Imperials ignored him. “Empire Industries wants this property, and it's in our rights...”

“I ain't stayin' here another minute.” Vader was already dashing for the beach. “This place is fuckin' insane! If you wanna stay an' get egged and turned into a painting project, that's on you, Mr. T.”

“Boys! Get back here this instant!” Tarkin didn't have the chance to go after him. Leia and the nerds tumbled out of one police car. An Arabic youth in a dark apron and his taller, dark-haired, bespectacled friend jumped from another.

“Damn it! Vader's getting away!” Luke turned to the Rogues. “Do any of you have a surfboard nearby?”

Hobbie handed his red and white board from under the table to him. “Good thing I didn't listen to Kenobi's rule about no surfboards in the cottages.”

“Thanks!” Luke started after the retreating Imperials before Leia or the police could stop him. 

Four of the Imperials, including Vader, had made it to the green and red motorboat. Luke tried to concentrate as he swum out in the chilly morning waters. He pulled himself up as a bitchin' wave came, pushing the Imperials further out. 

As he closed his eyes and stood on the board, he seemed to hear Uncle Ben's voice on the breeze. Luke, trust me. Let go. Stretch out with your feelings. 

The Imperials were all watching him. Bobby Fett saw him out of the corner of his eye, smirking. “Hey, little jerk's pretty damn good!” Luke took the wave along the coast, following the barrel right to the their boat. “He's better than good. He might even be decent. Maybe a contest ain't such a bad idea after all.”

“His name is Walker.” Fett side-eyed Vader. “Luke Walker. Ben Kenobi's nephew from Philly. He and his sister's down for the summer, helping the geezer out.” He started to pull on the throttle. “Isn't your last name Walker...or it was, a long time ago?”

“I'd tell you not to call me that, ever, or I'll rip your intestines out, but you're driving.” Ozzel pulled a gun out of a trunk under the seats. “Yo, buddy!” The hulking man lunged for his hand. “Don't kill him! You want his blood to bring sharks?”

“The water's too friggin' cold for sharks.” Ozzel aimed his gun. “If we could just get rid of that little bastard...”

Ozzel's aim never hit its target. Luke came out of the barrel just as an explosion rocketed the water on the other side of the boat, sending spray in all directions. Luke heard the “Waaahooooo!” loud and clear from the deck of the Millennium Falcon as it raced across the water. 

“You're all clear, kid,” Hank called over the side. “Now, let's get these jerks and go home!”

“Not today!” Vader yelled as Fett cranked up the juice on the Slave 1. “We're outta here!”

“Damn it!” Luke clutched his board as the Falcon drifted towards him. “Hank,” he called up to him, “they're getting away!”

“I think getting back to the cottages is more important.” Charlie threw down a rope. “How's your climbin', lad?” He lowered a net next. “Toss the board in this. We'll give you both a lift.”

Most of the residents were on the porch of Ben Kenobi's cottage when Luke, Hank, and Charlie finally made it back from Brentwood Marina. They had their arms around each other and were belting “The Eye of the Tiger” at the top of their lungs. 

“You did it!” Leia bounced over to them. “You were amazing!” She grinned up at Hank. “I knew there was more to you than money.” Her grin fell quickly. “Oh, and Uncle Ben's going to be out of commission for a while. He has broken ribs, a twisted knee, multiple contusions on his arms and face, and a fractured ankle. The doctor says he'll be in the hospital for a week, but he'll probably be resting at home for the rest of the summer.”

“Here.” Hank opened his wallet and handed Leia the money Ben gave him. “Use this for his medical bills. I don't need it.”

Luke flung his arms around him. “Thank you, Hank. You are a good friend.”

Hank ruffled his hair. “I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and take all the reward!”

Leia beamed. “I knew there was more to you than money.” She lead the boys to one of the police cars. Wedge, the Rogues, and Chirrut and Baze were already telling their sides of the story to two officers on the sidewalk. “Officer Madine wants to talk to you. I've already told them about the kidnapping. They want your sides.”

“Hey Luke!” Wedge shook his shoulder as Hank and Leia told the red-bearded officer about her rescue. “How about a we have a special party tonight for all the Cottage residents? I think we owe ourselves one. It could be a picnic. Everyone could contribute. Folks who gotta work could bring their contribution to our place this afternoon.”

“I like that idea.” Luke grinned. “I think we have a lot of plans to make. All of us.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the residents of the Cottages By the Sea try to figure out how to earn money, Vader and the mysterious "Big Man" make plans of their own for Leia and Luke.

“Here ye, here ye! Friends, residents, and everyone else!” Luke raised his glass of root beer at the long wooden tables set up in Chirrut and Baze's backyard. “A toast to all of us! We worked together and saved our homes.”

“At least for now.” Kanan put his Budweiser bottle aside. “Not to be a wet blanket, Luke, but I know the Imperial Gang. I've...dealt with them before. They're not going to give up just because they drank hot sauce and had eggs thrown at them. They'll be back.”

“Not here.” Leia bit into her Mandarin-style ribs. “I got Officer Madine to slap a restraining order on the Imperials. They can't come near the Cottages unless they want to end up in jail for real.”

“We don't just live here, Leia.” Kes was cutting up his son's hot dog. “I have two surf shops. Tarkin's already asked me three times to sell the one on the boardwalk.”

“He won't be bothering you anymore.” Hank smirked as he gulped a Welch soda. “Skeletor's in jail for a list of infractions as long as my arm, starting with threatening half the town and ending with assault and battery. Heard he may lose his license, too.”

“Good riddance, I say, mate.” Charlie's paper plate was groaning with mountains of barbecue ribs, chicken, burgers, potato salad, and cole slaw. 

“I brought the plans and tapes to the City Council this afternoon.” Leia grinned at Arturro and Chip. “With help from Mr. Detonski and Mr. Thompson here.” 

Arturro took a bow. Chip pulled him back down. “Arturro, behave yourself! You're not the only one who helped with those plans. I did my share too, you know.” Arturro let out a stream of his language, shaking a hot dog at his best friend. “I mostly hid and screamed? Who lead those nasty men at Organa Island away from the boat? Who put his life on the line to make sure we both got back safe and sound?”

“All right, you two.” Leia stood. “I thank each and every one of you for coming to this dinner. Luke and I just heard from the hospital. Uncle Ben will live, but he'll be in the hospital for two days, and then off his feet for at least another three to four weeks. We're not only going to need your help taking care of the Cottages while he's away.” Leia cleared her throat and stood as tall as was possible with her diminutive stature. “The mortgage on the Cottages are due at the end of August. We can't pay those and Uncle Ben's hospital bills. We have to figure out ways to come up with money, fast.”

Wes raised his hand. “I could sell kisses. Girls love that.”

Biggs smirked. “To whom? Atilla the Hun?”

His buddy glared at him. “Hey, I know girls! I've played Monopoly with girls!”

“How about a yard sale?” Kes looked down at his son, whose face was smeared with barbecue sauce. “I've been meaning to clear out some of Poe's baby toys. He's not that little anymore.”

Poe grinned between bites of hot dog. “Nope! I'm a big boy!”

Chirrut nodded. “We have kitchen equipment we could get rid of.”

“Uncle Ben has all those old surfboards,” Luke added. “They have to be worth something.”

“We need more than that.” Leia frowned. “The mortgage on the Cottages alone is three thousand dollars.”

Luke grinned. “What if we added to it? Sold food, drinks, crafts...it could be a block party! We could have Admiral Ackbar cater it, Chirrut and Baze could make the desserts, we could have a band or a DJ, use the Gazebo at Phineas Estate Park for dancing...”

Kanan raised his hand. “Not only do my kids work at Ackbar's, but Hera says she knows Fulcrum personally.”

“She does?” Hobbie's mouth dropped open. “No one knows Fulcrum! She's the best-kept secret in Ocean View! She won't even give out autographs.”

“I do. Or, Hera says she does.” Kanan shrugged. “When she gets back from fishing, she might be able to talk to her.”

“That would bring in half the town alone.” Wes smirked. “Everyone wants to know who Fulcrum is!”

“We could charge money for the entrance. Make a big campaign out of it.” Wedge nudged Hobbie. “We could make commercials. Put them up at the movie theaters, and maybe even get them on the community bulletin board on Channel 13.”

Sabine raised her hand. “I could make posters. We'll put them up in the neighborhood, in Ackbar's, in Kes' stores, and in town.”

“We'll hang them at our place, too.” Baze rubbed Chirrut's shoulder. “And we'll tell our regular customers about it.”

“I'll talk to the kids in the Endor Estates development a few streets down. They're my friends,” Ezra started. He swallowed a huge mouthful of grilled chicken before adding “I could probably get them to help hand out flyers in town. They might want to donate toys to the yard sale, too.”

“We'll advertise the surfing contest at the Block Party.” Luke wiped his saucy red fingers on a napkin. “We could do the contest the morning of the Ocean View Boat Pageant. It'll be a great way to lead up to the boat show. That's always in the evening.”

Hank and Charlie exchanged looks. Hank stood, clearing his throat. “Charlie and I discussed this, and...we'd like to donate the Falcon as the Cottages' entry into the Ocean View Boat Pageant.”

Leia frowned. “I thought you two were going on a fishing trip.”

“We can't run out on you now, lass.” Charlie shrugged. “Not in the lurch like this. You're gonna need help fixin' things, with your Uncle on the mend.”

“But we'll still be leaving by the end of the summer,” Hank added quickly. 

Charlie glared at him before turning to Leia with a big smile. “We'll help you for as long as you need us, lass.”

“I don't know about this.” Kris Kenyon, a friend of Cassian's, was eating his grilled chicken with a fork. He was a very tall young man, over 6 feet, with skinny arms and legs and a shock of shiny black hair. “The odds are very high that the Imperial Gang could still come around and cause trouble.”

“He's right,” Chip continued. “We don't want to lose anyone else.”

Luke exchanged sneaky grins with Wedge and Hobbie. “Leave that to us.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vader was called to the Big Man's office at Alderaan Manor two days later. Everything in his office was calculated to be intimidating, from the straight metal bar with the gleaming walnut liquor cabinet to the industrial iron shelves. Even the leather-backed chairs were more functional than comfortable. “We have problems, Boss. Tarkin got his bony ass arrested for breaking and entering, and now those numbskulls at the Cottages are onto us.”

“So I heard.” A pale, slightly wrinkled, perfectly-manicured hand tossed that morning's Ocean View Gazette onto the the heavy dark-wood desk. “Tarkin was foolish. Empire Industries has disavowed any knowledge of his previous actions. He'll be in jail for a good ten to twenty years, and his license will be revoked.” His voice had not a tinge of pity. “So sad. He was quite good at his job. It's a pity he simply pushed too hard.”

Even Vader had to take a breath in when Palpatine turned to address him. He looked old, older than Tarkin, with his white hair and bony, wrinkled face. His navy pinstriped suit and gray dotted tie only made him look even more opaque. “The City Council is now arguing over what to do with the plans.” Simon Palpatine's smile was more appropriate for a killer in a slasher movie than one of the top CEOs in the United States. “I'm hoping to make them see my point of view. Perhaps with a few...modifications...to the original blueprints.”

“Boss,” Vader started, “we'll deal with those assholes. We ain't as nice as Tarkin. We don't ask. We take.”

Palpatine swiveled towards the window and the sweeping vistas of Ocean View Harbor. “We have a new enemy, my boy. Seems Kenobi's niece and nephew are running the Cottages in his absence.” He raised an eyebrow at the man in the newly-scrubbed black motorcycle helmet. “Familiar names, those two. Luke and Leia Walker.”

“They're just kids, sir.” Vader's hissing grew worried. “Their uncle can't help them while he's laid up.”

“Not 'kids,' Vader.” Palpatine looked over his shoulder. “The newspaper said they're both 19. Leia Walker is keen on entering politics. They both know the area, know how to rally people around them. They could destroy us.”

“Maybe not.” Vader crossed his arms. “I...know them. Or I used to. If I could make 'em see the light, maybe they could join the gang.”

Palpatine's skeletal grin became even wider. “Yes. They both show some promise. The boy could work with your gang. The girl would work on my board of directors. Can it be done?”

Vader gave a slight nod. “They'll join us, or die, boss.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finally manages to ask Leia out on a date amid preparations for the Save the Cottages Block Party. It doesn't go at all as he expected...thanks to bounty hunter Bobby Fett.

The next week seemed to pass in a blur. Luke, Wedge, and the Rogues filmed their short commercial, borrowing Poe's Star Wars and Blackstar action figures to make a “stop motion” short. It seemed to do the trick. Not everyone at the Holly Beach Drive In appreciated their covering a quarter of Superman III with their commercial, but from all the popcorn and Jujubes thrown in their direction, it seemed to get their attention. 

Sabine made posters on her day off advertising the block party and the surfing contest. Leia was impressed with the girl's skill. Phineas Estate Park, with its trees and whitewashed gazebo and sprawling Victorian mansion and museum, was painted with emerald-green and sienna brushstrokes that looked real enough for her to want to walk right into it. The posters were tacked and taped everywhere they would be seen – trees, the bulletin boards at Ajax Grocery Store and the library, the windows of Ackbar's Restaurant and Chirrut and Baze's Chinese Palace, the laundromat next-door to their place, Kes' stores, most of the stores downtown. When Ezra wasn't working, he, Leia, and Leia's charges from Endor Estates gave out fliers to the shoppers on the Hamilton Street Walking Mall.

Leia was a dynamo. Hank couldn't believe how much she got done in a week. She kept pressing at the city council to decide what to do about the plans. She sat in on both of the meetings they had that week to discuss it. She called Senator Mothma twice for advice. She rented the space at Phineas Estate Park for the block party. She joined Kanan and Hera, after Hera got home from her fishing trip, in convincing Ackbar to cater the party. She babysat little Davy Warrick and his sister Laurey at Endor Estates in the afternoons. 

Even in the midst of all the activity, Hank found time to press his suit with Leia. “Hey, Your Worship,” he started the morning after the barbecue. The two of them and Charlie were repairing the damages at Jyn and Cassian's cottage, including the busted front door. “Want to go out to dinner tonight? Chirrut and Baze make a great Szechuan Chicken and Moo Goo Gai Pan.”

“Sorry, Hank.” Leia shook her head as she hammered boards over broken windows. “I have way too much to do.”

Charlie nudged Hank, nodding at the girl. “You know,” Hank admitted as he and Charlie held up the door, “we need ideas for how to decorate the Falcon.”

“Right, lass,” Charlie added. “She's competin' with some of them fancy yachts. We're going to need an amazin' theme if we want to win the top prize.”

Leia sighed. “All right. I'll go to dinner with you tonight, but just to talk business. Nothing else. I have too much going on to fall in love right now.” 

Hank shrugged. “Sure sweetheart. It'll just be business. Whatever you say.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

They met that night at Chirrut's Chinese Palace downtown, Leia having come from the City Council meeting. “Idiots,” she mumbled as Hank pulled into the Walking Mall's parking lot. “Damn fools. Should have listened to me.”

“Hey, sweetheart.” Hank grinned under his perpetual sunglasses. He sported a Navy jacket over a cleaner-than-usual white t-shirt and shorts. “What's got you in a snit?”

“First of all, you're fifteen minutes late.” Leia adjusted her wide leather belt over her pleated white dress. “Second, those imbeciles at the City Council refuse to take me seriously. Some of them actually think this huge project that could tear down half the businesses on the island will be 'good for the city!' Of course, some of them don't even live here. Others don't own local businesses. They don't understand.”

“It'll be all right. If anyone can make the see the light, it'll be you.” He put out his arm. “Shall we? I think you need a night out, Your Worship. You need to forget about all this.”

“Well, all right.” Leia hesitantly took his arm. “But no funny business.”

Hank shrugged. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

Chirrut's Chinese Palace was a cozy little place in a shopping center directly across the street from the Walking Mall and its Victorian buildings. It may not have been as fancy as the frillier houses nearby, but there were lovely Asian lanterns, small drums, and tapestries on the walls, and the smell coming from the kitchen was amazing. Hank and Leia were seated next to a small, tinkling indoor fountain.

“This is lovely.” Leia let Hank pull out the chair for her. “I've walked or ridden by this place a hundred times, and of course I know Chirrut and Baze because they live at the cottages, but I've only ordered take-out. I've never eaten in.”

“I haven't, either, but their take-out is amazing.” Hank unwrapped chopsticks. “If you like it spicy, this place can't be beat.”

Bohdi Rook, an Arabic friend of Jyn's, took their order. “Hello! Welcome to the Palace! Are you two ready to order?”

Leia smiled. “Hi, Bodhi. I'll have the Shrimp With Szechuan Sauce and an iced tea. I feel like I owe it to Chirrut and Baze after it helped scare the Imperials off.”

Hank grinned. “Ooh, you like it hot, too! I'll have the Chicken and Vegetables in Garlic Sauce.”

“Luke teases me about having a lead-lined stomach.” Leia watched as the tanned youth with the longish hair and scruffy beard took down their orders. “Bodhi, I thought you were working in the Empire Industries offices last year. You and Kris.”

Bodhi licked his pen tip as he wrote, then shook his head. “We both quit. I was making good money, but I wasn't feeling good. I knew they wanted to build that big hotel, but I didn't think it was right. We don't need it, and it isn't fair to drive people out of their homes.” His face dropped, his eyes haunted. “My family's from Afghanistan. We know what it's like to be driven out of your home.” His lips went up, but the smile was fixed. “And you know Kris. I don't think Mr. Palpatine appreciated his sense of humor.”

Leia patted his hand. “Hey, have you heard from Jyn and Cassian? We were fixing up their cottage just today.”

Bodhi sweet smile returned. It really lit up his face. “Jyn called me this morning. They'll be home by tomorrow afternoon. The doctors just have to look at Cassian's ribs one more time. He'll be laid up for a few weeks, but it shouldn't be too bad.”

“That's good to hear.” Hank tucked the napkin into his shirt. “I like Cass. He's teaching me Spanish for when we go down to Mexico.”

Leia spread her napkin in her lap as Bodhi went to give Chirrut their orders. “You still want to leave at the end of the summer.”

“Don't have a choice in the matter, sweetheart.” Hank looked down at the Zodiac on his paper menu, trying not to look into Leia's eyes. “I told you, I have nasty people on my tail. I can't stay in any one place longer than I can help it.” 

“As long as you can stay for the Block Party and the Pageant. We're going to need as much help as we can get.” Leia turned over her menu and pulled a pen out of her pale blue Bermuda purse. “How about a pirate theme? It's not the most original, but it's something we can do pretty easily. It wouldn't be hard to make a flag and paper pirate hats, and we could convince Sabine to paint a banner...”

Hank was only half-listening to his date. His eyes had slid to the rapidly-darkening parking lot. A familiar figure in a narrow sunglasses and a green-and-red Members Only jacket leaned against a truck wedged in the front between a Buick and a boxy Ford. The lights flickering in the windows bounced off the gun sticking slightly out of a holster under his jacket.

“Bodhi,” he said quickly as the young man brought them their meal, “we'll have it to go.”

Leia frowned as he leaped out of his chair. “What? Why...”

Bodhi looked just as confused. “Well, all right.” He put a hand on Hank's shoulder. “You look like you have seen ghost.”

“I'll be a ghost if that guy catches me.” He grabbed the white cartons with the thin metal handles as soon as the young man brought them over. They both handed him money. “Hey Bod, there a back way out of here?” He nodded at the window. “That guy in the green jacket is after us. He's a real winner. He'd sell his grandmother to earn a buck.”

“Sure. The back door is at the end of the hall where the bathrooms and the pay phone are.” Bodhi quickly tossed the containers into a bag, tossed it to Hank, and started towards the end of the building. He lead them passed the wood-paneled hallway, with its chipped Bell telephone and scuffed beige linoleum. The door at the end of the hall left them in the parking lot. Bodhi frowned. “That guy, he is still there. Will you be ok?”

“Yeah. I've dealt with this jerk before.” Hank patted his shoulder. “Thanks, man.”

“I don't understand what all this is,” Bodhi shrugged, “but, you're welcome!”

“I don't understand either.” Hank shoved the bag of food at Leia as he rushed over to his battered red truck. “What's going on? Why is Bobby Fett after you?”

“Let's just say we go way back.” Leia jumped in as Hank turned the ignition. The gas tanks turned over several times before it finally rumbled to life. “Hey, Your Worship, how'd you like a moonlit cruise to the back wetlands at Ord Mantell Harbor?”

Leia winced as a gunshot left a hole the size of her fist in the side of the bed. “Doesn't sound like we have much of a choice!” 

They peeled out of the parking lot so fast, they just missed an old lady in a pale blue Buick the size of a small tank. She nearly ran into a couple in a Toyota, who in turn nearly ran over the tiny hut that acted as the toll booth for the city lot. 

Hank crowed. “That'll hold him for a while.” He put his arm around Leia. “Aw, come on, Your Worship. It'll be fun.”

“Yeah,” Leia muttered, “fun.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia had to admit a few hours later that Hank was right. The waterways up and down the Jersey Shore were beautiful at night. They watched the sunset going under the Mantell Harbor Bridge. Hank showed Leia the basics of how to work his boat and even throw a trap. She seemed to get it down pretty quickly, even managing to catch a big crab.

Hank tossed the crab back. “We'll be going after more by the end of the week.”

“Do you really have to leave so soon?” Leia sighed as she dug into her sweet and spicy shrimp. “We could use your help around the Cottages. Uncle Ben's going to be laid up for at least another two weeks or so, and even then, he's starting to get on in years. He won't be doing this much longer.”

“Nahh, he'll be ok. He has all the folks who live there. After what they did to the Imperials, I don't think them fixin' leaky roofs will be a problem.” He'd set up a makeshift outdoor meal on an empty wax box and two clean crates. 

Leia watched as Hank expertly caught two pieces of chicken laden in drippy golden sauce between the bamboo chopsticks Bodhi included in their bag. “How do you do that?” 

“It's all in the wrists, sweetheart.” He put the empty carton aside and leaned back on the crate. “I'm kind of glad we ended up on the water. It's a nice night. Kind of cool, for August.”

Leia nodded. “Yes, it is. Bit humid, too. Hope that doesn't mean a storm is coming. We don't need the block party to be rained out.”

The young woman looked gorgeous in the last fading light of the evening. The streaks of scarlet and lavender gave her translucent skin an otherworldly glow. The white pleated sundress, perfectly crisp even after catching crabs, gave her the look of a goddess straight out of Clash of the Titans. Her long hair was pulled into a braid around her head, a fitting crown for the princess she was at heart. 

Hank couldn't help himself. “You are so beautiful.” 

She blushed, her delicate skin turning nearly the same shade as the last fleeting rays of the sun. “Thank you. You look almost half-way decent yourself.”

“Thanks, Your Worship.” He stood, making his way towards the wheel house. “I hate to ruin the moment, but I think it's time we headed back. It's getting dark, and...”

Leia looked up as he trailed off. “And what?” She jumped up, being careful of the crab traps and coils of rope, as she joined him at the controls. “What's out there?”

A sleek black and green motorboat was coming up behind them fast. The name Slave I was painted on its slide in slanting, jagged red letters. “It's him, isn't it? The man from the parking lot. I saw him at the docks the first day I was here. He was with Vader and his goons, too.” She frowned, narrowing her eyes. “It's you. He's after you. Kanan told me he was a bounty hunter.”

“Me n' Charlie, but yeah.” Hank pulled on the throttle as they sped across the harbor. “Let's just say we go way back with Bobby Fett. He'll tattle on his grandmother and turn her in if it'll net him a quick buck. I thought we gave him the slip.”

“Doesn't look like it.” Leia ended up in Hank's lap when bullets rocked the ship. She glared at him. “Don't even dream about it.”

“Wouldn't consider it.” Even so, Hank grinned down there. “As much as I'd like you to stay for a while, I do have to drive.”

Leia had just pulled herself to her feet when three bullets shattered the wheel house's window, just missing Hank. “Shit!” Hank pushed Leia to the ground, then climbed back into the captain's chair. “Get into the navigator's chair and strap yourself in, sweetheart. I'm gonna have to do some fancy footwork to get rid of this jerk.”

Leia did that, just managing to pull the seat belt on as the boat was rocked even harder by three more bullets. She clutched the sides of the chair, her face even whiter than usual. “We need to shoot back, before he kills both of us!”

“No time!” Hank turned them around, towards the wetlands. “We're gonna have to out-maneuver him.” 

The two ships wound around the wetlands, sending sea birds and marine mammals flying and swimming in all directions. “I don't think we should be here,” Leia complained. “These wetlands are protected. We could be doing real damage to these animals!”

“Do you have any other ideas?” Hank had just said when something smacked against the side of the boat. It would have knocked them both out of their seats if they hadn't been strapped in. 

“We have to get out of here!” Leia glared behind them. “We almost hit two species of rare turtle.”

“I don't need the Environmental Protection Agency on my ass, too.” Hank grinned and pulled on another lever. “Let's see Fett outrun this!”

They turned a corner around a sea plover nesting spot, upsetting a flock of plovers and seagulls as they did. While they just barely missed the sand bar at the end of the wetlands, Fett wasn't as lucky. The Slave I ran right into it and stalled. Leia watched out the back as he tried to turn it over several times. The local animal population wasn't having any of this noise! Gulls and plover attacked him, pecking at him and throwing eggs and sticks at him. 

“That'll hold him for a while.” He frowned at Leia. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine.” She poked her head into a cabinet. “Where do you have a broom?”

“Down in our living quarters.” Hank sighed again. “I'll help you clean it up. It's my ship. 

Leia smiled. His insides turned into mush. “How about you sweep, I hold the pan?” 

If she'd told him to punch himself in the nuts, he would have agreed to it. “Yeah, sweetheart. That's fine.” I can't do this ran through his mind as he went to get the broom. She's in danger as long as I stay here. The sooner Charlie and I get to Mexico, the better for everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ord Mantell Harbor is based after Stone Harbor, a small town about twenty-thirty minutes north of Cape May. They're still the home of the Cape May County Wetlands Institute and protected wetlands, home to dozens of species of birds and other aquatic animals. 
> 
> Chirrut's Chinese Palace has its roots in Hunan's Chinese Restaurant in Rio Grande, New Jersey, my family's favorite place for Chinese for two decades. They became an awesome buffet in the 90's. I used to love their angel hair noodles with spring vegetables and their amazing mussels.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke chats with his Uncle Ben, who calls up a favor from an old friend who knew his brother Adam, legendary local DJ Ahsoka Tano. Meanwhile, the incident with Bobby Fett has Hank Solokowski even more determined to leave Ocean View, despite his feelings for Leia.

Luke spent a lot of his week at Uncle Ben's bed side. Indeed, while his sister was getting ready for her date with Hank, he was playing poker with his uncle. “Are you sure you're not cheating?” Ben threw down his cards, but he was grinning. “That's the fourth hand in a row you've won.”

“No, I've been playing with the guys in the evening. Biggs and Tycho taught me a few things.” Luke dragged the bag of M&Ms over to his side of the bed. “Come to Papa.” 

Ben started shuffling the deck. “How's your surfing coming?”

Luke swallowed the handful of chocolate candies he'd tossed in his mouth. “Not well. I've been in the water more than on the board. I guess I've been distracted, what with everything going on.”

“If you're going to win that surfing contest you set up, you'll need to concentrate.” The older man dealt the cards. They moved so quickly, they were practically a blur. “I heard from Yoda Yamagachi the day before that party. He thought he might like to show you a few moves.”

The boy's blue eyes lit up like fireworks. “Do you really think he'd teach me? You said he was the best.”

“I don't know. He can be a bit cranky. I suppose it's his age.” Ben's eyes vanished behind his cards. “I could talk to him when I get out of the hospital. See what he says.”

“I'd love that. Thanks, Uncle Ben.” Luke pulled out two cards, trying to mimic his uncle's serene expression. “Uncle Ben, do you think Adam would be proud of me, if he were still alive? Leia, too.” 

Ben's smile was quavery. “I think so. He was so excited when he found out your mother was having twins, especially after her only son was already in his teens. It was a rare thing to have children so late in life then. He treated us all to an early-morning breakfast at Dexter's Diner on Roseman's Landing to celebrate. Ahsoka used to love babysitting you two when you were tiny, before she dropped out of the group.”

Luke looked up at the unfamiliar name. “Ahsoka. You mentioned her before. You said she was a friend of my brother's.”

His uncle nodded. “That, she was. She was a lot younger than us, probably thirteen or fourteen or so when she first joined the group, but she could surf better than a lot of boys twice her age. Old Paul Koon taught her since she could stand on a surfboard. Adam sort of took her under his wing, so to speak.” Ben's smile crinkled mischievously around the edges. “Can you keep a secret?”

His nephew grinned. “I could try. What is it?”

Ben picked up another card. “I know who Fulcrum is. I could even set up an interview when I get out of the hospital tomorrow.” 

“Could you?” Luke's eyes widened hopefully. “If she was the DJ at a our block party, we could triple sales. Everyone wants to know who she is! Trouble is, I can never seem to catch her at the station. I've always just missed her, or she's on the air.”

“I could try. Haven't seen her in a while, but she might be willing to talk to an old friend.” Ben put down his hand. “Royal flush.” He gave his surprised nephew a serene smile. “Seems my luck is improving.”

“Yeah.” Luke pushed half the M&Ms at Ben. “Mine, too.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, Luke nervously entered the WACZ offices in Atlantic City. True to his word, Uncle Ben had called Fulcrum...Miss Tano the day after he'd left the hospital. He was even able to set up an interview with her while she was on a commercial break.

“Wow,” Luke murmured. He'd never been in a radio station before, not even the one at his school in Philly. There were so many dials and knobs and buttons, many of them blinking like red and green traffic signals. Papers were stacked in slanted wooden shelves and hung on a bulletin board in front of them. Eight-tracks and records were stacked next to state-of-the-art players. A mylar banner proclaiming “WACZ – Rock the Shore” glistened over the bulletin board.

“Hi there, son.” A beautiful, dark-skinned woman in probably her early thirties came in, carrying something steaming in a Styrofoam cup. The steam ruffled her long, spiky hair, with its bright blue and white tips. “May I help you?”

“Oh!” He shook her hand. “I'm Luke Walker, Ben Kenobi's nephew. Sort of. Actually, he's not my real uncle, but he's been a good friend of the family for as long as I can remember.”

The woman nodded. She wears one of those cut-off sweatshirts that became popular after Flashdance was a hit over a black tank top, tight jeans, and sandals. “You look like him, Luke. Your dad, I mean. Your brother did, too.”

Luke's wide blue eyes and eager grin made him look like a hopeful golden retriever puppy. “He told me you were closer to Adam than anyone.”

“Yeah.” She sipped her steaming drink. “We were best friends, Adam, Patti Mae, Ben, and me. We used to get into so much trouble...”

“So Uncle Ben says.” Luke blushed, then handed her the flier he'd been clutching. “Here. I was hoping we could hire you. Empire Industries is trying to buy the Cottages By the Sea and tear them down to build a huge new resort.”

“I heard about that.” Miss Tano made a face, pushing her drink aside. “Soon, there won't be any historic hotels left in this town. Why can't those assholes respect history? Pardon my language there, Luke.” She swiveled to the turntable and spoke into the small microphone there. “Your favorite DJ Fulcrum is back, with a very important announcement from the son of an old, dear friend. Luke Walker, you're on the air. Tell us about that Fulcrum is going to make a personal appearance at.”

Luke grinned as he spoke into the microphone. “Hi and howdy, folks! It's your favorite surfer boy, Luke 'The Joker' Walker, here to tell you about the Block Party to Save the Island at Phineas Estate Park in Ocean View! That's right, bring the kids, the family, your favorite date to Phineas Estate Park, between Hamilton Street and Schuyler Lane in downtown Ocean View! We'll have food, a yard sale featuring top of the line kitchen equipment and surfboards, games for the little ones, and dancing to the music provided by our own DJ Fulcrum! Who is the mystery woman? Find out at the Block Party to Save the Island, this Saturday at eight AM!”

Ahsoka had to hide her smile. “Thank you, Luke Walker. Yes, I'm finally revealing myself. Meet Fulcrum at Phineas Estate Park in Ocean View at the Block Party to Save the Islands! And don't forget to add a little something to the donation jars to save the Cottages By the Sea and other island businesses from being destroyed forever!” 

She leaned over and plucked a single from the pile on the counter. “Now, while all of you mark your calendars for Saturday, Fulcrum's going to get you revved and ready for the big date. Hope you've got your dancing shoes on, 'cause The Clash is gonna 'Rock the Casbah.'” Ahsoka leaned back, grinning. “Hey, you're pretty good at this. You ever considered doing the radio professionally?”

“I did appear on the radio station at our school sometimes, but I didn't really have the time for a full show.” Luke shrugged. “I had to help my uncle at his shop a lot, when wasn't playing baseball, or surfing, or appearing in the school musical, or hanging out with my friends in Philly.”

Ahsoka chuckled. “You're so much like Adam. He surfed and played baseball too, before he entered the Army.” Her dreamy smile was far-away. “I remember the day you and your sister were born. Adam was so excited! He was like a little kid who just got the best toy ever. He treated all the Jedi Knights to milkshakes at Order 66 Diner, next-door to the Mufasar Hotel. He was so excited! He never thought his parents would have more kids, and then, when it turned out his mother was having twins, he was over the moon. I'd never seen him so happy. He swore he'd be the best big brother ever.”

“What happened to him, Miss Tano?” Luke's blue eyes shined wistfully. “I don't really remember much about him. Uncle Ben said Vader killed him, along with most of the other Jedi Knights.”

“I don't know about that. I'd left the group by then.” The older woman sighed. “Even before that, he'd changed. Adam was dating a girl named Patti Mae Anderson pretty seriously. They'd been friends for years. Her family was from one of those old money Philly suburbs. I liked her. She treated me like a sister. She was so pretty and elegant. Adam worshiped the ground she stood on.” She pushed her coffee cup aside. “I heard she died in the early 70's. Don't know what happened to her. Adam was already gone.”

“Uncle Ben's mentioned her once or twice. I'll have to ask him about her.” Luke gave her a shy smile. “Maybe we could talk more about Adam and Patti at the block party? I want to know everything about him.”

Ahsoka's smile was wistful. “I'd like that. And you can call me Asha.” She put out her hand. “See you Friday?”

Luke nodded eagerly, giving her hand a firm shake. “See you Friday!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia had kept her eyes on the weather all week. There had been two stormy days in a row. She'd spent those days taking care of Uncle Ben and rushing from cottage to cottage, making sure everyone had enough water and food and knew all the evacuation routes. “Relax, sweetheart,” Hank reassured her Friday evening as they ate pizza at their place. “The storm's supposed to blow out late tonight. I've been listening to the National Weather Service on my radio all morning. They know what they're doing.”

“What if they don't?” Leia picked at the pepperoni on her pizza. “What if it rains all day tomorrow, too? Will we have to reschedule? What about Ahsoka? How are we going to explain this? There's the City Council meeting in two weeks, too. I sent out my note to Senator Mothma that we need her help. I read that she lived at the Shore for years before she went into politics.”

“I don't know if you've noticed, but you're tearing your poor pepperoni to shreds.” Hank gently took the round piece of meat and put her pizza triangle aside. “Princess, I know you're worried. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me.” He tugged another slice of sausage and peppers out of the other box. “You'll be fine without me. Charlie and I are going to leave Saturday afternoon, as soon as the block party's over.”

“What?” Luke looked up from watching The Dukes of Hazard on Hank's tiny portable TV. “But you'll miss the surfing contest!”

Charlie looked up from Boss Hogg's latest hi-jinks. “This is news to me, mate. I thought we were staying until the end of the summer.”

“That was until Wednesday night.” Hank swallowed the end of his piece. “Charlie, they're not going to leave us alone until we get them that money.”

“I don't think this is right, mate, but you do what you want.” Charlie's eyes returned to Boss Hogg and Sheriff Roscoe. 

Leia finally stood. “I'm not hungry. Luke, let's go. We need to talk to Hera. She just came in yesterday. We might be able to get her and Zeb to help out once Hank and Charlie leave.”

“Aw, Leia,” Luke complained, “the episode isn't done yet! They haven't said if Sheriff Roscoe's gonna be Lawman of the Year. Besides, it's still raining.”

“It's not raining hard. And anyway, a little water won't hurt you.” Leia reached for her bright red umbrella. “It's not like we're going far.” 

Luke sighed. He was no good at arguing with his sister. “All right. I'll see you guys tomorrow.” He grabbed a final slice of pepperoni pizza and scooped up his own umbrella with the green and blue stripes. “Tell me what happens in that episode, Charlie! I missed it the first time around. Mara Jenson and I were necking, and one thing lead to another...and, er, I didn't see much.” He blushed as Charlie and Hank grinned wickedly. “Uh, bye!” 

Hank laughed. “Didn't think the kid knew what sex was. Thought the only things he loved were his surfboard and his sister.” 

Charlie gave Hank a hard stare as he snatched the last slice of sausage and peppers. “Hank, why are we leaving tomorrow? For real. You're worried that Leia's going to end up dead like Brianna, ain't ya? 'Cause of you and her causes.” 

“What are you talking about? We have jobs to do. We should have left weeks ago.” Hank threw down the last slice. “You can have the rest of this. I'm going to check our navigational maps. In a few weeks, we'll be in Mexico, and we can forget all of this ever happened.”

Charlie just shrugged. “Sure, mate. Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, while WACZ is fictional, it's inspired by the rock, adult-contemporary, and oldies stations I listened to during my childhood at the Jersey Shore. Many Southern Jersey Shore radio stations do still have their offices in Atlantic City or on the boardwalk, though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia has high hopes for the Block Party to Save the Island, despite her frustration with Hank and Luke over leaving her high and dry. She's less thrilled when Vader and the Imperial Gang crash the party...literally.

As it turned out, Hank was right. Leia awoke early to a stunning, mid-80's summer morning. A fresh breeze blew into her windows as she and Luke started loading their car. By the time they arrived at Phineas Estate Park, it was the nicest day they'd had since they arrived.

The Phineas Estate, a sprawling mansion built in 1878, had been owned by a Philadelphia doctor and his family for generations. When the last of the family died in 1975, it had reverted to the city of Ocean View. After much deliberation, the city restored it and turned the lush grounds surrounding it, including the gardens and small duck pond, into a city park. The house itself became a museum and tea room. The park was wildly popular for civic functions, from the annual Easter Egg Hunt and May Pole Dance to the ending point for Ocean View's Halloween Parade. 

“Mr. Rieekian!” Leia hurried over to the older man in the pale blue polo shirt and jeans who was supervising Ezra and a bunch of his buddies erecting tents. “Thank you so much for letting us use Estate Park for this. There isn't enough room around the Cottages for something this big.”

“You're welcome, Leia. Glad to help.” Rieekian shook her hand. “George Walker was a good friend of mine for years. He shopped in Shore Shoes every time he was down here. Bought your first pair of sandals there when you were up to my knee. It's the least I can do for you. I don't want to see this mall come in. My store's having a hard enough time competing with the shopping centers and malls on the mainland as it is.”

Hank was helping Charlie and the Rogues set up the yard sale booths. “No, no!” He took a basket of pots and pans from his best friend. “This one goes here.” He dropped it on a table loaded with plates, silverware, and ancient appliances. “That one goes there.” The other basket went down among Barbies with hair cuts, action figures with one limb missing, and slightly rusted Slinkies. “All right?”

Charlie sighed, brushing dirt off his Poison t-shirt. “All right. You don't have to get your knickers in a snit, mate.” He went off to gather more baskets from Kes and Hank's trucks. 

“Well, your highness,” Hank began, “guess this is it. We're going back to the Falcon as soon as the party's over. Our stuff is already packed and in the truck.”

Leia nodded cooly. “That's right.”

Hank didn't know how to react. He finally grumbled angrily “Is that all you're going to say?”

“What do you want me to say?” Leia glared at him. “It won't do any good, anyway. You're going to run out, just like everyone else. It doesn't matter what we do. You know we could help you. You heard how they dealt with the Imperial Gang at the Cottages. We could get rid of this jerk.”

“Leia, it's none of your business or theirs!” Hank piled pots in front of a sign lettered in scarlet crayon that advertised them as being sold for fifty cents each. “They're lucky the Imperial Gang didn't kill the whole lot of them. These guys don't fuck around, Leia.”

“Uh, excuse me?” Luke was carrying two surfboards under his arm. “I wanted to ask you where these went, sis.”

“Over there.” Leia pointed near the dusty gravel path. “All of the beach equipment and clothing is being sold by the play house and Wagon House.” The play house was the tiny little building that local children often used as their personal play spot, away from the noisier playground near the duck pond. She turned to Hank. “Well, I hope you two are very happy together in Mexico.” She finally stomped after her brother. Hank's eyes never left her petite form in the white peasant blouse and pale blue shorts.

“Thanks, sis.” He gulped. “Uh, I need to tell you something important. I'm, um, going out of town for a week or so after the block party. I called Yoda Yamagachi last night. He said he'd be willing to talk to me and help me with my moves for the surfing contest.”

“You too?” Leia threw up her hands in the air. “Great. Why is it that everyone leaves me in the end? Fine, Luke, fine. You do what you want. You always do.”

“Leia!” Luke frowned. “You know this is important to me.”

“What about our uncle? What about the Cottages?” Leia went behind the tables with the beach equipment as Luke leaned the surfboards against them. “Guess who gets to deal with them? The person who is already going to be two weeks late getting into Drexel due to family emergencies.”

“You don't have to stay, Leia.” Her brother took a blue vinyl water raft out of her hands. “Leia, look at me. I'll be back in a week. It's not like I'm going to be gone the whole summer. We only have two weeks left until the surfing contest Labor Day Weekend.”

“I know.” She looked up at her brother, biting her lip. “Why don't we get these organized? I can already see Arturro and Chip letting the first customers of the day in at the gate.”

“If that'll make you feel better.” Luke squeezed her hand. “Leia, we're twins. We're a team. We're always going to have that connection, even when I'm rescuing people and you're the Governor of New Jersey.”

Leia gave him a wan smile. “All right.”

She turned her attention to their customers. For the next few hours, everything went beautifully. The advertisements and fliers seemed to have done the trick. Half the town that wasn't at the beach, especially those with children, came for the fair and the tours of the lovely old Phineas Estate. 

Leia and Luke sold most of their surfboards in their first hour. “Mum, look!” Little Davy Wicket held up a bright blue boogie board, used by younger children and teens to ride smaller waves. “Can I have this one? Please? All me other friends have boogie boards!”

“I don't know, David honey. This one's kind of tall for you.” Leia had to hide her smile. Davy was short for an 11-year-old boy. She pulled out a smaller yellow board. “How about this one?”

“Oooh, I like that! Please Mum, can I have it?” Davy made his big brown eyes as wide as possible. “Please?”

“Well, all right.” His mother had been riffling through the totes and beach bags, finally coming up a straw tote for the beach and a heavier bag that looked like it was made from bottle caps. “What if we split this? You pay for half, and I'll pay for half. Your brother and sister will probably want to use it, too.”

“All right, Mum.” Davy's shining, round eyes looked up at Leia as he handed her his money. “Are you going to babysit me soon? I like it when you babysit me.”

“Not this week, son.” His mother patted his shoulder. “Maybe next week.”

Leia nodded. “I'll be leaving for school soon. I'd like to sit you one more time.”

“We'll see if we can arrange something.” Davy's mother laughed as he tried to pick up the boogie board himself. “Why don't we take that back to the car? It'll be too much to carry around, and I know you wanted to visit the playground and duck pond.”

“Oooh, that's right!” Davy waved to Leia, as well as he could with a boogie board under one arm. “Bye, Leia! I hope I see you soon!”

She waved, laughing. “Bye, Davy! Be careful with that! You don't want to hurt anyone!”

“I'll be fine...oof!” Davy hadn't watched where he was going and had run into Hank, who held a greasy bag. “Sorry, Mister!”

“No harm done, son.” Hank chuckled. “You have fun with that at the beach.” 

“I will!” Davy waved and nearly ran into a tree before hurrying after his parent.

“Cute kid.” Hank dropped a bag on the table. “Here's your lunch order, kiddies! Come and get it.” He pulled out a long, cylindrical form wrapped in foil. “I have the crab cake sandwich and a Coke.” The next one was in waxed paper. “Princess, you have an Italian hoagie and a Pepsi Light.” He grinned up at Luke. “And the kid has a pizza cheese steak with an iced tea.”

“Thanks, Hank!” Luke started in on his right away. “How's the yard sale booth coming?”

“Not as well as you guys. We sold most of Chirrut and Baze's top-of-the-line stuff and more than half the toys that are in decent shape, but most people don't come here to pick up stuff they could get at home.” Hank's crab cake sandwich was already more than half-gone. “Hey Princess, want to check out our mystery DJ? I'm dying to know what she looks like myself.”

Leia nodded as she licked oil and vinegar off her fingers. “I've been sitting for an hour. I need to stand and stretch my legs.”

Her brother nodded, pizza sauce and mushrooms streaming down his chin. “You go do that, sis. I'll be fine here. It's kind of slowed down since lunch hour began and the music started.” He grinned, his lips rimmed with red sauce and green spices. “Besides, I've already talked to Ahsoka. She's going to tell me more about our brother when I get back.”

“I might have to talk to her myself, then.” Leia gulped down the last bit of salami and provolone cheese and picked up her soda can. “Let's go, before it's too crowded over there to hear ourselves talk.”

Billy Joel's new song “Tell Her About It” floated down from the gazebo on the other side of the park, near the duck pond, tennis courts, and play ground. Leia could already see Davy and his friends running around on the heavy wood and metal equipment, going down the slides head-first and pushing each other on the swings. Parents kept an eye on them from the green metal benches under the shady oak trees.

“You know, this is almost kind of romantic.” Hank gave Leia one of his lazy grins. “I wonder if Ahsoka takes requests? Something romantic. If we're going to do Billy, maybe 'She's Always a Woman.'”

Leia snorted. “How about 'It's My Life'?” 

Ahsoka had her equipment set up under a navy-blue tent by the picnic grounds. “This is DJ Fulcrum, coming to you live, from gorgeous downtown Ocean View, for the Save the Island Block Party! Come and meet me, the mystery woman of the Jersey Shore, and dance to all your favorite hits. And speaking of parties, here's a boy who knows a little something about partying. We're gonna dance like it's '1999', from new sensation Prince.”

A couple of Cottage residents had already abandoned their posts to enjoy the music. Hera and Kanan were rather impressive dancers, especially considering the tight biker shorts he was wearing. Jyn, Bodhi, and Cassian danced as a trio. The bandages from his cracked ribs were visible under Cassian's yellow OP beach-print tank top. 

“Want to dance?” Hank grabbed her hand. “One dance, before I leave.”

“Well...” Leia didn't have the chance to say “no” before he pulled her onto the gazebo. She laughed as he twirled her around. “You're not exactly Fred Astaire.”

“Ehh, who needs to be? It's just fun.” Hank smirked. “You do know what that is, right? Fun?”

“I'll have fun when the City Council figures out what they're doing about those plans.” They finally stopped, both out of breath, as the song ended. “I haven't done that...in a while...”

“You need to worry less, Your Highness.” Hank took off the bandanna he was wearing as a headband and wiped his forehead with it. “Come on. Maybe we ought to talk to Ahsoka now.”

Leia nodded. “All right.” She looked up as the DJ put on “Let's Dance.” “What's that buzzing noise?”

“What do you mean?” Hank looked up...and over her his shoulder at the long rows of black and silver motorcycles on the road on Jefferson Road. “Oh shit. Princess...I think we've got company.”

The motorcycles blasted down the dirt road, sending people screaming in all directions. The biggest man, who wore gray and black with embroidered red and blue patches rather than the black and white worn by most of the others, rode right into Ahsoka's tent. They missed the equipment, but the tent poles were knocked down, muffing David Bowie. 

Ahsoka brought her microphone stand down on the largest bike. “You bastard! What the hell are you doing? There's people here! Little kids!”

“Ahsoka? Snips?” Vader's hiss held a note of surprise. “I could ask you the same thing! Where have you been for the last fifteen years?”

“Skyguy!” Ahsoka's blue eyes widened in pure shock. “Why are you doing this? You're better than this!”

“Ain't none of your concern, Snips.” Vader didn't have the chance to jump back before Ahsoka lifted his visor. She let out a startled gasp.

“Oh Skyguy,” she barely breathed, “what happened?” 

“You wanna know, Snips? Ask Kenobi. It's his fucking fault that I look like Michael Myers did facial surgery on me.” He pulled off the helmet...revealing the back of a burned, badly scarred, hairless head. Welts and “Ask him about the night the Order 66 Diner burned down. Ask him what happened when the fire spread to the Mufasar Hotel next door. Ask him why he left his so-called brother to die in that fucking inferno! You ask him, Snips! He friggin' left me to die!”

“Skyguy, no.” Ahsoka still held the microphone. “I can't let you do this, no matter what Ben did to you in the past!” 

He put out a hand. “Come on, Snips. You have influence. You're smart. Join the gang. It'll be like old times.”

“Forget it, motorcycle breath. The Skyguy I knew would never have hurt people like this. Especially kids.” Ashoka's blue eyes dropped in sadness, and her voice softened. “I'm not like that. You aren't, either.”

“It's too late for me, kiddo.” He narrowed his eyes. “If you're not with us, Snips, you're against us. I'm gonna have to take you out.”

Her blue eyes narrowed. “Try me.”

Ahsoka was fast and flexible, easily sweeping Vader off his feet...but he had the advantage of sheer size. He pummeled her hard with his heavy leather-encased fists before the two assistants from WACZ, Kanan, Bodhi, and Jyn managed to drag him off.

“Ahsoka!” Leia started towards her, but Hank grabbed her hand.

“Are you crazy?” He yanked her down the paved road that wound through the park. “We have to get out of here, unless you're really in the mood for Vader to do the same to us. The guys from WACZ will take care of her.”

Leia tugged him off the path. “Come on. We can cut through the tennis courts and past the play house.” 

They stumbled across the empty clay courts, the sounds of screams and wailing motorcycles slightly muffled by the reeds behind the chain link fences. “What the hell do the Imperial Gang think they're doing?” Leia climbed nimbly over the shortest fence. “We have a restraining order on them!”

“You have it on the Cottages.” Hank's long legs struggled over the fence. “It says nothing about the rest of town.”

Leia and Hank rushed through the reeds and past the tiny, one-room yellow-and-green structure local kids used as a play house. The motorcycle engines were even noisier on this side. “Oh no,” Leia groaned as they rushed down the road, turning onto the dirt path that lead to the Phineas Estate. “They've been here, too.”

The block party was in a shambles. Mothers screamed and dragged their children away, some hollaring that they wanted a refund. The Imperial Gang rammed their cycles into every table they could, sending tables, food, toys, and beach equipment flying.

Luke, Wedge, Tycho, and Deak peered out from the remains of the beach equipment tables. “There's gotta be something we d can do,” Deak wailed. “They're totaling our party, man!”

Tycho nodded. “This is, like, so rude. What the hell did we do to these guys?”

“Guess they don't take being egged well.” Luke grabbed the rope that had been used to tie down the surfboards. “Guys, I have an idea.” He tossed Deak the other end. “Get on the other side of the road and hold this out. Wedge and Tycho, follow us.”

“What in the hell are you doing, Walker?” Deak ran to the other side as Luke pulled the rope as taut as he could.

“There's no way we're going to take these guys down. Those motorcycles are too strong. We have to get 'em off.” Luke nodded as the first motorcycle roared in their direction. “Ok Deak...pull!”

The cycle had slowed down enough that the rope was able to knock it's rider to the grassy hill, sending the vehicle skittering down the path. The moment Ozzie Ozzel stood up, Hobbie wailed him with a surfboard.

“What the fuck are you jerks doing here?” Wedge grabbed him even before he could get to his feet. “This ain't funny, man! There's kids here!”

“Our boss Vader wants to have a little talk with that blond dork who thinks he's a surfer.” Ozzie managed to point to Luke. “That dude. Vader's gonna be here any minute. He's toast, man!”

“Shit.” Wedge dropped Ozzie and rushed over to Luke. “Maybe you ought to get out of here. Go somewhere. Anywhere. I heard Mexico City is nice this time of year. Or Acapulco. They have great surfing.”

“I'm not going to Mexico.” Luke gulped. “I think this would be a good time to leave for Dagobah, though.”

“Dagobah Bay? That swamp?” Wedge wrinkled his nose. “You're better off in Mexico.”

“Uncle Ben says there's someone who can teach me about surfing there. Yoda Yamagachi.” Luke started towards the parking on Adams Avenue. “He's supposed to be a local legend.”

“I've heard of him.” Wedge followed. “I thought he was dead. He'd have to be a million years old if he's still alive, man. He was the king of surfers in his day.”

“And I'm going to learn from him,” Luke added as the duo rushed down the dirt path to the grounds.

Chirrut and Baze were kicking Imperials away from their tent, dousing them with hot sauce as best they could. Sabine chased after two of them with aerosol cans, painting “Dork” on their backs in neon yellow. Charlie and Kris jumped aside just in time as two motorcyclist ran into the duck pond, sending bright yellow rubber ducks and small fishing poles everywhere. Charlie managed to get one off his bike and knock him out, while Kris pelted them with ducks. Kes and little Poe threw stuffed animals and baseballs and basketballs at the intruders, trying to knock them off their bikes. Poe, who thought it was a game, was the only one still laughing.

“Arturro! Chip!” Luke and Wedge found them on the porch of the Carriage House Tea Room. Chip was cowering behind the green wooden rails and trying to hold back Arturro from launching himself at the nearest Imperial. Luke came up to them first. “Are you guys all right?”

“For the moment. We were still selling tickets when those nasty Imperials drove their vehicles straight through our tables! They never even bought a ticket, the neanderthals.” Arturro let out a stream of angry gibberish that may have been cursing. Chip looked shocked. “Arturro, please! Bad enough the kind of language the Imperials are using around impressionable children. Really, there was nothing we could do. We gave the money box to Mr. Rieekian and helped him evacuate the Phineas Estate, then came here.”

“That probably was the best you could do.” Luke turned to Wedge. “Could you get the money box from Rieekian? You and Kanan are going to be helping Leia until I come back from Dagobah.” 

Wedge saluted him. “You can count on me, General Patton.” 

“Very funny.” Luke frowned. “Have you seen Leia?”

“There she is!” Chip pointed at Hank and Leia as they came at top speed across the tire-torn fields. 

“Luke, has anyone called the police yet?” Leia's face was red, and her eyes were filled with so much fire, he was surprised anything in her path hadn't gone up in flames just from her looking at it. 

Chip answered for him. “Mr. Rieekian did it about ten minutes ago. He's a member of the City Council and has considerable influence. There's also all the damage to the Estate grounds, which are city property. If anyone can bring the police here as quickly as possible, it's him.”

“I think the party's bloody over now.” Charlie's grimace was barely discernible under the hair. “We'd better blow this place, before these arses come around for another try.” 

Arturro went after Luke as they all headed for the street. “Arturro, where are you going?” He shrugged and went on in his language. “You're going with Luke? This is a fine time to visit your relatives in Dagobah Bay! What about me?”

“You can come with us, Goldenrod.” Hank was already at his truck. “We'll stop at a pay phone before we leave town. You can call Maz and tell her there was an emergency and you won't be in for a few days.” 

Leia sighed. “I'll see you next week, Luke. I hope everything goes well with Vader.” Luke tried to hug her, but she ducked away and climbed into the back of Hank's truck. 

Hank patted the boy's shoulder. “Good luck, kid.”

Luke gave him one of his sunny smiles back. “You too.” 

“Damn it!” Wedge pushed Luke to his and Leia's Mazda as Vader and the rest of the Imperials roared down the paved road. “You guys get out of here, before the cops arrive and this thing turns into a blood bath.”

“I'll call you when I get to Dagobah!” Arturro jumped in the other side as they headed down Hamilton Avenue, followed by Hank's Ford truck. As soon as they got to the light at Hamilton and Schuyler, the Mazda turned south towards the beach, while the truck turned on Schuyler towards the nearest pay phone and the road out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phineas Estate and its grounds are based after the Emlen Physick Estate Park in downtown Cape May. It is, indeed, a real-life Victorian mansion that is now a museum, tea room, and community park. The Wheel House and Carriage House Tea Room are more recent additions. There really was a tiny, one-room building that my sisters and I used as our own private play house in the early-mid 80's. I have no idea if it's still there, or if it was built into something else. We also loved playing at the duck pond and play ground and watching people at the tennis courts. (There actually were reeds and swampland between the tennis courts and the houses on the next street over in the 80's. Don't know if they're still there, or if they've been built over since then.) 
> 
> I've never heard of something like the block party happening there, but they do hold other local events, including Cape May's Egg Hunt and Egg Roll at Easter. They're also the end point for the town's popular Halloween Parade. I did take part in a May Pole dance there on May Day in the late 80's, along with the rest of my elementary school class. I have no idea if they ever did it again, or if was a one-time event, but we had fun.
> 
> Hank, Leia, and Luke's meal is a typical lunch out in South Jersey, even now. Cheese steaks spread to the Shore from Philadelphia; some of the delis down there make great ones. And "Hoagie" is what Philadelphians and South Jersey natives call the grinder, or sub.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hank, Leia, Chip, and Charles evade the Imperial Gang, Luke and Arturro head out to Dagobah to find the mysterious Yoda.

Hank was maneuvering around cars parked on the curbs when he heard the tell-tale vroom of a massive black and white Honda. “Great.” He gunned the engine, at least as much as he could in the battered brick-colored hulk. “Let's see if I can out-maneuver them. These streets are pretty narrow.”

Chip had his hands over his spectacles. “They're also filled with Victorian homes that I'm certain are protected landmarks! Do be careful!”

A thump to the back of the truck nearly sent Chip and Leia flying into the street. “Hey!” Leia crawled over to the fat jerk with the gray Triumph t-shirt. “You could have killed us!” She swung her wide straw purse with the woven flowers hard over his head until he pulled back with his men. Another one pounding the side sent her back across the front. “Can't you make this thing go any faster?”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Hank dodged two trash cans and an older couple walking their Pomeranian across the street. “We're wedged in as it is. They didn't have high-speed car chases in the Victorian era. Not to mention, this truck ain't like that sporty thing you and Luke drive.”

Leia would have hit him with her purse if he wasn't driving. “Would it help if I got out and pushed?”

The look Hank gave her over his shoulder was equally heated. “It might!” 

“Mr. Solokowski, look out!” Chip tried to duck further down in the truck bed as they flew around a curb and back onto Hamilton Street. “Oh, this is suicide!”

Leia clutched the side as she watched the bikers whiz around the corner. “Hank, they're gaining on us!” 

Charlie opened his side of the back window. “How's the air back there?”

“It would be nicer if there weren't assholes on vehicles faster than ours coming at us at speeds that will more than likely attract cops.” Leia raised an eyebrow as Hank turned onto Victoria Drive, flying past stately old homes and local bars and over the small grated bridge into Roseman's Landing. “Where the hell are we going?” 

“They can't follow us on a boat. I'm pretty sure none of these idiots are sailors.” Hank pulled down Calamari Lane and up to the gravel parking lot for Ackbar's. “We're taking the slow Falcon north. I have a friend who's managing a dance club on Bespin Island. Said he had his own condo and everything. I could probably get him to take us in until things die down here.”

“Bespin Island?” Chip gasped. “Surely, you're not serious? They have a bit of a reputation as a popular spot for partygoers and college students and other types who would rather spend their summers terribly hungover. The possibility of us just disappearing there is approximately 3,798 to 1!”

Hank snorted. “Never tell me the odds!” Everyone jumped out and headed for the Falcon in the back of Ackbar's Restaurant. Hank went to tell Ackbar that they were finally heading out for that fishing trip they'd talked about since mid-July. 

Leia was helping Charlie with the anchors when they heard the first tell-tale screeches and revving. “They're coming!” Chip raced up the plank, his face snow-white against his gold-rimmed glasses and blond hair. “They're going to kill us!”

“Not if they can't get us.” Hank was hot on his heels. “Everybody, in the wheelhouse.”

Chip looked out the window as yelling and crunching was heard in the lobby. “Oh dear. I think they may have knocked the big shellacked lobster on the floor. The Admiral won't appreciate that. I heard he caught that lobster himself, with his own traps, when he was a lad.”

“If I were still out there...” Leia started. 

Hank grabbed the wheel. “No time to discuss this as a committee.”

Leia glared at him. “I am not a committee! Besides, as you may have forgotten, this is a Saturday. You can't achieve top speeds with all the dolphin watching boats and pleasure cruisers and yachts out there!”

“Sit down, sweetheart!” Hank gunned the engine. “We're taking off!” They barely missed a sight seeing cruise and two yachts coming back from fishing and crabbing trips before sprinting out of Ocean View Harbor. 

Vader could do nothing but watch them zip across the clear bottle-green water. “God damn it to fucking hell!” He turned to the burly blond with the thick mustache, his leather-gloved fist clenched. “Ozzel, you're a fat dumb shit. I told ya not to surprise 'em!” Ozzel backed up, but Vader grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back. “I don't like Imperials who got cotton in their ears, man.”

“Hey, man!” Veers, a skinny kid in a gray Honda t-shirt and black jeans, waved his hands. “He thought surprise was the wise thing.”

“Yeah, well, he's a dumb ass.” He looked up at Piett in his good white polo shirt and pressed gray shorts as he yanked Ozzel's arm tighter. The blond man gasped as the sounds of cracking bones competed with the squawking seagulls and the hum of boat engines on the harbor. “Yo, Piett, you're my right-hand dude now. You're in charge when I ain't around. Take the rest of these guys over to Bobby Fett at Brentwood Marina. I wanna talk to him.” He waved his fingers at two men in gray and white “Imperials” jackets. “Except for you two. Jerrod, Veers, I'm gonna need your help with this dick.”

“N...no!” Ozzie gasped as Vader lifted him by his neck. “Wha...wha...you gonna...do?”

“You've failed me for the last time, Ozzie.” Vader continued to hold him by his neck as they headed towards the Exxon gas station that was the last building one saw before going over the Ocean View Bridge. “We're going to take out the trash.” The blond man tried to struggle, but Vader just continued squeezing as they half-dragged him across the back of the parking lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Arturro, what are we doing here?” Luke groaned at the map on his knees. “We're lost. We're never going to find this Yoda. If he even exists.” He sighed at Arturro's gibberish as he pulled up to yet another dead end. 

After leaving the Phineas Estate, Luke made a brief stop at his and Leia's cottage to call Yoda, tell Ben where he was going, and get directions. He wish he knew where Leia was. None of her things were disturbed. Her clothes were still hung neatly in the closet and folded in the whitewashed drawers. Charlie and Hank's cottage was empty, too. When Arturro knocked on his door, a battered brown tweed suitcase in hand, he shook his head “no” sadly to Luke's question about Chip being home.

They'd been looking for Yoda for over an hour. His syntax on the phone was...odd, to say the least. For a man who had lived in the United States for almost fifty years, he didn't seem to speak English very well. It was hard to understand his garbled sentences.

Dagobah was a series of swamps and creeks that bordered Delaware Bay, a few minutes from Dantoonie. Most of the area was an estuary and county park, but there were several communities nestled between the wetlands. He'd heard they were popular with bird watchers, fisher-folks, and locals and tourists alike looking for peace and quiet away from the noisier Shore towns.

“I don't know, Arturro,” Luke began. “Maybe you'd better go on ahead and go to your family's house.” He looked around. Except for one withered old man clipping hedges in his front yard, the street seemed to be deserted. Luke was just about to turn the car around again when it sputtered and stalled, shuddering to a stop on the curb next to the old man's house. “Oh, no.” He threw the map aside. “Oh, this is just great. Arturro, can you walk to your family's from here? I'll ask the old man if I could borrow his phone to call the nearest gas station.”

Arturro shook his head. He went around to the front of the car and flung open the hood. His head – and most of his body – quickly vanished under the hood's cover. Luke frowned “Arturro, I know you're good with machines, but have you ever fixed a car before?” The Eastern European's only response was to point to the trunk and open his palm. Luke sighed, pried the box of tools he and Leia used to change tires out from under his surfboard, and handed him a wrench.

“There's something funny about this place,” Luke admitted as Arturro checked the engine. “I don't know. I feel like...”

The scratchy old voice came from behind him. “Feel like what?”

Luke grabbed a crow bar from the box of car tools. Arturro jumped and waved his wrench. “Like we're being watched.”

The old fellow was covering himself with his bony arms. “Away with your weapons. I mean you no harm. I am wondering, why are you here?”

Luke shrugged. “I'm looking for someone. We got lost.”

“Lost, you are not.” The old man gave him a nearly toothless grin. “Found someone, you have, I'd say!” He seemed to be inordinately interested in Luke's tools. “Here, help you with your car, I will.” 

“Hey!” Luke ducked away as he threw tools all over the street. “Don't play in there! We need those!” 

“Light!” The old man pulled out his old yellow flashlight. “Oooh, pretty, it is!” Arturro grabbed it, letting out a stream of annoyed gibberish in his own language. “Mine! Or I will help you not!”

“I don't want your help,” the young surfer nearly whined. “I want my flashlight back. I'm going to need it to get out of this dirty swamp.”

“Dirty! Swamp! My home, this is!” He finally tugged the flashlight away. “Rude, your little friend is.” To the surprise of both Arturro and Luke, he responded to Arturro in his own language. “Your family, two blocks down, they are. Wait for you, they do. Good people, they are. Hopefully, their manners will rub off on you.”

Arturro finally managed to grab back the flashlight and toss it into the tool box. He slammed the hood, then tugged a torn piece of paper out of his pocket. Luke noted the letters and the last name. “Your relatives' phone number?” Arturro nodded. “All right. Maybe we could get together later in the week, hang out on the bay while I learn surfing.” His friend patted him on the back before heading down the street. 

“But now, we eat. Have dinner on the stove, I do. Hope you like Kenchin Jiro Soup. Vegetarian, I am. No meat in household.” He shuffled down the sidewalk. “Good for you, it is not.” 

Luke wasn't sure about this. At least the little fellow seemed to be friendly, and he was hungry. “All right. But as soon as we get there, we contact Yoda.”

“Not far,” the little old fellow chirped. “Yoda not far. He is very close.”

That was when Luke noticed the number on the tiny brown one-story cottage, right over the wrought-iron mail box. “You're at number 18? But Yoda said he was at...” Luke's eyes widened. He stepped back a little. “You're...him.”

“Yes.” Yoda opened the door for him. “Will talk inside. Have much to discuss. But for now, we eat.”

Yoda's house was tiny but cozy. It was so stuffed with bric-a-brac and furnishings, he could barely move around. The house itself, like most of the others in the neighborhood, was fairly recent, if the mustard and avocado walls and dark wood paneling was any indication. Any wall that didn't sport wood was awash in vintage photographs, some of them black-and-white daguerreotypes that went back to the turn of the century. Luke admired them as his host shuffled off to what he presumed to be the kitchen. 

“Wow,” Luke gasped. “you really did surf everywhere.” There were photos of a younger, more spry Yoda with his boards all over the world, from Guam to California to Ocean View to his native Japan. “Is that one with Duke Kahanamoku? The famous Hawaiian surfer?”

“Him, it is. Surfed together in 1921, we did. Saw again in 1930's, when movies, he did. Good man. Taught me many things about surfing, he did.” The older fellow waved his gnarled hands for him to follow.

“Well, it smells pretty good.” Luke sat down at the Formica table and the pea-green chairs with the metallic metal legs that were popular the decade before. A pot bubbled on a stove the same color as the chair. 

Yoda brought their bowls in bamboo bowls. “Good food, huh? Good food! Before you surf, you eat!”

Luke sipped the soup, enjoying the fragrant broth and odd vegetables. “How long before we can start surfing? I only have two weeks before the contest!”

“Not long. Not long at all.” Yoda ate his soup much slower, chewing each white, green, and gray chunk down until it was mush. 

“Can we do it tonight?” Luke pushed aside his dinner. “Do some night surfing?” He made a face. “I don't know what we're doing here. We're wasting our time!”

Yoda continued chewing for a few moments. When he finally swallowed, he looked up at Luke, his greenish lips turned down. “I cannot teach you. No patience, you have. Ben was wrong. You are too old to begin training.”

“But I've learned so much!” Luke bit his lip. “I'm sorry, Yoda. I guess I'm just worried. I need to learn these moves, and you're the only one left who can teach me.”

Yoda watched him from across the table with his dark brown, almond-shaped eyes. “Will you finish what you begin?”

“I won't fail you.” Luke raised his chin in the most determined manner he could. “I'm not afraid.”

“You will be, boy,” Yoda whispered. “You will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The streets beyond the Physick Estate in Cape May, as you're coming into town, really are that narrow. Cape May was originally incorporated in the 1600's. It has one of the United States' largest collections of Victorian and Edwardian architecture outside of San Francisco and is advertised as "The Nation's Oldest Seaside Resort." Thought it would make for a unique high-speed chase. 
> 
> (And Chip's right. The houses ARE federally protected. Cape May is the only full town in the US to be designated a National Historic Landmark.)
> 
> The Exxon next to the large bridge going over the Cape May Canal and into Schellinger's Landing is one of only two gas stations left in town today. It's been there for as long as I can remember, I'm guessing since at least the 70's. 
> 
> Yoda's neighborhood is based after the village of Fishing Creek, which is between an estuary and and a county park on the Delaware Bay. It's a quiet place between wetlands and woods, off the beaten track...and the perfect place for a surfing legend to hide.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finally gets to second base with Leia after the Falcon stalls, only to find himself competing for her affections with his smooth preppy buddy Lance Callahan at Bespin Island. Meanwhile, Vader sends Bobby Fett and his own gang of bounty hunters after them.

“I don't believe this.” 

“I do.”

They had only been able to gun the engine for so long before it started to give out. The Falcon finally sputtered to a stop about twenty minutes after they left Ackbar's. Hank's face was nothing less than flabbergasted. “It's not fair,” he whined. 

“I told you not to push 'er so hard!” Charlie's deep growl had more in common with King Kong than any actual human noises. “That engine of yours is bloody damn capricious, and you know it!”

“We're doomed!” Chip wailed. “We're all going to die out here!”

Charlie glared at him. “Why don't you be quiet for a change, you bloody arse?” 

“No, I will not be quiet, Charles!” the tall blond complained. “Why doesn't anyone listen to me?”

The muscular navigator was checking the charts and scanning the horizon out of the corner of his eyes. “I think we're off Holly Beach Inlet.” His eyes slid to the series of buildings and busy beaches on their right. “I can see the Holly Blossom Hotel and the Pan Pacific.” The bright blue eyes squinted at the blur of dark shapes beyond the yellow sands. “If you really look, you can even see the Pan Pacific's rotating sign.”

Leia wrinkled her nose. “Those relics? They're tacky as all get out.” 

“But at least we know where we are now.” Hank cut what remained of the engine. “We'll anchor here and find out what the problem is.” He handed an old blue “Ocean View” t-shirt and tossed it to Leia. “Here. We're going to need all the help we can get.”

Leia pulled it over her tank top. “I'll look at the engine. You check out the electrical system.”

The handsome fisherman gave her his annoyingly lazy grin. “Sure, Princess.”

“Here, mate.” Charlie waved Chip over. “We can check out the valves up here. See if there's any electrical failings with the navigational equipment.”

“All right, mate.” Chip made a face. “I'm going to warn you, I'm not very good with mechanical equipment. Arturro is so much better than I am.”

Hank tossed him a booklet. “Just read the manual. Most of it is in Spanish. We don't understand a word of it.”

“Stop your damn fussin'.” Charlie knelt down under the radar console. “All you've got to do is read the thing.”

“Well, you don't need to be rude.” Chip sniffed. “I'm only trying to do my job.” 

Leia followed Hank down below to the engine room. She was no mechanic, but she knew enough about engines from hanging around with Luke and his friends to at least figure out what went where. The engine was older than she was, and likely older than dirt. The valves were clogged with more grease than Chirrut and Baze used for cooking in a decade. She cleaned those as well as she could, then set about tightening a few bolts. The metal pieces, despite the recent cleaning, were stubborn. She had no intention of admitting she might not be strong enough to really make them as tight as they should have been.

Hank leaned over her shoulder, trying to help her with the wrench. She glared at him and shoved him off. “Hey, Princess,” he insisted. “I'm only trying to help.”

“Please stop calling me that.” Leia finally heard the bolts click into place. “I am not a princess.” Her lips sucked at where she'd yanked at the grimy handle of the wrench. A blister was already forming under the heavy black grease. “I'm the niece of a normal hardware store owner from South Philly.” 

“Ok, Leia.” Hank shrugged. “You could be a little nicer to me, you know. Sometimes, you think I'm all right.”

“Occasionally, maybe.” Leia wiped her hands on the old towel she found in a hamper in the galley. “When you're not acting like a total jerk.” 

“A jerk? Me?” Hank gave her the famous grin as he rubbed her hands, pulling her a little closer. “Maybe you need more jerks in your life.”

Her doe eyes flitted downwards to where his massive hands rubbed her delicate white ones. “Stop that. My hands are dirty.”

His eyes never left hers. “My hands are dirty, too. What the hell are you afraid of?”

“Afraid?” Leia's dark eyes locked onto his ever-changing hazel ones. They were...almost blue, now. “I've never been afraid in my life.”

Hank gently pulled her into his arms. “You're trembling.”

“I'm not trembling.” She couldn't help it. His embrace was warm, cozy, almost...electrical. It was like sparks from the engine had passed between them. “I just like nice men, that's all.”

Hank gently lifted her lips to his. “I'm a nice man.”

“No, you're not, hotshot. You're...” Any remaining protests were drowned out by Hank's lips gently pressing against hers. Leia's knees turned to pudding. This was nothing like kissing Tommy Isolder. It was pure passion, and it warmed her from her head to her toes.

“Mr. Solokowski!” Chip came charging down. “Mr. Bachman and I have isolated the central turbo valve! We may have found the problem!”

Hank glared at the blond nerd as Leia pulled away. The look in his eyes could only be translated as murderous. “Thanks for ruining the moment, Goldenrod.” 

Chip gulped. “I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't realize..” He saw Leia hurry past him and into the gallery. “I suppose...I'd better to speak to Mr. Bachman. He, uh, may need me.”

“Yeah.” Hank continued to glare at him, his hands on his denim-clad hips. “You do that.” It only took one look at the fishing captain's glare for Chip to race upstairs after Leia. 

Hank's hazel eyes followed them. He started upstairs, then decided he was better off working on the engine. It would clear his head. He hadn't realized until then how much he loved that girl. She was simply amazing, everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. The kiss had pretty much indicated that she returned his feelings...or did she? Maybe he could get her in the wheel house or on deck alone later and try to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vader was glad the damage to his nostrils made it hard to smell shit. Fett would park at the Crest Marina near Fat Fluke Fisheries, a fish processing plant situated between the Ocean View Bridge and the Holly Beach Inlet Bridge. They'd been cutting up local fish for delivery to far-flung locations for thirty years, and their perpetually incoming product stunk up the whole area. People held their noses or rolled up their car windows when they drove past, even in the dead of summer. The swamps around them didn't help, giving off their own kind of nasty gas.

The guys standing with Fett on the dock down on the edge of the marina looked more like extras from a B slasher flick than bounty hunters. One tall, thin guy with an eye patch moved stiffly, like a robot. Another had bandages on his face and shoulders that gave him the look of a mummy who worked out. The largest guy in the orange jumpsuit was a bald dude with scaly skin and arms the size of Vader's head. He was tempted to ask him if he ever ate Tokyo, but finally decided it wasn't worth having his face mangled worse than it already was. 

“All right, boys. You're goin' after Solokowski and that heap he calls a fishing boat. Do whatever you want, but don't kill anybody. You can turn Solokowski and that human ape he hangs out with over to your boss, but I want the chick and the nerd. And the chick better not have any of your finger prints on her.” He turned his visor to Bobby Fett, whose Ray Bans hid whatever expression might have been on his tanned face. “No killing, Fett. I know your methods. Got that?”

Fett only nodded, somehow managing to remain impassive, even in Vader's intimidating presence. “As you wish.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Millennium Falcon finally limped into the Sky High Marina two days later. The trip should only have taken a few hours, but every time Hank thought he could get the engine started, it stalled again. They spent a lot of the next two days doing repairs or dodging large, annoyed marine mammals. At one point, they almost ran into a shark Chip swore looked like it could swallow them whole.

“My goodness!” The tall blond nerd gasped dramatically as they managed to circumvent the creature. “Did you see that creature's jaws? It looked as if it could swallow us whole!”

Of course, it didn't swallow them whole. It did leave a nasty bite in the back end of the ship. Charlie tried to grin. “I guess that shark was a tyke cuttin' his teeth.” 

Leia crossed her arms, trying not to show how scared she was. That shark was no rubber Jaws. “If that's the baby, I don't want to meet it's mother!”

“Aw, come on, sweetheart. It'll be ok.” Hank grinned as another jolt, this time from some rough waves, landed her in his lap. “Hey, babe. Excited to be down there?”

“Captain,” she snapped, “being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited.”

He smirked back at her. “Sorry, sweetheart. Haven't got time for anything else.” 

Charlie's amused braying was loud enough to scare a few seagulls lingering on the deck. Chip blushed, then added “Um, ahem. Since we'll be docking soon, why don't you tell us more about your friend? It does seem rather odd that this man is putting us up out of the blue.”

Leia finally climbed off Hank, retreating to the seat behind him. Hank pulled out a tattered book of phone numbers. “Lance Callahan. Card player, gambler, con man. “ He aimed his lazy grin at Leia over his shoulder. “You'd like him.”

“Sure I would.” She peered over his shoulder at the worn newspaper clipping that replaced her on his lap. “Cloud City? That's one of the most popular dance clubs on Bespin Island!”

“Yeah. Lance conned somebody into sellin' it to him. He's managing it now with a local DJ and a guy he knows from Mexico.” Hank leaned back in his cracked brown vinyl chair. “Don't worry. We go way back, Lance and me. We both fished on the same ship for a while, before he decided to do jobs that were easier on his clothes.”

Something in the back of Leia's head was giving off warning signs, but she only ended up muttering “Who's worried?”

The Marina they docked at was pretty fancy, much fancier than Ackbar's. Most of the boats surrounding them were yachts and pleasure fishing boats. The grimy old Falcon was an aging minnow squeezed between sleek, silver tunas. Even the dock seemed to have been built recently, with its dark wood boards and nylon ropes and sandbags that didn't reek of the bay. 

As they stepped off the splintered plank, a handsome black man with a thick, dark curly mane and a perfectly trimmed mustache strode over to Hank. His look could only be described as what Leia's friends called “preppy” - a blue polo shirt with a gold stripe and the ubiquitous embroidered alligator, perfectly creased tan shorts, and navy boaters with no socks. A gold sweater with a navy-blue collar was draped around his shoulders like a cape. He pulled off his sunglasses, revealing eyes the color of thick coffee that were arresting...and not happy.

“Well, hello there, old buddy.” Lance strode up easily, followed by a lanky young man in a loose-fitting Michael Jackson t-shirt, jeans, and headphones, along with several more preppies. “What brings you here? Going to try to win another ship out from under me?”

“I might, but right now, we're in for repairs.” Hank aimed his thumb at the moldering ship behind him. “The Falcon decided she was in the mood to play games.”

Lance put his hands on his hips, nicely encircled by a red and navy striped woven belt. “What have you done with my ship, you old pirate?”

“Your ship?” Hank snorted. “Remember, you lost her to me in that game of poker two years ago.”

They finally ended up hugging each other as Lance's dark eyes lightened. “It's good to see you, Hank. Been waiting for you to come up this way.” He grinned as Charlie took the plank in three long strides. “How are you doing, Charlie? Still hanging around with this loser?”

Charlie brayed again. “He wouldn't know what to do wit' himself half the time if it weren't for me, mate.”

Lance's handsome face broke into a wide, gleaming Big Red smile under his mustache as Leia and Chip made it onto the dock. “Well hello there.” Lance took Leia's knuckles to his lips. “My name is Lance Callahan, an old and dear friend of Hank's. And yours is...”

“Leia Walker.” Leia didn't think she trusted this guy further than she could throw him, but he was at least charming. There had been a serious dearth of charming men in her life lately. The fact that Hank was nearly turning green with jealousy didn't hurt, either. 

Hank just smirked and took Leia's hand. “Ok, ok. You old smoothie.”

Chip came up to Lance next. “Hello, sir! It's so nice to meet a real gentleman. My name is Chip Thompson, translator for Miss Maz Kantana at the Marine Adventure Pier. My abilities are...” He finally stopped when he realized he was chattering to the air. “Well, really! How rude!”

He lead them to a dark blue Lincoln Continental parked in the front, where it was most likely to be noticed. “I should have room to put all of you up at my place. I've got a sweet little condo up on the bay, near the Bespin Bridge and the bus terminal. Have my own dock and everything.” He opened the back door for Leia. “Shall we?” 

Leia gave him a slightly terse smile. “Thank you.” Lance reached over to help her in, but Hank took her hand and got in the back with her. Chip went in next to them. Charlie called shotgun, mainly because he was too big for anyone to argue with him. 

“How'd you like to see the town after we get settled in?” Broken shells used for gravel crunched under the Continental's tires as Lando pulled her onto Ocean Street. “Hank told me you guys sorta left in a hurry. I know a guy who owns a really swank boutique on Ryder Street. He could get us good deals on some really nice threads.”

“Sounds good to me,” Chip chirped. “Anything but a boat!”

“I've been wearing the same clothes for two days.” Leia nodded. “I need at least a few things to tide me over until we go back.”

“Charlie n' I already packed. We were gonna leave for the dock right after the block party finished, anyway.” Hank shrugged. “But a night out to stretch our legs and get something to eat that isn't out of our pantry would be nice.”

“And we need to take a better shower than that piddlin' thing we have.” Charlie sniffed himself and waved his hands. “I'm pretty sure we all must smell like the bloody bay by now.”

“There's a nice little Italian restaurant in town that might be to your liking.” Lance gave Leia another smooth white grin. “Dark, lots of potted plants. Really nice ambiance.”

Hank took her hand. “It'll be great for a group dinner. Thanks, Lance.”

Lance just kept smiling. “Anytime, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly Beach Inlet is based after Diamond Beach and Wildwood Crest, just five minutes north of Cape May. (Holly Beach was an earlier name for the island.) The Wildwood Islands are renown for their collection of nifty hotels from the 50's, 60's, and 70's. They're considered to be architectural treasures today, almost as beloved as the frillier Victorian hotels in Cape May...but in the 80's, most locals agreed with Leia and regarded them as tacky.
> 
> The Holly Blossom Hotel is an amalgam of the many boxy "Doo Wop" hotels in the area, but the Pan Pacific does have a real-life inspiration. The Pan-American Hotel in Wildwood Crest is one of the larger remaining mid-century hotels, and really is one of only two hotels on the islands to have a rotating sign. 
> 
> The area between the Canyon Country Club near the Cape May Bridge and the Wildwood Crest Bridge does smell that bad. Lund's Fisheries, the inspiration for Fat Fluke Fisheries, contributes its share to the nose pollution, though the wetlands in the area don't help. (Fat Fluke Fisheries was named after a type of flounder frequently caught by both commercial and sport fishermen in Southern New Jersey.) My sister, who worked in Lund's for a few years, says it's not quite as bad as it was in the 80's, but I'd still hold my nose when passing through to the Crest Bridge.
> 
> Bespin Island is based after Sea Isle City, another town 20 to 30 minutes north of Cape May. Sea Isle has been rather notorious for decades as Cape May County's major party town, home to some of it's favorite night clubs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luke Walker tries to learn the ways of surfing from the demanding Yoda, Chip Thompson makes a startling discovery at Lance Callahan's dance club Cloud City on Bespin Island.

Luke had never been so sore. He'd spent the last five days working out and running and surfing with Yoda. Even baseball practice at school in Philly wasn't this intense. Yoda ran alongside him, occasionally poking him with his knobby cane. It was a miracle that the old guy could keep up at all without a heart attack, never mind almost out-run him.

When the boy asked him how he did it, Yoda ancient prune face managed to look smug. “Years of work out and no-meat diet. When other Jedi Knights order fries and cheese steaks at diner, I order salad. Jokes, they make, but I am here, and most of them are not. Walk every day, I do. Worked out, I did, before doctor advised me to go easier on bones.”

Yoda insisted they start every day with a hearty breakfast of oatmeal and blueberries. His pupil took butter and brown sugar, but he insisted on having it plain. While Luke sipped the thick dark sludge the elderly surfer called coffee, his teacher drank Japanese green tea and read The Press of Atlantic City from cover to cover.

“Hmm.” Yoda sniffed. “What are youths today coming to? Found a body in bay behind Exxon in Ocean View, the owners did. Police believe it to be Imperial Gang member. Drowned, he was. Gang members may have held him down in bay before they dump him.”

Luke squinted across the table at the newspaper headline. The photo on the cover looked familiar. He'd seen that man just recently. He knew that blond mustache. He nearly spit out his coffee when it came to him. 

“Holy sh...cow! That's one of the jerks the Rogues and I hit with our surfboards at Phineas Estate Park when the Imperials invaded the block party! I think he was with the Gang when they attacked the cottages, too. He was one of the ones we egged.” Luke gulped his coffee fast. If that was what they did to gang members who failed them, he shuddered to think what would happen if him or his sister or friends fell into their clutches again. 

“Very foolish of gang to kill own members. Police will be on their trail now.” Yoda put the newspaper aside. “Go for five-mile run, we will. Good to clear our heads, it is.”

Luke didn't mind the running so much. He was used to it from baseball. At least the view was spectacular. The beaches along the Delaware Bay weren't nearly as popular or as well-known as the ones on the Atlantic Ocean. The sand was rockier and less smooth, and it lacked the boardwalk and other amenities of the larger Jersey Shore resorts. It did have some virtues, including high dunes with lots of grass that made for far more privacy and some of the most spectacular sunsets the young man had ever seen.

Learning new surfing moves was tougher. Yoda was a relentless teacher. After mediation in a sheltered place between dunes, they'd hit the waves for the rest of the day, stopping only for a quick lunch of salad or sandwiches ordered from a local deli. Every time Luke fell off, Yoda insisted he get right back on. They practiced every trick Luke had ever heard of, and even some he hadn't. Some of the tricks were so complex, he'd never gotten near them before.

Arturro frequently visited him at his beach. As it turned out, his uncle worked for an auto shop down the street. The boy got him to tow Luke's car and even helped work on the engine. He was running down the dune, yelling and waving a paper for Luke to sign, just as Luke was learning a complicated floater move. He slipped and fell off the board. His golden head emerged, but the board simply disappeared.

“Arturro!” Luke rubbed his head, groaning when he saw the surfboard go under the waves, vanishing again “That's just wonderful. We'll never find it out now. It was my brother's!”

“So certain are you.” Yoda shuffled over to them in his baggy old shorts and faded “Surfing Is Life” t-shirt, his knobby knees creaking over black socks and sandals. “Always with you, it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I or Ben say? Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? To be professional surfer, you must be one with water. Water is force that surrounds us, binds us.” He stood at his full height, such as it was. He barely made it to Luke's hip. “Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter.” He poked Luke in the arm with his crooked walking stick. “You must unlearn what you have learned.”

“All right.” Luke sighed. “It has to be there somewhere. The undertow's not so heavy that it would have been knocked to Maryland.” He dove in again, but the water was cold and murky. All he could see was dirt and dune grass, no matter how hard he searched. He swam all up and down the shore, but found nothing, finally riding a wave back to shore on his stomach.

The wave was wilder than Luke thought. He lost control and ended up with a mouthful of sand and a belly covered in mud and slimy sea grass on the shore. As he swept his thick golden bangs back, a pair of black sandals and black knitted socks met his eyes...then a gleaming blue and yellow line...

“You found it!” Luke managed to get up onto his knees. “Where did you find it?” As he focused, he took in more of Yoda...and realized only his shoes and socks were a little bit wet. “You didn't go in the water.”

“Surfboard came to me, it did. Waves bring it back to shore.” Yoda just shook his head as Arturro got down next to him, holding out the paper on a notebook and a pen.

Luke took the pen, his sun-streaked hair dripping bay water onto the pages. “I don't believe it.” 

Yoda sighed. “That is why you fail.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chip Thompson was very out of sorts. For the last three days, almost no one had taken any notice of him. He was glad Arturro had given him his relatives' phone numbers. He'd called his best friend almost every night. Arturro was enjoying working with his uncle. His cousins were all computer enthusiasts and video game fans like him. He said he had at least six new ideas on how to make the engines for Maz Kantana's mechanical rides work even better.

That may have been all well and fine for Arturro, but he hadn't had as much fun since the first night they'd been there. Shopping had gone well, at least. He had two new plaid seersucker shirts, a new pair of shorts, new loafers, and a good dress shirt and slacks for going out on the town. Even Charles had been persuaded to buy a shirt that didn't advertise a British heavy metal band. He had to admit, Lance Callahan knew about clothes. He knew exactly what looked good on them and what didn't. 

What Chip didn't understand was why Leia found Mr. Callahan to be so untrustworthy. He thought he was a perfect gentleman. Certainly more than Charles or Hank! He was always unfailingly polite, never saying an unkind word about anyone. He was intelligent in business, speaking often of his nightclub and how popular it was. Dinner was spent discussing topics as wide-ranging as the hurricane in Texas and President Regan building up the US military in response to the Soviets doing the same. Chip's lasagna was excellent, with just enough sauce and lots of cheese. 

The sightseeing boat tour the next day was less fun. Hank and Leia held hands while Lance pointed out the sights. Hank's first mate preferred making friends with the sailors. He spent the entire two-hour trip heaving his breakfast over the side. The water was rougher than it had been when they were on the Millennium Falcon, and he'd forgotten to take seasickness pills before he left. He spent the rest of the day in Lance's condo, moaning and hiding in bed.

He'd still been in bed the next morning. Lance had gone to work. Something about a meeting with some very important people. Charles had returned to the Falcon to work on the engine. Hank and Leia went for a walk on the beach. Considering they spent most of the sightseeing tour necking and kissing, it was more likely they'd end up making love under the boardwalk. 

Wandering through a series of largely residential side roads, he finally found himself on the edge of town. Fisherman's Basin, the archway over the main street claimed in simple blue and white letters. While there was still fishing done here, most of the warehouses had been converted to seafood restaurants and stores, condos, and nightclubs. He stopped at one especially arresting old fishery painted with a mural of a shining dark city, like something from the old Flash Gordon serials. 

The cobalt blue door was open. Chip figured taking one peek wouldn't hurt. He tip-toed into a vast, dark room. The former fish warehouse had been transformed into a science fiction lover's wet dream. Glitter-covered “cloud” balls drifted in the starry ceiling “sky.” The walls continued the outdoor space them, showing people in white and silver costumes like something out of Buck Rodgers driving flying vehicles amid shining cities. Robots in every size, shape, and color accompanied them. Raised platforms and catwalks that had once held warehouse workers were now places for Men in janitor's uniforms swept debris from the ancient wooden floor. 

He'd stopped to admire paintings of two rather familiar robots, one short and blue and white, the other tall and golden, when he heard voices in the office to his right. The first voice was a deep rasp that was frighteningly familiar. “Glad you kept those old fish tanks. They're not the most comfortable ways to travel, but it should be good enough to carry Luke Walker to the Big Man with no fussin'.”

“Are you crazy?” Lance Callahan shouted. “If you throw him in there, it could kill him! He's not a tuna!”

“You're right, dude.” The deeper voice let out a snarky hiss. “How about we test it on that Solokowski dude first? Might as well make some use of that asshole.”

“That wasn't part of our agreement!” Lance's voice rose angrily. “That or turning Hank over to Bobby Fett!”

A strangled gasp wheezed from behind the door. He peered through the frosted glass. Vader's black-gloved hand grabbed Lance by his neck and lifted him level with a too-familiar motorcycle helmet. “You think you're being treated unfairly, dude? I could let my boys loose on your little club here. I don't know if you heard about what happened to the Order 66 Diner and Mufasar Hotel in Ocean View years ago, but that would be nothin' compared to the weenie roast we could have in here.”

Lance's eyes bulged. “Nooo....” he managed to gasp.

“Good. We understand each other.” Vader let Lance go, dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. Lance clutched the side of the laminated wood and beige metal desk as he caught his breath. The head of the Imperial Gang turned to two of his boys in gray and black jackets. “I want you to call Luke Walker and Ben Kenobi at the Cottages By the Sea in Ocean View. Tell them that if they want to see his sister and their other friends again, the kid will meet Vader at the Cloud City Club in Bespin Island tonight at 8 PM.” 

The moment the door opened, Chip panicked. He grabbed the nearest broom and pushed the dirt around the floor, trying to fit in with the janitors. It worked...for five whole minutes. One of the Imperial Gang members, the older man in the impeccably tailored gray polo shirt and black shorts and short dark hair, pointed right at him. “Isn't he the boy with the glasses who escaped with Solokowski?”

The skinnier gang member in the gray Harley Davidson t-shirt nodded. “Yeah, it's one of the geeks! The one who tried to make us buy a ticket to that dumb fair. Grab him!”

“Oh dear!” Chip swung the broom handle at them, hoping to hit something. The handle connnected with the younger man's shoulder. The one in the t-shirt went flying head over heels into his friend, who landed on a table. He took advantage of the distraction to race out of the building as fast as he possibly could.

His legs carried him into the nearest phone booth. When checking the slot for a quarter proved fruitless, he tugged his wallet out of his back pocket. “Thank goodness I always bring spare quarters. Never know when you might need to make a call.” Trembling fingers punched the number of Arturro's family's house as quickly as they could. “Please, please let him be home!”

Luckily for him, Arturro picked up on the second ring. “Arturro!” He shook his head as his friend let out a series of happy greetings. “I'm glad to hear from you too, but this is serious! We're on Bespin Island, and we're in considerable danger! They could kill us!” More gibberish, faster this time, rattled on the other end. “Who? The Imperials, that's who! They're going to kidnap Hank and Leia!” The gibberish on the other side of the line grew more agitated. “No, you and Luke are NOT to come up here! Not under any circumstances. That's what they want! They...”

A beefy black leather hand wrenched the receiver from Chip's shaky grasp. Another clamped hard over his mouth. Sinewy arms with triceps the size of his head dragged him out of the phone booth. “Nice try, geek wad.” Vader's respirator hissed in his ear. “I ain't lettin' you sound the alarm with that little foreign buddy of yours. I think we need to show you what happens to squealers.” He and the other two Chip had knocked over dragged the horrified young man into the nearest alley.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia's enjoying her day with Hank, despite her unease about their host. Meanwhile, Luke and Arturro leave Dagobah for Bespin Island, determined to rescue their friends, no matter what Uncle Ben and Yoda say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - allusion to sexual situations in this chapter.

Luke and Yoda were meditating in Yoda's living room when Luke heard the insistent banging on the front door. He sighed, stretching his cramped limbs. “I'll get it.” 

Arturro tumbled into the living room, nearly doing a Dick Van Dyke pratfall over a small embroidered footstool. His swarthy face was pale under its natural tan, and he was going a mile a minute. Luke hurried over to his friend. “Arturro, what's wrong? I can't understand you!”

Yoda joined them as Luke helped his friend to his feet. “Call from his friend, he got. In danger, they are.” The short Asian man stood by Arturro, listening. “Imperial Gang has tracked them down, he says.” His slightly greenish pug nostrils let out a snort. “On Bespin Island, they are. At Cloud City night club. Friend heard Vader, he did. Imperials wish to kidnap sister and fisherman.”

Luke's eyes widened in horror. “What? Why? Why Leia? What do they want with my sister?”

Arturro looked just as worried as Luke felt. “Know, he doesn't.” Yoda frowned. “Friend never finished call. Cut off, he was.”

“I have to help them!” He turned to Arturro. “Did they say where on Bespin Island they are?”

Arturro shrugged as the phone rang in the kitchen. All three of them went for it, but Yoda got there first. “Hello?” Yoda nodded, his frown deepening into a multitude of crags. He handed the phone to Luke. “For you. Your uncle, it is.”

Luke took the phone. “Uncle Ben? Are you ok?”

“I'm all right,” the older man rasped, “but Luke, the Imperials have Leia.”

“I know. Chip called Arturro, but he got cut off.” He wrapped the thick pea-green cord around his finger. “Uncle, I have to rescue them. Hank is my friend, Chip is Arturro's best friend, and Leia is my twin sister! I can't just leave them there, in the Imperials' clutches!”

“Luke, you read way too many comic books.” Uncle Ben coughed. “This is a job for the police. I have connections here and on Bespin Island. They'll stop these men from doing any harm.”

“Yes, yes! To Benjamin, you listen.” Yoda made a face. “The wave yesterday. Remember your failure yesterday when you lost board. Learn patience, you must. Job for you, this is not. Job for officers of the law, it is.”

“It's you they want, Luke.” He could hear his uncle shuffling across the polished linoleum floor in his kitchen. “You and your abilities. They don't want you to win that surfing contest. That's why they took Leia and the others.”

Luke stuck his chin out stubbornly. “That's why I have to go.” 

Arturro nodded, letting out another panicked run-on speech in his own language. “Touched by concern for friend, I am, young Arturro,” Yoda admitted, “but take Imperials on your own, you cannot.” 

Luke nodded as Arturro rolled his eyes. “I agree with Arturro. We'll be careful. We've dealt with the Imperials before.”

“And you ended up with a black eye twice and barely got out before Vader appeared last time.” He heard the refrigerator open. “Luke,” Uncle Ben insisted, “I don't want to lose you to Palpatine the way I lost Vader. You're not in the Coast Guard yet. You can't save everybody.”

His nephew sighed. “Uncle, I'm not going to go and join the Imperial Gang. It's just that...Leia is my sister. She's the only sister I have. We're twins. I know something's wrong. I can feel it. We know each other better than anyone else.” He turned to Yoda. “I'll be back as soon as I can, all right? We still have a little over a week before the contest.” 

“Strong is Vader!” Yoda admonished. “Mind what you've learned. Be patient. Stay focused. Save you, it can.”

“I will!” He put the receiver on its side, then hugged Yoda. “Thanks for everything. I'll return, I promise.” 

“Welcome, you are.” Yoda was surprisingly cuddly for such a wiry guy, like hugging a Muppet. “Late, it is. Dinner, you must eat, then you can leave.” He picked up the phone. “Talk to Benjamin, I must.” 

“All right.” Luke nodded at Arturro. “Come on. We'll go to your uncle's house and tell him that we're going to be out of town for the night.”

Yoda sighed as the two hurried out the front door. “Told you, I did,” his gruff voice scolded. “Reckless is he. He cannot win contest if he's hurt or dead.” 

“I need the money from this contest, or I'm going to lose the Cottages.” Liquid could be heard pouring into a container. “That boy is our last hope.”

“No.” Yoda said softly. “There is another. Sister is good surfer, you said. She could do it, if boy cannot.”

“She can't do it if Vader has her.” Ben gulped his orange juice, then leaned against his chair. “All we can do is hope nothing worse comes out of this. And,” he smiled, “call the police and leave an anonymous tip about possible gang violence in Bespin Island tonight.”

Yoda gave him a toothless grin. “Do that, friend. Cops should know when bad things happen in their towns. Our civic duty, it is.”

Ben chuckled. “I always was a civic-minded man. Good night, old friend.” He put the receiver down, then went to look for the phone number for the main Bespin Island police station.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie was on his way back from the Falcon at that very moment. He didn't entirely trust the blokes Lance had working on her. Two of them looked like they were loosening lug nuts instead of tightening them. He caught another yanking out wiring instead of re-welding it. Lance was up to something, and it wasn't his arm pits.

He was passing an alley in Fisherman's Basin on his way to Lance's club when he heard a loud, pained groan. It sounded almost familiar, like a high-pitched wail. Curious in spite of himself, he peered around the corner. 

Garbage men were hauling trash out to their lorry on the curb. The grinding noise their grimy vehicle made almost drowned out the anguished groans. Charlie wrinkled his nose as he went to investigate, dodging three blokes who distinctly resembled pigs in dark blue Bespin Island Sanitation Department jumpers. 

That was when he saw a familiar skinny arm, clad in a plaid seersucker shirt. “Don't worry, mate!” Charlie pushed another sanitation worker aside and almost literally dove into the trash. “I'm comin'!” 

Chip wasn't in good shape when Charlie managed to pry him out of the trash. He was awash in bruises, some of them deep. His split upper lip trickled blood onto what remained of his gold plaid seersucker shirt. His glasses were gone all together, and one eye was swollen almost completely shut. “Good lord, mate. You look like you just fought for the heavyweight title with someone five times your size and lost.”

He lifted the young man into his arms easily, as if he weighed nothing at all. The boy didn't even notice. He snorted a bit, then returned to moaning and uneasy slumber. “Come on, mate. Let's get you home and cleaned up, before these pigs decide to put you out with the trash.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia hadn't had such a wonderful day all summer. After breakfast, they walked downtown, window shopping and checking out the sights. Hank even bought her a beautiful necklace made of tiny shells and polished quartz. 

They went for a long walk on the beach after stopping to eat at a booth on the boardwalk that sold fried seafood. Leia didn't know Hank was so intelligent or fascinating. They discussed everything from world events to some of the terrible movies that had come out that summer. He'd paid more attention to world news than she had assumed. They had a fine time arguing whether they should involve themselves further in the Russian-Afghanistan Wars or just leave them alone.

After lunch, they had sex under the boardwalk on the edge of town near Lance's condo. This was absolutely nothing like making out with the boys in South Philly. They were rough, awkward. Hank was tender. He was slow. He didn't mind letting her control things every once in a while. “Always fun,” Hank said as he rolled back, pulling his shirt back on. “You're a lot better at this than I would have figured.”

“I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're wondering.” Leia managed to get her bra hooked and over her shoulders. “I just don't make a habit of it. I have other things that I want right now.”

“Yeah, well, it's been a while since I've done it.” His lazy grin returned at Leia's raised eyebrow. “I know what you think of me, Prin...Leia. I don't chase every female I see. You're the first girl I've been with seriously for four years.”

“I'm surprised.” She tugged her blue-striped blouse over the matching blue and white tie shorts. “Hank, what's going to happen once we get back to Ocean View? Vader's still out there. So's Bobby Fett.”

Hank was pulling on his old black flip-flops with the red woven thongs. “Huh? Well, you'll be going back to the Cottages, and then to college, I guess...”

She watched him, even as she pulled on her own white sandals. “Then you're as good as gone, aren't you?”

“Well,” he muttered, “yeah, maybe.” He pulled her into a deep kiss. “Why don't we just get back to the condo? Get cleaned up, maybe grab a nice dinner somewhere in town...”

Leia's sense of unease melted into goo, along with her legs. “Uh, yeah. Let's do that.” But she didn't let him go, or stop kissing him, for a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That nagging feeling she'd had ever since they pulled in at Bespin Island returned in full when they got back to Lance's expensive condo a block from the bay. Neither Charlie nor Chip were there. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Chip all day. Charlie must have still been at the Falcon. 

“Hank,” she insisted as she stepped out of the guest room, “we have to find Chip. No one has seen or knows where he went. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost.”

“Relax, sweetheart.” Hank smirked. “He's probably hiding in the library or something and lost track of time.” Leia looked stunning in the knee-length watermelon-red dress she'd chosen on that shopping trip with Lance. The tiny white dots on the rayon fabric, loose-fitting top, and ruffled sleeves and trim on the skirt floated around her shapely knees. Low-heeled white pumps glowed on her tiny feet. Her long hair was pulled into two braids with sliver clips. “You look terrific. You should dress up like this more often.”

“You're not bad, either,” Leia added with a grin. Hank sported the same navy jacket he wore on their date to Chirrut's Chinese Palace, this time paired with a white button-down shirt and perfectly pressed light brown trousers, his sunglasses perched over his nose as usual. “I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed-up before. It's a good look for you.”

“Thanks.” Hank tugged at his jacket. “Maybe I should call Charlie, see if he wants to come to dinner with us.”

Leia chuckled. “He'll probably be cursing over the Falcon's engine all night. We could always bring him dinner down there and see how the repairs are coming.”

Hank nodded as he fiddled with his cuffs. “You're probably right. Lance should be back, too. We could send some of his buddies after Chip. They know the town better than we do.” 

She sighed. “Hank, I don't trust Lance. I just have this feeling...”

“Mates!” Banging on the front door interrupted Leia before she could explain that feeling. “Open up!” Charlie kept kicking. “I found Chip!”

Hank flung the door open. “What are you trying to do, wake up the whole neighborhood?”

“I'm sorry, mate, but I couldn't knock.” Leia's eyes widened as Charlie stomped in, dumping what remained of Chip on the pristine white and ocean-blue couch. “Found him behind a bunch of garbage cans. Someone worked him over good, they did, the poor bloke. He never had a chance.”

“What a mess.” Leia ran her fingers across Chip's badly bruised cheek. He winced, muttering about lances and clouds and gangs in his sleep. “Charlie, I guess you didn't see who did it.”

“Probably not the rubbish men. They didn't even notice him.” Charlie wrinkled his long nose. “Although given some of them looked like they came out of that Dark Crystal Muppet movie from last year, I wouldn't put it past them.”

Lance came in while they were still figuring out what to do about poor Chip. “Sorry, am I interrupting anything?” He was dressed in a pale blue jacket with a loose yellow shirt and dark trousers. His dark curls and thin mustache were perfectly brushed and tousled. Coffee-colored eyes roved over Leia's creamy figure in the blazing red dress. “You look beautiful, my princess. You truly belong among the clouds.” 

Hank pushed between them before Lance could kiss her hand again. “Nice try. We have a date tonight.”

Lance ignored the possessive glare from his old friend. “How would you like to have dinner at my club? The VIP Lounge on the second floor has an excellent view of the sunsets over the bay, and we can spend the rest of the night dancing to the sounds of my good friend DJ Larry Botts.” 

“That sounds wonderful, Lance.” Leia gave him a smile. “I don't usually get a chance to go to clubs at home. I'm too busy with school or community events.”

“And I can't remember the last time we went to one, mate.” Charlie frowned down at Chip. “Just let me take a shower and clean up this poor blighter here. I'll meet you in an hour for dinner.” 

Lance seemed genuinely concerned when he saw the piece of bloodied meat that had been Chip. “Is he ok? I know a couple of doctors...”

Hank made a face. “No, he's fine. Just ran into the door, that's all.” He quickly took Leia's arm. “Let's go. I'm starved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Leia making out under the boardwalk is based after a story my mom and stepdad told me where they did the same thing...only they did get caught by a cop. Luckily for them, they were actually married at the time. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Leia think they're going to dance the night away at Lance Callahan's Cloud City Club. But something evil lurks beneath the Day-Glo facade...

Hank had to give Lance some credit. Cloud City was really something else. It was packed when they showed up at the door. Lance had to lead them past the line, then tell the hang-dog Mexican fellow at the door that they were with him. “Dang, man.” Hank barely squeezed by the three college students in pastels begging to get in the door. “I didn't know this place was so popular.”

Lance pushed through two young couples in pastels and stripes. “We do a lot of advertising, especially on NBC 40 and the local radio stations.” The “stars” painted on the ceiling above them glittered and glowed like the real thing as blue and white lights flashed around the dance floor. Hundreds of bodies swayed and swung as a tall, thin man wearing thick boxy headphones blared “The Safety Dance” from a cloud-painted box over their heads. There was barely enough room to move around, even as they made their way around the wooden floor. 

“This place is amazing!” Leia admired the space murals on the walls as Lance headed off to get them drinks. “Whomever they hired to do these murals had real talent. It looks like the Buck Rogers TV show. They even glow in the dark, like the ceiling.”

“I always liked that show.” Hank joined her, his arm sliding around her shoulders. “Buck was a lucky guy. Not many men come out of freezing and fall right into the arms of a woman who's hot and smart.”

“Wilma was my favorite character,” Leia admitted. “She was strong, but feminine. Luke and I watched that show all the time. He's a huge sci-fi fan. He'd love this place. I liked seeing how they did the special effects.”

Lance gave her his blindingly white smile. “A friend of mine did the murals. He's a truly amazing artist.” His eyes glanced at his heavy Rolex watch. “I have to check up on some things in my office before we eat. You two dance, have fun. I've been having supply problems, some of my servers quit to go back to school...”

“Listen to you.” Hank chuckled. “You sound like a responsible businessman. Who would have thought that when we were working that scallop boat off the coast of North Carolina together?”

Lance squeezed his shoulder. “Yeah, I'm responsible. Price you pay for being successful.” He gave Leia another blinding grin. “This will take no time at all. I'll even talk to Larry, get him to trot out the really good songs.”

“Well,” Hank said as Lance squeezed through bodies, making a rough line towards the back of the building, “I guess since we're here, we might as well join the crowd.”

“I guess so.” Leia was nearly shoved off her feet by another swaying couple. Hank expertly reached out and caught her. She looked up at him. “You smell good. What cologne do you use?”

“No clue. I swiped it off Lance's dresser. English Leather, I think.” He twirled Leia around as “Fascination” by The Human League began. “Come on, Sweetheart. Let's show these snoots how it's really done.”

Leia never laughed so much in her life. Hank was a lot of fun when he wasn't being a jerk. They did their best with the space they had, moving through “Fascination” to “Come Dancing” by the Kinks, then “Steppin' Out” by Joe Jackson. He was a little looser than he had been when they danced at the block party. He still would never be featured in a music video, but he wasn't stepping on her feet anymore, either. He even lifted her up to his shoulder during “Come Dancing.” 

“You're getting better at this,” Leia admitted as he dipped her on the end of “Steppin' Out.” 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He pulled her back to her feet. “Maybe we ought to go see what Lance is doing. He must have a pile of work in that office of his.”

“No, let's do one more dance.” Leia gently took his arm as “Tonight, I Celebrate My Love” by Peobo Bryson and Roberta Flack started. “I like this one.”

“I do, too. Yeah, we'll do one more.” Hank gently pulled Leia into his arms, burying his nose in her velvet hair. He never, ever wanted to let her go. 

“Hank,” Leia started softly, “could you...could you call me at home, when you're in Mexico? Even just at night, when the rates are cheaper. Maybe we could write each other, too. I know they say people don't write letters like they used to, but I wouldn't mind. I like writing.”

“Sweetheart,” Hank said as he stroked the back of her neck, “let's not think about that now. Let's just dance.”

Leia never wanted the song to end. As Bryson and Flack began to fade out, Hank lifted her face to his chin, ducking down for a deep kiss. Leia wrapped her arms around him as best she could, allowing herself the rare luxury of abandoning herself to the moment.

That moment ended all too soon. Charlie tapped Hank over his shoulder, even as he and Leia broke apart. “Mate, we've got to tell you somethin'. It's really important. Would have told you sooner, but you wouldn't believe the line we had to fight to get in this bloody meat locker.”

“We have to get out of here! Now!” Chip Thompson looked like he'd gone ten rounds with a prize fighter and hadn't come close to winning. His horse face was one big purple spot. The round, thin glasses had been hastily fixed with pieces of duct tape. He and Charlie had at least managed to change into decent shirts and shorts, though Hank thought he saw a hint of a Eurythmics tee under Charlie's beige cotton button-down blouse. “They're going to kill us!”

“Who?” Leia didn't like what she could see of Chip. The poor nerd was nearly quivering with terror. “Who's going to kill us?”

Lance finally reappeared just as Chip opened his mouth. “I see the rest of our guests have arrived.” His brilliant grin now seemed fixed to his face. “Dinner is ready at the VIP Lounge. You'll love it. We have fresh clams casino and pan-seared flounder from the seafood restaurant down the street and steamed vegetables and a berry tart directly from one of the local farms on the mainland.”

“I'm starved. I could use a decent meal.” He took Leia's arm before Lance could. “Wanna eat, sweetheart? Sounds better than grabbing fried food on the boardwalk again.”

Leia grinned. “Certainly better for my figure.” 

Lance couldn't help the twinge of jealousy and more than a twinge of regret when Leia turned to Hank with a dreamy look that could only be described as true love. He settled for leading them up the catwalks and to the second floor, past Larry Botts' DJ booth. The skinny musician gave him a thumbs up and started “Mr. Roboto” by Styx.

“This is a really sweet set-up you have here,” Hank admitted as they followed Lance to the end of the second-floor catwalk. “But aren't you afraid that some of the local gangs might try to muscle in on it, or even shut you down?”

“That has been a constant problem.” Lance's deep voice had dropped into a monotone. “But I think I have a solution. I've just made a deal that'll keep gangs out of this club forever.”

Hank got an inkling of what the deal was about when the first person he saw was Vader, flanking the wide windows and blocking the otherwise breathtaking sunset. Two of his boys were on his right. Bobby Fett, sporting a gun straight out of Rambo, slowly moved to his right. “We'd love it if you'd join us for dinner, dude," Vader hissed. "Looks pretty good. That seafood place really knows their flounder.”

“You bastard!” Hank somehow managed to lunge for Vader, fist at the ready, even while still holding Leia's hand. “Get the fuck outta here!” Charlie grabbed a chair and tried to bring it over the nearest Imperial Gang member's head.

Vader easily ducked away from Hank's flying fists. He unleashed his own right into the fisherman's shoulder, sending him flying back into the wall. “Damn, dude! No manners! That's not how you're supposed to behave at a fancy dinner.”

Hank glared up at Lance, who stood off in one corner, as Leia and Charlie hurried to his side. “I'm sorry.” Lance's voice caught in his throat. “They arrived right before you did. I had no choice.”

His former friend could only nod, even as he rubbed his shoulder. “I'm sorry, too.”

“See?” Chip wailed. “I told you there was going to be trouble! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Shut up, mate.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“We didn't lose that much time.” Luke Walker kept his blue eyes on the winding lanes and the bright green and silver signs of the Garden State Parkway. “I don't think we were on the road that long before we had to go back and ask for directions to the Cloud City Club.” 

Arturro's stream of gibberish sounded accusing. “Well, it's not my fault Vader didn't even tell us where Cloud City is! I know Bespin Island isn't that big, but there's a lot of clubs there. Leia and I don't usually go this far north. The surfing is better down around Ocean View.” 

Luke tried to concentrate on the road, but he couldn't help his worrying. Arturro's next sentence sounded just as concerned. “I know. You have to be scared for Chip. I'm really scared for Leia and the guys. This is sounding more like something from Star Wars or James Bond than anything that happens in real-life.” 

He grinned at Arturro's gibberish at the James Bond mention. The short, dark-haired boy pointed to the ad for Octopussy in the magazine in his lap under the map. “You want to be Roger Moore? He's all yours. I like the Sean Connery movies better anyway. He's a lot tougher, and the girls are cooler.”

Arturro nodded...but then, his gibberish went up at least three octaves. A flash of a green and yellow sign with the number 17 perched on green metal legs came into his view. “Good work, Arturro. Ok, here we go!” Luke swung onto the ramp and off the Parkway, giving them a good look at the deepening twilight over Bespin Island.

“Hold on, Leia,” Luke muttered. “I'm coming!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as dinner was over, the Imperials dragged Hank and Leia to a storage room down the hall. Vader himself stripped off Hank's jacket and shirt, tying him to a wobbly old chair with his belt. Two of his boys shoved their metal-knuckled fists hard into Hank's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. With a nod from Vader, they and Bobby Fett pounded Solokowski into the chair and whipped him with their belts, laughing as he screamed. 

Vader wrapped his arm around Leia's chest before she could go after her skinny boyfriend. He clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her close to him. “Oh no. You're going to watch this. It's gonna be some real entertainment.” Leia screamed and struggled under his arm, kicking hard at Vader's legs. He finally lifted her up off the ground and held her to his chest. 

Charlie Bachman was about to go crazy. It had been at least an hour since their ill-fated dinner. He was glad he actually ate the seafood. He could eat anyplace, any time. Leia barely picked at her food. Hank, on the other hand, ate heartily before he and Leia were finally dragged away. He wished they'd at least left dessert. He was starving and tired of listening to Chip's whining.

“I've never been so sore in my life.” Chip had flopped down on the most comfortable chair in the VIP Lounge as soon as the others left. “I feel rather like the Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz, when his parts were scattered about. I'm wondering if I may have left a limb or two behind somewhere.”

“Nope, you're all there. At least, as much as you ever were there.” Charlie chuckled. “What you need, mate, is a nice massage. Actually, what we all need is a long soak in a tub the size of Canada and to wake up from this bloody nightmare, but sometimes, you gotta take what you can get.”

“I don't know if that's...” Chip moaned as Charlie's big fingers dug into his shoulders. “Oh...oh yes...oh, that is nice...” All his tension seemed to melt away...at least until those big fingers pushed into a sensitive spot. “Ow! Watch where you put your fingers! Only a mop-headed ignoramus like you would...”

Vader's boys dragged Hank in the room and tossed his clothes in after him before Chip could continue his tirade. Charlie nearly leaped to his battered friend's side. “I feel terrible,” the badly bruised fisherman moaned. 

“I'm not surprised.” Charlie sighed as he and Chip managed to lay him down on a padded bench by the windows. “How do we always manage to get into shit like this?” 

“Just lucky, I guess.” Hank tried to give them his usual lazy grin, but it was kind of hard with a split lip. 

Leia was thrown in as Chip helped the groaning Hank back into his shirt. “Oh god!” The girl grabbed ice from a metal bucket, dropped it in one of the linen napkins, and pressed it over the bruise on Hank's cheek. The wide bruise was nearly the same deep purple as the eggplant they'd had for dinner. “Why are they doing this? Because I've been pressing the City Council about the plans?”

Hank barely managed a shrug. “Dunno, sweetheart. They never even asked me any questions.”

“Something's fishy here,” Charlie added, “and it ain't what we had for dinner.”

The door swung open as Leia and Charlie helped Hank slowly back into his shirt. “Lance,” Charlie snarled, nearly lunging for the tall man in the pale blue jacket. “I oughta belt you one, I should!”

“I really wouldn't recommend that.” Chip cowered behind the big British fisherman as four Imperials followed him. “There's more of them than there are of us.”

“Would you all shut up and listen?” Lance's eyes looked anywhere but at Hank's. “Charlie, you, Leia, and the nerd are going with Vader.”

Hank's hazel eyes were blazing blue. “Are you crazy?”

“They won't be able to leave for a while,” Lance admitted, “but they'll be safe.”

Leia squeezed her lover's shoulder. “What about Hank?”

“Look, I'm sorry.” Lance's face fell. “Vader's turning him over to Bobby Fett. I don't like the idea either, but I don't have much say here.”

“Vader,” Leia growled, “wants us all dead.”

“He's not after you!” Lance snapped. “He's after some dork named Luke Walker.”

The girl's pretty face narrowed in such pure fury, Lance stepped back a few inches. “Luke Walker's my brother. Those damn hell mongers are after my twin brother!”

“You fixed us all up good, didn't you?” Hank managed to ball his hand into a fist. “I thought you were my friend, you snotty piece of crap!”

He lunged for Lance with surprising quickness, managing to land his fist in his former buddy's chin before two of the Imperials sent him sprawling to the floor with sharp kicks to his back. The others flew to his side as the well-dressed man managed to pull back.

“Look, I'm sorry I can't help you, Hank, but I've got my own problems.” Lance straightened his blue jacket. “They were going to burn this club to the ground. I had to do it.”

“Yeah,” Hank muttered. “You're a real hero, buddy.” An Imperial gave Hank one last kick as they strolled out of the Lounge.

Leia managed to give Hank a small smile as she and Charlie helped him to his feet. “You certainly have a way with people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Buck Rogers In the 25th Century" was one of my favorite shows during my early childhood. It was gone by 1983, but would have been in re-runs. My sisters and I did admire smart, feisty Wilma...and given Buck's original fate and Han's in the films, I figured a shout-out was inevitable. 
> 
> Atlantic City did have its own NBC station on Channel 40 until about 2014. After the contract with NBC ended, they ran feeds for various independent channels before starting community broadcasts. As of June 2017, they were apparently purchased by Spanish language channel Univision.
> 
> In real-life, exit 17 off the Garden State Parkway is for Sea Isle City.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Leia exchange one last kiss before he's sent off to Jasper Hutt...and Leia discovers Vader's real identity. Meanwhile, Arturro and Luke have arrived at the Cloud City Club and are looking for the others.

It was nearly quarter of 8 when the Imperials lead them to the back of the club. The area that had once housed the processing machines was now mostly used for storage, except for a few dusty old tanks that took up the back of the room. Leia, Hank, Charlie, and Chip all had their hands bound behind their backs. They climbed the rusty catwalks over the remaining tanks. Most of the tanks were large enough and deep enough to keep multiple fish until they were ready to be cleaned and gutted. All but two were dusty and empty. 

Hank glared at Lance as they stopped over the larger of the two tanks. “What's going on, buddy?” he sneered.

“Don't look at me like that.” Lance seemed imperturbable, but his lips twitched nervously. “This wasn't my idea. They thought this was the best way to get you to Jasper Hutt.”

“What?” Hank stepped back as they stopped over the larger of the tanks. “Are you guys fucking insane? What do I look like, a mermaid?”

“You ain't gonna send me pal to no Hutt!” Charlie gave one of the Imperials holding Hank a solid kick in the nuts, but he was outgunned. 

“No, stop!” Chip waved his hands as three Imperials smacked the beefy boy back. “He doesn't mean it! He's just upset!”

“Charlie, don't. There'll be another time.” Hank nodded at Leia. “After all, someone's gotta keep an eye on Leia and Luke while I'm gone.” 

“Hank, don't let them do this.” Charlie's blue eyes overflowed with tears. It was the first time Leia had ever seen the big fisherman cry. “Don't let them win. We can beat them.”

“Maybe later, buddy.” He turned to Chip. “And you take care of Arturro for me, Goldenrod. Don't let him do anything too crazy.”

Chip gulped, his glasses wet with tears. “You can count on me, brave Captain. I'm sorry I ever doubted you.” 

Leia elbowed the Imperial who held her long enough to rush to Hank. He leaned down and kissed her, kissed her hard and deep. Kissed her like he would never see her again. 

When Bobby Fett and the Imperials finally yanked them both away, they were totally breathless...and only had eyes for each other. “I love you,” Leia called out. She meant every word.

Hank nodded. “I know.”

“This is so sappy,” Vader hissed as his men untied Hank's wrists. “Time for a swim, Fish Face.” He yanked away the old railings, then roughly shoved Hank off the metal grate. He toppled into the tank below, sending water slopping over the sides when he landed. Leia was just able to see him come up for air before a glass partition slid over all but a few inches on the of the top of the tank. Hank turned his concerned face to Leia, watching her and Vader through the wavy glass. 

Vader grabbed Leia's arm before she could jump over the side after Hank. “He's all yours, Fett. I'll keep the girl. Take the geek and the human ape to my car.” 

“Wait,” Lance started, “you said that...”

“Duke, I'm altering the deal.” Vader's hiss managed to snap. “If I have to alter it further, you're dead.”

Lance just glared at him. “This deal is getting worse all the time,” he muttered under his breath. While the Imperials shoved Charie and Chip back down the catwalk, he managed to duck away from the crowd and make a beeline for Larry Botts' DJ booth. He should never have agreed to any of this...and now, he was going to take back his club and his life, before the deal got any worse.

“Let go of me!” Leia kicked as hard as she could at Vader's knees. “You cold, heartless bastard! How could you do that?"

“Forget him, chick.” Vader grabbed her arm, propelling her to the grimy metal stairs. “He peddles dope, among other things. You want to go out with a guy who works for the biggest mob boss in New Jersey?”

“What do you know about love?” Leia spat the words like they were rotten fruit. “You've never been in love in your life. You're a robot. You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face!”

She screamed as Vader yanked her arm harder. “Never say I don't know anything about love! I've loved more deeply than some bimbo like you could every dream of!”

“Stop it!” She tried to kick at him. “You're hurting me!”

“I'm doing this for your own good.” His hiss dropped several octaves. “I don't want my little sister dating some gangster's flunky. You deserve a real man.”

“My...what?” Leia was so shocked, she went slack in his arms. “You're...I'm...but I can't be...he's dead! Everyone said Adam was dead!"

“Only on the inside, sis.” Vader finally let her go as they made it to the floor. “They all lied to both of you. Uncle Owen never did like that I wouldn't suddenly be a good boy and jump into the hardware biz with him.”

Leia pulled away, her pale face twisted in fury. “Then why did you hit on me when I first arrived?”

“I didn't find out until a few weeks ago!” Adam put up his gloved hand. “Trust me, I wouldn't have done it if I'd known you were my sister. You're cute, but I'm not into that.” His voice lowered. “You remind me a lot of...of a girl I used to know.”

The growl of a motor drowned out the argument for the moment. Her eyes widened in horror as a large truck pulled into the back of the club. Bobby Fett jumped out of the truck to supervise loading Hank into the cab. 

“Leia!” Hank swam to the side of the tank, pressing against the glass in horror. He pounded on the thick panes, then attempted to climb them. His efforts only resulting in him sliding back down into the clear water. “Vader,” he screamed in a muffled voice, “I'm gonna rip your ears off if you hurt her!”

“Forget it, Fish Breath. You're not getting out of there.” The man in the motorcycle helmet wrapped his arms around Leia. “Besides, she's too good for you.” 

Leia flailed in her brother's arms like a fluke caught in a net. “I hate you, Vader!” Her shrieks echoed through the loading docks. “You're no brother of mine! I love Hank. I don't care what you think. I love him!”

“Sorry, sis.” He threw her into the arms of one of his men in white and black. “Take her to my car. I'll meet you later. I've got an appointment to keep.”

Hank's eyes never left Leia as the Imperial dragged her to the back of the building, even through the glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was almost 8 when Luke and Arturro pulled in to the parking lot at Cloud City. The lavender twilight of late summer was just deepening over the bay, lit by the orange glow of streetlights on Ocean Avenue. “Any ideas on where exactly we're supposed to meet them?” Arturro shrugged. Luke felt uneasy, even as he and Arturro got into line. “Hit Me With Your Best Shot” blared from outside the doors, which were a shadowy blue under the bright neon Cloud City sign.

The club was still fairly busy as Luke and Arturro made their way around the crush of bodies. “Do you see Leia or Chip?” he asked the shorter boy. Arturro settled for shrugging and shaking his head again. 

The DJ was just starting “Freeze Frame” by The J. Gelis Band when Arturro tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the back. Luke saw a familiar figure in gray dragging Leia down by the mural. “Luke!” she managed to scream over the music. “Luke, get out of here! It's a trap!” One of the men clamped his hand over her mouth, dragging her to the exit.

“Lad, no!” Charlie was being held by at least three men. “Are you bloody stupid? Get the fuck out of here, and take Arturro with you!”

“Arturro,” Chip wailed, “I told you not to come here!”

Even as they made their way to the door, Leia could hear the hint of a police car siren over the music. It had just switched to “She Blinded Me With Science” by Thomas Dolby as the police stormed in. Lance rushed into the DJ's booth, cutting off Dolby before the song was even mid-way through. “This club is now closed for the night. Everyone please evacuate the building. The police need to do their jobs. We're having some gang difficulties. Everyone please evacuate through the front door or the “Exit” signs to the right and rear of the building. Those who just arrived will get a refund at the door.”

“Damn it to hell.” Needa exchanged looks with a taller man in a slightly worn gray Holly Beach t-shirt. “Veers, I think we just got busted.”

“No kidding. Good thing the boss is busy.” Veers shoved Leia towards the kitchen. “Let's get these guys outta here, before Vader hears him and we all end up choked in the bay with Ozzie.”

“Leia!” Luke was caught in the mad scramble to the nearest exits after the black man's announcement. It was all he could do to not be squeezed to death. He managed to elbow his way around a few people and over to where he'd seen Leia. The area was empty now. Peering into the kitchen only revealed an empty industrial room that looked like it had been in the midst of making more snacks for the crowd. 

A hand tapped on his shoulder. “Yiii!” Luke jumped a mile before he realized who it was. “Arturro, damn it!” He groaned. “You probably scared me out of at least six years of my life! Did you find the others?” The shorter man shook his head. His big, dark eyes showed almost as much worry as his best friend's gold ones usually did. “Yeah, I haven't, either.”

Luke ducked into a closet in the kitchen, emerging with two mops, one with a blue handle, one with yellow. He handed the yellow-handled broom to Arturro. “Here. The Imperials are probably armed. This is the best I can do on short notice.” 

He stepped aside as Arturro tried demonstrating some of the moves he'd seen in Bruce Lee movies, nearly knocking over two platters of sandwiches and a carafe of iced tea. The blond boy ducked aside. “Uh, how about we go back out to the dance floor and look for them, where there's more room?” Arturro nodded, holding up his broom handle like a lance.

They were still evacuating people when Luke and Arturro arrived, though the crush wasn't nearly as heavy as it had been moments before. It was also a great deal quieter. The music had flown away into the night; the DJ booth was empty. Luke stuck to the side, figuring Vader wouldn't take the chance of getting lost in all those bodies. Arturro followed him, lashing out at every shadow with his makeshift sword.

The boy's eyes went to his Casio watch. “It's 8 now. You think the cops might have gotten Vader?” Arturro smirked. “I almost hope so, too. If he hurt Leia, he deserves it.”

Luke was just about to suggest they leave when he caught sight of a light in the shadows...the black lights reflecting off of a shiny dark motorcycle helmet. “I see him, Arturro! Come on!” 

The boy ducked into the door in the back, under the catwalk. Arturro tried to go after him, but the door slammed in his face. As he turned the knob, he heard scraping and felt the door rattle. When he shoved again, he heard scraping, but the door still didn't open. He moved back, then took a long run into the door...which only resulted in him being thrown back into the floor. He debated going to the police, but he was certain they wouldn't understand a word he said. 

“Nice try, Geekzilla, but you ain't coming in,” Vader hissed through the door, sounding entirely too smug. “I have business to take care of with your buddy here.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Luke grabbed at his arm, but Vader shoved him away. He wedged a heavy wooden chair under the door to the back area. “Arturro's my friend. He doesn't know his way around, and he doesn't speak English. I can't let him wander around out there by himself.”

“Stop breakin' my heart, kid. This is between you and me.” Vader lifted a flaming red bat off his shoulder as Luke raised his blue mop. “Ready to dance?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The lavender twilight had deepened into a ripe plum night by the time the Imperials shoved Cedric, Charlie, and Leia out to the employee parking lot behind the Cloud City Club. The cracked blacktop rectangle had once been where the warehouses loaded the trucks that would take their wares all over the Mid-Atlantic. It was now home to several cars, including two older Mustangs, two motorcycles, and Lance's shiny Lincoln Continental. One of the Imperial members in gray was just starting to shove her into a black Mustang when three figures stepped out of the shadows.

“Ok, buddy, you can let her go now.” Lance stepped slowly out the shadows, a gun in his hands. “None of you are going anywhere.”

Larry Botts, still wearing his DJ headset, and a tanned youth with a shining dark eyes and a hang-dog face surrounded the gang members, followed by the Bespin Island police squad. “Sorry boys,” smirked Lance, “but you're under arrest.”

“You double-crossed us, you yuppie creep!” Needa snarled. “We're gonna mash that mustache of yours into those big white teeth!” 

A cop yanked him back. “Whoa, kid. Last I checked, kidnapping and threats are illegal in this state.”

“Besides,” Lance crossed his arms, “I had nothing to do with this. I didn't call the police, and neither did any of my employees. We're just cooperating with them.”

Another officer managed to get Motti on the ground and snap cuffs on him. “We got an anonymous tip from some old guy down the road in Ocean View that there was gonna be gang violence at the Cloud City Club on Bespin Island tonight. Thought it might be worth it to check it out.”

Another officer gently put his hand on Leia's shoulder. “Are you all right, hon? We're gonna need to get a statement from you, if you're up to it.”

Leia sniffled, but nodded. “Officer, these men sent my...my good friend to a gangster up in Atlantic City. You might have heard of him. Jasper Hutt.”

“Cruel and unusual punishment, it was,” Charlie snarled. “They dunked 'im in a fish tank in the back room!”

“Don't worry there, son.” The detective in the jacket and short-sleeved shirt shoved his notebook in his back pocket. “If he's still back there, we'll get him out. We promise.”

The moment the cops left with their captives, Charlie wheeled around, his rage now focused on Lance. “You bloody fuckin' arse! How could you turn on your own mate like that?” He grabbed the preppy around the neck and squeezed. “I ought to wring your neck and drop you in a tank, I ought!”

Lance's knees buckled. “Charlie...sorry...” His eyes flicked to Leia. “Little help here...”

“Oh no. You're not getting any sympathy from me!” Leia only glared at him. “You deserve this. With friends like you, who needs Imperials?”

The little hang-dog fellow grabbed Charlie's arm, trying to pull him away while going a mile a minute in Spanish. Larry Botts' imperturbable pale-blue eyes actually looked a little worried. “He means it, ma'am,” Botts mumbled. “They were gonna burn the club down, with people in it.”

“Fine, but what about Hank? What about your friend?” Leia's eyes were filled with amber fire, and her teeth gritted together. “We don't need any of your help.”

“No...still a chance to save Ha...ha...” Lance gasped in Charlie's grip.

“Stop! Oh Charlie, stop! This won't do at all!” Chip whined. “We have to trust him. He knows this area better than we do. That sounds like the Captain he's talking about!”

Larry Botts nodded quickly as their friend continued in Spanish. “They're loading Hank into Fett's truck now. If we hurry, we may be able to stop them.” He leaned over as the Mexican continued, big black eyes shining. “Nino says he saw that Vader guy with some blond kid in the back, too. They were fighting.”

“Luke! We have to save both of them.” She nodded quickly. “Charlie, let him go!”

Charlie did so without a word, stomping after Leia and the two Club employees. Lance grabbed hold of the bumper of the Lincoln Continental and tried to regain his breath. Chip helped him to his feet, dusting him off with the palm of his hand.

“I'm so sorry about this, Mr. Callahan,” Chip apologized. “After all, he's only a fisherman!”

“That's...all...right...Goldie...” Lance gasped. “Let's...catch up...with...the others...before Fett...drops them all in tanks.”

Even as they dashed around the side of the warehouse, a screechy creak and the roar of a truck engine blared across the bay. Leia got to the loading docks just in time for an old gray tanker truck to barrel past the cop cars and onto Bay Street. It roared past three more cars, sending them spinning into each other, before disappearing over the Bespin Island Bridge.

“Did anyone get the license plate number of that truck?” Leia demanded from the nearest detective.

“Probably not.” The man in the rumpled beige suit frowned. “They were going too fast. We're lucky it's late. They could have run someone over, at the rate they were going. It's gonna take us forever to clean up the mess on the street as it is.”

“Damn it! We've got to stop them!” She pushed past the detective and ducked around two cars, down the street until she was almost at the bridge. Her eyes followed the silhouette of the truck as it sailed over the bridge and out of site. “Oh Hank...” She bit her lip, wiping fiercely at her dark eyes. “Damn these assholes! Damn them!”

“Lass, there's nothin' you can do.” Charlie gently took her arm. “Come on. Remember, Luke's still back there. We'll give the coppers their statement, then go after your brother.”

Lance managed to jog after them. “Leia, I'm truly sorry about all this. Trust me, I reget every single thing. If there's anything I can do to help you...”

“You want to help us?” She turned on him, the fire back in the wide, velvet orbs. “Help me rescue my brother Luke. Vader has him in the club.”

Lance frowned. “But what about Vader and the Imperials?”

Charlie's glare was nearly as withering. “The coppers got most of his boys. We'll lead 'em right to Vader. We ain't gonna let you go back on us again, you bloody knobhead.” 

“All right, I get the point.” He turned to Larry. “Looks like I'm going to be out of town for a while. You're in charge of the Club while I'm gone.” Larry only gave him his silent, robotic nod. “Nino, you stay with Larry. I'll call you guys when I need you.”

“Right.” Leia raced back to the club, the others following her. _I hope I'm not too late. I may have lost Hank, but I sure as hell won't let them take my brother from me!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's fight with Vader heats up on the fire escapes of the Cloud City Club, where he learns a shocking secret about Vader's true identity.

Luke had never moved so quickly in his life! He tried to remember every move from every martial arts movie he'd ever seen as he ducked around Vader's bat and fists. He managed to slam him over the shoulder with the mop handle and make for the steps, hoping to avoid him on the catwalks. Vader came after him, swinging the fire engine red bat even as he climbed the stairs. He managed to aim a sharp kick at Vader's fingers and scramble the rest of the way.

“It's useless to resist, kid.” Vader pushed him out towards the broken edge of the catwalk. “Don't make me grind you into a pulp like I did Ben and Sni...Ahsoka.” 

“Ahsoka.” Luke raised his blue mop handle. The brilliant blue metal glowed like a lightsaber in the eerie black lighting. “Hank and Leia told me you really banged her up. Why? What the hell did she ever do to you? What did any of us ever do to you? Why don't you leave us alone?”

“The Big Man wants you and your sister. And what The Big Man wants, The Big Man gets.” He caught the blond guy with a sharp right to his shoulder, knocking him off the grating. “That was way too easy, man.”

“That's what you think!” Wait. There was no splash bellow, no cursing as a body tumbled into the tank water. Two sets of tanned fingers held onto the metal grating for dear life. “I'm not in the mood to go swimming today, Vader!” 

Vader tried to stomp on Luke's fingers, but he quickly moved hand over hand down the grating to the stairs on the other side. “Impressive, dude.” Luke wrapped his slender legs around the steps, pulling him back onto solid footing. “Damn dude, you're not bad. Maybe not as strong as The Big Man thought, though.” 

Luke rushed back up the steps, lashing at Vader with a solid kick. His sneaker-clad foot landed directly in the center of Vader's gut. The moment he doubled over, clutching his gut, Luke grabbed the mop he dropped on the grating and made for the nearest door.

The room appeared to be a lounge and dining area. There were several white and sky-blue couches and soft chairs. One long table appeared to have been set for dinner at one point. Napkins and a few crumbs remained scattered around. Luke nearly tripped over one of the chairs at the table before making his way to the window. He'd just climbed outside when Vader stumbled in, bat at the ready.

“Where are you, boy?” Vader's breathing sounded even more labored than usual. “Wanna talk to you. Got somethin' to tell ya.”

Luke inched onto a narrow fire escape. His knee just barely missed Vader's bat as it swung through the opening. There was nowhere else for him to go. His back hit the solid metal railing as the bulky biker managed, after a few minutes, to squeeze through the window. 

“You're beaten, kid.” He tossed his bat from one hand to the other. “Don't make me kick the shit outta you, like I did to Ben and Ahsoka.”

“Dream on, dick wad!” Luke took another swipe at his shoulder. Vader hissed, but it wasn't enough to slow him down. Cornered, Luke had nowhere else to go. The red bat came down on Luke's hand with a sickening crunch, enough to break the mop handle in two.

“Owwwwww!” He clutched his right wrist as the remnants of the mop fell to the parking lot. “Fucking hell, are you mental?”

“You don't get it, do you, kid?” Vader closed in on him, a menacing black shadow looming in the stifling night. “Ben never told you what happened to your brother, did he?”

“He told me enough!” Luke snarled. “He told me you killed him!”

“He's a liar and a phony, and so's Uncle Owen.” Vader's hiss lowered. “Kid...I'm your brother. I'm Adam Walker. Or I used to be.” 

“N...no!” Luke shook his head, his eyes wide with horror. “That's not true! That's impossible! They told me you were dead!”

“That's pure bullshit.” He shook his fist at the boy. “Join me, kid. We'll work together, the two of us an' Leia. Yeah, I told her, too. If we can combine our strengths, we can bring some real order to all this.” 

“No.” A dark blue Lincoln Continental pulled up under the fire escapes. Leia popped her head out of one side. A handsome black man in a fancy pale blue and white suit climbed on the roof, waving to him. Arturro popped his head out the other side, opening a door. Luke smirked, nodding at the car. “Sorry, Vader, but I'm too busy to join you. I have my own plans.” He managed a smile and a wave with his good hand. “Later.”

He could never remember how he did it later, but somehow or other, he manged to get over the railings before Vader could stop him. Arturro and the black guy got him as he landed rear-first on the roof of the Lincoln. “Let's get going,” the man with the dark curls insisted, “before Vader figures out what's going on, and we dent this car. This thing cost me a bundle!” Arturro pushed Luke onto Charlie's lap as Lance ducked into the front seat.

“Luke,” Leia insisted, “as soon as we go back and get our stuff from Lance's condo, we're going to get you to the hospital. That hand looks really nasty.”

Luke nodded, wincing in pain. “Yeah, it hurts like hell.”

“I think we'd better hurry, mates.” Charlie frowned at the young man on his lap. “I think the bloke is in shock.”

“I'm not surprised. I'm sort of in shock myself.” Leia nodded as she pulled out of the lot. “It's been a long day.”

She drove them back to the condo, where Lance packed up his things and the others grabbed what little they had. “We'll take the Falcon to Gardener's Basin in Atlantic City, then grab a Jitney over to the hospital. The one is AC is closer than the one in Ocean View Court House.” Lance lugged his suitcase downstairs. “I'll call Larry Botts from there and tell him he's going to be managing the Cloud City Club for a while.”

“I don't know, mate.” Charlie frowned over Luke's head. “Didn't look like they were done in there to me.”

“We don't have a choice right now. If we can get the Falcon's engines going, it'll be faster than taking the car. Not to mention, even my Lincoln doesn't really have enough room for all of us.” Lance looked over his shoulder as five motorcycles emerged from the shadows of the summer night. “And I think it's time to go.” He threw his luggage in the trunk, then jumped in the front seat. “Leia, you stay with your brother. Charlie, get in front. I know a few tricks. We'll lose 'em.”

Lance peeled out of the parking lot as fast as he could with a car the size of the Lincoln. The sudden movement sent two cyclists skidding onto the sidewalks. Three more continued after them, speeding up until they were riding the Lincoln's shiny rear. He swung the wide car down several side streets, hoping to lose them. 

By the time they made it to the Sky High Marina, it was the dead of night. Not even crickets heralded their arrival. Lance grabbed his suitcase and the bags with the others' things, while Leia helped Luke onto the ship. Charlie directed Arturro in untying the ship from the dock.

“Shouldn't we be telling someone in authority that we're leaving?” Chip nodded at the small office building on the other side of the docks. “After all, they did allow us to park here.”

“I'll leave them a note. They know me.” Lance pushed his suitcase downstairs, then rushed to the wheel house. Leia lead Luke to Hank's quarters. Chip followed her, rubbing at his swollen eye.

“Between the two of you, this feels more like a hospital ward after a gang fight than a boat.” Leia kissed her brother's cheek. “I'm going to talk to Lance and find you both some aspirin.”

“Oh, please do!” Chip fussed. “And some ice would be wonderful, too.”

Charlie was clamoring up the gang plank as motorcycles could be heard in the distance. “Lance, we gotta go now! They're coming!”

“Well, it's now or never.” Lance tossed his jacket on the black vinyl chair before pushing several buttons. “Here goes nothing.” He pushed the key he'd filched from Charlie into the lock.

Leia darted in...just in time to hear the engine turn over, shudder, and die. She put her hands on her hips, her face scrunching in annoyance. “I thought you said the engine was fixed?”

“You bloody arse!” the big navigator bellowed. “I knew them louts you hired couldn't be trusted!”

“They told me they fixed it!” Lance complained. “It's not my fault!”

“I've heard that before.” Leia flopped in a chair as Luke came in, his hand in a sling made from an old cleaning rag.

“I'm the reason they're here,” he said quietly. “Vader's after me. Me and Leia. He wants us.”

“Don't think about that now.” Leia rubbed his shoulder. “We'll get you to the hospital somehow. We'll take the Continental. It'll be a crowded ride, but we'll do it.”

Arturro had seen Vader and his remaining boys drive up to the Marina. He knew they didn't have much time left. Chip stumbled into the engine room as Arturro pushed past the door and Charlie, who had just come down to check on it. 

“Arturro, what are you doing?” Chip groaned as he came over, holding his head. “I'm standing here looking like one big bruise, and you're having delusions of grandeur!” His friend let out a stream of gibberish as he put out his hand and pointed to the tool box. “He wants the wrench,” the taller boy explained to Charlie. “Something about the screws not being in the right place.”

“All right, lil' mate.” Charlie tossed the wrench to the shorter boy. “I dunno what you're up to, but I know you work for Maz. That old girl ain't no knothead. If she believes in you, I do, too.”

Vader had just rode up to the docks when the Falcon suddenly came to life, engines roaring and grinding as it nearly flew across the glassy waters of the Atlantic. Piett came up behind him, his drawn face pale. “Are we going to go after them?” His skinny hand went to his neck. He was rather fond of living and didn't especially want to end up in the bay with Ozzie.

“No.” Vader's helmet never left the churning water. “Big Man wants us in Ocean View. We gotta get ready for that contest. No way we'll catch 'em now. Don't even know where they're going.”

Piett nodded nervously. “All right, sir.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luke makes plans in the hospital, Leia calls her uncle to update him on his condition...and gets more questions than answers.

The Falcon's engine held out long enough for them to make it to Gardener's Basin, on the bay outside of Atlantic City. Lance called a buddy of his while they were on board who was a bartender at the Claridge Casino and Hotel and might be able to get them cut-rate rooms. His friend met them at the marina there, taking them directly to the hospital across the street from Bally's Park Place. 

As soon as the doctor took Luke to look at his hand and to check Chip for injuries, Leia went to the nearest pay phone and called Ben. “Leia, thank heavens!” Her uncle sounded genuinely worried. “I'm so happy you're all right. I heard from the police last night. They caught some of the Imperial Gang, but I'm afraid Vader and most of his top men are still at large.”

Leia wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. “Uncle Ben,” she said shortly, “is our brother Adam alive?”

A sigh laden with sorrow met her ears. “I was afraid this would happen.” Papers shuffled and a TV dial clicked in the background. Joan Lunden and David Hartman prattled softly on Good Morning America. “Yes, Vader is what Adam is calling himself now. I'll explain it further when you get home. What happened is a little too complicated for a pay phone. Besides, Luke needs to hear this, too.”

“I agree. He's kind of in shock right now. He took this worse than I did.” Leia frowned as she inserted another quarter. “Uncle Ben...they have Hank. Vader turned him over to Jasper Hutt. Something about a drug deal that went sour.” Her fingers curled hard enough around the receiver to turn her knuckles stark white. “Charlie, Arturro, and I are fine, but Vader's goons really worked Chip over hard, and I think he may have broken Luke's hand.”

“I'll call Yoda and tell him about the boys. He did ask if they were all right.” A chair creaked on the linoleum floor as Ben leaned over to turn up the TV. “I'm starting to think we should cancel that surfing contest. Too many people have gotten hurt. We'll find another way to get the money.”

“No!” Leia's voice was louder than she'd planned. Two gamblers on their way back from Bally's floor stared over their shoulders at her as they passed. “We've been advertising it for weeks. We can't back out now. We'll figure out something.”

“All right.” Another creak, probably from Ben's beloved old recliner. “When are you two coming home?”

“As soon as we find Hank.” Leia cut off her uncle as he started talking again. “We have to, Uncle Ben. There's no way I'm letting that gangster hurt him.”

“Leia,” Ben started, “it's one thing to deal with a local gang of delinquents. Hutt and his ilk aren't just young men out to start trouble. This is organized crime we're talking about. I know you've seen _The Godfather_ movies.” 

“Uncle, we'll be fine. We'll call the cops as soon as we've found Hank.” She made a face as the operator broke through, asking for more money. “I have to get off. I only have so many quarters. We'll see you in hopefully a few days, with Hank, Charlie, the guys, and a friend of Hank's.”

“If you don't,” Ben scolded, “I'm going to call the police again myself. This is way out of your league.”

“We'll be fine. Love you, Uncle, and so does Luke. Bye!” She quickly hung it up before her uncle could fuss any further.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take very long for them to check Luke's hand. Within two hours, they were all sitting around his room, Arturro bearing a bouquet of daisies from the near-by florists. Chip had ice on his eye, and his finger had been wrapped in a splint. Luke's wrist and knuckle were in a cast.

“They say it's fractured, but not badly.” He had to bite his lip to keep from crying. “I'll cover it when I do the contest with plastic or something. I'm not going to let this get me down. I'm not.”

Leia squeezed his good hand. “We'll figure something out, Luke.” 

Lance came in as she gave him a hug. “You two are so sweet together.” His blinding grin was joined by a chuckle. “It's really adorable.” 

“Well,” Chip fussed, “did you figure out where Jasper Hutt's hideout is?”

“Chip, he doesn't have a 'hide-out.'” Slender cafe au lait fingers slipped a piece of torn paper into Leia's hands. “Guy as rich as him doesn't need to hide it. Made a few calls from the Claridge. Talked to a few people. It took a lot of coercing, but I found out that Jasper's main haunt is the Desert Sun Palace Casino, on the south end of the boardwalk a couple of blocks down from the Golden Nugget. He opened it two years ago when he couldn't get the space where the Penthouse is going in now.”

“How are we going to get into a casino?” Luke frowned. “They just raised the legal gambling age from 18 to 21. Leia and I are 19.”

“We ain't there for gamblin'.” Charlie narrowed his eyes. “We're there to get Hank.”

Arturro waved his hand, babbling with a grin. “We can help?” Chip didn't look convinced. “How?” The little man grinned and babbled more excitedly. “Waiters? But it's late in the season. Sure they won't need waiters now.” His friend threw a copy of The Press of Atlantic City's help wanted ads in his friend's lap. “They're advertising for waiters at the Desert Sun Palace Casino? But I've never been a waiter in my life, and I'm pretty sure you haven't, either.” 

“I'm old enough to pass as a regular gambler.” Lance leaned on the back of Luke's bed. “So's Charlie.”

“Ain't no way I'm gonna dress all slick like you.” The burly fisherman made a face. “I'd rather go as a bodyguard or one of Hutt's boys. I'm too big to be one of those toffs Hutt keeps around him. Besides, Hutt knows me.”

“I can pass for a showgirl if I wear high heels.” Leia's dark eyes were dead serious. “There's no way I'm letting you boys go into this without me. Hank...well, he's special to me.”

“That leaves me.” Luke turned to Lance. “I have clothes, but it won't be enough. Is there a mall nearby, or at least some men's clothes stores?”

“There's the Shore Mall on Route 40. They have JC Penney's and Steinbach's and a couple of clothing stores. There's the Ocean One pier down by Caesar's, too. They're mostly luxury goods.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Luke managed to smile, even as he winced when he leaned on the hand. “Ok, this is what I have planned, folks...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlantic City's changed a great deal since 1983. In the early 80's, they were still high on the 1977 ruling that made New Jersey the second state after Nevada to legalize gambling. New casinos were opening right and left on the boardwalk and in the Marina District. While the Desert Sun Palace is fictional, the Golden Nugget was a real casino, the last on the southern end of the Boardwalk. No, not the current Golden Nugget that used to be Trump Castle/Marina. That one wouldn't open until 1985. This one later became Bally's second boardwalk hotel, then the Atlantic City Hilton. It was called the Atlantic Club when it closed in 2013. 
> 
> The Claridge was the oldest casino in town, one of the very few "classic" Atlantic City resorts to survive mainly intact to the casino era. Though it was popular early on, it was eclipsed by its neighbors Bally's and the Sands. Bally's bought it in 2001 and made it a hotel tower, then sold it when Atlantic City began having problems around 2012. It's currently a luxury hotel with no casino floor, owned by Radisson. 
> 
> The hospital in Atlantic City, the largest in the South Jersey area, really is right next to Bally's Wild West. 
> 
> The Shops at Ocean One had just opened earlier in 1983. It replaced the Million Dollar Pier, which had been destroyed by fire two years before. It was a luxury mall shaped like an ocean liner, specializing in upscale goods. It would in turn be replaced by The Pier at Caesars in 2003. It's now known as Playground Pier and remains a luxury mall. 
> 
> The Shore Mall on Route 40 was built in the early 60's as an outdoor strip mall. By 1983, it was fully enclosed, sporting Sears, JC Penney, and a branch of Asbury Park department store Steinbach's. It was the major shopping destination for ordinary Atlantic County residents until 1989, when the much larger Hamilton Mall was built just five miles down the Black Horse Pike. JC Penney and Sears moved to the Hamilton Mall, where they remain to this day. Boscov's and Clover, then Burlington Coat Factory, replaced them, but it wasn't enough. Losing Steinbach's when they folded in 1995, and then their replacement Value City, was the nail in their coffin. The majority of the Shore Mall was demolished in 2013. Boscov's and Burlington Coat Factory still exist as a strip mall known as Harbor Square.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Desert Sun Palace Casino in Atlantic City, where fortunes are made or lost, the showgirls are the most gorgeous around, and the boss is the most generous...if you haven't crossed him and he doesn't decide to humiliate you first...

The Desert Sun Palace Casino was the tallest, gaudiest hotel-casino in Atlantic City in the early 80's. Hutt built it as quickly as possible to beat all the new construction to the punch. It was a glass and metal monolith that sparkled gaudily in the late afternoon sunlight. The August heat came off the metal portions in waves, giving its copper exterior the wavy glow of a fever dream. 

Jasper wanted his palace to dominate all the others being built in the wake of the decision to legalize gambling in Atlantic City. It dwarfed the neighboring Golden Nugget, spreading out as far as regulations would allow. Fishermen could see that copper glow as far away as Ventnor. Arturro had never seen anything like it. He said as much to Chip as the latter straightened his soft tan and clay red cowboy-style coat. A gray cowboy hat, like a desert mist, was perched on his dark curls.

“I don't like this, Arturro. We were lucky they'd just lost a group of college boys who went back to school.” The jittery blond dusted off his pale yellow suit jacket. “I'm supposed to be translating for Mr. Hutt for important visitors who don't speak English. Isn't he the most demanding creature you ever saw? He never seems to be satisfied. And the way he looks at the chorus girls in the Lap Netik Revue at the Anchorhead Theatre gives me the chills.”

Arturro shrugged and let out a stream of amused gibberish. “Well, that's all well and fine for you to say,” his best friend sniffed. “You're just serving drinks in the Twin Suns Lounge. I have to be around that awful Mr. Hutt every day!” The gibberish went deeper and a bit accusing. “I know we've been here for less than a week, but it really has been terrible. I'm glad we're not planning on keeping these jobs. Mr. Hutt is so vulgar! And we haven't found poor Hank yet.”

Chip stepped aside as the smaller boy grabbed a metal tray filled with Cosmopolitans and martinis. “Let's stay together, at least until we get to the main floor. This building is so incredibly enormous, it's like a maze. I've already gotten lost twice.” He glared at his friend as the shorter boy burst out laughing. “What do you mean, I have no sense of direction? This is just a very large building, that's all! It's new construction. I'm sure even some of the architects get lost!”

While the main casino floor was on ground level, everyone in Atlantic City knew that the real action was at the Twin Suns Lounge, just beyond the Mos Eisley Cantina bar and Desert Nights Club. This was where the high rollers, the rich and famous (or infamous), came to win and lose fortunes. The southwestern theme continued into the Lounge, with thick pastel Native American-print carpets, colorful tile murals representing the Mojave Desert, and a genuine waterfall that cascaded from a second-story rock formation, gushing softly to the pool below. 

Chip recognized a familiar face the moment he stepped into the glittering gambling den. “Leia!” He hurried over to her, loitering by a slot machine...before stopping so suddenly, he nearly pitched face-first into the young woman. “What on Earth are you wearing? It's indecent!” 

“Shhhh!” She glared at him. “I'm supposed to be in disguise.” Her dark hair fell in thick waves under a towering headdress of red and gold feathers and gold beads. Her dress, if one could call it that, was little more than gold beads and sequins with a skimpy red and gold tulle and feather skirt. The beads and sequins lifted the bosom most conspicuously. Her midriff was scandalously bare, showing off the expanse of creamy white skin. “I'm not a big fan of it, either, but this is what we're supposed to wear for the dance show for patrons at the Lounge.”

One of the other chorus girls nudged Leia as she passed. “Hey, show's starting in five minutes.” The girl was much taller than Leia, nearly towering over her, even without the headdress waving in the breezes coming in from the boardwalk entrance. Her silky black hair fell down her golden back. “The Hutt's gonna grace us with his presence. Something about introducing a new living statue show. He sounded a little too happy, if you ask me.”

“I've got to go, boys. Keep...keep an eye out, ok?” Chip and Arturro both nodded as Leia made her way to the stage area near the main lounge, passing two workers setting up a grotesque stone statue. It looked vaguely female, but head was smooth as an egg and the face seemed to have been rearranged by a petulant child. It almost seemed to be screaming in agony. The girl shivered and hurried off. She somehow managed to keep up with her fellow showgirl, even in the highest heels she could get away with. “What was that about a new show, Rita?” 

“We just heard about it this morning. The Hutt's making a big deal over it. Something about living statues in cages, almost totally naked.” She smirked. “I hope they're cute. They'd certainly be more interesting to flirt with than some of the new blood around here.” The slender showgirl ducked easily around a slot machine as they hurried around the edges of the main casino floor. “I think the Hutt likes you.”

Leia hoped Rita didn't see her wince at the very notion. “Who told you that?”

“It's obvious to anyone with eyes, chica.” Rita lead her to the dressing rooms, just beyond the lounge. “He can't take his off you.” Her thick eyebrows went up as she opened the door for her. “A word of advice. I'd chase some of the high rollers around here before I let the Hutt feel me up. He may be rich, but he doesn't know the meaning of the words 'hands off.'” 

Her voice dropped to a whisper. “His last mistress was Oola Kingston. She was a lot taller than you, but she was pretty, young, smart, a great dancer. He treated her like a Barbie doll he could fuck until she got into a huge fight with him.” She frowned. “Oola hasn't been seen since then. Most people around here think she's dead. The Hutt doesn't like it when his toys fight back.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “I already didn't like him. Now I wish I could take a chain to his neck and choke the daylights out of him.”

“Shh!” Rita peered out to the stage, with its glittery gold sunburst and long staircase. “The show's starting!” She smirked at Leia. “Ok, little girl. Let's see what you can do.”

As the recording of “Dreamgirls” played in a faster tempo began, Leia was hard-pressed to keep up with the other women. She liked to dance, but she'd never done a choreographed routine before, and the pace was grueling. Rita nudged her twice when it looked like she was faltering.

The noise level in the room picked up as she noticed four men in dark suits and glasses and carrying bulky walkie-talkies enter. Lance, who had been playing baccarat in a dashing beige suit and cape, pocketed his winnings and slowly sauntered over to watch the new arrival. More men in dark suits were followed by a tall, skinny man in a rather dull gray suit with the pinkest, shiniest bald head Leia had ever seen. The light from the gold and red crystal and wrought-iron chandeliers seemed to glint off it. 

“That's him.” Rita managed to point to the doorway and make it look like she was pointing to every good-looking man in the audience. “That's the Hutt.”

The man Rita singled out was not attractive. Leia thought he was the ugliest, most grotesque slug of a man she'd ever seen. Rolls of fat protruded over the immaculate black and white tuxedo. He was a sickly jaundiced gold all over, from his shiny square shoes to a matching shiny black toupee, the finest money could buy. He was so corpulent, the pink bald man pushed him in a jeweled wheelchair. There were three diamond and garnet rings on his fingers that were almost as big as ostrich eggs, with an expensive gold horseshoe clip on his tie. Gold eyes were lost in flabby face with thick lips that dripped with the juice from the crab's legs he ate on his lap. 

She wigged her hips and shook her thighs as the second song, an instrumental version of the Desert Sun's theme song “Laptik Nekit”, began. Jasper's eyes never left her. Or, to be more specific, they never left her cleavage. He watched her the entire time, when he wasn't stuffing popcorn in his mouth once he finished the crab legs. Kernels and half-eaten popcorn dropped to the pastel southwestern carpet below him. Frankly, she thought he was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen in her life, with the worst table manners. No wonder his last mistress left him. 

Lance came up to her the moment she finished her routine. “Hey there, gorgeous.” He showed her is gleaming smile under a white straw fedora. He sported a fine beige and brown suit, with new shoes and a white shirt. “You found...him...yet?”

“No. And I'm starting to get a little worried.” Leia bit her lip. “I haven't heard anything about where...he...might be. If they've already killed Hank...”

“He wouldn't. He's got something planned for Hank. He would rather humiliate people who piss him off before he kills them.” The gambler made a face as he noticed the pink-faced bald man headed their way. “Think I'd better get out of here, before the Hutt's boys get suspicious. You sure you'll be ok?”

“Don't worry.” Leia gave him a small grin. “I can take care of myself.”

She had just started across the floor to the dressing rooms when the man with the pink, shiny bald head stepped in front of her. “My boss want to talk to you. He admired your exquisite dancing and would like you to enjoy a small dinner at the Tatoonie Restaurant this evening, after the living statue is unveiled.”

He grabbed her hand, but Leia managed to shake it off. “That's very kind of you,” she began, “but I'm not interested. I already have a prior engagement for dinner.”

“Break it.” The man's dark eyes, hidden by rolls of pink flesh, narrowed. “You're making a big mistake, miss. My boss always gets what he wants.”

“Babe,” a deep voice rumbled in a thick and rather impenetrable Bronx accent crossed with a hint of Mediterranean, “what takes you so long? I told you I wanted that girl!”

Jasper wheeled his flabby carcass over to the duo. “Well hello there, gorgeous!” His flabby, wet-lipped smile could barely lift thick cheeks. He grabbed her hand, caressing it with one of his ring-laden, sausage-sized fingers. “Yes...you're perfect. You'll be coming with me, doll baby. I'll take care of you, give you everything you could ever want. I'll take you away from this. We'll see Paris, the Riviera.”

“I'm not interested.” She yanked her arm away. “Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to rehearse for my next show.” 

“No one says no to the Hutt.” Jasper's deep growl was almost drowned out by a loud fanfare of drums and trumpets over the loudspeakers. “Besides, you'll wanna see this new act of mine. It's a real killer, doll baby.” 

Babe took her roughly by the shoulders before she could move away. Jasper rolled into the center of the room, near the waterfall, as three men pushed a tall square covered in a thick canvas tarp. “Where's that geek translator? Never any help around when you need it.” The grotesque mob boss slammed his fists on the arms of his wheelchair. “Translator! Hey geek boy, get out here!”

“I'm here, sir!” Chip ran out so quickly, he almost toppled over Jasper's wheelchair. “I'm sorry. This place is such a maze! I took a left instead of a right and ended up in the kitchen. They thought I was a waiter, sir! The very nerve! I told that cook...”

“I don't fucking care what you told the cook.” Jasper jutted one of his thick fingers at the crowd. “Translate this. It's important. I want all these idiots to understand.”

Chip nodded quickly. “Yes, Mr Hutt. You have mentioned several times that you had a matter of some importance...”

“Shaddup. You can talk when I'm ready.” Even just lifting his mountainous body in his chair left Jasper a little breathless. “All right, geek. Now I'm ready.”

The two men got on either side of the tall rectangle as Jasper rolled to the left of it. “Ladies n' gentlemen, and the rest of you who ain't either.” His piggy face positively gleamed with nasty glee. “I'm presentin' the finest livin' statue act anywheres, anyplace. This statue was imported here from a magical old ruin on the coast of Greece. They say the poor sap's was once a great warrior who's been under a spell for the last thousand years or so.” Jasper's fleshy mouth managed to turn up into a demonic smile. “He made the mistake of angering the wizard he worked for, who bathed him in stone and turned him into a statue. Now, I'm bringin' him back to life, right in these very halls. I might have a little magic ability, ya know.” He nodded at one of the men, who yanked the cloth away. “I give you, the Livin' Statue of the Ancient Kingdom of Corellia!”

Leia threw her hand over her mouth to stifle her shocked gasp. It was Hank! Thank heavens he wasn't really covered in stone. Not yet, anyway. The “stone” was a soft white powder that coated him from head to toe. The broad, muscular body was totally unclothed, save for part of a tattered toga. Hair that normally flopped in the breeze had been slicked back under an ancient helmet and coated with powder. He was locked in a cage that shown like pure gold. His head lay on his chest, the whitened eyelids shut. 

Jasper managed to produce a set of keys from the folds of fat and pushed it into the padlock on the cage's door. “Folks, I gotta tell ya somethin'. I'm the descendant of the wizard who cast that spell. I am the only one who can awaken the sleepin' warrior.” Babe rolled him back, allowing him to snap his fingers right under the unconscious fisherman's ear. “Wake up, statue! Your new master's callin' ya.”

Hank opened his eyes...and Leia's widened. The hazel orbs were clouded and unfocused, a far cry from their usual mischievous sparkle. “Yeah, statue. Come on outta there, boy, an' show yourself off for the crowd. Show 'em how pretty you are.” 

Her pulse quickened as Hank went into a series of loose dances for the crowd, each one designed to show off his splendid, muscular physique. Women swooned and moaned in the crowd. A few even tried to lean over and touch the broad chest and sinewy back. His smile seemed too easy, too serene. Leia was sure they'd drugged him, or put him under some type of hypnosis. His movements were loose and free, more like the dances of a man under the influence than a statue released from a spell. He moved in time to soft, dreamy music and Jasper's waving sausage fingers. 

As the music ended, Hank dropped onto his knee before Jasper. Leia was close enough to them to see Jasper yank Hank by his chin, so his eyes faced him. “Ya think you can run out on the Hutt, boy? I told ya what happens to drug runners who don't pay. I'd dunk ya in cement and make ya a real statue, but the ladies here think you're sorta pretty. I think I like you better like this...under my control, where I can keep an eye on ya.”

“Statue,” he said out loud, “return to your cage. It's time for you to sleep.” A wave of his fingers sent a stiff Hank back into his cage. Jasper followed. “Sleep, statue. Sleep until your master commands you to awaken.” Hank's eyes closed, and his breathing became even. The two men moved the cart he was on further back, towards the waterfall. “If you ladies wanna take a gander at him while he's nappin', he'll be on display in the front lobby.”

Leia tried not to show her disgust and horror. “What did you do to that man? He's not a magical statue, I can tell you that much. You should let him go!”

“What do you mean, he isn't?” Jasper's smirk chilled her to her bones. “He's just some decoration, dolly. I like 'em where he is.” He tried to manhandle her fingers. “Now, about dinner again...”

“Well...” Leia got close to him. “Here's what I think about your dinner.” She reached into his pocket...and kicked him in the shins. 

“You...you...” Jasper's pig eyes narrowed in fury. “I like 'em with spirit, but that hurt, dolly!”

“I'm a woman, not a statue you can control.” The glare she threw at him would have sent less strong men at least several feet away in fear. “I told you, I'm not interested. Get that through that flabby head of yours. Good day, sir!” She took off for the Lounge before he could respond.

Charlie hurried over to her from the slot machines as she made her way through the Lounge. “Did you see that? Did you see what that bloody toff did to Hank? He ain't no damn fuckin' conversation piece for the mantel! He was movin' like Jasper really was a magician who had control of his limbs. I'm gonna tear that fat carcass of his limb from limb!”

“Shh!” Leia held out a ring of keys. “I swiped these off Jasper when I thought I was trying to play games. I saw him use them to open Hank's cage. You drag Lance from the gaming tables. I'll call my brother. We're going to get him out tonight.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadows played across the hush of the pastel tile floors of the lobby as the last of the die-hard gamblers stumbled away. Only a few janitors vacuumed the casino floor and swept the halls. A single silvery shaft of moonlight fell on the “statue” in the golden cage, making the cage and the prisoner within glow with an almost unnatural light. The tinkling of the waterfall and rustling of the palms surrounding it as the air conditioning system blew cool air over him were the only sounds, covering the soft footsteps in the deep night.

“Lance would say he'd be 'back-up.” The waterfall trembled at the deep, almost animal, voice. “Bloody toff's just afraid of soilin' his nice suit.”

“Shh!” The other voice was softer and decidedly female. “Do you want anyone to hear you? We have to make this quick, before those security guards in the closet come to.”

“I doubt it, lass.” Charlie's massive carcass, sporting a dark Led Zepplin t-shirt and baggy black shorts, stepped out from behind a palm. “We trussed them blighters up good and proper. They won't be seein' anythin' but stars for a while.”

“I just hope no one heard us.” The figure in the shadows tugged at her tight black shorts and navy-blue Atlantic City t-shirt, both purchased from Peanut World on the boardwalk that evening. She'd carelessly thrown her hair into a messy braid and covered it with a navy blue paisley bandana. The sneakers with holes in the toes were Luke's, and they were slightly too big for her. With every step, she was afraid she'd leave one behind somewhere. This was hardly the time to play Cinderella.

Leia emerged from behind the plush red velvet and gold wood chairs. Their sled-like curved architecture was made to look like it came from the real Arizona, where Jasper Hutt spent his summers. Most of the lobby followed suit, with round scarlet benches surrounding soft tan and sienna columns and glittering gold and sunset pink crystal chandeliers. The chandeliers cast a low light at this hour, barely enough to show her to Hank's prison. 

He looked completely out of place here, an enchanted Greek warrior in a faux-western gilded cage. She stood on tip-toe, her fingers reaching out to caress his marble cheek. “Hank?” Her whispers seemed to blend in with the whispers of the janitors' brooms and the nocturnal birds out on the boardwalk. “Hank? It's Leia. Charlie and I have come to get you out.”

“Hurry up, lass!” Charlie stayed by the palms. “You get 'im out. I'll keep an eye out for more security guards.”

Leia barely heard him. The moonlight was spreading, giving her enough light to figure out the lock. The moment she heard that tell-tale “click,” she flung the door open. “Hank? Hank, it's me!”

He stood for only a few minutes before toppling to his knees on the floor. The hazel eyes darted around, but they remained unfocused. She dropped to her knees next to him. “Oh Hank...I'm here. We're here. You're not a marble statue Jasper can display and manipulate. You're a man, a real man, and you're with your friends now.” His white fingers drew gently down her cheek, leaving a streak of soft dust that almost blended with her pale skin. 

“How can I break you out of this?” Her wide lips broke into a smile. “This always worked for the princes in Disney movies.” She cupped his head in her hands and kissed him, kissed him passionately and deeply. After a few minutes, an arm pressed around her, pulling her further into their embrace. Her knees turned to Jello, and her toes tingled.

Hank grabbed her shoulder to steady himself. “I can't see. My sunglasses broke when I fell in the tank. They're prescription. That's why I wear them all the time. My other glasses are in the Wheel House in the Falcon.” He drew a marble finger gently down her neck. “It's all a blur...could it really be...”

She nodded, hugging him as hard as she could. “It's someone who loves you.” She didn't care that she was getting powder all over her new shirt and in her hair. It just felt wonderful to have his strong, comfortable body back in her arms.

They'd pulled into another kiss when a noisy sob broke their reverie. “That's so beautiful!” Charlie dabbed at his watery blue eyes with a napkin from the Espa Coffee Shop. “You know, I think Jasper told that lil' fairy tale of his all wrong. Weren't some wizard who could release the warrior from the spell. He could only control the warrior's body. The fellow's heart belonged to the gorgeous princess-general from the next kingdom. She fought past the wizard's advances and broke his spell wit' a kiss.”

Hank chuckled. “You ought to write children's books, pal.” He managed to stumble into Charlie's arms. “Great to see ya again. Well, sort of see ya. At least, great to hear ya.”

“You probably just need to get whatever Jasper gave ya out of your system.” His towering navigator put his WWF-worthy arms around his shoulder. “We'll get ya back to the Claridge, then check out. Never did like this town. Too many bloody posers like Jasper, who think they're all high n' mighty when they're really worse bastards n' Vader.”

“Come on.” Leia managed to get her arm around his back. “We're getting out of here.”

“Why leaving so soon, dolly?” The deep Bronx accent boomed from the shadows, the throaty laughter engulfing the room. “The party's just getting started!”

The trio whirled around to find Babe Fortuna in his striped nightshirt, pushing Jasper in his tailored tuxedo. They were flanked by most of the security guards on the first floor, including the ones they'd left in the closet. Bobby Fett skulked around behind the group, his heavy black gun at the ready. Chip was there, too, his eyes wide with complete terror. 

“Look, Jasper, I tried to tell you this earlier, but you shoved those pills down my throat instead of listening.” Hank tried for the lopsided grin, but it looked forced. “I was on my way back when I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault!”

“Lay off him, you bloody fat bastard!” Charlie's growl sounded more bear-like by the minute. “We had the damn money...for a while. We just had other things goin' on!”

“I'm sick of hearin' that shit from you two.” He nodded at the guards behind him. “Toss Solokowski into the shower and get off that makeup, then lock 'em both up in the basement. I'll figure out what to do with 'em later.”

“I'll pay you triple!” Hank started towards him, but Bobby Fett shoved the gun at his back. “You're throwing away a fortune! Don't be a fool!” It took five guards to hold Charlie's hands behind his back and drag him after his best friend. The gigantic fisherman thrashed and snarled like a captured wild gorilla.

Lance had just grabbed Leia's arm when Jasper's booming laughter cut in. “Hey you, gambler, bring the doll over here.” 

He shrugged. “I'm sorry,” the curly-locked gambler whispered into her ear. “I'll get you out of here as soon as I can.”

“It'll be all right,” she reassured him. “I can handle myself.”

Lance and the guards pushed her to Jasper. Fortuna shoved her into his boss' lap, letting him wrap his soft, sweaty arms around her waist. “You're so pretty, dolly,” Jasper slobbered in her ear. “I'm going to keep you. You're too beautiful for those polyester and cotton rags. You'll wear jewels...velvet...lace...lots of lace. You're going to be my little dress-up doll. You'll go wherever I go, do whatever I do. I'll never let you out of my sight again.”

She tried to push him away, but he had her hard around the waist. “I have powerful connections! You're going to regret this!”

“I'm sure, dolly.” His fingers wove themselves into her velvety mess of a braid. A gasp escaped her lips as he yanked her head closer to his for a slobbery, juicy kiss. 

Chip just turned his head away. “I can't bear to watch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can still occasionally find "living statue" acts in Atlantic City today, especially over by the Borgota Hotel and Casino in the Marina District. They're considered to be moving art...and I doubt the performers have been drugged into it.
> 
> The interior of the Desert Sun Palace is based somewhat after Bally's Wild West, which debuted in 1997. Until the last two years, they did have a waterfall/rock formation in the lobby, which has apparently been replaced by a stage for bands.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hank and Charlie are held prisoner in the basement, Leia is thrown into the lap of luxury in the Royal Suite and discovers what Jasper Hutt really wants with her. Meanwhile, Luke's making his own plans.

Leia was feeling more than a little dizzy. The room they dragged her to couldn't have been frillier if it had been decorated by Strawberry Shortcake. Everything was snow-white and pale pink and trimmed with ruffles, lace, flowers, and frills. The crescent-shaped couches and overstuffed chairs were the softest velvet she'd ever felt; the frilly sheets on the bed and the canopy surrounding it were real silk. The chairs and vanity in the powder room and the head and front boards on the bed were all trimmed with gold leaf and dripping with flouncy ruffles. Five pink crystal chandeliers the size of hers and Luke's entire cottage sparkled on the ceilings. Six crystal vases overflowed with white and pink roses, pink gardenia, and sweet pea. 

Three maids in red and gold uniforms were assigned to bathe her, dress her, and put her to bed. She would have preferred bathing herself, but she was too tired to argue. Besides, she suspected they were under Jasper's specific orders. They were to watch over her and pamper her, or they'd lose their jobs...or worse. One of them stayed by her side at all times. 

The bathroom alone was massive, three times the size of Uncle Owen and Aunt Bertha's. The sunken tub was more like a small pool. Everything was gold-veined pink marble and white and pink Italian furniture. She finally managed to relax a bit, allowing the maid to sponge her body and scrub her long hair. Attempts to engage the maid in conversation proved futile. Evidently, Jasper didn't want his new toy to be interacting with the help.

The maid wrapped her in a thick, soft towel, then draped her in a filmy white lace robe and pale daffodil heeled mules trimmed with more feathers than on her showgirl costume. A yellow satin nightgown, awash in frills and bows and so low-cut as to barely cover her bosom, had been laid on the bed. The maid slipped it over her head and removed her mules as another rolled her wet locks into loose curlers.

Babe Fortuna appeared with two waiters, who pushed a silver tray on a brass rolling cart, just as they were tucking her into bed. “Compliments of my boss, Miss.” He placed the try by her side. “Some chamomile tea and muffins from the coffee shop downstairs to help you sleep.”

“Well,” Leia began, “I am a little hungry.” She pulled the blanket over her body to cover the barely-decent pajamas. 

“Try the tea.” Babe's smile reminded her entirely too much of a happy shark. “It was made specially for you by the head of the coffee shop. We all want you to be comfortable here.”

She gathered the dainty yellow and gold-patterned China cup in her hand and sipped it. “It...it's quite good,” she admitted. “I taste the chamomile, but...something else...something fruity...” She drank it faster. “Something metallic...”

“Have some more.” He refilled her cup. “You'll figure it out.”

“Yes.” The second cup of tea disappeared down her lips, but her eyes were drooping. She hadn't finished nibbling on half a muffin before she let out an enormous yawn. “I'm so sleepy,” she mumbled. “Wasn't this tired before...maybe it was the adrenaline...”

“Yes, that's it.” The maids gently lowered her back under the covers, pulling the silk duvet up to her chin. “Why don't you get a good night's sleep? You'll feel much better in the morning.”

“Sleep...that's it...” Her last words before she dropped into a dreamless slumber were “Oh Hank...”

Babe narrowed his eyes. “Damn it. She's got a thing for Solokowski. Boss isn't going to like that. He'll have his work cut out with this one.” He turned to the maids. “She's not to leave this suite unless accompanied by me, Mr. Hutt, or one of our men. Make sure she wants for nothing. Give her clothes, books, anything she asks for. Send breakfast up at 10 AM on the dot. Boss wants to show her off to the afternoon crowd at the Oasis Beach Bar and Grill tomorrow.” 

He turned to the waiters. “Make sure that little drug concoction is in her tea at breakfast tomorrow morning. She's a smart one. I don't want her figuring out what the Boss has in mind for her. Not as heavy this time. Just enough to make her compliant.”

He stormed off without waiting for nods from the maids or waiters. “Wish the boss wouldn't drool over every bitch he sees,” Fortuna grumbled to himself as he waited for the elevator. “This one's smart, smarter n' Oola. She's gonna be trouble.”

~*~*~*~*~

Only a single shaft of moonlight greeted Hank as he was tossed into the small room. He felt around, trying to figure out where he was. Crates, boxes, a rack of costumes, a chair with one squeaky wheel, another missing a leg. Must have been a storage room.

His knee made contact with wood...an old gaming table? Ouch! The sharp sides nearly cut him open. He felt around his arms and legs. Nothing broken, and they'd at least given him his clothes back after they'd tossed him in the nearest shower and washed the powder off. 

Memories of the last few days were hazy at best. He knew they'd hauled him out of the tank after Fett pulled into a back alley with the food delivers. Jasper's boys dragged him to one of the smaller rooms, where they'd proceeded to strip him naked in front of Fett, at least five or six goons, and the Hutt himself. Jasper laughed like a booming foghorn when he fed him those little pills, saying he'd finally found a way to keep him out of trouble...

And he recalled nothing else until he collapsed in the moonlight and Leia kissed him. Leia. What were they doing to her? His stomach lurched just thinking of Jasper's flabby fingers leaving marks all over her. He'd heard that “the Hutt's” sexual appetites ran anywhere from quickies to kinky. His girl was too good for that. She was smarter and tougher than Jasper's right pinky.

His girl... His stomach rebelled again, and his head swam. Long fingers clutched the back of the three-legged chair. It was still hard to believe that someone like her, so intelligent and elegant, could want a guy like him. He had to get back to her and tell her. Tell her something more than “I know.”

“Mate?” A tall furry visage nearly blotted out the one barred window. “Mate, is that you?”

“Charlie?” Hank managed to stumble over to the dark shape. “Charlie, my eyes are still blurry. Did you bring my spare glasses?”

“Sorry, mate. They're in the Wheel House at the Falcon. Didn't know you needed 'em.” Arms as heavy as bowling balls nearly crushed his chest. “I'm so happy you're all right! I've had bloody nightmares about what that blighter Jasper coulda done to ya!”

“I can't see real well, pal. My other glasses broke.” Charlie helped him onto a threadbare old velvet lounge seat. “What's goin' on? Where's the others?”

“Lance passed himself off as a gambler. Not too hard for that toff.” The big Brit grinned. “Arturro n' Chip are a waiter an' Jasper's new translator. They're gonna go get Luke tomorrow. He's got some big ideas for this rescue, he does.”

“Luke?” Hank snorted. “Luke's crazy! Kid can barely take care of himself, much less rescue anybody.”

Charlie shook his head. “He ain't a tyke, Hank. He's come along right proper in the world. Calls himself a real Jedi Knight now.” 

“A Jedi Knight? The surfing group?” His friend rolled his eyes. “I'm out of it for a few days, an' people start getting delusions of grandeur!” 

Charlie didn't like how ashen Hank's face was, even in the moonlight. “Are you all right, mate? You look like death warmed over, you do.”

“Yes...no...” Hank's groan was loud enough to stir every dust molecule in the entire room. “Charlie...I don't feel so good...” His friend sighed and held him as he unleashed the contents of his stomach, hopefully including those pills, onto the concrete floor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ugh.” Bright, hazy sunlight greeted Leia as she managed to crack open her throbbing eyelids. “Where am I?”

“The Royal Suite, Senorita.” This maid was small and squat, and she had a rather heavy Spanish accent. Probably Mexican, Leia decided. She'd flung open the sheer white curtains, revealing a panoramic view of the beachfront and boardwalk. “Mr. Hutt wants you prepared arrival. He's bringing breakfast and the day's schedule.”

Leia rubbed at her head. “I just want aspirin. There was something about that tea last night. I have the worst headache.”

“Well, you were brought here rather suddenly, Senorita.” The maid pulled the covers back. “We'll get you aspirin. There should be some in bathroom. Then, we'll attend to making you presentable.”

“Oh, no need.” She shook her head, which just made it hurt more. “I can get it myself.”

“For one thing, you don't know which cabinet it's in.” The woman had already started towards the bathroom. “For another, it is job to do this. Mr. Hutt wants your every need to be attended to.”

“So I'm not allowed to have any privacy?” Leia made a face as she came back with a small paper cup and two white pills. 

“We'll be out of your way as soon as Mr. Hutt is here.” The maid gathered her mules in her hands. “For now,” she bent down to slip the shoes onto Leia's dainty feet, “let's get you into your underthings and do your hair and makeup. Mr. Hutt does like a lady to dress like a woman.”

No matter how much she protested that she could do it herself, the women who came in and out of her suites kept ignoring her. A lady in a pink off-the-shoulder blouse and tight white trousers claimed she'd been sent to do her hair and makeup, per Mr. Hutt's specifications. Leia's curls were set around her shoulders, framing her face, then held in place by more hairspray than she'd ever used in her life. 

The dressing room and walk-in closet two of the maids lead her to seemed to go on forever. There were rows and rows of flowery high-heeled shoes, hangers laden with brief, lacy dresses and silky scarves, shelves and shelves of chunky sweaters, tight jeans, and ruffled blouses. She turned as red as ripe Jersey tomatoes when she saw the tight, strapless lace teddy one of the women pulled out of the closet. 

“I am not wearing that!” Leia pulled the sheer robe further around her body. “Are you crazy?”

“Mr. Hutt likes his ladies wear these.” The maid shrugged. “He says it turns him on.”

“Well, I'd rather he be turned off. Besides, it's too long for me. I'd be swimming in fabric.” Leia dug into the closet, emerging with a peach bra and matching panties. They were both still lacier than she preferred, but it was better than the teddy. While the underwear was a bit loose, the bra fit well enough. “This will do.” 

The maid had just finished closing the metal hooks in the back when she heard the door open. Babe Fortuna pushed Jasper Hutt into the dressing room, backed by three of his men, all in dark suits and glasses. Bobby Fett came in behind them, still wearing his green and red Members Only jacket. Jasper made a face. “I told you to get her into the one-piece!”

“I'm not wearing that!” Leia grabbed the robe and yanked it over her arms. “Look, I don't want to be here. I don't know what you boys are thinking, but I just because I was dancing in the show downstairs doesn't mean I'm going to give you a free performance up here!”

Babe rolled his eyes. “I told you she was stubborn, Boss.”

“Of course you're not givin' free performances, dolly. You're only performing for me now.” Jasper rolled into the closet. Babe and one of the other men somehow helped him to his feet. “These rags will have to do for now. Tomorrow, we'll go to New York and buy you a whole new wardrobe. Nothing but the best for my cute little doll.” 

Leia wished she could run somewhere, anywhere. “What are you talking about?”

Jasper and Babe were already thumbing through day dresses. “I like dressing my dolls. It amuses me, and they look the way I want them to.” 

“Forget it!” She wished those damn mules weren't heels. Her feet tottered in them when she tried to flee. “I'm capable of dressing myself!”

“Yeah, I saw what you were wearing last night.” Jasper tossed her two tropical-print sundresses. “Here. Try these on where I can see you.”

It was the most embarrassing hour of Leia's entire life. Was this how Luke felt when she'd occasionally dressed him in her clothes when they were younger? Even she didn't let her friends watch! The men saw every move she made, ogling her shapely thighs and rear and her round bosom. It seemed to take hours for Jasper to choose a dress. Babe held her, making sure she turned slowly, so Jasper could pour over every inch of her. He put every dress on her himself, grasping and stroking her chest and rear and kissing her back and shoulders. His kisses were revolting, wet and sloppy. It was all she could to not retch at his touch. 

“There!” He pulled back, leaning on Babe. “That one! That's perfect. Little long, little big in the chest, but it won't show so much when I pile the jewels on.” 

Leia didn't like what she saw in the mirror. The bright pink dress with the yellow and purple rose print had a strapless, ruffle-trimmed sweetheart neckline that was cut to show off as much as her bosom as was possible. The full skirt and wide belt just brought out her baby roundness. The scratchy pink lace petticoat reminded her entirely too much of the ones she wore on Sunday mornings as a small child under her church dresses. The colors were too flashy and only made her look pale. 

The dress had been made for someone far taller and bustier. She had to adjust the top to get it to sit right. The skirt, which should have fallen to her thighs, came to just above her knees. Jasper pulled the belt as hard as he could, lifting her breasts even more and making it a tad difficult to breathe. Her arms were laden with gold and diamond bangle bracelets. 

“Jasper,” she gasped, “it's lovely, but...”

“No buts. It's perfect.” Babe shoved her onto a pink velvet lounge chair by the white vanity as Jasper brought out a pair of pink strap open-toed heels trimmed with bows. He took his time doing the straps, stopping to rub his fat fingers up and down her thighs and into her crotch. “Oh yeah. Just perfect.”

“One more thing. Babe, bring me the box.” Babe handed him a velvet box with “Watto's Jewels” written in gold script on the top. “Had ol' Watto open early this morning just so I could get you this.” The fleshy fingers produced a gold and diamond choker. A diamond pendant the size of an egg hung down in the center like a dog tag. In fact, it looked more like a fancy dog collar than a necklace. It clung tightly around her slender white neck. “There. Now the world will know you're my property. I own that cute little hide of yours.” 

“No!” Leia fumbled with the collar. “That's it. I don't want this. I'm not made out of plastic and vinyl. I'm a living, breathing human being! No wonder your last mistress left you!”

She gasped louder as Jasper dug his fingers into her wrist and yanked her arm around her back. “Don't play games, dolly. Remember, I still have Solokowski and Bachman in the basement.” He smirked as he tugged hard at her shellacked curls. “I suppose you heard what happened to my last mistress. We had a..misunderstanding...and she conveniently disappeared. I don't think you'll want that to happen to you or your friends.” 

He pushed her at Babe, who dragged her over to the sitting room. A breakfast for three had been set out by a flurry of waiters. Leia recognized Arturro among them. He nodded at her, but she shook her head. 

Jasper filled her plate with fruit, bacon, and scrambled eggs. “Eat hearty, dolly. We're going to go to the women's stores at the Pier One and buy you a dress and shoes for the party I'm giving tonight. I got some important folks visitin' from down south and I thought this would be the perfect way to introduce you to my people.”

“Jasper,” Leia started, “I told you, I'm not interested in you that way.”

“You will be.” He poured an opaque brown liquid into a crystal goblet. “Have some iced tea. We have a cook from North Carolina who knows how to slow-brew it the Southern way. It's amazing.” 

“No tha...” She smiled a little. “I'll take that, thank you.” As she lifted it to her lips, she quickly handed it to Arturro, who dumped it into a near-by potted plant. Though the other men drank it, too, she wasn't taking any chances after last night. “Excuse me, gentlemen. I...left something in the bedroom.”

There had to be stationary in there somewhere! Searching the bedstand turned up nothing. Nor did the small desk by the window. She finally discovered a rose-print, scented writing pad and an expensive silver fountain pen at a little desk near the lounger. Her delicate fingers hastily scribbled a message, then tucked it into the pocket in her dress.

“Sorry about that.” She made her way back into the room, hoping her smile looked genuine. “I coudn't find what I was looking for.”

“Took forever, dolly.” Jasper sprayed eggs and bacon all over his gray pinstripe suit. “I was about ready to send my boys in after you.”

“That's all right. I know my own way.” She managed to nudge Arturro without the men seeing and pass him the note with Luke's name on it to him. He peeked at it and shoved it into his coat while the men were concentrating on their meals.

“We're done here, waiters.” Jasper waved them away, spewing bits of potato. “You can come back for it in about an hour, after we've gone to the mall.” 

Leia watched helplessly as Arturro and the other waiter waiters wheeled the tray out. She wanted nothing more than to hide under the cart like in the movies and go with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“What?!” Luke looked up from the note Arturro handed him. “They did what to Leia?” He'd been trying on his new clothes at their room in the Claridge and going over the plan when they burst in, babbling on at the same time in two different languages. It took Luke five minutes to calm them down.

Chip nodded as Arturro chattered. “Jasper intends to keep her as his paramour and prize. He dressed her like his own Sindy doll and drugged her into sleep last night. Arturro says she's wise to that trick. She got rid of the tea he offered her and managed to pen that note.”

Luke read it over again. “She says Jasper's meeting with some of his people at the Oasis Bar and Grill across from the Desert Sun Palace at lunch this afternoon.” The boy's smile widened. “Shouldn't be too hard to crash the party. I always wondered what one of those fancy tea luncheons looked like.”

“I'll help you.” Chip produced a piece of thick paper stock the size of a business card. “Mr. Hutt gave me two of these and told me to invite a friend to lunch. Arturro and Mr. Callahan will already be working.” He handed Luke the paper. “No one will question this invitation, even if you are wearing leather.”

“Thanks.” He leaned over, plucking a black jacket from the turquoise and white quilt on the bed. “So, how does this look?” 

Chip helped him into it. “You look...almost oddly elegant, in those tight trousers and the t-shirt. Rather like James Dean. Where did you get that 'Jedi Knights' patch on the back?”

“Lance knows someone on the boardwalk who does custom airbrushing for t-shirts and jackets. He was able to get the guy to do my jacket yesterday.” Luke frowned as he admired himself in the mirror. “Did you hear anything about Hank and Charlie?”

“Only that they were taken away.” Chip fussed over his collar with his good hand, trying to get it to sit right. “I don't think they'll do anything to them right now. They're leverage to force Leia to cooperate.”

“That's it.” Luke finally brushed Chip off. “I'm going in. Tell Lance I'll be at the Oasis Bar and Grill for lunch. I'm going in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sindy doll Chip mentions is England's equivalent of Barbie. They attempted to introduce them to the US in the late 70's-early 80's, and again later in the 80's. Not only did it fail both times, but Hasbro's redesign of the doll to look more like Barbie prompted lawsuits from Mattel. Today, the doll has returned to its original design and company.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke crashes Jasper's party at the Oasis Bar and Grill on the beach...literally.

The Oasis Bar and Grill was one of the top beach bars in Atlantic City. Palm trees made from fabric and paper mache waved gracefully over real tropical plants imported from Hawaii and the Virgin Islands. Two long gleaming cherry wood bars were covered by authentic-looking tiki hut roofs. While the Oasis was mainly popular with some of the more well-heeled beach goers, its location on the other side of the Desert Sun Palace Casino also made it a watering hole for rich and powerful businessmen and mobsters from New York and Philadelphia looking to unwind and make a few new connections.

Luke barely paid attention to the women in pastel sundresses and scanty bikinis who tried to flirt with him, or the CEOs in linen suits who raised their eyebrows at his heavy leather jacket. He stopped right at the small tiki hut where people paid their cover charge. “I'm here to see Jasper Hutt,” he told the bored-looking man sitting at the front door. 

“Jasper Hutt is busy.” The man didn't even look up from his copy of Playboy. 

“I will speak to Jasper Hutt.” The boy laid the invitation and a ten dollar bill on the counter in front of him. “I want to make a bargain with him.”

“Bargain, huh?” Luke just smiled a bit as he slipped the cash into his pocket. “Sure, kid. You can try, but I don't think it'll do no good.” He pointed towards a table in the back corner, near the entrance to the beach. “He's over there, with his people and his new broad.”

Luke spied Leia immediately. She looked surprisingly serene, given she was wearing more makeup than the entire cast of the Broadway version of La Cage Aux Folles. The brilliant pink dress and wide-brimmed yellow straw hat with the pink bow made her look like the china doll he'd seen in the gift shop in the lobby of the Claridge. He nodded at her. She wrinkled her nose at him, revealing how she really felt about all this.

Babe waylaid him as he wound through the crowd. “I was told you want to speak to Jasper Hutt. Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me. He's busy with a business deal right now and can't be disturbed.”

Another flash of green was pressed into Babe's palm. “I must speak to Jasper. It's a matter of of some importance.” 

The bald headed man regarded the bill for a second before finally tucking it into his jacket. “All right, then. Boss is this way. But he'll only give you a moment of his time. The Hutt is a very busy man.”

Luke wasn't sure he was even a man. It looked more like a slug in a pale blue striped linen suit stuffing bacon-wrapped scallops in his mouth. Every other morsel dripped down the bib on his pale yellow Pierre Cardin shirt. The coarse, dark tuft of hair on his head was combed in such a way for people to avoid noticing his rather obvious toupee. Piggy eyes peered over a glass of red wine as Babe gently shook his shoulder. “Hey boss, kid here wants to speak to ya. Something about a bargain.”

Leia couldn't believe how mature and calm her goofy brother looked. Despite the sweat under that leather jacket, he was barely ruffled. She had no idea where he got the all-black ensemble – black trousers, shoes, leather jacket, cotton shirt. A black fingerless glove hid the cast on his right hand.

For her part, she was trying hard to be demure and silly and not slap Jasper's hand every time his fingers slid under her skirt and up to her panties. She wanted him to believe she'd fallen for his earlier ruse and was under the influence of the drugs in the tea. Shopping with him this morning had been enough of a nightmare. Nothing was good enough. He yelled and fussed at every shop clerk in the entire mall, tossing aside dozens of dresses, shoes, purses, stockings, and hair accessories. At least there wasn't enough room in the stores for anyone besides Jasper and Babe to watch her try on gowns. 

Her brother tried hard not to stare too hard at what Jasper had done to her. The too-big dress and pancake makeup made her look more like a chic streetwalker than his sensible sister. He knew, despite her giggles and flirting, that she was miserable. He knew her better than anyone. This was what she was going to school to fight, all this corruption and waste. 

“Mr. Hutt.” Luke took the nearest chair, pushing himself between the slug and his sister. “It's...interesting...to meet you.” He shook the slug's lumpy hand. It was cold and greasy, like shaking a block of lard. “My name is Luke Walker. I was told you once knew my older brother Adam and Miss Ahsoka Tano. Miss Tano mentioned to me that they once helped you with a...little difficulty...with your toddler son, and you in turn sponsored several local surfing tournaments.” 

Jasper's bloated lips managed a smirk. “You think I care now? They broke up years ago. I was killin' off little punks like you when your Knights meant something.” 

“I want to make a deal with you.” Luke pulled up the chair closer to Jasper, close enough to smell the fish and cigar smoke on his breath. “Release Captain Solokowski, Ms. Walker, and Mr. Bachman, and we'll let you in on the profits when we take down Empire Industries. I've heard you're no fonder of them than we are. According to The Press of Atlantic City, they've been muscling in on your turf.” 

Jasper gave a booming laugh and snapped his fingers. A hulking man in a suit that was almost as dark as Luke's clothes materialized at his side, as if by magic. “Hey Hugo, get rid of Blondie for me. Don't pulverize him completely. We're in public. Just show him who's boss.”

The moment Hugo lifted Luke off his feet, he kicked the man in the knee. The giant bodyguard went down, dropping Luke onto the neighboring table. “Uh, sorry!” The two men and lady who were eating crab legs gasped as the young man got to his feet. “Didn't mean to make a mess!” 

Leia's eyes widened as the goon stumbled after the kid who kicked him. “Luke,” she screamed, “watch out! Here he comes!” She stood to help him, but Babe grabbed her by the shoulders and held her to the chair.

“Thanks, sis!” Her brother managed to dive away just in time, letting the man run right past him. He finally tumbled head over heels into the bar, taking four surfer's drinks with him. 

Luke managed to leap over a wall and onto the beach as three more men in dark suits hurried after him. He grabbed a raft from a rack of navy canvas rentals and swung it at one man, knocking him over. Another man ran right into it as Luke turned around. The third toppled to the sand after Luke hit him in the crotch. He threw it at his head, then tried to make his way to the boardwalk. It was slow going around thousands of blankets, towels, chairs, and umbrellas. The hot sand kept getting in his new black loafers, and he really wished Leia hadn't borrowed his old sneakers. 

The boardwalk was in sight when he ran head-long into what he at first thought was a wall. Wait. This wall wore a navy shirt soaked in martinis and beer and had a chest with more hair than on Charlie's head. Shoes stained with brandy dug into a towel ringed with sunblock and the novelization of _Return of the Jedi_. Hands the size of t-bone steaks reached for Luke's arms.

Luke managed to duck under him long enough to grab the ends of the towel. Before Hugo even realized what was going on, he yanked the towel out from under his feet, sending him into the sand with a thump that caused two near-by sandcastles to collapse. While two mothers hit the big man with their beach bags, the boy made his way to the boardwalk.

Three more men in dark suits greeted him the moment he got up the ramp. “What, do you guys multiply or something?” He grabbed an empty rolling wicker chair sitting nearby and shoved it at one man, cutting him off. The second one fell over him after he bent over to pick up the keys to his room at the Claridge, stumbling into the women's bathroom. 

He should have been paying attention to the third. The man took a swing at his chin. All Luke saw for a few minutes was stars as he smacked hard into the wood planks. 

Two big arms reached over and yanked him to his unsteady feet. Through the dull ache on his chin, he could vaguely see the crowd of tourists and beach bums who had gathered around when the commotion started. The man with the baby-faced pink bald head and narrowed reddish-brown eyes thrust Luke's hands behind him, binding them with a scarf grabbed from one of the cheap souvenir stores. 

Jasper rolled up, Leia tottering behind him on pink heels. She giggled and nibbled on Jasper's ear to hide how terrified she was. “I'd have you tossed into the hoosegow for makin' a scene, but my new toy here says you're her twin brother. Even though you don't look nothin' alike.” The slug's idea of a grin spread across his lips. “I might be able to have some fun with you an' Solokowski tonight at the party. We could use a sensational new act, somethin' even bigger n' that livin' statue routine.”

Luke gave him a frosty glare he'd gotten off of Leia. “You should have bargained, Hutt.”

Jasper smirked. Babe pushed Leia into his lap, letting his boss stroke her mostly bare chest. “I'm sure, Blondie. I'll see you tonight.”

Leia was barely able to exchange frustrated looks with her brother before he was pushed along to the back entrance of the Desert Sun Palace. “This is the last mistake you'll ever make!” he called over his shoulder.

“I'm sure, Blondie.” Jasper threw his arms around Leia, holding her tightly to him. “Come on, dolly. You've had a busy day. Time to rest and get ready for the party tonight.” 

As Babe wheeled them into the lobby, a familiar face in white shorts and a pale blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt winked at her. She managed to give Lance a tiny smile back before he pulled his straw fedora over his eyes and made his way towards the kitchens. He was going to have to tell Chip and Arturro what was going on so they could revise their plans and get a hold of the cops, and maybe even the FBI. This was big stuff...too big for them to go it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oasis Bar and Grill is fictional, but is based after real Atlantic City bars on the beach that still exist today. Rolling chairs, a popular way to travel on the boardwalk since the 1800's, are still around too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Desert Nights Club, the hottest night spot in Atlantic City, where Jasper Hutt's newest act is about to bring down the house...and Luke and the others are about bring down the curtain on his criminal empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of lots of f-bombs in this part, plus implied rape and gruesome mob hits.

The Desert Nights Club and Dinner Theater on the second floor of the Desert Sun Palace Casino was the premiere night spot in Atlantic City in the early 80's. Here, the trappings of the Old West gave way to modern glitz and glamour, as lights flashed, paper mache palm trees and real potted plants waved in the air-conditioned breeze, and two glittering chandeliers lorded over a sweeping staircase that lead to the private second floor dining area. Those who wanted to see and be seen came to dance the night away after deciding their fortunes in the Twin Suns Lounge.

Jasper Hutt himself, the top crime lord in the East Coast himself, lorded over the activities that evening. His flashy gold lame Pierre Cardin tuxedo might have been more attractive if it wasn't straining around every single part of his body. Even his diamond and topaz rings looked like they'd pop off at any moment. The toupee had been carefully combed to look as real as it wasn't. 

More interesting to the rich and famous seated around the main room was the delicate beauty on his arm. Leia sported a brick-red gown that was awash in gold sequins. Gold metallic ruffles and copper tulle framed her white shoulders and a thigh-baring slit. Diamond and amethyst clips in the shape of massive flowers pinned back her velvet hair. The brief top was cut to show off her creamy bosom. Two gold bracelets twisted up her soft arms. Her neck was encased by a gold and diamond choker that more closely resembled a pet's collar. It wasn't hard to notice that, though the girl tried to smile, she wasn't happy to be there. She grimaced the moment Jasper or Babe looked away.

“Why so glum?” Juices from the Beef Wellington gushed down Jasper's cheek. “This is a party! We're having a good time here. Lighten up!” Fleshy fingers yanked her close to him, closing a vice grip on her arm. He put a goblet of blood-red wine to her lips. “Soon, you're gonna appreciate me, doll.” 

Leia attempted to giggle as she pushed the wine away. “It's just...overwhelming, that's all.” It was all she could do to not gag when he shoved his fingers under the slit in her dress. “You know, I was wondering what happened to the girl who used to live in my room. The other dancers said she vanished.”

“Oola?” He shoved honey-glazed carrots into the endless hole. Most of the carrots ended up on his plate or the floor. “She started to complain. Wanted a dancin' career. Was gonna walk out on me if I didn't set her up on the stage.” Fat jaws pressed closer to her, tongue out for a drool-spattered smooch. “You might say she's...on display now. She's all set in stone.” 

“Mr. Hutt?” Chip tripped over a chair, almost stumbling between Leia and Jasper. For once, Leia was happy to see him, even if his green and yellow plaid suit was at least ten years out of date. “Mr. Fortuna says the show's ready to start now.”

Jasper glared at him. “This ain't the time for it, asshole. Remind me to fire you in the mornin'.”

Chip blushed. “Certainly, sir.” He hurried off towards the kitchen, hoping to find Arturro.

The fat gangster shrugged and dropped Leia back in her chair. “Sorry, dolly. Duty calls.” He pinched her rear before Babe rolled him towards the stage. “We'll continue this later.” 

As he fled, Chip thought he saw that awful Bobby Fett lounging against the wall near the entrance. When he looked again, he was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chip did find Arurro in the kitchen. The short boy in the cowboy waiter uniform was preparing a rolling cart covered in a white cloth. He'd just stashed something long underneath as his best friend barreled in. Arturro took one look at his suit and nearly fell over laughing.

“What?” The tall blond looked himself over as his friend chattered in his own language. “I do not look like a test pattern on the telly! I found this suit at a used clothing store just off the boardwalk and thought it looked rather dashing. Besides, it's cheaper than the designer stores at the Pier One, and we haven't the time to ask Mr. Callahan for a ride to the Shore Mall.”

Arturro's chattering took a slightly darker tone. “I agree. This place is dangerous. I'm fairly sure they're going to execute Luke, Hank, and Charles tonight, and if we're not careful, we'll be next!”

His friend shook his head, gesturing to under the cart. “You and Luke have plans? He knows what he's doing?” Chip rolled his eyes. “I wish I had your confidence.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I think my eyes are getting better,” Hank muttered as he, Luke, and Charlie were shoved out to the musician's stage. “Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big bright blur.”

“There's not that much to see.” Luke managed a shrug, despite his hands being tied. “It's a lot like the night clubs in Philadelphia.” Hank was surprised at the confidence in the young man's voice. “Just stick close to Charlie and Lance. Arturro and I have taken care of everything.”

“Oh,” Hank grumbled. “Great.” Luke had been annoyingly mysterious about his big plan when he was tossed in the storage room with them. All he'd say was it would work. Hank wasn't so sure. He'd seen the kid's “big plans” before, including the one where he ran off to Bespin Island and slunk away with a broken hand. 

Chip managed to scurry over to the stage just as Babe Fortuna rolled his boss to the microphone. “Nice of you to join us, Goldie.” Jasper waved his hand at the microphone. “Translate this for the crowd. It's important, and half these idiots don't speak English.”

He nodded, trembling, as Jasper began. “I told ya yesterday I was a magician, folks. Yesterday, I made a statue come to life. Today, I'm gonna make some punks...er, people, disappear.” His flabby grin looked more like it belonged in a slasher flick. “I give you the warrior, the knight, and the giant!”

Charlie made a face as they were pushed onto the stage. “This is bloody embarrassing.” He and Hank had togas and wooden prop spears thrown over their own clothing. Hank's hair had been slicked back, and he wore the helmet again, this time without the powder. Charlie's beard and fuzzy hair had several rows of braids, but he was otherwise unadorned. 

Luke had somehow managed to pull gray plastic kid's “armor” over his leather jacket and trousers. He carried a green plastic light up “sword” from the toy store in the lobby. The stage was bright with lights from a sequin-covered metal box. A black swing with glowing neon seats was raised over it. “Jasper,” Luke said as he stepped to the front of the stage, swinging his toy saber, “this is your last chance. Free us, or die.” 

“I'm sure, kid.” Jasper's booming laughter could be heard, even over the gasps of the crowd. “And now, the Great Knight,” he sneered this part, “will swing high above the crowd, and into that little box on the stage.” One of the men pushed Luke over Jasper's lips, so he could hear him add in a harsh whisper “Or'll be a lot harder on your sister tonight than feelin' up her sweet little ass.”

Babe shoved Luke up to the stage. He grabbed hold of the trapeze as it lowered to the stage. Lance and Arturro had both told him about this that morning, before he went to the Oasis Bar and Grill. This was how Jasper eliminated his enemies and those who merely annoyed him...like Oola Kingston, his previous mistress. 

Leia watched in breathless horror as the trapeze raised as high above their heads as it could, then slowly descended. It seemed to move so slowly! She felt as if she'd aged ten years in two minutes. Drums rolled from just off the stage. Arturro was serving drinks from a covered cart. He stopped by Leia and gently patted her hand, trying to give her a reassuring smile. Hers didn't really make it very far.

“I don't like this,” Charlie muttered to Hank. “They're lowerin' Luke into some bloody box on the stage. Jasper's up to somethin' nasty, he is.” 

“When isn't he?” Hank clutched Charlie's arm. “I wish I could see this. Is Leia ok?” He squinted towards the white and gold blurs he presumed were the diners.

“Yeah, she's all right.” He could hear the disdain in his best friend's voice. “Looks like a beads factory retched over her dress. She ain't happy about it, that much I can tell.” He waved to her. She wiggled her fingers back at them, her eyes mostly on her brother as he vanished into the box.

Chip gasped. “Luke, no! You're standing on...” Babe Fortuna wrapped his arm around his waist and dragged him back, throwing a hand over his mouth.

Jasper glared at Chip briefly before continuing. “And now, I'm gonna make this fair Knight of the Ancient Kingdom disappear!” He waved his hand at the box. “Abracadabra, presto-change-o, and all that junk.” Two showgirls in gold beads and red plumes removed the sequined fabric covering the box...to reveal an empty glass shell, with an open trap door just visible on the floor. The trapeze moved upwards, also seemingly empty. 

“You see what a great magician can do!” Jasper's booming voice filled the club as Leia stood in shock, her face even whiter than usual. “I have made that little punk...er, great knight, disappear! Where has he gone to? Who knows? Perhaps,” his lips turned up cruelly, “he'll turn up in someone's statue garden some soft evening.”

“You're wrong, Hutt!” A familiar voice called from over his head. “Here I am!”

Leia couldn't help laughing as her dear, silly brother waved his green plastic sword where he hung on for dear life from the very top of the trapeze rope. “I'm no one's decoration!” He climbed back down the trapeze, even as Jasper boomed for his men to get that kid down from there! “You were going to kill me, the Warrior, and the Giant, Wizard, and keep my sister the Princess for yourself! You're no wizard! You're only a troll!” 

“All right, lad!” Charlie pumped his massive fist in the air. “That's the way you do it!” He rubbed Hank's shoulder. “And I thought you were crackers, mate! Lad has you beat!” 

“I don't know what the hell is going on,” Hank added with a grin, “but if this is the kid's big plan, I think I kind of like it!”

“Ok,” Luke muttered to himself, trying to ignore the screams from below, “I'm up here. How the hell am I going to get down?” He closed his eyes as he moved to and fro. “I'm friggin' crazy,” he muttered, “but this is the only way.” Several women shrieked in horror as he let go of the trapeze, just managing to catch hold of the gold chandelier with the soft amber light fixtures. 

Leia's eyes widened. “What the fuck does he think he's doing? He's going to get killed up there.” She started to stand, but Bobby Fett shoved her back into the chair, pinning her arms to her sides.

The chandelier now swung, Luke trying his hardest not to look down. Sweat poured down his tanned brow as the air flowed underneath him. He gave the light fixture one last swing...then soared through the darkness, his eyes firmly shut. “Is this what it's like to be in the circus?” he murmured. “It's almost like surfing the air...”

Dreams of catching clouds like waves ended with a sickening crash. When Luke opened his eyes, he was surrounded by the remains of what had once been a very expensive gourmet dinner. 

“Luke, you were insane!” Lance was helping him to his feet. “What you did was totally, completely nuts!” His blinding smile lit up the dark dining hall. “You have to show me how you did that sometime.”

“Yeah.” Luke's knees felt like Jello. “I have no clue how I did that. I'm never doing it again.” Lance had to put an arm around him to keep him from collapsing.

“Aw, shit.” Three of Jasper's men thundered up the stairs, waving guns. “Here comes the jerk club.” He grabbed a slice of chocolate cheesecake dripping with rich fudge sauce from another table. “I hate to waste a good dessert, but I think you boys need the calories more than me!” He threw it at one of the men as Luke grabbed a basket of rolls and hurled it on the floor. The men stumbled around it, giving the two enough time to get to the dance floor.

“I called the cops and the FBI,” Lance explained as they hit the floor. “They should be here any minute.”

Luke's eyes widened. “The FBI? You know the FBI?”

Lance just shrugged. “Connections, kid.” 

“Arturro!” Luke's short friend pushed the cart away, removing what looked like a green metal mop handle, it's mop part removed. He tossed it to Luke, who swung it over the head of the nearest gangster. “Thanks!” 

Lance took the plate of seared salmon off someone's table and threw it at one of Jasper's uglier goons. “You look like you need some good fishing, man.”

Chip ducked behind him. “Save me, Mr. Callahan! They're going to hurt me!”

“Here.” Lance handed him a peach tart from the dessert tray. “I hope you have good aim.”

The dance floor broke into chaos the moment shots rang out and the food went flying. Leia kicked her assailant in the shin as hard as she could in gold beaded stiletto sandals. He let her go, jumping back into the next table. The moment he lost his gun, she swept it into her hand.

Charlie ran headlong into Babe Fortuna on the stage, trying to wrestle the gun from him. Hank stumbled over just in time to hear the sound of crashing glass and a high-pitched shriek. His flailing hands grabbed a furry brown blur just before it followed Fortuna through the trap door.

“It's ok, buddy.” Hank pulled him over to the stage. “I got ya.”

“Bloody shit!” Charlie grabbed Hank for a crunching hug. “I almost went over that damn thing!”

“You might just do it yet.” Jasper rolled onto the stage, gun in hand. “It's too bad about Fortuna,” he started, “'cause he was damn good at his job.” His smile was sickening. “I could always use a human-coyote statue with sharp teeth for the Twin Suns Lounge.”

Hank and Charlie put up their hands as Jasper waved them back towards the trap door. “What the shit are you talkin' about?” Hank complained loudly.

“What do you think is down there?” The slug looked very close to gleeful now. “I was going to give you three a nice little cement bath, then put you on display in the lobby. That's what happens when people displease the Hutt. I have a few guys who disagreed with me about a botched deal last month in the lobby of the Desert Sun Palace Casino in Vegas right now.” 

“You sick bastard!” Hank wished he could see more than a purple and gold blur in the direction of Leia's voice. Charlie, however, knew the hot rage in her eye and the angry purr of her throaty voice. The gun in her tiny hands didn't waver. “Is that what you meant when you said Oola was on display? Oh, she's set in stone, all right! She's a fucking statue! Were you going to do that to me, too? Do you do that to every woman who disagrees with you?”

“Actually, no.” Jasper toyed with his gun as Leia pushed him closer to the center of the stage, where the remains of the shattered glass box were strewn on the boards. “Usually, when I get bored with my dolls, I let them go with money and clothes and no one the wiser.” His chubby face twisted into a hideous leer. “Oola knew too much. Was gonna blab about certain aspects of my business to the world if I didn't get her on Broadway. I didn't have a choice. I hadda get rid of her.” 

“I had fun doin' it though.” His leer turned on her French twist and livid dark eyes. “Me n' my boys had a great time with her. Shaved her head, carved up her face, fucked the hell out of her. She's dancing for the world now.”

“She's in the lobby.” A growl built up in Leia's throat. “She's the statue in the lobby. The one right when you come in. The one they put up yesterday.” The gun rose to Jasper's chest. “You fucking slimeball!” 

Hank wasn't expecting Leia to pull the trigger. He wasn't sure if she was, either. The resulting explosion threw her off-balance momentarily, the bullet hitting Jasper in the shoulder. 

The fat slug grabbed at his arm. “You little bitch!” He slowly oozed off the wheelchair, his gun raised directly at her. “That's it. You're goin' down, dolly! You and that brother of yours and the human ape and Solokowski!”

Hank and Charlie both leaped at him, but Leia got there first. She wrapped her hands around his neck as the duo struggled down the stage and over the glass. Jasper's thick tongue had just flopped out of his mouth when he flailed back, gasping in horror. Charlie grabbed Leia's arm as the fat gangster crashed through the floor of the stage, joining his head bodyguard in the vat of cement below them.

Leia turned in shock, grabbing hold of Hank. “I can't believe...how could he have done that...how did I do that?”

“You didn't give 'im anything he didn't deserve, hon.” Hank hugged her as hard as he could. Charlie rubbed her back. 

Seconds after Jabba tumbled into the trap door, police officers and men in dark suits pushed their way past several fleeing party goers. “Officer Fletcher.” The tallest man held out his FBI badge. “We got word that Jasper Hutt was about to commit murder tonight. We've been after that guy for over a decade for everything from gangland killings to narcotics smuggling.”

Leia looked up, her eyes dull with shock. “Jasper's dead,” she hissed. “He's currently about two floors below us, smothering to death in a vat of cement. He fell through the floor in the stage and ended up in his own trap. His second-in-command Babe Fortuna is with him.”

As they talked to the copper, Charlie noticed something green and red heading for the door out of the corner of his eye. “Hank, it's Bobby Fett!” He pointed at the young man sprinting for the lobby. “That fuckin' arse is gettin' away!”

“Oh no, you don't!” Hank managed to follow the green blur back to the main hall. He lunged at him with his fists flying. “You think you're sneakin' off, pal?”

Fett smirked. “That was the idea.” 

“You ain't goin' nowhere, Fett!” He ran straight into a furry navigator who was blocking the revolving door to the boardwalk. Charlie grabbed his arm. “You're gonna get arrested like a good li'l bounty hunter an' spend twenty to thirty years thinkin' on 'ow you've been a naughty lad.”

“I don't think so.” Fett elbowed Charlie enough to let him go. He ducked around two cops, pulling his gun on them. 

“Face it, Fett!” Hank yelled from by the waterfall. “It's over. Your boss is dead. I'm going to state evidence to the FBI. It may get me a couple of years in the slammer, but it'll be worth it to take down dickwads like you.”

Fett's smirk was very nearly feral. “Hey Solokowski, that short girlfriend of yours has nice tits. Jasper made sure he showed them off to all his boys this morning. He likes to show off his chicks to his men.” Charlie was glad Hank couldn't see Fett's grin widen even more. “You think she'd go for me?”

Leia, Luke, and Lance ran in just in time to see Hank deck Bobby in the face as hard as he possibly could. The bounty hunter went flying into the waterfall, arms and legs flailing almost comically. The moment he hit the water, three cops fished him out.

“Good work, mate.” Charlie grabbed Hank's arm before he landed in the waterfall with Fett. “You got him right proper.”

“I...did? I hit him?” Hank squinted in Fett's direction as he shook out his hand. “I'm glad...” He moaned. “But damn it to hell, that guy has a hard head!”

Leia put an arm around his shoulder. “The cops have agreed to meet us in one of the rooms and get our statements, and the FBI needs to talk to us at the Desert Nights Club. They're going to get my clothes from the Royal Suite.” She shuddered, holding Hank tighter. “I never want to go in that room again as long as I live. What he did to Oola up there...”

“Yeah, I know, hon.” Hank hugged her hard as he could. “That guy was friggin' nuts. I don't even remember what happened in the couple of days between bein' drugged and endin' up as a livin' statue. Maybe it's for the better.” 

Lance and Luke jogged up to them. Luke threw his leathery arms around both of them. “God sis, I'm just glad you're all right. I saw that goon holding your arms down there, and I just got so mad...”

“It's ok, kiddo.” Lance patted his shoulder. “Officer Fletcher thinks you're crazy, but it seems to have done the job. All of Jasper's remaining boys have been rounded up from the night club and either questioned there, or hauled off to the nearest station. They're going to take a look at that statue and see if they can identity the remains of that pool chick Oola.” 

Hank's eyes fell on the diamond collar around Leia's neck. “Hey, sweetheart, do you think they'd let us keep the jewelry and that outfit? It has to cost a bundle.” 

“You can have it.” Leia fumbled with the choker. “I feel like a slave girl from Conan the Barbarian. You can have the dress, too, and the shoes.” She almost threw it into his open palm. 

Hank grinned at Charlie and Lance. “How much do you boys think we could get for all this at the local pawn shops?”

“I could take them to Philadelphia tomorrow.” Lance's toothy grin was blinding. “I know people. The collar alone has to be worth five thousand.”

Luke nodded. “I know where you're going with this. It could be enough to pay off the cottages.”

“Maybe not,” Hank admitted, “but it could at least cover yours and Uncle Ben's hospital bills.” His eyes wouldn't meet hers. “Call it a gift, or at least an attempt to make up for all the shit Charlie and I put you through with Fett and the Hutt. If we hadn't made that botched drug run...”

“Shh.” Leia put a finger on his lips. “It's over now. Why don't we go meet the cops upstairs, then I'll change, and we'll get back to the Claridge? The moment we can, we'll sign out and take the Falcon back to Ocean View.” 

“No, we have to take it back to Bespin Island.” Luke turned red under his new, shorter hair style. “Arturro and I left our car at Cloud City Club. Lance called his friend Larry Botts and got him to keep it from being towed, but I'm going to need it. I have to talk to Yoda about the surfing contest.” He sighed. “And ask him and Uncle Ben a few personal questions.”

“Why don't we split up, then?” Leia took her brother's arm. “You, Arturro, and I will go to Dagobah Bay and talk to Yoda and Uncle Ben. The rest of you, take the Falcon home. We'll meet you there by tomorrow night.” 

Hank nodded. “As much as I want to spend time with you, sweetheart, we need to get the Falcon ready for the Boat Pageant. It's in a few days.”

Leia gave him her most radiant smile. “Does this mean you're staying?”

Charlie exchanged looks with Hank and shrugged. “We ain't got no reason to leave now. Jasper and most of 'is people are under arrested or smothered to death in six feet of concrete. We could probably get off with a warnin' for statin' evidence. Besides, after this, they probably won't let us leave the country for a few years, anyway. We were haulin' drugs.”

“Before we go back, there's one more thing I need to do.” Hank squinted in Lance's general direction. “I'm glad you helped get me out of this...but you did help Vader tattle to Fett.”

Lance saw Hank roll up his sleeve and started backing towards the waterfall. “I told you, I didn't have a choice!” 

He wasn't quick enough to dodge Hank's flying fist. He went head over heels into the waterfall. Hank shook out his fist as he emerged, spitting out water. “Damn it, Hank, this is a new suit!”

“Damn to fucking hell, Callahan, your head is even harder than Fett's!” He squinted, hoping he put out his hand in Lance's general direction. “Even, buddy?”

Lance took his friend's hand. “Even, pal.”

Charlie looked around as he and Hank helped the dripping Lance out of the pool. “Hey, what happened to Chip and Arturro?”

“I don't know.” Lance brushed water off his good white dress shirt. “Last time I saw them, they were in the club.”

The sound of a familiar “Heeeelllp!” brought everyone back into the Desert Nights Club. Hank, Charlie, and Lance burst into laughter. Luke's jaw dropped open. Leia shut it gently, shaking her head. 

“This is all your fault!” Chip and Arturro clutched the trapeze, which now hung over the stage, for dear life. Chip was going a mile a minute, scolding his best friend. Arturro let out a series of annoyed chattering in his own language. “I'm the one who wanted to hide from the gunshots? It was your idea to get on the trapeze and swing over the crowd! You know I hate heights!” Arturro's chattering got noisier. “I will not take my mouth and shove it! That isn't possible, anyway! Only a bloody nut like you would come up with an idea like this!” 

Arturro rolled his eyes as the police went to lower the mechanism. “Jump? You're a blooming madman! Let the police officers save us!” Chip gulped and waved down to the others. “We'll be down momentarily! Please don't leave without us!”

Leia looked at her brother, who looked at the other three. They couldn't help themselves. All five finally burst into laughter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Yoda finally explain what happened to Adam and how he fell into Palpatine's clutches at Yoda's home in Dagobah Bay. Meanwhile, Hank and Lance are making their own plans for Ocean View's Boat Pageant.

Luke shouldn't have been surprised to see Yoda and Uncle Ben sitting in Yoda's kitchen when he and Leia arrived there late the next day. Uncle Ben's crutches lay next to the avocado green metal and vinyl chair. “Uncle Ben,” Luke started, “why didn't you tell us about Adam?”

“You said that Vader betrayed and murdered our brother,” Leia added, glaring at him. “Vader said he is Adam! Uncle Ben, you lied to us!”

“What we said was true...from a certain point of view.” Ben sighed. “Adam was my best friend, with amazing promise as a surfing protege, at least until he came back from the Army. Simon Palapatine seduced your brother with promises. He claimed he could earn three times as much money doing his dirty work as he would running the Cottages or working in Owen's hardware store.”

“But why?” Luke's heart fell further and further into his chest. “Why? Ahsoka told us Adam loved us and our parents.”

“Part of it was Vietnam.” Ben finished his own tea. “The things he saw over there...he'd never talk about it. He was moodier after he came home. More prone to violence and anger.”

“Your parents' death in that car crash was the beginning of the end.” Ben pushed the tea cup aside. “Adam adored them, especially your mother. He never got along with Owen all that well. Bertha tried, but she could never smooth over the fights between them.” He shrugged. “Owen blamed me for almost everything. For Adam going bad, for him meeting Patti Mae, for him getting into trouble.”

Leia frowned. “Why? What did you do?”

“Not see the trouble coming, we didn't.” Yoda seemed something close to ashamed. “Thought he was letting off steam. Left the Jedi Knights, joined the Imperial Gang. Petty thieves, they were, until Adam joined. Did worse things after that. Burned businesses, robbed them. When business gone, move in, Palpatine could. Take over, he could.”

Ben's voice was strained. “Ahsoka called me after she got out of the hospital. Said she'd mentioned Patti Mae Anderson. Patti was pregnant with Adam's child. He wanted to keep it. Wanted a family more than anything. Used to talk about how their child would grow up playing with you two in the Cottages. He wanted to raise both of you with Patti, but once he started robbing convenience stores and burning businesses here, he was declared an unfit parent, and you two were turned over to Owen and Bertha.”

Leia and Luke exchanged confused looks. Luke shook his head as Yoda brought them green tea. “I don't remember any of this.” 

“I don't, either.” Leia sipped her tea. She made a face at the oddly bitter taste, adding honey from a plastic bear. “Uncle Owen and Aunt Bertha won't talk about Adam. Owen said he died in a hold-up after he came back from Vietnam. Why didn't he tell us the truth?”

“Owen was afraid Vader would come after you.” Their uncle stared at both of them intently. “He threatened to have a restraining order slapped on him at one point. Adam finally promised he'd have no contact with you. I don't think he's been in Philadelphia for over a decade. Your uncle only tolerated your visits here because the Cottages were your parents' too, and because Bertha thought it would be good for you two to still have that connection to your family.”

Luke bit his lip. “Uncle Ben...what happened to Patti Mae? Ahsoka said she died in the early 70's, but she didn't know any details.”

“Died in childbirth.” Ben looked down at his cup. Anywhere but the twins. “She was there the night the Order 66 Diner burned to the ground, taking the Mufasar Hotel next-door with it. We'd heard Adam had been involved in several arson cases in the area. She didn't want to believe it. She was still hoping that he'd give up on being Palpatine's flunky and marry her.” 

His voice dropped to a whisper. “I came to find Adam trying to strangle Patti over what was left of the counter. There had been a major rumble in the alleys behind the diner earlier that day between the Knights and the Imperials. The Knights weren't ready for the attack. Most of them died, either from being shot or caught in the fire.” 

The soft voice broke down, becoming choked with emotion he'd hidden for thirteen years. “I got Patti out to her friend Bail Organez. His family used to own Alderaan Island, before they died in a mysterious boat crash a few years ago. She made it to the hospital, but Adam...” 

Yoda handed him a pink tissue; he wiped furiously at his eyes. “Adam was still in there. He said he wanted Patti and me to join him. We'd build a new town from the ashes of the old city. We fought, right there in the fire. I...I...” He finally looked up at the horrified twins. “I hit him...he fell...beams fell on him...” His soft voice broke all together. “They pinned him down. I couldn't...I couldn't get him out. I tried, but I had already inhaled more smoke than was healthy for a human. I...I left him there. I told one of the firemen on the lawn there were others trapped inside...then I ran...”

Luke rubbed his uncle's shoulder, but Leia glared at him. “You left Adam to die. No wonder he's pissed as hell at you!”

“There wasn't anything else I could do!” Ben shot back. “Leia, I'm a teacher, not a god-damn firefighter!” He bit savagely into an almond cookie in an old Premium Saltines tin on the table, then continued. “Patti Mae went into early labor, probably from the stress. It was too early. She'd always been a delicate girl. Used to take ballet lessons as a child. Hid a will of steel, though.” 

He finished the cookie, wiping his fingers on a napkin. “In many ways, she was a lot like you, Leia. Had talked about going into politics after the baby was born.” His face seemed to have aged ten years since he started talking. “She lived long enough to see her daughter's face before she died from the blood loss. The baby only lasted a few hours longer.”

Yoda finished the story. “Went to Palpatine that night myself. Fought too, we did. Let's say, went well, it did not. Wanted him to stop arson attacks. Shown the door, I was.” Yoda gave them a tiny smile. “Was kicked off the City Council three years later, Palpatine was. Wanted to raise taxes, he did, and build large mall, like on mainland. Too many small business owners in Council then.” Yoda frowned. “May be more open to it now. Walking Mall is doing well, but like malls on mainland, it is not.”

“Maybe not.” Ben looked up at Leia. “I got a call from Senator Mothma while you were away in Atlantic City, Leia. She says she'd be interested in speaking on behalf of the cottages, and even judging the surfing contest.”

“She did?” Leia's face broke into a grin. “I knew she wouldn't let me down! I need to talk to her about that internship anyway, if I can.” 

“Join her, I will.” Yoda gathered the tea cups. “Been surfing for eighty years, I have. Experience, I have.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you're up to it? You're awfully...seasoned.” 

Yoda smirked. “Look I so old to young eyes?” He poked Luke with his wooden cane. “When 92 years old you reach, look as good, you will not, hmm?” Leia giggled as her brother rubbed his arm and made a face. 

“We've rounded up a few other judges.” Ben slid the cookie tin onto one of the shelves over the counter. “Carl Rieekian, Jan Dodanna, and Hector Thrawn, one of the members of the City Council. Thrawn's all in favor of building that mall. He was when Palpatine first brought it up in the early 70's. Dodonna and Rieekian own small businesses – Dodonna runs the Green Yavin Motel on Hamilton Street – and are totally against the project.”

Luke looked at his hand. “I can't do it. I don't know how I held on to the trapeze. Sheer fear, I guess.”

“You can, Luke, and you will. You just need to cover it with plastic.” His twin took his hand in hers. “Hank and I will be cheering you on from the end of Maz' pier. And don't forget the boat pageant entries will be out there, too. Not to mention dozens of cops. It'll be Labor Day Weekend. We'll be ready.”

Ben nodded. “Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit, but Vader could use them against you.”

He just stared at his hand. What was he doing? Why had he accepted Vader's challenge? His own brother. He loved them. Even after everything that had happened, everything Ben and the others did, he still loved his siblings. Luke was going to find his older brother under that damn helmet if it took him the entire weekend. If it took him the rest of his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I want you to take her.” Hank waved his hands at the Falcon, anchored behind them at Brentwood Marina. “She's the fastest ship in Ocean View, faster than the Ghost. She could definitely outrun anything the Imperial Gang has. We don't know what Vader has planned.”

“All right, old buddy!” Lance laughed. “It's the least I can do for you. You and the old man have been great about letting me stay at your cottage while I figure out what to do next.”

“I don't think we have a choice right now,” Hank admitted. “It's either we stay where we are, or sleep in the Falcon. As small as they are, the Cottages have more room.” He patted Lance's shoulder. “Kenobi says one of the cottages should be open after Labor Day Weekend. You could take over that if you want more room. I'm thinking about asking Leia if she wants to find a place together, anyway, or at least move up to Philly to be closer to her.”

Lance grinned. “You're that crazy about her.”

“Well, yeah.” Hank pushed his gold-rimmed glasses up his nose. He really wished he'd been able to find his spare prescription sunglasses. His other pair made him look geekier than Chip. “She's a good girl. She'll do great in college. She's so smart. She saw through Jasper. She's...she's a really great girl”

“Now I know you're in love.” Lance laughed heartily. “You're talking like a goofy 13-year-old who has a crush on a girl twice his size and age.”

“That's kind of how I feel.” Hank shrugged as they started back towards the Falcon. Lance scooped up two boxes of Christmas lights and pirate decorations as he followed him. “Leia may be tiny, but there's just something about her that makes her...I don't know, strong. Towering. She's got the eyes of a doe and the balls of a samurai. Jasper was a doofus to think he could control her like that.”

“Yeah.” Lance chuckled as he went up the plank. “I've seen her in action. Let's just say I don't want to get on her bad side again after what she did to Jasper Hutt.”

Hank nodded and started stringing Christmas lights around the outside of the wheel house. He didn't really want to discuss the last couple of days. Not that he remembered much of them, anyway. They'd gone straight to Dr. Felicia Kalonia, Ben Kenobi's long-time physician, after getting back into Ocean View. She'd said he was fine physically, but Jasper doused him with so many chemicals, those couple of days he was in his clutches would probably remain blacked out for the rest of his life. It was probably just as well. After hearing what Jasper did to his previous mistress and tried to do to Leia, he didn't want to know what went on in the Hutt's warped little mind. 

“Oh yeah,” Lance added as he strung up a black flag with a yellowed skull and crossbones onto the mast, “and I turned the money from hocking Leia's gown, shoes, and jewelry over to the old man. For a guy with no taste, Jasper at least knew what money could buy. I got a nice chunk of change at that shop in Philly. Should cover everyone's doctor and hospital bills, including your chat with Doc Kalonia, with just enough left over to contribute to the Save the Cottages fund.”

Hank gave him his famous little smirk. “Good. The Hutt would probably blow a gasket if he knew his expensive Barbie clothes were being used to save a bunch of old houses in Ocean View. These folks need it a hell of a lot more than he ever did.” He ran his hand lovingly over the wheel. “Maybe after the contest, there might even be enough money leftover for some real repairs to my baby.”

Lance rubbed his shoulder. “It'll be ok, buddy. It's just one night. I'll take good care of her. She won't get a scratch.”

“Yeah.” Hank shrugged his hand off, turning around. “Maybe we ought to get moving. The last City Council meeting of the summer's tonight. Gonna be a really big deal. Senator Mothma's gonna be there. She's Leia's idol. Leia, Luke, and Ben are bringing some old guy who's a friend of theirs. Even Ackbar's supposed to show up, and during the dinner hour, too.” 

He watched Lance as he went to gather more lights. “I got your promise. Not a scratch!”

Lance laughed. “Would you just get working?” 

Hank nodded with a grin of his own. “Sure, buddy.” Lance just snorted as he disappeared into the ship, looking for more electrical cords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The destruction of the Order 66 Diner and Mufasar Hotel is based after a real-life tragedy in Cape May. The Windsor Hotel burned to the ground in May of 1979, destroyed by arson for insurance purposes. There's condos at the spot now. Thankfully, unlike The Mufasar Hotel, the hotel had been boarded up and abandoned, and to my knowledge, no life was lost.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Imperial Gang nearly destroys the City Council meeting, Leia pursues them to the Endor Estates development, where she has a close encounter with the most fearsome of all creatures...kids in bear warrior costumes.

For the first time in Ocean View's two-hundred-year history, the City Council meeting at City Hall was packed with more non-Council members than actual politicians. Word spread quickly that Senator Martha Mothma of Pennsylvania was going to make a speech here tonight. She had frequently vacationed in Ocean View in the 60's and 70's, and had been among those who advocated changes to local fire codes and increased police presence after the disastrous Order 66 Diner fire in 1970. 

Hank sat with Chip, Lance, Cassian, and Jyn in the uncomfortable metal and vinyl chairs added for the extra attendees. He could see Kanan, Hera, and Ezra on one side, Bodhi on another. Admiral Ackbar, a ruddy old gent whose gaping mouth and wide brown eyes gave him the look of a squid, or a salmon that was just caught in a net, sat to Mothma's right. Old Jan Dodonna, his silvery beard bristling even more than usual, leaned back in his chair on her left.

“Palpatine has made a critical error,” she began. “When he was only badgering local businesses, he was well within his legal rights, more annoying than harmful. The attempted arson at the Marine Adventure Pier in July and several attacks on innocent citizens, including tourists, have convinced me that Palpatine's plans may do more harm than good to this town.”

Mayor Hector Thrawn snorted next to Ackbar. He was a handsome, if cold, man, the head of the town for over a decade. He was blue all over, from his shiny blue-black hair to his navy Italian striped suit. “I don't know what you're all worrying about. I saw the plans before they were confiscated. They may have been a little...excessive...in their original form, but they were sound. The hotels alone have three times as many rooms as the largest hostelry downtown. And the mall...”

Jan Dodonna stood up, glaring at him. “Will drive everyone else out of business! Or have you forgotten what it's like to feed your family? To keep your business running in an era where more and more people would rather visit Disney World than our boardwalk?”

“That's why we need this mall.” Thrawn had a malicious gleam in his eye. “It's called progress, Dodonna. Those who can roll with it, can profit from it. Those who stand in its way face being left behind.”

Hera raised her hand. “Have you considered how it'll effect the fishing industry? All those newcomers, competing with us for the same fish and scallops. We have a hard enough time dealing with them as it is.”

Another hand went up in the crowd. “What about the boardwalk?” Kes Dameron managed to get his hand over his son Poe, who played with a stuffed Smurf doll in his lap. “A lot of families have owned businesses there for generations. And that new theme park would wipe out the amusement parks.”

Rieekian glared at Thrawn. “Let's not forget what the Imperial Gang did to the block party at the Phineas Estate Community Park. The front lawns and several gardens had to be replanted, WACZ is up in arms because their best DJ landed in the hospital for a week, and half the parents who came demanded refunds because some gang terrified their kids. Is that the image we want to present the world?”

Officer Chris Madine joined Senator Mothma at the podium. “That's why the Ocean View Police Department is deputizing several local citizens to provide extra help for the Labor Day festivities, including the surfing contest, the Boat Pageant, and dealing with the crowds on the boardwalk and in town. We feel that if the Imperial Gang has any intention of starting fires or causing trouble, it'll be during those hours.” 

To Lance and Chip's surprise, he added “Mr. Solokowski, have you assembled your team yet?”

Hank pushed his gold-rimmed glasses up his nose. “Not yet. I need a crew to patrol the surfing contest, and the Marine Adventure Pier and boardwalk between Victoria Drive and Ocean Avenue during the Boat Pageant.”

Wedge shook his head. “And we Rogues can't help. We promised Lance we'd be his crew on the Falcon after the surfing contest.”

Charlie waved his beefy hand.”Here's one, mate!” He grabbed Chip's arm before he could protest. “And another!”

Jyn threw Cassian's hand in the air, then raised her own. “Two more right here.”

“Jyn!” Cassian groaned. “We'll be on duty during the surfing contest!”

“But not during the Boat Pageant.” Jyn smirked. “The beach is closed after 6, and the Boat Pageant is at 7.”

“We're with you, too!” All eyes flew to the back of the room. Leia and Luke Walker had their hands in the air. Luke's big grin lit up his tanned face. 

“Mr. Solokowski,” added Leia with a small smile, “count me in.” 

“I'm afraid I'm not up to playing cops and robbers,” Ben Kenobi added, “but I'll do what I can.”

Arturro Detonski kept his hand raised as he made his way over to his best friend. He gave Chip such a huge hug, he was barely able to add that his best friend wanted to volunteer. “Exciting,” the blond moaned, “is hardly the word I'd choose!”

Gasps of surprise went up around the room as a tiny old Asian man wound his way through the crowd. He went right up to Senator Mothma, ignoring her shocked handlers, and kissed her hand. “Hello, Miss Mothma. Or is it Senator now, you are? Seen you in years, I have not. Remember you when you were young woman. Not a surfer, you were, but worked for the City Council, you did.”

She chuckled. “I thought you were dead, you old reprobate.” 

“News of my death, greatly exaggerated, it was.” Yoda had to stand on a table to face the crowd, but he did face them. “Long suspected Imperial Gang was behind Order 66 Diner fire, they were. Now, they want rest of town. Give it to them, we will not. Stop them, we will.”

“How can you stop them, old man?” Thrawn glared at him. “You're not even an Ocean View resident anymore.”

“But I am.” Ben Kenobi managed to totter through the crowds on his crutches. “I've made a few calls since I was laid up, done some research. Someone's been telling the Imperial Gang where and when to strike.” He glared at Thrawn. “I have reason to believe it's someone of high standing in this community. Peter Tarkin was doing it, but once he was arrested, someone else had to take his place. Do you know anything about that, Mayor Thrawn?”

“That's absurd, Kenobi!” Thrawn sputtered. “This is my town. I make a very comfortable living as mayor.”

“Too comfortable.” Admiral Ackbar's fish eyes glinted. “This is a small town. How do you afford all those fancy suits, the expensive new house in the development in West Ocean View, the luxury yacht you have tied up at Brentwood Marina? They can't be paying you that well.”

Thrawn looked down his long pale nose at him. “Are you accusing me of taking bribes?”

“I think you're doing more than that.” Ben Kenobi gritted his teeth. “I think you're on Palpatine's payroll. Have been for years.”

Luke was about to join his uncle up front when Leia took hold of his arm. “Luke, the smoke!” It was a cool night for early September. All the windows had been open to catch sea breezes and save on air conditioning. A thick plume of white smoke drifted through the windows. People began to scream as the smell of burning brick assaulted the boy's nostrils. His sister yanked him outside as Madine started to evacuate the meeting. 

“Shit.” Hank and Charlie joined them on the sidewalk, pointing to a small flame that was already licking the side of the building. “Someone's gotta call the fire department, and fast! This building is older n' sin. It'll go up like a matchstick!”

Leia grinned at her boyfriend's glasses. “By the way, you look really cute like that. I think the scholarly look actually works for you. Makes you look like Indiana Jones in professor mode.”

“I didn't have a choice,” Hank muttered. “Charlie couldn't find my spare sunglasses.”

“Look!” Leia pointed to two Imperial Gang members emerging from the smoke. One carried a can of gasoline. They jumped on motorcycles and sped off down Ocean Avenue. “Let's get those assholes!”

“Wait, Leia!” Luke started after her. “What about Yoda and Uncle Kenobi?”

“They'll get out with Madine.” She yanked him in so hard, he almost fell in her lap. “Come on! We have to catch up with them!” 

“Charlie n' Lance n' me will get the guys who went down the street.” Hank smirked. “We could use a good fight.”

“Quietly!” Luke made a face. “There might be more of them out there.”

Hank gave him the infamous lazy grin that drove them both crazy. “Hey, it's me.”

Leia and Luke took off as the first fire truck arrived, Leia driving. “There they are!” She pointed down Adams Avenue. They barely missed a family heading across the street to the Adams Avenue Inn, then another strolling to Bailywick's Leather Shop. They managed to get close enough to one for Leia to climb onto his motorcycle...just in time for another to charge down Jefferson Road. 

“Are you insane?” Her brother's blue eyes widened. “You don't know how to drive a motorcycle!”

She shrugged. “How hard could it be to figure it out? After all, they can do it!”

“All right, sis. Nice knowing you.” They looked up at once as the sound of another cycle joined them. “You take that one!” Luke yelled over the noise of the Mazda. “I'll take this!” He turned on King's Lane as Leia followed the Imperial to Jefferson Road, past the Green Yavin Motel and the Jefferson Motor Court. She turned off at Baltimore Avenue and into the Endor Estates development, past houses new and old, many with children playing on swing sets and chasing each other in their narrow backyards. 

He finally turned off at the twin Ocean View Roads. A grassy strip of land dotted here and there with a few trees separated the two sides of the road. She didn't understand why there were two roads with what amounted to a narrow park in between, but she knew from talking to Davy that the local kids loved it. She was about to speed after the Imperial when her motorcycle sputtered, then rolled to a stop.

“Damn it!” She twisted the key in what she assumed was the ignition, trying to get it to turn over. No luck. “Shit,” she muttered as she tapped a gauge. “Figures. I'm out of gas.” 

“Well,” she muttered to herself, “I guess there's worse places to be stuck.” The Fields, as Davy and his friends called them, were actually rather quiet and pleasant. It was late, almost dinner time. Most of the kids were probably just heading off to eat dinner. A bee droned over bone-dry grass; a lawn mower buzzed in the distance. The scent of grills being fired up made her mouth water.

“Leia!” Little Davy Wicket looked both ways before rushing across the empty street. “What are you doin' here? I thought you'd be at school, or with your brother.” 

Leia chuckled. “What are you wearing?” He was dressed as a little boy's idea of a bear warrior, in a hood with bear's ears on it, a “chest plate” made from an old tin pan and twine, and a “spear” that was likely a broom handle with a sharp rock tied on the end. 

“We're Ewoks!” Davy grinned proudly. “That's what we call our club. Me, my sister Windy, Latara, Kneesa, Tee, Logan, Peter, Ezra, my big brother Willy, n' all the other kids.” Davy stood up to his full height. “We know there's been bad grown-ups trying to hurt everybody, so we thought we'd do somethin' to help out. Like He-Man and Blackstar.” 

“Davy,” Leia started, bending down to his height, “would your parents minded it if I used their phone? I...er...borrowed a motorcycle from someone, and it ran out of gas. I have to get a hold of my uncle or my brother. Uncle Ben, at least, is probably at his cottage by now.”

“Ok!” Davy put out his hand. “We were just about to have dinner. I could ask Mum and Dad if you could eat with us.”

“Only if they'll let me. I don't want to be a bother.” She took his smaller hand. “And then we have to find my brother. He was being chased by some really bad people. I'm worried about him. They're probably the same people who tried to burn down City Hall.”

Davy's big brown eyes grew even wider. “Someone tried to burn down City Hall? With people inside?”

“Yes.” The older girl sighed. “I'll explain it over dinner.”

“Okay!” Davy squeezed her hand. “Come on! Mum n' my siblings n' I went crabbing today at the wetlands near Holly Beach,” the little boy chattered as they headed across the street to the small white split-level house with brick red awnings. “We're going to have crabs that you crack open yourselves, and Mum's cole slaw, and potato salad, and corn on the cob!” 

Leia smiled. “You don't say?”

“Yeah!” He opened the door for her. “I'm glad you're me friend, Leia. You're so nice!”

“Thanks, Davy. I'm glad you're my friend, too.” She went in first, followed quickly by the little boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thankfully, Davy's parents had no problems with her using the phone or with the dinner invitation. “It was just going to be us tonight,” Mrs. Wicket admitted. “We have plenty of everything. Besides, the kids love you. We'll miss you when you go back to school.”

Leia called Uncle Ben on the phone in Mr. and Mrs. Wicket's room for more privacy. “Uncle?”

“Leia!” Ben sounded extremely worried. “You caught me at the right time. Yoda and I just walked in the door. Where's Luke? Is he with you?”

“No, he isn't.” Leia shifted on the king sized bed with the walnut headboard and orange, white, and brown zig-zag comforter. “We got separated. I haven't seen him. I'm at Davy Wicket's house in Endor Estates on Ocean View Avenue. I...borrowed...a motorcycle, and it broke down here. I could probably get a ride home from his parents.”

“You be careful.” Ben's voice dropped. “The attacks were clearly arson. It's a good thing City Hall is only two blocks from the fire department. They were able to put it out minutes after you left. As far as I know, no one was hurt, and the damage wasn't horrible.” Yoda's sing-song voice piped up in the background. “He's right,” her uncle continued. “You be careful. This wasn't just harassing tourists. Between this and their arson attempt at Maz's, it's clear that these people won't rest until the whole town is burnt to the ground.”

“I'll be all right, Uncle.” Leia looked up as Mrs. Wicket called her children to the table. “We're about to eat. I should be home in a couple of hours. I love you!”

“Love you too, dear.” Ben let her go just as Davy ran in and grabbed her hand, tugging her to the table.

Dinner was a feast. Leia never had such succulent crab. Mrs. Wicket melted butter to dip the pieces in. The cole slaw and potato salad were real, not bought from the Ajax Grocery Store's deli. The corn on the cob was the sweetest she'd ever tasted, fresh from the farm stand in western Ocean View. After they ate, Leia offered to help Willy with the dishes. Davy put the few leftovers in the refrigerator, while little Windy crumbs from under the table. 

She'd just put the last dish in the drying rack when they heard banging at the door. Mrs. Wicket opened it, revealing two children, a girl in a strawberry-print smocked sun romper, and a boy in frayed jean shorts and a blue striped t-shirt. Both wore hoods with ears like Davy's. The girl carried a “knife” made from cardboard and tin foil and had her own tin-pan chest plate. The boy had twine around his arm and a plastic chest plate that looked like it probably came from a knight dress-up set. 

“Mrs. Wicket,” the boy said, “can Davy n' Willy n' Windy come out and play? It's important!”

“Yeah,” the girl added excitedly. “We caught a whole buncha spies!”

Leia just happened to look out the living room window. Her eyes caught sight of two familiar blond and tousled auburn heads against the trees. “Oh good grief.” She climbed off the old blue recliner. “Mrs. Wicket, I'll take the kids out to the Fields. I think I know who their 'spies' are.”

Mrs. Wicket chuckled. “Please do, then! Davy, Willy, Windy, you can only stay out an hour. It's getting dark earlier, and you have to start going to bed earlier, too. You'll be going back to school on Tuesday.”

“I'll be ok, Mum!” Davy took Leia's hand. “Leia's with us!”

It took a few minutes for the kids to get their sneakers and flip-flops back on. Windy needed her bear hood and tin pan “chest plate,” and they all wanted weapons. Windy and Willy both had “bows” made from twine and branches and “arrows” made from twigs. Eventually, Leia bundled the trio out the door and across the street. 

At least ten neighborhood kids, all of them in bear hoods and chest plates, were gathered around the only two trees on this block of the Fields. Two of the boys wound twine around Luke and Han, whose wrists were bound as well. Charlie and Arturro were tied to the other tree. Chip was the only one who hadn't been wound with twine. He was surrounded by several of the kids, who tried to tug him over to Leia.

Arturro grumbled in his language from under the smaller tree. “Why did they attack you and not me?” He sniffed. “I'm very good with little ones. I have five younger brothers and sisters back in London. I think they look up to me like I'm some kind of god.”

“Well,” Hank started, his lazy grin now looking almost murderous, “why don't you use your divine influence and get them to let us go?”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Solokowski,” Chip shrugged, “but I already tried that. They're quite convinced that you're spies for the Russians or Chinese. They can't seem to be dissuaded otherwise.”

“I ain't no blo...blasted James Bond!” Charlie growled. “The tykes like you! You talk to them!”

Leia started to the kids, who surrounded her. “Look, gang, these are my friends. The blond guy in the leather jacket is my brother Luke, and the one with the brown hair is my...my good friend Hank. They're no more spies than I am!”

“Can we trust her, Davy?” A girl in a heart-print t-shirt and jean shorts held her branch bow and arrow on her. 

“Of course we can, Kneesha!” Davy grinned up at Leia. “She's my friend!”

“Kids,” Luke said thoughtfully, “if you let us go, you might be able to help us.”

Charlie raised his eyebrows. “How? They're little nippers!”

“Well, short help is better n' no help at all.” Hank shifted uncomfortably. “Kids, you guys know the beach n' boardwalk pretty well, right?”

“Sure,” said one of the older boys. “Our parents take my sister n' me up there all the time.”

“We were going to go tomorrow!” Windy squeaked. “Mum and Dad were going to let us see the big boat parade at Miss Maz' pier!”

“Good.” Hank grinned at Leia. “You know, the last thing the Imperials will be expecting is an assault from the kids of Ocean View.”

“That is true,” Chip admitted. “They'll be expecting us to attack them, not youngsters.”

Leia groaned. “Hank, no! We can't get them involved! They're just kids!”

“Who better n' tykes to surprise 'em?” Charlie grinned as Kneesha untied him. 

“If you let us go,” Luke went on, “we'll tell you how you can help us.”

“Ok!” Willy and two of the older boys started untying them. “No funny business, though!” Willy poked his twig arrow into Luke's chest. “We're watchin' you!”

Hank ran to Leia the moment he was free. Ignoring sighs from some kids and gagging from others, he swung her around and gave her the biggest kiss possible. “I'm so glad you're ok, sweetheart.” He nibbled around her neck. “When Luke told me about the motorcycle and the Imperial...”

“Later, dear.” She nudged his arm and pointed at Davy and Windy, who were watching them with wide eyes. “We're not alone.”

His grin was happy and genuine, even as he pushed up his glasses. “We'll have to take a rain check on that, then.”

“Thanks, Chip.” Luke grinned at the skinny blond. “And why don't you tell them what's going on, since you seem to be so good with them?”

“Well, all right.” Chip settled on the blankets as the others gathered around him. “But I warn you, I'm not very good with stories.”

Leia leaned on Hank's shoulder as Davy climbed into her lap and Windy claimed Hank's. Kneesha decided she liked Charlie's lap. Arturro chased Willy around when he tried to poke at him. Luke leaned against a tree, just off from the rest of the group. Leia wished she could figure out why he was being so aloof. 

“Now, this starts way back,” Chip began, “back at the beginning of the summer, when the Imperial Gang raided our beach...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really are two Cape May Avenues running parallel to each other on the northern end of Cape May, where most houses were built between the 20's and the 80's. I grew up in two different houses in that area. The Wickets' home is based after my grandmother's 70's-era house on Cape May Avenue in the early 80's, avocado-colored appliances, fall-colored zig-zag comforter, and all. 
> 
> While I don't think the grassy strip of land between the two Cape May Avenues has an official name, locals in the 80's referred to them as "The Fields." Kids really did play there after school and during the summer. I used to have picnics there when I got a little older. 
> 
> In fact, part of the reason I made the Ewoks into kids was to squeeze in some of my actual childhood memories of growing up in Cape May in the 1980's. (That, and Warrwick Davis really was 11 years old when he played Wicket in "Return of the Jedi.") Kneesha's strawberry-print sunsuit is based after a real sunsuit my sisters and I wore around 1983. Smocked one-piece sunsuits were wildly popular with little girls in the early 80's. 
> 
> Incidentally, most of the Ewok kids, including Willy, Winda, and Kneesha, are named for characters from the 1985 "Ewoks" cartoon. Surprisingly, considering I've been a "Star Wars" fan off and on pretty much my whole life, I don't remember it. 
> 
> The Green Yavin Motel and Jefferson Motor Court are based after the Blue Amber Motel and Madison Motel in central Cape May. Both are very 50's hotels that always looked like their hearts belonged in Doo-Wop Wildwood, not Victorian Cape May. They were apparently renovated in the early 2000's and are now upscale condo-hotels that blend in slightly better with the area architecture.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader has a chat with his boss Palpatine about the surfing contest, but he's starting to wonder just how interested his boss really is in his well-being. Meanwhile, Leia's not happy when Luke insists on confronting their brother after the contest.

Simon Palpatine looked up from his paperwork as Vader barged into his office at Alderann Island. “I told you to concentrate on practicing for the surfing contest.”

“Boss, a bunch of our boys were caught burning the City Council down.” He made a face. “Two locals chased a couple of 'em to the Endor Estates. One lost his bike. Jerrod says they were my sister n' brother who chased 'em.”

“So I heard. I thought they were still in Atlantic City.” Palpatine narrowed his eyes at him. “You're not getting sentimental about this, are you? I know they're your family, but I want them here, where I can personally train them. The boy will do well in the Gang once his hand heals. The girl will be my right hand worker.”

“Boss,” Vader began tentatively, “I was sort of hoping to at least train Luke myself...”

“You're not ready to train anyone yet.” Palpatine steepled his fingers, his pale blue eyes boring into his soul. “You still have much to learn yourself. I haven't quite forgiven you for the incident with the attack at the Cottages. Perhaps, when you win this contest, I'll consider it.”

“Yes, Boss.” Privately, Vader was starting to think his boss was a dick. He'd been taken in, hook, line, and sinker. Palpatine had spent the last thirteen years saying every single word he'd wanted to hear. “I know how you can make money for your child coming. Just do a few little jobs for me...” “A few little jobs” involved burning businesses that disagreed with his boss' policies or robbing stores that refused to sell out. 

The Jedi Knights had initially ignored the conflict, until their favorite watering hole, the Order 66 Diner, was burglarized and their regular beach was blocked off for development. They'd joined the Neighborhood Watch, tipped off cops when the Imperials – they called themselves the Separatists then - harassed businesses, and let Madine recruit them as unofficial deputies. He'd gone to Palpatine's original office on Hamilton Street with Officer Martin Winderson in May 1970, the only cop in Ocean View who was also a surfer, to arrest Palpatine for arson, theft, and conspiracy to commit murder. 

Winderson never knew what hit him. He was stabbed to death before he even went out the window of the two-story Victorian house that had been made over into offices. Palpatine had enjoyed killing him. Vader saw the knife in his back...but he never tried to stop him. 

He'd done a lot of stupid shit, before and after Winderson's death. Starting with lying to the cops that Winderson had attacked Palpatine, when it was the other way around, and ending with being one of the the gang members who helped set the Order 66 Diner fire. He just wanted to scare the Jedi and get them off his back. He hadn't realized half of them had been there...and it hadn't occurred to him that the ancient Mufasar Hotel next-door might go up in smoke along with it. 

It was too late for him. He was too much under Palpatine's thumb to escape him now. He'd hunt him down, no matter where he went. There was no choice about bringing him at least Luke. But Leia...maybe not her. Not now. She had that scum boyfriend and his ape buddy with her, not to mention the preppy jerk from Bespin Island and her uncle. And Yamagachi had gotten involved. Just because he had to be at least a thousand years old, give or take a year, didn't mean he wasn't trouble.

Right now, he had to focus on the contest. He would win, of course. He had to. And then...then, they would know the true power of Empire Industries and big business.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Luke?” Leia tapped her brother on the shoulder. “Are you ok? You've been kind of out of it every since we got back from Atlantic City.” They were sitting on the old sage green couch swing on the back porch of their cottage together, eating flounder fillets from Ackbar's Restaurant, macaroni and cheese from a box, and tomatoes and zucchini from a neighbor's garden sauteed in oil and vegetable broth. 

“Leia,” he murmured, “do you remember our mother?” 

“Just a little bit.” She sighed. “I wish I did. I wish I remember them the way...” Her voice caught in her throat. 

“The way Adam does.” Her fingers rubbed his narrow shoulder gently. “Luke, I'm your twin. I know something's been troubling you for days now. I know you better than anyone. You don't usually brood like this.”

“Leia,” he began slowly, “I'm going to turn myself over to Adam as soon as the surfing contest ends.”

She put her plate on the crab trap they used for an outdoor table. “Why?”

“He's our brother.” He put his hand on hers. “I know I can save him. We can save him. Someone has to show him how much he's loved.”

Leia winced at the last word. “I'm not sure if I love him.” She pulled her hand away, as if it had been stung. “Luke, run. Join the Coast Guard. Travel to Hawaii, Florida, Norfolk. Anywhere that isn't where he is. I almost wish I could go with you.”

“No, you don't.” He put his own plate aside. “You've always been strong. You're the strongest person I know. You only shot one of the biggest mob bosses in the country!” Her goofy, silly brother sighed. “All my life, you've been doing my confrontations for me. I'm not anywhere near as strong as you. I wouldn't have been able to shoot Jasper the way you did.” He looked at his broken hand. “Aunt Bertha always did say I was a lot like Adam. I might be able to talk to him, show him that what he's doing is wrong. There's still good in him, Leia. I can bring him back.”

“Hey!” The duo looked down at once as Hank made his way over to their yard. “Charlie n' I were going to invite you guys to take a ride down to Harbor Bay Ice Cream Parlor on Houston Avenue. Lance n' the Rogues are going, too. Wedge told me they have chocolate milkshakes the size of small bathtubs and a great view of the entrance to Roseman's Landing.”

Luke waved him up to the porch. “We'll join you in a minute!” He scooped the last of the macaroni and cheese into his mouth. “You done with yours, sis?”

“Yeah.” She handed him his plate as he made his way into the house.

“What's with all the glum faces?” Hank put his arms around her as soon as she came down to the yard. “This is a holiday weekend! The last weekend of the summer! You should be happy! Tomorrow, we're going to kick Vader's ass, he'll get arrested, and Charlie and I will take you back up to Philly to school.”

“It's...nothing.” She turned away from him. “I just want to be alone for a minute.”

“Nothing?” Hank waved his big brown hand at the porch. “You and Luke looked like you were about to be marched to your executions. That's not nothing.”

“I...” She finally turned around to him. He hated to see how haunted her soft brown eyes were. “I can't tell you. Not now. I barely understand it myself.”

“Don't you trust me?” Hank glared at her. “All this, everything in Atlantic City and Bespin Island, and you still don't trust me?”

Leia wiped fiercely at her dark eyes. “Oh, you're impossible!” She'd started back towards the porch when Hank grabbed her hand.

Not once, during the entire summer, had Hank ever seen Leia cry. Not at Bespin. Not after the incident with the botched block party at the Phineas Estate. Not in Atlantic City. Not even when she was rescued from Alderaan Island. “Sweetheart, what is it?” He pushed his glasses up his nose again. “What happened?”

She gazed up at him, her eyes swimming with hot tears. “Hold me.” 

He wrapped his long arms around her, rubbing her back and letting her sob onto his old Doobie Brothers t-shirt and black cotton vest. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. It would take a whole army of Imperials to get past him. No one was going to hurt her or Luke ever again. Not if he had anything to do with it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor Day morning holds surprises galore as the big surfing contest gets under way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite having grown up around surfers and surfing, I'm not a surfer myself and have no idea how a contest is really done. So if this all seems vague, I apologize.

Labor Day dawned hot, clear, and sunny. The beach had been roped off the night before, with wooden grandstands hastily added. The stands were packed. Every inch of sand was covered with blankets, towels, and lawn chairs. Ahsoka's face was a mass of purple bruises that were turning yellow, and her arm was in a sling, but she was still able to broadcast the event from a set-up behind the stands.Chirrut and Baze sat with Uncle Ben in the stands. 

Luke grinned and waved from the shoreline at Hank and Charlie, who lay on a slightly tattered old quilt with Chip, Arturro, Poe, and Kes. The Wicket family spread their blanket right next to Hank's. Charlie helped the kids make a sand castle while Hank talked to their parents. 

Jyn and Cassian were perched on their usual place at the whitewashed lifeguard stand. Saw Gerrera, a massive black man with a frizzy gray Afro, stood at attention next to them. His red and white Ocean View Head Lifeguard tank top strained at his muscular chest. Bodhi and Kris chatted with them on the other side, ignoring glares from their boss. If Luke squinted, he could see a line of yachts and small cruisers getting ready for the Boat Pageant that evening in the distance, the Ghost and Millennium Falcon among them. 

“Wow.” Wedge glanced around the beach. “I can't believe how huge this ended up being.”

“It's called the power of advertising, man.” Hobbie grinned. “We've been putting up posters and running commercials on Channel 13 and WACZ all summer.”

Leia frowned at the judges' stand. “Why is Thrawn still allowed to be a judge, even after what happened at City Hall?” He was chatting with Senator Organa in his crisp blue and ivory linen summer suit. She looked more annoyed with him than anything, rolling her eyes under her wide-brimmed straw hat. Yoda was in an animated discussion with Jan Dodonna, while Carl Rieekian talked to Maz Kantana. 

Wes rolled his eyes. “They couldn't prove the bribe thing, man. Besides, he says the judging should be impartial.”

“Impartial my ass.” Leia made a face. “Impartial to the Imperials. There has to be a way to really prove he's on their side, besides him being in favor of the hotel.”

Luke looked over his shoulder as gasps went up from the crowd. Vader lead his men, all in white and black wet suits. The clingy fabric of his black and red suit made the Imperial Gang leader look even taller and more intimidating than ever. His face was a mass of scars and pitted skin that had once been terrible burns, but his blue eyes were bright and sharp as a broken shell. 

“All right, kid,” Vader huffed. “Let's get this started.”

As Saw Gerrera announced the rules, Luke's eyes wandered over to the water. The Ghost and the Falcon were rapidly being joined by several other vessels that were preparing for the Pageant or had opted to watch the contest from the water. Sunlight glinted off the largest, a sleek black and silver yacht. It seemed vaguely familiar. He may have seen it in one of the marinas at Roseman's Landing earlier in the summer. Vader's bloodshot eyes never left it.

Senator Organa held up the trophies. “Each winner will receive a trophy and prize money. First place gets a gold trophy and five thousand dollars. Second place receives a silver trophy and three thousand dollars. Third gets a bronze trophy and one thousand dollars. Now,” she added with her small smile, “let the contest begin!”

They were announced alphabetically, which meant Luke was one of the last ones to go. While he clapped and cheered for the others, his mind was really on what he intended to do later. He considered talking to Adam during the contest, but his older brother had made himself as scarce as possible before his turn came. 

The judges studied each surfer, tallying the difficulty and longevity of their tricks and rolls. The first few Imperials wiped out right away. Their tricks were limited to the simplest beginner techniques, and at least two of them couldn't handle the relatively small waves out there today and couldn't stay on their boards. 

The Rogues were better. Wedge and his friends had been surfing for most of their lives. They could do complex barrel rolls and a-lines that the Imperials couldn't dream of. The crowd went wild when Wedge executed three a-lines in a row. He only lost control of his board towards the end of his run. Luke swore he saw one of the Imperials shoot something from a small tube, a rock or bean.

He nudged Leia, pointing at the Imperials. She narrowed her eyes and went right to Jyn and Cassian. Cassian confiscated the Imperial's shooter and hauled him to Officer Madine, while Jyn told the judges. The Imperial was ejected from the contest. Thrawn tried to protest, but he was glared down by Madine, Jyn, and Senator Mothma.

“We have to keep a better eye on those assholes.” Leia – and the entire crowd – watched Madine and Gerrera throw the Imperial off the beach. “They could try something else.”

“No, they won't.” Jyn grinned down at Leia. “We just recruited our newest members.” Cassian was pinning Lifeguard badges on Kris and Bodhi. “They can't rescue people, but they can roam the beach and make sure no one else tries cheating.”

“Cheating nothing.” Saw's voice as he rejoined them was more of a growl than Charlie's. “I need more people to check for beach tags. We're short-staffed as it is. A lot of our recruits already went home for the season.” 

Bodhi had been asking a group of teenagers for their beach tags when he saw an Imperial in a gray and black wet suit down by the water. He had something silvery and sharp in his hand. He'd just sent it into the water as Bodhi leaned right over him. 

“Sir,” he said, “do you have your beach tag?”

Jerrod pushed him away. “Get out of my face. I have work to do.”

“Sir, if you don't have a beach tag, I'm afraid you're going to have to talk to my boss.” Saw was already giving them the same hard stare that caused his troops in Vietnam to wail for their mothers. 

Jerrod fumbled around his wet suit, finally producing a beach tag. “Does this make you happy?”

“Very.” He wrote something down on a pad. “However, you're still going to have to talk to my boss. I saw what you did back there. What was it you put in the water?”

Jerrod smirked. “That's for me to know and you to find out, turd.”

“SHARK!” Wes nearly fell out of his board when a gray fin was seen in the wave. “Shit!” He was about to start swimming for shore when he reached out his hand...and fished a rubber Jaws shark that that squirted water when you squeezed it out of the wave. “Hey, I like this guy! He's a pretty good size, too.” He grinned, pretending to stick his finger into the gaping jaws. “He'd be great to scare people in swimming pools! Wonder if I can keep him?” 

Bodhi, Luke, and the Rogues were laughing their heads off on the shore. “That's Wes,” Wedge snickered. “You can't trick the trickster.”

Hobbie grinned. “I wonder if you get extra points for playing with a toy shark while on your board?”

“Move aside, boys.” Leia smirked. “It's my turn.” She gave Luke a hug, then swam out on her board. While not all of her moves were as complex as the Rogues' tricks, she executed them with confidence and panache, including one impressive cut down the center of the largest wave they'd seen yet.

“Sis, you were great!” Luke was the first to greet her when she came back to land. “It's too bad they're not giving out awards for the most improved. You're so much better than you used to be.”

“Thanks, twin brother.” She threw her arms around him. “That's a major compliment, coming from a master like you.”

“I'm not a master, sis.” Luke sighed. “I don't think I'll ever be as good as Uncle Ben and Yoda.”

“All that matters is that you're good enough to beat Vader.” There was a hush over the crowd as Vader's name was announced. “He seems to be the one to beat. None of his flunkies have come close. They're better at sabotage than they are at surfing.”

The moment Vader stepped into the water, it was like he was a different person. All his past baggage seemed to fall away, revealing a young man who was at peace on the water. He rode every wave with supreme confidence. The tricks were the most complex yet, including three difficult barrels in a row as the wind gathered speed. He did almost slip on a hang ten, which seemed to bring him down to Earth. He finished a tad less showily, almost losing a simple cut maneuver, before flowing gracefully to the sand.

Wedge winced at his high scores. “Damn. No one's going to come close to him.”

“I haven't gone yet. I'm the last one.” Luke picked up his surfboard. “Wish me luck, sis!”

Leia gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck! I know you can do this. You can swim rings around Ad...Vader.”

He closed his eyes and dashed into the increasingly rough surf. The water crashed into him, threatening to pull him off his board. His fingers curled around Twilight for dear life. His uncle's words came back to him as he paddled further into the surf. Remember, Luke, you must be one with the water. Luke, trust me.

His legs were a little wobbly when he first got onto his board. After that, though, it was like he was a a creature born to the sea. The board was his fin, and he was gliding through the waves, cutting and flying like a graceful blue-green fish. His ears barely noticed the wild cheering and whistling on shore. He was too busy paying attention to the movement of the water under him as he executed a series of the most complex maneuvers he knew, including a few he'd picked up from Yoda in Dagobah Bay. His hang ten was perfect, no shaking, no slipping. 

It seemed like the entire crowd swarmed around him when he finally made it back to land. Hank threw an arm around his dripping shoulder. “Kid, you were amazing! I didn't know you had it in you.”

Leia grinned. “I did.”

Luke gasped as Charlie nearly swept him off his feet. “That did it, lad. You've got this contest won for sure!”

Uncle Ben stumbled down to the beach, followed by Chip and Arturro. He put an arm around his nephew. “That was the finest surfing I've seen in at least twenty years. I'm proud of you, Luke, and Yoda told me he's proud of you, too.”

Chip nodded. “Your knowledge of the intricacies of surfing maneuvers is quite impressive.” Arturro just threw his arms around Luke's back to join Charlie in a hug. 

Senator Mothma had to talk through a loudspeaker to be heard over the crowd. “The judges have come to their decisions.” She nodded at the three plastic trophies colored bronze, silver, and gold sitting on a table by the judges' stand. “In third place is Walter Antilles of Rogue Squadron, sponsored by the Green Yavin Hotel. In second, Darran Vader of the Imperials, sponsored by Empire Industries. And our first place winner, Luke Walker of Rogue Squadron, sponsored by the Cottages By the Sea.”

The beach erupted into absolute bedlam after that announcement. Thrawn's demands for a recount were drowned out by the jubilant cheers and screams on the shore. Half the people in the stands swarmed over to Luke, shaking his hand or giving him hugs. Wes gave him a noogie in front of everyone. Deak and Hobbie gave him and Wedge high-fives. Ahsoka gave him a quick hug before doing a short interview on his feelings about winning. Leia wrapped her arms around Luke, never wanting to let her silly brother go again. Hank wrapped his arms around both of them...and Charlie grabbed all three and squeezed them for all they were worth. 

Senator Mothma shook Luke's hand and personally handed him and Wedge their bronze and gold trophies and checks. Vader refused to shake her hand. Giving her a glare that reminded Luke a lot of Leia's at it nastiest, he snatched the check and silver trophy and stormed across the beach to a gaggle of his men. He saw him throw his surfboard to the ground and kick it hard, then jump up and down and grab his sore toes when he forgot he was barefoot. 

Luke frowned, watching Vader sweep his surfboard into his arms and stumble away. “Leia, here.” He handed her his trophy and the check. “Give the check to Uncle Ben. Tell Hank he can hock the trophy and either donate it to the Cottages, or use it for repairs on the Falcon. I don't need it. Could you take my surfboard home? Uncle Ben can keep it for me while I'm in the Coast Guard.” 

“Luke, please.” Leia took his hand. “He's not worth it.”

“Leia, he's our family. I can save him. I know I can.” He gave her a kiss on her cheek. “I love you, sis.” 

She sighed. “I love you too, Luke. Just be careful.”

“I will.” Luke hugged her, then headed across the street to their cottage to change quickly before he followed Vader to the marina. 

Hank frowned. “I thought the kid was going to the Boat Pageant with us tonight.”

“No. He has...other things to do.” Leia put her arm around him. “Hank, there's something I need to tell you tonight...”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vader slammed onto the black and silver yacht tied up in Brentwood Marina ten minutes later, throwing his surfboard across the upper deck and into the side of the wheel house. It left a long dent where the edge hit the wall. “Piett,” he growled at the slender, slightly older Imperial in a gray polo shirt and black shorts, “you ass, what happened out there? I thought you idiots were surfers!” 

“What happened was our sabotage didn't work.” Piett wrinkled his slender yuppie nose. “I tried to tell you the beaches would be too well-patrolled for such childish pranks.” 

“You did come in second.” Veers had already retrieved the board. “It's not a total loss, man. We got some dough. We could get some work done on our bikes, maybe take a nice little road trip down to Florida for the winter.”

“No. Boss will probably want the money. He's paying for this shit, man.” Vader grabbed his surfboard from Motti, checking it for cracks on the side where it hit the wall. “Speaking of the boss, he's down in his cabin. I'll be joinin' him as soon as Jerrod and Veers get their asses over here. Figures they'd get to talkin' to chicks at the beach.”

Even as he spoke, the wayward Imperial appeared around a corner. Luke was with him, his arms held roughly behind his back. “Look what I found on my way here, boss.” Jerrod sneered and shoved Luke up the ramp. “The friggin' big kahuna himself. Said he was giving himself up to us.”

Vader took his arm. “I'll take care of him. The rest of you are gonna be on the boardwalk during the Boat Pageant. They'll be distracted up there tonight. Might be a good time to have another little fire on Kantana's pier. Get back at them for that one-sided contest this morning. If Kantana goes down, almost everyone else on the boardwalk might be more interested in sellin' out. We'll be around to pick you up tonight, after the Pageant.” 

Piett sighed. He'd been looking forward to a quiet night on the yacht, sipping Mr. Palpatine's good sherry and reading GQ. All he said was “Right, Mr. Vader.” 

“So,” Vader began as Piett filed the others down the ramp, “you've accepted the truth, boy.”

Luke nodded. “I've accepted the truth that you were once Adam Walker, my older brother.”

“That name,” Adam snapped, “don't mean nothin' to me.”

Luke shook his head. “It's your real name. Our name.” Vader couldn't believe how much the kid looked like him, when he was young and stupid. Same sandy mane of hair, same stubborn glint in the sapphire blue eyes. “It's who you really are. You've just forgotten.” The boy finally turned to the railings, watching boats glide in and out of the glistening green harbor. “That's why you couldn't hurt me or Leia before. That's why you won't bring us to Palpatine now.”

“You know, kid, you were really impressive out there.” Vader put a hand on his shoulder. “You're freakin' good, baby bro. Palpatine said you would be. You'd be great as an Imperial. Leia, too.” Luke's gentle face fell. It nearly killed him to see how disappointed his little brother was in him. “I'm sorry kiddo, but he's my boss. You don't know the kind of power he has.I gotta do what he says. He'll be your teacher now.”

His brother seemed to harden like tan marble as he stared directly into his soul. “Then my brother is truly dead.”

“Come on, bro.” Even as he grabbed his brother by the arm and shoved him below-decks, Vader was forming a plan in his head. This was shit. There was no way he was gonna let some rich dick like Palpatine hurt his baby brother, or his baby sister, either. He had to find a way to save the kid, even if he and his boss didn't make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite awful reviews, "Jaws 3-D" actually ended up being one of the bigger hits of the much maligned summer movie season of 1983 (which had also seen such infamous flops as "Stroker Ace" and the Dolly Pardon/Sylvester Stallone comedy "Rhinestone"). "Jaws 4: The Revenge" came out belatedly in 1987...and this time it was such a huge failure that any other attempts at resurrecting the killer shark franchise came to a screeching halt.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ocean View's annual Boat Pageant! But there's a lot more going on behind the scenes this year than boats decorated to look like that summer' big movie...

Lance was in the captain's cabin in the Falcon, preparing his pirate costume, when his buddy Nino hurried downstairs. “Phone call for me?” He cocked the tri-corn felt hat with the thick red plume he'd gotten at Atlantic City at a jaunty angle, then followed the small Mexican man upstairs. “Hello, Millennium Falcon, Lance Callahan speaking.”

“Buddy, look. It's Hank.” His friend's voice sounded a little worried. “We were wondering if you'd seen Luke.”

Lance shook his head. “Nope, sorry. We haven't seen anyone since this morning.” He repeated Hank's words in Spanish to Nino, who also shook his head. He looked even more like a pirate than him with his bandanna tied around his head, the big gold hoop earring dangling off one ear, and the flowing white blouse and striped trousers. Lance returned to the phone “Why?” He gave him his big grin. “I know the kid won the contest. Mr. Kenobi called earlier and told us the good news. We'll have to celebrate when we get back. I know people who run a winery on the mainland near North Ocean View who may be willing to give us very good rates on their best vintages.” 

“Leia says she's worried Luke may have turned himself in to Vader.” There was a tremor in Hank's voice. “She says she'll give me the whole story tonight. She's scared, pal, and so am I. Luke gets these half-baked ideas sometimes and won't let them go. It worked with Jabba, but this is Vader. He just beat Vader's ass at that surfing contest. I wouldn't put it past Surfing Ugly to get even somehow.”

“We'll keep an eye out for him.” Lance frowned as he heard the purr of a yacht's outboard motor. “Didn't know anyone was leaving for the Pageant this early. They don't start lining up until 7.” He raised an eyebrow as Nino tugged at his sleeve. “Hold on, buddy. Something doesn't seem right here.”

Lance grabbed a pair of binoculars from a table in the wheel house and followed Nino to the starboard side. “Damn it.” He adjusted the lenses to focus on the black lettering on the massive luxury yacht's sleek silver side. “The Death Star. That's Simon Palpatine's yacht. I read about it in GQ. One of the most expensive small yachts in the world.” 

Nino nodded, babbling on in his native Spanish. “There's people on-deck?” Nino grabbed the lenses and turned a few dials, peering through them, then handed them back to Lance. “Luke!” Lance could now see the young blond as clearly as if he were right next to them. “And...Vader?” The badly scarred older man was shoving the boy down into the galley as they glided out to the harbor. “What's he doing with the kid?”

“Lance?” Hank's voice was tinny coming out of the big black receiver next to the wheel. “What was it?” 

The slender, curly-haired man ducked back in and grabbed the phone. “Hank, Vader has Luke. I saw him with him on Palpatine's yacht.” He winced at some of the more colorful phrases that came out of his friend's mouth, holding the phone away from his ear until Hank got control of his blue vocabulary. “Hang on, old buddy.” He kept his eye on them through the binoculars. “They just made a right turn. I think they're going near the ocean, probably out where they're setting up for the Boat Pageant.” He raised an eyebrow. “Palpatine would enter his own yacht. I'll bet it's insurance, just in case Vader and his dorks lost the contest. They're going to try to win the Pageant and take the kid down at the same time.” 

“If they're in the boat pageant, then we'll be able to see them from Maz's pier.” He thought he heard Charlie's deep bark in the background. “Yeah, Lance found him. Vader has him on his boss' yacht. Probably gonna turn him over to Palpatine.” Charlie's bark turned into a loud howl of anger. Leia's howl was even louder. “Tell the Rogues I'm ready for them to come down here when they are, and that they'll have to wait to celebrate their win earlier.” 

Lance heard the sound of small, angry feet pattering out the door. “Leia just went next-door to tell them,” Hank started quickly. “Charlie n' I will catch Hera and Kanan and tell them before they pick up Admiral Ackbar and the Ghost at his marina.” His voice got tinny again as Lance started up the engine. “Be careful, buddy. Palpatine didn't get to being the head of one of the largest international corporations in the world by being a nice guy.”

“I know, Hank. I've read all about this guy. I still have my subscription to the Wall Street Journal. I'll see you tonight, after the Pageant.” He grinned. “Keep an eye out for us. We're going to be the best-decorated boat there.”

He could hear the lopsided grin in Hank's voice. “I know, buddy. It's you. See you tonight.”

Nino settled down in the navigator's chair. “Start setting our course for the Pageant.” Lance gave him a smirk of his own. “Old Skin n' Bones Simon won't know what hit him. He tries anything...and he'll get raided by some real Pirates of the Atlantic. And not the corporate kind, either.” His Mexican friend gave him a smirk of his own under his drooping fake mustache.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leia leaned on Hank's shoulder as they watched the boats line up for the 31st annual Ocean View Boat Pageant. The back of the Marine Adventure Pier was crowded two and three deep with people jostling for the perfect view of the festivities. Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi were on their right, eating chili dogs from Harry's Hot Dog Hamlet. Uncle Ben stood to their left, chatting with Yoda about parades past. Charlie was behind them with Wicket and his family. Little Windy had taken a shine to him and was proudly perched on his beefy shoulders. Poe was on Bodhi's shoulders, eating his own smaller hot dog, his father being busy in his boardwalk surf store. 

“Glad we got here early.” Hank chuckled. “We got the best seats in the house, and we needed them. Our whole group probably takes up half the pier as it is.”

Jyn licked her sauce covered fingers. “It's a good thing most of us live within walking distance of the boardwalk. I don't think we'd have a car big enough for everyone who wanted to come.”

“We'd have to rent a bus.” Cassian wiped his fingers fastidiously on a napkin. “Where's Kris, Arturro, and Chip?”

Leia shrugged. “I have no idea what happened to Kris, but Chip and Arturro had to work. Kris is probably keeping them company.”

The boats started across the water in front of boardwalk, each showing off it's theme as the sun went down and the lights went on. The Green Yavin Hotel's entry had Dodonna's old cruiser decorated like a 50's hot rod, while he and his family danced on-deck in poodle skirts and Ocean View High School letter jackets. Carl Rieekian's rented pontoon had a Disney theme, with his daughters dressed as Cinderella and Snow White, two cousins as Mowgli and Pinocchio, and a dalmatian leaning against the fox and hound cut-outs on on the side. 

A grumpy Hector Thrawn and elegantly smiling Senator Martha Mothma were on a small yacht festooned with cardboard Victorian houses. She resembled a red-headed Princess Diana in a ruffled blouse and soft yellow skirt, her enormous pale-yellow hat dripping with feathers and flowers and shaded by a frilly gold parasol. He was stiff in a starched dark suit and tall silk hat. 

“Look!” Poe pointed to the next boat, one of the few fishing vessels. “There's Miss Hera's boat! And that's Ezra! He's funny!”

Ezra waved wildly from the Ghost's deck in his black t-shirt and jeans, a Return of the Jedi banner behind him on the wheel house. He lit up his green plastic lightsaber and waved it around for the crowd, trying to look like Luke in the movie. Sabine giggled in her red and gold bikini and gold bracelets, a stuffed Ewok under one arm. Hera, who looked quite nice in her white robes and chunky gold necklaces, waved a finger at him for running on the deck. Zeb plucked him back, jumping away before the lightsaber got caught in his fuzzy brown jacket and bandoleer. Admiral Ackbar chuckled under his black cloak. Kanan pulled off his plastic Darth Vader mask, shaking his head at Ezra's antics. 

Leia had to chuckle herself. “That was Ezra's idea. He loves those movies, and Return of the Jedi was huge this summer. Hera told me Luke Skywalker is one of his heroes.”

“That guy reminds me of your brother. Same crazy ideas.” Hank's arm snaked around Leia's shoulder. “Now you...you are a princess. Up to and including the 'princess' part. There's just something about you that says 'I was raised to rule a planet that exploded.'”

“Gee, thanks.” Leia kept her eyes on the water. “Here comes Empire Industries' entry.”

“Damn.” Hank raised an eyebrow as Palpatine's sleek silver yacht glided into view. It had been draped with tiny white lights that glowed against the polished hull. Two tall palm trees that almost looked real and a mini forest of tropical plants surrounded the main deck. The upper decks had a cabana over the outdoor furniture and recreations of tiki masks lining the wheel house. “That actually looks pretty good.”

“He probably had a professional decorate it.” Cassian made a face. “Vader and his dorks couldn't get that artistic in their dreams.”

Leia caught sight of a familiar, wheezing fishing boat following it well behind. “There's the Falcon. It's coming. Someday, I think.”

Lance and the Rogues waved their plastic and cardboard cutlasses from the deck, every single one grinning wildly. Lance looked more like Adam Ant than a pirate in his long navy coat with its gold braid and brass buttons, thigh-high boots, skin-tight trousers, lace jabot, and tri-corn hat with a bobbing feather. The Rogues had settled on bandannas, black construction paper pirate hats with white skulls pasted on them, thick black belts, and loose trousers and shorts. Wedge was the only Rogue who even bothered with a shirt. They all stood on the railings or held mock duels on-deck while Lance strutted between them. He reminded Leia of a peacock, with the fancy outfit and waving feather.

Hank snorted. “Those guys are idiots. I don't even want to know where Lance found the pirate flag on the mast and all the paper skulls and crossbones.”

“Probably more of his connections.” Leia took his arm. “I think it's time we did what we promised Officer Madine we'd do and patrol the boards. We saw our friends.”

Jyn tossed her empty cardboard hot dog container in the nearest trash barrel. “She's right. Some of us are going back to school later this week, after the holiday's over.”

“This is only the second time I've been able to get to the boardwalk this summer.” Bodhi swallowed the last of his chili dog, having already turned Poe over to Charlie and the Wicket family. “I haven't gone on even half the rides I like yet.”

“We'll ride them later.” Hank had already started towards the back of the pier, near the Star Wars Gravitron ride. “Come on. Let's see what we can find. I don't think the Imperials are just going to take this morning laying down.”

“I don't, either.” Jyn sniffed, wrinkling her nose. “Hey, what's that?”

Cassian shrugged, sniffing along with her. “What's what? I don't smell anything. Well, except for the usual fried food and suntan lotion.”

“No. I smell...” The others followed Jyn beyond the Star Wars ride with its huge Vader mask entrance and the bumper cars to the back of the Kamakazi Star. Far fewer screams than usual drifted down from the summit of the roller coaster's highest loop. Most people were watching the Boat Pageant. “I smell gasoline. And it's pretty strong.”

Hank made a face. “Of course you do. We're near a roller coaster.”

Leia wrinkled her nose. “I smell it, too. The coaster smells like oil, not gas. This is more like the Falcon after it's broken down again.”

Her boyfriend violently shoved his glasses up his nose. “My baby doesn't smell like that when she breaks down!”

Cassian waved them both off. “Shh! I hear voices...and they're not screaming in total terror.” 

As they dove under the railings, they noticed a large group of bodies in white, black, and gray gathered around the end of the pier, near where the Kamakazi Star looked out over the sea. “Damn fucking lighter.” Jerrod was playing with a bright red plastic Bic. “They never work when you need 'em to.”

“I got one.” Another Imperial Gang member pulled a black lighter out of his pocket. 

“Thanks.” Jerrod was just about to set the pier under the Kamakazi ablaze when Jyn dashed out from behind a trash barrel. 

“Stop! You're under arrest!” She lunged for his hand. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“What I was told to do.” He smirked. “What do you think you're doing? You ain't a cop. You can't legally arrest us.”

“We've been deputized for the night.” Hank pulled out the tin star he'd gotten off Madine. “The local police squads are wise to you guys.”

“Well, what do you know?” Bodhi grabbed a can of gasoline that was leaning against the fence on the corner. “I think the police, they call this 'evidence.'”

Jerrod shoved Jyn into the trash can and switched the lighter on. “And I call this something that could burn this whole friggin' pier to the ground. The Big Man won't have so many problems with the old lady after that.”

“Don't you dare! There's people on this pier!” Leia gave him her famous glare. “Kids! Families!” She lunged for Jerrod as he leaned over, his lighter too close to the pool of flammable liquid around the legs of the coaster. One of his men clamped his hand over her mouth. Hank let out his own yell, struggling in the goon's arms. 

“Too bad.” Jerrod nodded. One Imperial drove his fist into Cassian's still-tender ribs. The moment he went down, Jyn launched herself at the man, only to be grabbed around the waist and lifted off the ground. The rest held guns at Leia, Bodhi, and Hank's backs. “Then we're all going down together.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Welcome, my young friend.” Simon Palpatine reclined in the soft ecru couch and crisp blue cushions. It set off his red and gray suit and red print tie very well. The living room of his yacht was all light wood panels, soft velor rugs, and hard-backed furniture. “Sit down. Vader will get us some champagne.” 

“No, Palpatine.” Luke remained standing, even as his brother hastened to the bar on the other side of the room to obey his boss. “It's over. The entire town is on to you. Setting City Hall on fire was one blaze too many. Madine is going to catch up with you as soon as you return to land.”

“I think not.” Everything about Palpatine was sleek, from the expensive loafers to the gold tie tack in the center of his crisp prints. His silver hair was slicked back, the fingernails on his withered hand buffed to a hard shine. Even the wrinkles in his face were oddly sharp, as if they'd been cut into white paper. “They still have no evidence against me.” 

The corner of Luke's mouth moved up slightly. “They will after tonight.”

Palpatine laughed so hard, he nearly spit out his champagne. “What, your friends up there? Oh, we know what they're up to. Thrawn is a little too ambitious for his own good, but he does have his uses.” His smirk was a razor slash across his pale face. “Vader has several of his boys dealing with Madine's extra help on the pier now. I wouldn't be surprised if they were going up in flames with the roller coaster at that Kantana woman's amusement park.”

The fingers on Luke's good hand curled hard into his palm, leaving half-moon shaped red marks. “So Thrawn is in your pay.”

“He and I have an...agreement. He gives me certain information about events in town, and I pay him the occasional bonus for looking the over way.” The older man watched as Luke went to the wind. A plume of smoke could be seen drifting from the side of the Marine Adventure Pier. “Your friends on the pier are lost, boy. As for the people in the Boat Pageant, we'll take care of them as soon as the two of us have our little chat.” 

Luke tried to swallow the anger rising hot and heavy in the back of his throat. “No,” he managed to choke out. “They're innocent. There's old people on that pier. Families. Children.”

“They're not going to burn the pier down.” His shark's grin widened. “Just do enough damage to make that old bat reconsider. If they lose a few people, it'll make her reconsider faster. After all, that pier's not safe. Why take your family outside in the hot sun, on old wooden planks that can burn or rot, when you can have them enjoy a state-of-the-art, air-conditioned, perfectly safe resort? The whole family can spend money in one place and never, ever have to leave.”

“Yeah,” Luke snapped, “spend money at your resort, your shops, your town! What about everyone else? What about all the small business owners, the hotels and shops that are already here? What'll happen to them? And the people and families who can't afford yachts and huge resorts? Not to mention the people who already live here! Their taxes will go through the roof! Taxes are high enough in this state as it is!”

“I like that spark you have, boy. Hate makes one very powerful.” They looked up as Vader came with the drinks. “Thank you, Vader.” The older businessman took his crystal-cut glass of the bubbly golden liquor. Luke refused it, moving to the window instead. “You could do great things for me, boy. You're smart, too smart for the likes of Kenobi and Yamagachi. You could even lead the Imperials yourself someday.”

“You're wrong.” Luke took a small sip of champagne from the other glass on the lacquered glass and wood table. “Soon you'll be dead, and Adam and me with you.”

“You're the one who's wrong, boy. About many things.” As Luke watched the shore, he noticed several men in white and black Imperial jackets standing outside, rifles at the ready. “If any of your friends in the Boat Pageant try to come after you, our group here will be ready for them.” 

His grin was demonic now, like something out of The Exorcist. It sent shivers down Luke's spine. “Once we've built our hotel here, we'll start an entire chain of Empire Resorts up and down the Jersey Shore. We'll create thousands of jobs, bring the rich and famous to these humble, worthless little towns.” He sipped his second glass of champagne. “Once we burn a few useless older hotels and get rid of the residents we don't need, of course.”

When Luke turned on him, his breathing had quickened. All he could see was red. His nails were digging so hard into his palm, one was close to cutting it. “No! You'll destroy these towns! Not every town has to be Atlantic City!”

He lunged for Palpatine's neck with a quickness neither the CEO nor his black-garbed protege could have anticipated. Luke's good hand was around the older man's neck in an instant. The angry youth would have squeezed Palpatine until he popped if a leather hand hadn't dragged him away.

“Knock it off, bro.” Vader held onto the screaming, kicking boy. “You're makin' a scene.”

“Damn it, Adam!” Luke kicked him hard in the shins. His brother pulled back, clutching his ankle. “Let me at him!”

“Kid, no!” Palpatine cackled like an evil sorcerer as Vader held Luke back. “It ain't worth it!”

All Luke could do was watch the plume of smoke through the window behind the couches, writhing like a snake in his brother's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“What's going on up there?” Hera was watching the smoke at the pier through her binoculars.

“I don't know, but I don't like it.” Kanan turned to Ezra and Sabine, who were waving their lightsaber and stuffed Ewoks for the remaining crowds on Sporty's Midland Pier and the beaches. “Kids, the show's over. We're going back to Ackbar's.”

“Awww!” Ezra looked crestfallen. “But I was having fun! Everyone loves us! I think we have a chance of winning first place!”

“That doesn't matter now, son.” Kanan pulled off his helmet and dropped it on a crab trap. “They need our help up there.”

“Ahoy there, mateys!” Lance Callahan waved from the Falcon, which had pulled up alongside the Ghost. “I guess you caught the festivities on the Pier. Something tells me that's not fireworks. Not this early, anyway.”

“We saw it.” Ackbar threw his cloak onto the crab trap over Kanan's helmet. “We're going back to my marina to see what we can do.”

“Hank and the others will take care of it.” Lance shook his head. “He knows what he's doing.”

Ackbar was turning from squid pink to the color of uncooked fluke. “It's a trap. It was all along. They waited until people would be paying attention to the Boat Pageant, then set Maz's pier on fire. They've been trying to force her to sell out for months. If she goes up, half the boardwalk could burn to the ground.”

“We have to give Hank more time.” Lance waved his own binoculars at the sleek yacht that was now in front of them. “Besides, I don't trust Palpatine. He's up to something. We need to keep him from getting away with the kid.”

That was when the people on the back deck of the yacht opened fire. Everyone on the boats behind them dropped to the deck. Kanan threw himself over Sabine; Hera grabbed Ezra. Chester knelt down in the wheel house, pulling the blue and white bowl he used for his droid costume further over his head. 

“Hey!” Kanan yelled as he peered over the side. “There are children on this boat!”

“Yeah, man!” Wes waved a flag from the Falcon. “There's adult children on this one!”

Biggs gave him a look. “Speak for yourself, man.” 

“This is crazy.” Lance grinned at Nino in the wheel house. “But I know crazy.” He turned to Wedge. “How are you idiots with shooting harpoons and throwing water balloons?”

The surfer with the straight black hair grinned. “I don't know about the harpoons, but dude, we are experts at water balloon fights.”

“Good.” He cracked open a crate and handed Wedge a water balloon. “You can help me with the guns. Hand these around to your boys. We're going to give those Imperials a surprise they'll never forget!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Boat Pageant is based after the Night In Venice Boat Parade in Ocean City, New Jersey. It's one of their big summer events, though it happens in July rather than on Labor Day. Small yachts, pontoons, and sport fishing vehicles decorate in whatever theme the committee has come up with for that year, from history to popular movies. The big change is it being set around the boardwalk. The Night In Venice show actually takes place in the bay on the other side of Ocean City from the boardwalk. I thought having it on the Atlantic Ocean would be a bit more dramatic and give everyone more room for action.
> 
> Besides the obvious reference, it wouldn't be surprising if the 1983 Night In Venice did feature at least one "Return of the Jedi"-themed boat. "Jedi" was the most popular movie of the summer of 1983. It went on to be the biggest hit film of the year, making twice as much money as year's number two hit, the drama "Terms of Endearment."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chip, Arturro, and Kris lead Hank, Leia, and the Imperials on a merry chase to the arcade...where the Imperials are attacked by the last folks they'd expect to take them on. Meanwhile, Luke and Vader deal with Palpatine in his yacht.

Splash!

“I say, that was a good shot, Arturro!”

A bucket of yellow liquid had been flung in the direction of the fire on the coaster's whitewashed girders. While most of it did hit the metal, some of it ended up soaking Jerrod's head. He backed away, his dark head dripping.

“Shit! What the fuck is this, piss? It's sticky!” He sniffed at his gray t-shirt. “Smells like...lemons?” 

One of his men ran a finger over his wet shirt and tasted it. “I think it's lemonade.”

“You're right.” Kris' round face broke into a snarky grin behind the bucket. “Give the little boy a trophy. He can tell lemonade from human urine.” Arturro nodded, smirking on the other side of the bucket. 

“You skinny...ack!” Jerrod didn't get two feet before he was hit in the face by a steady stream of white froth.

“For once, I'm not sorry at all that my aim was off.” Chip sniffed, turning the nozzle of the fire extinguisher on the remains of the gas. “You deserved every bit of that. Trying to burn down the most popular ride on the pier, while it was in operation! Have you no shame, sir?”

Jerrod lunged for him. “You're not gonna have any balls when I get my hands on you, nerd breath!”

“Oh dear. Vulgar and an arsonist. Quite a combination.” Chip handed Arturro the fire extinguisher. “Here. You finish putting out the fire. I, er, must dash!” Arturro and Chip exchanged looks and bolted after him before Jerrod could grab them.

Hank gave Leia his famous lazy smirk. “For once, I think Chip's got the right idea.” He and Bodhi turned at once and hit the Imperials that held them in the face. Jyn kicked her captor in the groin. Leia threw the lemonade bucket over the head of the Imperial who held her, letting him stumble over the chain-link fence along the pier and onto the sand beneath. 

“Ok, everyone, follow the geek in yellow and brick!” Cassian pointed to Chip as he dashed as fast as his long skinny legs could take him across the pier. They made quite a show as they rushed across the park, with Jerrod and his boys pushing people aside as they tried to go after them. 

“Where is he?” Bodhi stopped running, panting hard. “I can't take much more of this. I have not been on beach all summer, rescuing and fighting.”

“There he goes!” Hank pointed to Chip and Kris as they turned a corner. “They're headin' for the arcade!”

Cassian groaned. “Great. This is a bad time to be playing Pac Man!”

Leia and Hank exchanged knowing grins. “Chip knows what he's doing. We're meeting our...er, army...here.”

“Army?” Bodhi gave them a strange look as they finally stopped between Star Wars and Space Invaders. “What army?”

“Yeah, what army?” They all turned around...to find a still-damp Jerrod and his boys in the dark entrance, the lights on the pier shining over their heads. Several held baseball bats. Others still had guns. Jerrod sneered. “I don't see an army. I see a bunch of retards who are about to get the crap smashed out of them.”

“Why are you doing this?” Leia clutched Hank's hand as Jerrod moved further in. “What's in it for you?”

“Full run of this town.” Jerrod smacked his gun into his hand. “When Mr. Palpatine takes over, he said we can do whatever we want. Soon as we get rid of this bitch and her pier, the Big Man will own this burg.” 

“I say, over here!” Everyone's heads swiveled to the back of the room. “Are you looking for us?” Chip, Kris, and Arturro had somehow managed to climb onto the skee ball machines. Chip was waving his thin arms like a madman. “We're over here!”

Kris smirked. “You couldn't catch us with an electro-magnetic light beam gun!”

Jerrod pointed his bat at the duo. “Get 'em!”

Arturro shot the fire extinguisher, spraying them with as much foam as he could. He was practically jumping up and down as he smirked, yelling his language happily at the top of his lunges. Chip and Kris threw heavy wooden balls from the skee ball machines in their direction. 

Jerrod had just struggled to his feet again when the stream finally died. Arturro's face nearly fell onto the machine. The Imperials's eyes blazed as, slipping across the floor, he swung his bat at them. “You turds are so toast!”

Chip put up his hands, pushing Arturro behind him. “We surrender!”

“But we don't!” Davy Wicket let out a wild war whoop and streaked out from behind a crane game, leaping onto Jerrod's back. “Got'cha, Darth Vader! You're our prisoner!”

Jerrod landed on the slippery green rug with a heavy thump. “Darth Vader? I'll show you Darth Vader, you little brat...”

He never got the chance. Kids burst out from behind consoles and the prize counter. They jumped down from skee ball machines and from behind stuffed animals. All of them swarmed around the Imperials, pushing them all the way back to Frogger and Defender. They kicked their shins, shot arrows made of sticks at their knees, and smacked their rears with plastic swords. 

“You're not getting away from us, Imperials!” Kneesha grabbed one man's baseball bat, at least as well as she could with her small hand. “This shouldn't be in an arcade! It's not a quarter!”

“Yeah!” Willy shot his “arrow” at the arm of another man, making him drop his lead pipe. “And you guys aren't Q-Bert or Mr. Do!”

Poe sat on a red-headed man's back, smacking him with his sword. “I'm He-Man, an' I'm gonna save my friends, Trap Jaw!”

“Nice work, kids.” Charlie grinned as he and Maz came from behind the counter. Maz proudly held a cassette player. “We recorded the whole bloody incident. At least, until the tykes here showed up.”

The older lady handed Arturro, Kris, and Chip a heavy spool of twine. “The kiddies can help you put these jerks on ice until the cops come. Ben and Yoda went to call them.”

“Can we really put them on ice?” Davy gave them as evil of a look as an 11-year-old could manage. “Like Darth Vader did to Han Solo in The Empire Strikes Back?”

“Uh, no.” Hank shook his head. “That's not very nice. I think tying them up will be the best thing.”

“Come on, lil' man.” Charlie handed him some rope. “Help me with this one.” He held Jerrod by his collar. “He's a frisky bugger, he is.”

“Ok!” Davy almost jumped on Jerrod's lap as he wound him with twine.

Leia helped Cassian, Jyn, and Kneesha with the remaining Imperials. “Their parents were all right with them doing this?” she asked as she bound one man's arms. 

Charlie shrugged. “I told their parents we'd let the tykes run off steam at the arcade, then bring them back for the fireworks. The Wickets are riding the Comet. Maz closed the Kamakazi Star as soon as she saw the smoke.”

“I knew them boys were up to something when I saw that smoke.” Maz turned her thick Coke-bottle glasses on Jerrod. “Your boss is going to be getting my bills for the damages from his firebug habits, both on the storage shed you jerks tried to burn down in July and the Kamakazi Star. That roller coaster cost me a bundle!”

“Aw, shi...shoot.” The plump ginger-haired Imperial let out a long groan. “The Big Man's not gonna like this!”

“Shut up, Brendol.” Jerrod managed to give him a kick, just as the police swarmed into the arcade.

Ben and Officer Madine followed them. “We got the Fire Department, too,” Kenobi added as Maz joined them. “They're assessing the damage on the Kamakazi Star. Yoda's with them.” Ben gave them a small grin. “Or, more likely, he's bossing them around, because he's known the pier longer than most of them have been alive.”

The Wickets ducked in next, followed by several other local parents, including Kes Dameron. “Poe!” Kes plucked his son from poking at Brendol's side. “Are you all right? I saw the smoke at my store, and then I saw Madine and his boys coming in this direction.”

“I'm good!” Poe waved his sword. “Papa, I was He-Man! We save people!”

Kes chuckled as he cuddled his son. “I'm sure you did.” Charlie brought Davy and his siblings to their parents, who arrived with sodas and funnel cake on a tray. 

Hank's lazy grin returned as his hazel eyes dropped to the walkie-talkie on Jerrod's hip. “What do we have here?” He snatched the small black box. “Hey sweetheart, I think I have an idea.”

Jyn and Leia exchanged amused looks. “I don't know if I like that glint in your eye.” Leia raised an eyebrow. “That means you're up to something, probably something you shouldn't be.”

The famous lazy grin grew wider. “Doesn't that go without saying, Your Worship?” He flicked the machine on. As soon as he did, a tinny voice squeaked from the amplifier. “Took you long enough, Jerrod. You ready to meet us at Ackbar's Restaurant?”

“Yeah,” Hank said quickly, imitating Jerrod's tones as best he could, “we're ready. We'll meet you down there in about twenty minutes. By the way,” he added, trying to sound slightly befuddled, “what boat are we supposed to be meeting? You know how my brain works sometimes.”

“You idiot! Shh!” The voice dropped slightly. “Did you forget the Big Man's hulk is the Death Star? The big silver yacht. You can't miss it. We're just about finished with the boats over here,” the voice added. “See you then. Over and out.”

“Over and out.” Hank grinned at Madine, who had just yanked Jerrod to his feet. “I don't think he's going to make that meeting, do you?”

Madine handcuffed the young man's wrists behind his back. “I'll be more than happy to keep that appointment for him.” He handed Jerrod over to a female officer. “Officer Wexley, you and Devlin read these boys their rights and take them to the station. Toss them in the lock-up until we've got the full set. The rest of you will be coming with me to Ackbar's.”

“What about us?” Jyn grinned eagerly as she poked Brendol in the arm. “I think I'm kind of liking being a cop.”

“The rest of you are free to stay here or go home, whatever you want.” Madine slid the cassette recorder Maz gave him into a plastic bag. “Besides, the fireworks will be starting soon. I'm sure none of you will want to miss that.”

“I know I don't.” Hank put his arm around Leia, whose dark eyes had grown sorrowful at the mention of Palpatine's yacht. “Come on, princess. Let's go back to the cottages. Luke can meet us there. He can handle himself, most of the time. At least, he's gotten better at it over the past few weeks.”

Leia gave him a weak smile. “Luke's ok. I can feel it. It's Vader I'm not sure about.” 

Madine nodded. “If I see Luke, I'll tell him you went home.”

“Leia!” Davy grabbed her around the torso for a hug. “Are you going to watch the fireworks with us? They're the best part of the show!”

“Yeah, we are.” She took his hand and Hank's. “Come on, boys. I think we deserve a treat.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Palpatine watched as Luke wiggled in his brother's arms like a flounder caught in a net. His wrinkled smile looked more like a serial killer's than an executive's. “Good, good. Use that anger of yours, boy.”

“Aw come on, baby bro.” Vader twisted his arms behind his back. “It's the only way you can save your buddies on the pier.” His grin was nearly feral. “Including that twin sister of yours.” He leaned closer into Luke's ear, so only he could hear. “You know, baby bro, Palpatine was thinking of hiring her. If you won't join the Imperials, maybe she will.”

“NEVER!” Luke screeched as he kicked Vader hard in the knee. The moment his brother went down, he pounded him as hard as he could, hitting and kicking him in places he normally would never touch. He finally grabbed a metal vase from the nearest table and slammed him with that. When Vader tried to grab his wrist, he shoved it away and slammed Vader's hand with the side of the vase. His brother screamed in pain as they heard the bones in his wrist crack.

The younger man yanked him with his one good hand by the collar of his black Darth Vader t-shirt. “How does it feel, big bro, huh? How does it feel to have one good hand? How does it feel to be pounded to a pulp by your own brother? Did you feel like this when you beat up Uncle Ben?” His voice went up with every syllable, until it was a near-shriek. “Did you?” His shriek finally devolved into a chilling laugh that reminded Vader of the Joker on the old Batman TV show. “DID YOU?”

“Finish him!” Palpatine loomed over them, handing Luke the vase. “Kill him. We'll throw the body over the side, and you can take his place. The sooner we get rid of the body, the better.”

Luke's wild eyes flitted from Vader's broken hand to Palpatine's gnarled one holding out the heavy copper vessel. He rolled off his brother, trying to calm his breathing, like Yoda had taught him. When he opened his eyes again, he no longer saw red. He only saw his brother, struggling into a sitting position, and a worn old man in an expensive suit.

“No.” The youth finally stood before Palpatine, his blue eyes boring into the old man's soul, if he had one. “Forget it, Palpatine. I'm not like Adam. I cut waves, not people. I'm a Jedi Knight, like my brother and uncle were before me. ” 

Palpatine narrowed his yellowish eyes. “So be it, surfer boy.” He raised the vase. “If you won't kill him, you're of no use to me.” He kicked hard at Vader's side. “Either of you.”

Luke wasn't prepared for how fast the old man could move. The vase smacked into his back before he could jump away. Between the vase and the rolling of the ship as they were hit on the starboard bow, all three of them ended up on the ground, the vase falling from Palpatine's fingers. Luke tried to reach for it, but every time he stretched out his fingers, his back screamed in protest.

“You think you're getting away from me?” The boy gasped as Palpatine's bony hands wrapped around his neck. Luke's fingers were around his throat, trying to pry the older man's surprisingly strong fingers from his windpipe. “If I can't have you, no one can.”

Luke finally kicked him in the leg. He let go long enough for the youth to roll out from under him. He'd struggled against the bar in time to see a copper vase come down hard over Palpatine's head. It came down again, and again, until the bloody pulp that had once been the CEO of Empire Industries lay on the floor...and Adam Walker towered over him, his own eyes nearly as red as his younger brother's had been. 

“Va...vader?” Luke choked out, his eyes wide with shock. “You...you killed him. You murdered him!”

“I had to, kid.” Adam dropped the vase next to the body, where it landed with a clatter. “I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life, but I wasn't going to let that bastard kill one of the only family members I have left.” He gave him a surprisingly sunny smile that reminded Luke a lot of his own, and their father's. “By the way, little bro, call me Adam.”

A third blast rocketed the ship, nearly sending Luke into Adam's lap. “I think we'd better get out of here.” He and Luke gingerly helped each other to their feet. “For one thing, I want to see what the hell is goin' on. I don't think it's just rough waters. For another thing, he's gonna start to smell in a few minutes.”

Luke turned away, unable to look at the bloody mass that had once been a monster. “How did you do it, Adam? Even I couldn't kill someone. Leia almost did, in Atlantic City a few weeks ago. I just...I don't have it in me.”

“Ma was like that. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Dad...” He frowned, looking at Luke's hand. “Yeah, Leia and I are more like Dad. Got his temper.” Another blast sent them banging against a wall. “Shit. I think it's time we talked to my boys and figure out what the hell is goin' on, before we end up lookin' like ol' Simon down there.”

Luke couldn't help giving Palpatine one last look as he pushed a button to open a sliding door. “Adam?” he groaned. 

“Yeah, kid?”

“I don't feel so good.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Piett had seen a lot of strange vessels in his time, but he had never, ever seen anything quite like the fishing boats that rocketed alongside them. It was the most dilapidated, rust-covered object to ever be referred to as a boat. The Love Boat, it wasn't, especially as a round, bright red object was flung in his face.

“It's oil, sir!” Thanisson reported as more balloons were flung in their direction. “We're being hit with oil!”

“Of all the juvenile...ack!” The Death Star was sandwiched by another boat, this one a gray and red fishing vehicle in somewhat better shape. The boat pushing alongside them nearly knocked them to the now-slippery main deck. 

“All right, me hearties!” A tall black man in a pirate outfit straight out of an Errol Flynn movie sashayed around the deck of the older boat. “Lock in ye power source, and make sure they're not goin' anywhere.”

The shirtless man in the orange trousers with the striped scarf belted around his waist saluted him. “Aye aye, Captain Callahan!” 

“Hit the deck!” Piett ducked down as they were pelted by balloons on one side, large, shiny red objects on the other. “This is embarrassing.”

Thanisson looked over his shoulder. “I'm surprised the Big Man hasn't noticed anything yet.” He'd just started getting to his feet when one of the shiny red circles landed right on his head...and leaned over and grabbed his nose. “Owwww!” His hands flew upwards to his head. “Ith's a thrab!” The Imperial tried to yank the critter out of his hair, but he held on tight. “Geth outha here, Pieth! Save yourselth!”

“Abandon ship!” Piett was about to go look for Vader inside when he heard giggling from the smaller fishing ship behind him. He didn't get two centimeters before needle-sharp pinches came down hard on his rear. “Owwwwww!”

Ezra and Sabine laughed as the lobster with the wonky leg from the backyard clamped onto Piett and wouldn't let go. “I'm glad we brought Pinchy along with us as our mascot,” Ezra managed to get out between giggles. “He's a better fighter than he is an Ewok.”

“Hera's right,” Sabine added with a grin. “He is our good-luck charm.”

Vader got Luke to the side just in time for him to unload the lunch they'd had in the yacht's kitchen over the port side. “Damn, kid.” He rubbed his brother's sore back. “Didn't know you'd take blood like that.”

“I'm not good with gore,” Luke managed to gasp after he came back up for air. “Leia and I went to see Creepshow with a couple of our friends last year. I spent most of the movie hiding behind the seat. She still teases me about that.”

“I'm not surprised.” Vader managed to duck an oncoming oil balloon. “Kid, I think we'd better talk to your buddies and tell them at least some of what happened.” 

“Right.” Luke stumbled over to Lance as soon as he felt slightly less nauseous. “Lance! Over here!”

“Luke?” Lance and the shorter man who was going on a mile a minute in Spanish behind him slid over the oily deck in his direction. “What are you doing here?” He narrowed his eyes. “And Vader. Felt like altering more deals?”

Vader crossed his arms. “Yeah, the one with my boss. Let's say he and I parted company...right before I parted his skull.”

Lance's eyes widened. “You...killed a guy?”

“I'm not proud of it, ok?” Vader held Luke harder. “I got pissed off, and I wasn't thinking.”

“Palpatine was hurting me.” Luke rubbed his sore neck. “He hit me in the back and would have strangled me to death if Adam hadn't interfered.”

The faux pirate raised an eyebrow. “Adam?”

“Yeah. I got Vader out of a book of German poems. My real name is Adam Walker.” The taller Walker sighed. “Look, dude, it's a long story.”

Hera came up next, followed by Kanan holding Piett by his collar. “Ship's secure, Captain Callahan,” she said, grinning wildly. “Chester and Zeb are having a chat with the driver, making sure he gets us to Ackbar's in good time. We should be there any minute.”

Ezra and Sabine followed, Sabine carrying Pinchy in a small crab trap. “Hey, what's going on?” Ezra grabbed his plastic lightsaber from his belt, waving it in Adam's face. “It's that Vader dude! I'll protect us!”

“You don't need to do that, shorty.” Vader put up a hand. “I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Not now, anyway. I'm gonna turn myself in to Madine as soon as we get on land.”

“Adam, no!” Luke wailed. “We'll get a lawyer. We'll get the best in South Jersey! We'll...”

“Kid, I killed a man.” Adam's hiss dropped quietly. “I murdered him in cold blood. I've killed others, too. Besides,” he raised his hiss a bit, “if anyone knows anything about how the Big Man operates, it's me. Someone's gotta take Empire Industries down a few thousand pegs.”

Piett's glare radiated white-hot disgust. “Vader, you're a traitor and a disgrace. Weren't you the one who told us we should never surrender and always remain true to the Imperials and the Big Man?”

“I was stupid, Piett.” Adam grabbed him from Kanan's grasp. “You need a bath.” He tossed him overboard into the water without a second thought. 

Kanan exchanged looks with Ezra as the Rogues arrived, shoving the rest of the Imperials along the oil-coated deck. “I like that idea.” Kanan turned to the others. “Dump those jerks over the side. I think they need to cool off.”

“Love it!” Wedge grinned, grabbed a guy by his shorts, and threw him over the railings. The remaining Imperials followed, thanks to his enthusiastic and slightly inebriated buddies.

“Wait!” Wes pulled something out of a brown fabric satchel on his side. “Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water...” He dropped what appeared to be a shark's fin in the waves by the Imperials, letting it drift menacingly towards them. “Enjoy the seafood, boys! Play nice!” He grinned up at Wedge. “I knew I'd find a use for Jaws!”

His fellow Rogue slapped him on the back. “That's our prankster. Nice job. That'll keep them busy until we can send the cops to fish them out.”

The three boats pulled up at the marina behind Ackbar's Restaurant a few minutes later. Ackbar himself greeted the police on the dock, looking more than a little green around the gills. “Call the paramedics. There's a dead man in the living room.” He nodded towards the main cabin. “It looks like he was bludgeoned to death with a heavy object. It's like a scene from one of those slasher films the young people are so fond of these days.”

“It was a vase, old fish dude.” Adam got off next, followed by Luke. Despite his brother's protests, he went straight to Madine. “Officer, I killed him. He was trying to hurt my brother, Luke Walker.”

“Adam.” Madine's mouth dropped in shock under the red beard. “I thought you died in that fire years ago.”

“I did.” He put out his wrists. “I only ask that, in exchange for information about Palpatine's activities, you leave my siblings and their friends out of this. They had nothin' to do with nothin'. In fact, they were the ones who helped me figure out what a jerk ass Palpatine was.” Adam sighed. “The rest of his plans are in his office at the hotel on Alderaan Island. It was going to be part of a chain of resorts that would have stretched from here to Long Beach Island. We were supposed to drive away the small businesses so he could take over buy up all the land cheap.”

“Tell the rest to me at the station, boy.” Officer Madine locked the handcuffs on Adam's wrist with a metallic clang. “Adam Walker, you are under arrest for first-degree murder, arson, conspiracy, grand theft, and destruction of private property. You have the right to remain silent...”

“Luke!” Lance pulled him aside. “Are you all right? You look like you've had a rough night.”

The younger man nodded. “Let's just say I have.” 

Ezra and Sabine came down next. Hera, Kanan, and Zeb were already talking to several detectives, explaining everything they'd seen at the Boat Pageant and afterwards. Sabine carried Pinchy's crab trap. “Some night, huh?” Sabine asked with a grin. Pinchy added his two cents by splintering a wooden plank in his trap with his claws. “Our new mascot thinks so, too.”

“Can we go home now?” Ezra's eyes were on the sky. “The fireworks will be starting any minute!”

Wedge came up to them as the other Rogues stumbled over to their ancient Buick. “Got a call from Solokowski right before we showed up here. He said everyone's gonna be watching the fireworks on the porches at the Cottages.”

“Sounds like a party to me.” Sabine patted the wooden crate as big claws clicked together. “Pinchy thinks so, too.” 

“I think we could manage to sneak away.” Lance turned his blinding white grin on Luke. “Need a ride, kiddo? Nino brought my Lincoln Continental down from Bespin Island. We'll get back to the Cottages in style.” 

“I'll join you in a minute.” Luke patted Lance on the back, then hurried over to the police. Madine was starting to lead Adam to his squad car. 

“Hey Madine,” Adam hissed with a smile that reminded Luke painfully of his own, “can I talk to my kid brother here for a minute, before you spend the rest of the night grilling me?”

“All right.” The police man released his hand from around his arm. “But don't leave this pier.”

“I won't, dude. Don't bust a gasket.” Adam turned to Luke as Madine went to talk to Hera. “I'm glad I never bothered puttin' my helmet back on. It's nice to look at you with my own eyes.”

“Adam,” Luke began, a lump in his throat, “I know you've done some terrible things, but...”

“But I gotta own up to 'em, kid.” He nodded at Lance and Nino giving an animated account of the night to two younger policemen. “Go, kid. Enjoy your Labor Day. Don't worry about me. Some jail time might do me good. I could use a nice rest in a quiet cell after all this.” 

“No, Adam, you're wrong.” Luke took his hand. “I've got to save you.”

“You already have.” Adam squeezed his brother's good hand. His broken one had been wrapped in bandages by the just-arriving paramedics. “You were right about me, bro. Tell your sister...you were right.”

Madine took his arm. “You're going to the hospital to get that hand looked at, buddy, then we're going to have a nice, long chat down at the station.” The cop shook Luke's own good hand with his empty one. “Thanks for everything, Luke. We'll call your uncle and sister tomorrow to get statements from them. And...happy Labor Day!”

“Yeah, Luke.” Adam's smile lit up his entire mangled face. “Happy Labor Day!”

“You too!” Luke watched as they loaded Adam into the back of an ambulance. He pulled back as three more paramedics rushed past him, pushing a rolling gurney down the pier. A bloodied hand clad in a pale blue Italian suit slipped out as they shoved him into the vehicle, talking about the massive amount of blood and his being dead on contact.

He felt like he was going to be sick again when a hand gently patted his shoulder. “Ackbar's got everything else tied up here. Everyone else is already gone.” Lance's toothpaste smile lit up the dark late summer's night. “I think it's time to go home.”

Luke gave him his own familiar smile back. “Yeah, Lance. So do I.” He followed Lance to the Lincoln, where Nino was already starting the car. As he climbed in the back, he heard the first soft booms of fireworks in the distance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“They're really something, huh sweetheart?” Hank and Leia sat on the wicker couch on the front porch of hers and Luke's cottage. Charlie chatted with the Wickets on the steps, while the kids oohed and ahhed on their laps. Bursts of white and blue and yellow danced across the star-studded indigo skies over the Atlantic Ocean. “Never saw fireworks as pretty as these. Except maybe that big show they had down in North Carolina when Charlie and I were scalloping near Chesapeake.”

Leia nodded, leaning on his chest. “Uh-huh.” He stroked her hair as she nuzzled him. “Thanks for taking me back to school tomorrow.”

“It's only fair. We're part of the reason you're late in the first place.” He ran his fingers through her flowing waves. “As soon as we settle things with your Uncle here, I'm gonna find us an apartment up in Philly. Lance says he knows people who have connections to the real estate markets up there. Gonna see if we can get a job hauling seafood for some of the markets in town.”

Leia rubbed her stomach. “I think it might be beneficial for us to live together. We'll have two incomes – three, if you count Charlie – and you can work while I'm taking my classes.”

“Yeah. Maybe I'll even take my GED and try a little of that learning stuff myself.” Hank kissed the top of her head as a car pulled up on the street. 

“Luke!” Leia's grin widened as her brother tumbled out. “You're all right!”

“Yeah, sort of.” He gave her a shaky smile. 

“We'll talk about it later.” Leia hugged him. “All I care about is you're ok.” She narrowed her eyes. “Where's Vader? Arrested, I hope.”

“Yeah, he is.” Luke bit his lip. “Sis, he turned himself in. He killed Palpatine. Smashed his head in like a melon when he tried to force me to work for him.”

Leia's eyes widened. “What?”

“Kid!” Hank put an arm around his friend. “Look, Leia told me about you guys and Vader. Hard to believe you two are related to that jerk. You're nothing like him.”

She made a face. “I appreciate what he did for you Luke, and I while I don't like murder, I can understand why he'd attack Palpatine. Half the town probably wanted to do the same. But Luke, he's still a criminal and a killer. Not to mention, he sold Hank off like a steak at the meat counter at Ajax Grocery.”

Hank wrapped his arms around both of them. “Ehh, that's water under the bridge now, kids. So to speak. Come on. Luke starts the Coast Guard as soon as his hand heals, and we're heading out tomorrow. For real, this time.”

“Yeah!” Lance's white smile was almost as brilliant as the sparks of red, green, and gold over their heads. “We worked hard to save these old places. Let's enjoy them for one last night.”

“Hoo yah!” Wedge lead the Rogues back to their cottage. “Party at our place after the show!”

“Not for these kids.” Hera put her own arms around her adopted children. “Some people have school tomorrow.”

Ezra made a face. “Aw Hera, do you have to remind us?”

“Sorry kids, but she's right.” Kanan was carrying the crab trap. “Let's go put Pinchy in the tub until we can find a tank for him and get you guys settled down.”

Mrs. Wicket nodded at Windy, who had already fallen asleep on her lap. “This little lady starts her first day of kindergarten tomorrow.”

“Aw, Mum.” Davy yawned. “Can't we stay a little longer?”

“Sorry, son.” Mr. Wicket turned to Uncle Ben and Yoda as they made their way over. “Thank you for having us, Mr. Kenobi.”

“Anytime. Thank you and your family for helping to save my livelihood.” Ben patted Yoda's shoulder. “And thank you too, old friend. You're welcome here anytime.”

“Prefer Dagobah Bay, I do. Home it is. Much quieter. Fewer tourists, there are.” Yoda gave him a nearly toothless smile. “But visit often, I will. I have missed our conversations and our contests together.”

Kes held his sleeping son in his arms as he headed towards his cottage. “Yeah, this little boy needs some rest, too. I'm going to have to take a rain check on the party. But thanks to all of you for helping to save my home and my shops...and I'm sure every small business-owner in Ocean View thanks you, too.”

Ben walked over to the four huddled together in the yard. “I'll miss all of you.” He grinned at Hank. “Even you, Solokowski. You've done more for this old man than any of you can ever know.”

“Thank you for giving me a home,” Lance added, “even after everything I did to all of you.”

“And for rescuing me.” Hank grinned and gave Luke a noogie. “I owe you one, kid.” 

“Hey!” Jyn waved her hands from her freshly-repaired cottage. “Chirrut and Baze just got back from closing their place for the night. They have leftovers. Want to come over for some Chinese?”

Luke's grin was a mile wide. “Bring it to the Rogues' place. It sounds like they're having an end-of-the-summer party.”

“Sure!” Jyn smiled. “And thanks, guys. Especially you, Leia. Dad says, thanks to those plans, the City Council is going to investigate Thrawn and his outside business activities, as well as reopen the investigation into the fire at the Order 66 Diner and Mufasar Hotel. They make take another look at the Coruscant Condos as well.”

Leia nodded. “Tell Mr. Erso I was honored to deliver those plans.”

Chip, Kris, and Arturro came over from Chip and Arturro's cottage. “We're returning to school tomorrow ourselves,” Chip admitted, “but we wouldn't mind joining for one last party.” Arturro smirked and chattered in his language. “I do not pass out after one drink! I can hold my liquor.” Arturro chattered faster, raising an eyebrow. “That night at the Gruesome Grog Bar doesn't count! It was part of a contest!”

Kris just shook his head as they went on behind him. “You idiots are something else.”

Luke put his arms around Luke and Leia. “Are you going to come to the party with us, Uncle Ben?”

He shook his head. “No, I think I'm going to turn in early. It's been a long summer. You have a nice night, kids. Don't stay up too late.”

Leia smiled as he followed Yoda to the cabin. “We won't, Uncle Ben!”

“Hey mates!” Charlie wrapped his pumpkin-sized arms around all four of them. “Let's get to the Rogues, before there ain't no Chinese food left. I've been feelin' a hankerin' for Chirrut's Hunan beef with chili sauce myself.” 

“Right.” Luke squeezed Leia as they headed down the sidewalk. “Happy Labor Day, sis.”

She took his hand. “Happy Labor Day, brother.”


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now 2015. Luke Walker, now the owner of the Cottages by the Sea, tells his adopted daughter Rey, a now-grown Poe, and their friend Finn the fates of the rest of the group...and gives Rey a special gift.

Cottage #1, Cottage by the Sea, Ocean View, New Jersey, 2015

“Well, what happened after that?”

“Huh?” Luke Walker looked into the eyes of his adopted daughter more than 30 years later. “Well, there's not much to tell. You pretty much know the rest. I joined the Coast Guard after Christmas, when my hand was fully healed. Stayed with them until Uncle Ben died of cancer in 2002. He left me the Cottages and his remaining vintage surfboards in his will.” He patted the slightly splintered wooden steps of his cottage. “I took him up on the offer. I was working at the Coast Guard Academy in Cape May by that point. Figured this would be a nice place to retire.”

Rey's friend Finn leaned over the porch railing. “And two decades later, Leia become Governor of Pennsylvania.”

“I'm more interested in when she figured out she was pregnant.” Rey smirked. “Considering Ben's age, it must have happened right after they moved in together, maybe even during the summer.”

Luke laughed at the knowing look on her face. “Yeah, Leia announced her pregnancy around Thanksgiving. Ben was born in February.” 

“It must have been rough,” Poe, now a young man, added from the metal couch, “going to college while you were having a baby.”

“From what Hank said, it wasn't easy.” Luke shrugged. “But you know Leia. She's tough. She not only passed her classes with flying colors, she was valedictorian. Hank, little Ben, Charlie, Ben Kenobi, and I went to her graduation. The Rogues held a massive party at Hobbie's apartment in South Philly, most of which I don't remember to this day.”

Poe frowned. “When did Hank and Leia break up?”

“Yeah.” Rey played with the strings on her hoodie. “From what you said, they were pretty into each other.”

“That happened after little Ben was caught robbing hotels with a bunch of his buddies in downtown Philly and at the Shore when he was supposed to be away at Drexel.” Luke sighed. “They blamed each other. Hank and Charlie went back to full-time fishing.” He put an arm around Rey. “I know they were talking about offering you a job.”

“If I accept it,” Rey played with a string on her shorts. “I'm going to talk to Uncle Hank about Aunt Leia. I think he still likes her.”

“To be honest, so do I.” Luke stroked his beard. “Maybe we could set them up with a dinner at my cottage or something.”

“What happened to everyone else?” Finn sat down on the other side of Luke. “Jyn, the Rogues, and all the rest?”

"Last I heard of Lance, he was managing the Cantino Bright Club in Atlantic City. That's what they re-named the Desert Sun Palace Casino after the Hutts sold off their gaming properties in AC and Vegas." Luke shrugged and turned to Poe. "You probably know as much as me by this point." 

“I know some of it.” Poe shrugged. “My dad is still running his two shops on the boardwalk and in town. He's talking about retiring. Snap Wexley and I may take it over. Snap considered going to the police academy like his mom, but he doesn't think he has the stomach for it.”

“Jyn and Cassian live in Holly Beach, near Cassian's family. They took over Jyn's dad's construction business when he died.” Luke grinned. “Jyn works with the construction crews, and Cass runs the business aspects. They built the new D'Qar Villas where the Coruscant Condos used to be, among others.”

Poe made a face. “Thrawn was taking bribes, among other things, from Empire Industries. He wasn't arrested, but was stripped of his mayoral position. I think I heard he's working for what used to be Empire Industries now. They were spun off into something called First Order.”

“Chirrut and Baze still have their place.” Rey rubbed her stomach. “The boys and I just ate there yesterday. They make the best hot and sour soup at the Jersey Shore.”

“Yoda finally died in 1985.” Luke shook his head. “I got to talk to him a few more times before he finally passed on. I never learned more about surfing than I did from him.”

“And Ahsoka still has her show,” Poe added, “though she's mainly on late at night now.”

“Jan Dodonna passed away in 1999. His family runs the Green Yavin Hotel,” Luke continued. “Carl Rieekian retired from his shoe store, but his daughters run it now. By the way, he was asking about you the other day, Rey. Wanted to know if you'd decided on college yet.” 

“Not yet.” Rey made a face. “I might just work a year to make money, then see how I feel.”

Finn grinned widely. “Maz is still around. We saw her a couple of days ago, when we were up on the boardwalk. She's still selling tickets at the Marine Adventure Pier.”

“Wish she hadn't scrapped the Kamakazi Star after the fire.” Poe frowned. “That was my first roller coaster.”

“I miss it too, and the Whacky Shack. And I'd like to spank those two kids who were fooling around on the pier and burned Dracula's Dungeon down,” Luke grumbled.

“Dad kept in touch with the Wicket family after they moved out of town in 1987.” Poe pulled his old Air Force jacket around his arms. “Davy Wicket's currently living in Mount Airy with his wife and three sons. He writes sci-fi novels and fantasy screenplays. You might have heard about his movie about the family of little people who find a magical baby and rescue her from an evil witch.”

“I love that movie!” Finn's smile was infectious. “I'm such a sucker for cult fantasy.”

“What happened to Uncle Adam?” Rey asked softly. “You don't mention him often, Dad.”

“I don't talk about him because I have no idea where he is.” Luke stroked his beard, his voice softer. “Adam went on trial that March. He was eventually found guilty on charges of murder, grand theft, conspiracy, harassment, and arson. He and most of his boys were sent to the New Jersey State Penitentiary for twenty years. Adam got out early on account of good behavior. He dropped by the Cottages once, in May of 2000, to tell me he wanted to start over on the West Coast and we shouldn't try to seek him out. I'm guessing he did. Leia and I haven't heard from him since.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “Dad told me Brendol Hux got out of the charges. His came from one of those rich old Philly families. His son Armie is buddy-buddy with Ben Solo. I hear they're campaigning for Trump now.” 

Luke could see the angry light in Poe's eyes when he mentioned Trump and quickly changed the subject. “Hera's also still fishing. Kanan retired after he started having trouble with his eyes, but Zeb and Chester's remain as her crew.” Luke nodded. “Ezra's an English and journalism teacher at Lower Ocean View Regional High School. Sabine's a commercial artist in Brooklyn.” Rey loved her dad's sweet smile. It made his whole face light up. “They had Pinchy for years. He lived longer than most lobsters who had been out of the water for weeks do. Hera told me they've kept lobsters for pets ever since.”

“Chip's with Aunt Leia. He's her secretary and translator.” Rey giggled. “I know, because she talks about how much his fussing drives her crazy whenever she's here.”

Arturro popped his head of graying curls out from under the cottage. “Yeah, I know,” Luke told him “I'll call about getting the wi-fi in the cottages fixed as soon as I can.” 

Poe chuckled. “And Arturro came back here and became a computer consultant. And we still can't understand a word he says.”

“You know, Rey, there's something I want to show you.” Luke lead her to the back of the cottage. Finn and Poe shrugged and followed them. “I think you're old enough for it now.” 

Rey's brown eyes lit up like fireworks as Luke pulled out Twilight. “Wow, Dad! Is this Uncle Adam's board? The one in the story?”

“It's yours now.” Luke patted her on the back. “I thought you might like to take it out for a swim before your Uncle Hank gets back, and you decide what to do. Maybe I could even teach you some of the things Yoda taught me. After all, it has to go somewhere, and little Ben isn't a fan of surfing.”

“Teach all of us!” Finn reached for a copper-colored board with a red stripe. 

“I'll go get mine!” Poe dashed off to his cottage.

“Please, Dad.” Rey's big dark eyes pleaded with him. “I want to learn the ways of the Jedi and become a great surfer, like you and Uncle Adam.”

“Well, you can't do that until you're in the water.” Luke grabbed a pink board behind her. “Last one in is a rotten hermit crab!”

He laughed as he chased the trio across the street, stopping only to take a brief look at the Cottages, his weathered, battered, beautiful homes, before following them onto the sand.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for seeing me through to the end of my second novel! I'm going to stick to shorter stories for a while after two long chapter fics in a row. Look for "Beauty and the Frogs," a Star Wars fusion of "Beauty and the Beast" and "The Frog Prince," coming soon, along with versions of "Thumbelina," "Robin Hood," and "Rumpelstiltskin," plus a sequel-based retelling of the beloved Christmas musical fantasy "Babes In Toyland," in time for the holidays!


End file.
